HARRY POTTER Y EL INSTITUTO MERLÍN
by JessyPotter
Summary: CAP. 9 ARRIBA PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA
1. El Ataque

HARRY POTTER Y EL INSTITUTO MERLÍN  
  
Capítulo 1: El Ataque  
  
Era una noche calurosa a principios de julio, en el N° 4 de Privet Drive todo era silencio, las luces estaban apagadas y todo indicaba que los habitantes de esa casa estaban dormidos, tres de ellos lo estaban... pero había una ventana iluminada por una débil luz, y en la cama estaba recostado un muchacho de casi 16 años, delgado, de pelo negro azabache y grandes ojos verdes. Pero no era un muchacho común y corriente, tal vez lo fuera para los muggles, pero habían muchas personas que lo consideraban un héroe, su nombre era Harry Potter...  
  
Harry era un joven mago que acababa de terminar su quinto curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el mejor colegio de magia del mundo según muchos. Durante el año anterior, Harry había pasado una etapa muy dura: Lord Voldemort se había introducido en sus sueños y había conseguido que fuera al departamento de misterios y allí había perdido a la única persona que realmente lo quería: Sirius. "He perdido a mi padre por segunda vez, pensaba, y ahora ha sido por culpa mía" Si al menos no hubiera sido tan ingenuo... si no hubiera caído en la trampa de Voldemort...  
  
No, su metedura de pata no había sido sólo cuando fue al departamento de misterios... sino mucho antes, cuando evitó que Sirius y Lupin mataran a Pettigrew. Si hubiera permitido que lo hicieran, no sólo estaría Sirius vivo y libre, sino que el terror que invadía ahora la comunidad mágica no existiría, porque Voldemort no hubiera tenido quien lo ayudara a regresar. Seguramente tendría que pasar una temporada con sus tíos, pero la mayor parte del verano la pasaría con su padrino, en su mundo... el mundo al que pertenecía.  
  
Harry decidió sacar esos pensamientos de la cabeza y tratar de dormir, miró su reloj: era más de media noche, si sus tíos descubrían que aún permanecía despierto se armaría la buena. Aunque los Dursley lo trataban mucho mejor desde que un grupo de magos les advirtió que más les valía tratar bien a su sobrino o se las verían con ellos. Gracias a eso, Harry ya no tenía que pintar la cerca ni hacer las tareas de la casa, sólo recibía reprimendas casi diarias e indirectas un montón de veces al día...  
  
Se acostó y permaneció despierto un buen rato más, tenía miedo de que Él volviera a sus sueños si dormía, aunque no había tenido pesadillas desde que había regresado de Hogwarts. Estaba deseando que Pig o Hedwig llegaran con una carta de Ron diciendo que lo pasarían a recoger al día siguiente, pero nada: lo único que recibía eran cartas de distintos miembros de la orden preguntándole si estaba bien y como se estaban comportando sus tíos con él. En ese momento, una lechuza marrón entró por la ventana y dejó caer un sobre en la cama para marcharse enseguida. Harry se levantó y abrió la carta...  
  
Estimado Señor Potter: Sabemos que, durante la última prueba del torneo de los tres magos, usted presenció el regreso de Quien- No- Debe- Ser- Nombrado escapando heroicamente de él, por lo que es usted muy admirado y respetado en el mundo mágico.  
  
Todos nuestros lectores desearían saber algo más de aquel a quien le deben la tranquilidad que tuvieron durante casi 14 años, por lo que le informo que una de nuestras reporteras visitará su domicilio el día de mañana a las 9 a.m. para hacerle una entrevista.  
  
Debo añadir que estamos informados de que vive usted en un barrio muggle así que no tendrá que preocuparse: nuestra reportera irá vestida adecuadamente.  
  
Esperando que pase unas buenas vacaciones se despide de usted:  
  
Albert Cassidy Director del Diario "El Profeta"  
  
No, eso sí que no, ya tenía suficiente con lo ocurrido en cuarto curso como para llamar la atención de nuevo. Sabía que los del diario se disgustarían al saber que su reportera había ido en vano, pero ese no era problema suyo, debieron preguntar antes de decidir hacerle la entrevista. Así que ideó un plan: mañana haría enfadar a tía Petunia y ella le gritaría a la reportera, cuando llegara a casa, que allí no vivía ningún Harry Potter, como había hecho tío Vernon cuando Ron trató de llamarlo por teléfono. Con ese pensamiento, se quedó dormido  
  
Al día siguiente Harry hizo lo que había planeado: mantuvo a Tía Petunia gritándole media hora que bajara a desayunar, aunque él hace tiempo que estaba bien despierto. Cuando por fin bajó a la cocina, tiró "accidentalmente" la vajilla que su tía había utilizado en el desayuno. Mientras recogía los pedazos, sonó el timbre...  
  
1. ¡Quédate aquí!- dijo su tía- Yo abro...- luego de unos segundos escuchó una voz en la puerta  
  
1. Buenos Días- dijo una voz que a Harry se le hacía conocida- Estoy buscando a Harry Potter 2. Aquí no vive ningún Harry Potter- dijo tía Petunia. Perfecto, estaba funcionando...  
  
1. Oh, disculpe. ¿No es este el N° 4 de Privet Drive?- preguntó la reportera. Harry reconoció esa voz. No, ella no... cualquiera menos ella- Eso dice en la puerta. Permítame presentarme: Rita Skeeter, reportera del diario "El Profeta" y de la revista "Corazón de Bruja"...  
  
1. Le repito que aquí no vive ningún Harry Potter- dijo tía Petunia- Así que debería...  
  
1. Vamos, no tiene que fingir conmigo. Sé perfectamente que Harry Potter ha vivido aquí durante los últimos 15 años... Ya sé, seguramente él le pidió que me dijera eso ¿verdad? Es que es tan tímido el pobre... No le gusta llamar la atención de la prensa- Genial, si algo iba a convencer a tía Petunia de dejar entrar a Skeeter, era saber que Harry no quería verla. Y no se equivocó  
  
1. Está bien, me ha descubierto usted- dijo su tía con voz ¿amable?- Pasen, enseguida envío al chico- segundos después, su tía estaba en la cocina- Déjalo, yo terminaré de recoger eso- le dijo- Tienes visitas, están en la sala...- Harry sabía que lo mejor era no discutir así que fue a la sala. Allí estaba Skeeter con el fotógrafo que siempre la acompañaba  
  
1. Ah, Harry- dijo ella cuando lo vio- ¿Recibiste nuestra carta?  
  
1. Sí, la recibí a la media noche... una hora muy bonita para que lechuzas entren a mi habitación...  
  
1. Oh, sí, sentimos eso. También sé que debimos consultarte primero, pero hemos tenido varios problemas, el ministerio de magia todavía no hace las cosas bien...  
  
1. Así que ahora el ministerio vuelve a ser el malo...- dijo Harry con ironía-  
¿Qué le hicieron esta vez? ¿Fudge ya le dijo que no se metiera en sus asuntos?  
  
1. Cornelius Fudge ha restablecido en su puesto a Dolores Umbridge... Ojalá conmigo hubiera sido tan fácil, el diario me tiene a prueba: si hago bien las cosas durante dos meses, me quedo...  
  
1. ¿Por qué Fudge ha vuelto a emplear a Umbridge?- preguntó Harry enfadado- Donde debería estar es en Azkaban...- Rita se mostró interesada  
  
1. ¿Así que en Azkaban? Dime, Harry, ¿sabes de algo que el mundo mágico no sepa?- de pronto, a Harry se le ocurrió una idea: Dolores Umbridge aprendería a no meterse con Harry Potter  
  
1. Mire, le propongo un trato: usted no cambiará nada de la entrevista que le daré, me refiero a que no pondrá palabras en mi boca como lo hizo la vez anterior, puede agregarle esos tientes melodramáticos que tanto le gustan si lo desea, nada más no exagere...  
  
1. Me parece interesante- dijo Rita- ¿Y que recibiré a cambio?  
  
1. Le responderé a todas las preguntas que me haga sobre mi vida, incluso le dejaré tomar fotos de la alacena donde dormí durante diez años...- a Rita le brillaron los ojos de entusiasmo- Y, le daré material sobre Dolores Umbridge con el que usted podrá hacer un reportaje tan bueno que "El Profeta" no sólo dejará de ponerla a prueba, sino que hasta le subirá el sueldo  
  
1. Hecho- dijo Rita sonriendo y sacando su pluma a vuelapluma y un rollo de pergamino- Probando: Mi nombre es Rita Skeeter, periodista de "El Profeta"- la pluma empezó a escribir enseguida- Perfecto. Bien, Harry, empecemos ¿cómo estás pasando tus vacaciones?  
  
1. Mal, al igual que todos los veranos- y empezó a responder a todas las preguntas que le hizo. Sobra decir que Rita estaba encantada, siempre trataba de mostrar a Harry como un héroe trágico y esta vez no necesitaría muchas ideas para hacerlo, la vida del muchacho con esos muggles había sido realmente dura. Ocultarle que era un mago... su jefe estará encantado con esa entrevista- ...así que ahora estoy esperando recibir una carta de mi amigo Ron diciendo que pasarán a recogerme para ir a su casa el resto del verano, como todos los años- terminó casi una hora después  
  
1. Perfecto, Harry. Hemos terminado con la entrevista. ¿Tomaste todas las fotografías que te dije, Bozo? ¿La alacena y la habitación de Harry?- el fotógrafo asintió- De maravilla. Ahora Harry, lo que me dijiste sobre Dolores Umbridge...  
  
1. Mire, preferiría que mi nombre no saliera en el reportaje, si no le incomoda...  
  
1. No, por supuesto que no. En realidad no pensaba hacerlo, pondré que mi informante es un alumno que teme a las represalias si revela su nombre.  
  
1. Perfecto- y empezó a contarle todo su año escolar con Umbridge, desde su forma de impartir clases, pasando por los castigos que imponía y su expulsión del equipo de quidditch hasta la amenaza de la directora con lanzarle la maldición cruciatus. Dio la versión que habían mantenido al principio con Umbridge: que habían ido al despacho a rescatar la escoba de Harry...  
  
1. ¡Te amenazó con la maldición cruciatus!- exclamó Rita asombrada- Eso es ilegal...  
  
1. Hizo más que eso, estuvo a punto de lanzarla. Además confesó que ella había sido quien envió a los dementores aquí el verano pasado...- estuvo dándole detalles durante unos minutos más hasta que Rita se dio por satisfecha 2. Bien, Harry, gracias por todo. Llevaré esto enseguida a mi jefe, trataré de que se publique en la edición vespertina de hoy. Si no se puede se publicará mañana seguro...  
  
1. ¿Puede enviarme un ejemplar cuando lo publique?- preguntó Harry- Trate de que la lechuza entre directamente a mi habitación...  
  
1. Entiendo, y no te preocupes, te enviaré un ejemplar, eso corre por mi cuenta...- se despidió de Harry y ella y el fotógrafo se fueron enseguida. Harry subió enseguida a su habitación y vio que Hedwig ya había vuelto...  
  
1. Ya era hora- dijo poniendo agua y comida en su plato- Te desapareciste durante dos días...- la lechuza ululó mostrándole tres ratones muertos- Vaya, eso está bien, Hedwig, veo que has tenido una buena caza. ¿No has sabido nada de Ron y Hermione?- la lechuza negó con la cabeza- No importa, esta noche les llevarás un encargo, así que será mejor que descanses...- dejó a la lechuza en su jaula y sacó sus libros para hacer sus deberes.  
  
Estuvo así el resto de la mañana, hasta que sintió unos golpes en la ventana: era una lechuza que traía ¿tres? ejemplares de "El Profeta" vespertino. La lechuza se marchó apenas se sintió libre de su carga. Junto a los ejemplares venía una nota:  
  
Harry, el jefe me ha subido el sueldo, me imagino que querrás compartir con tus amigos la entrevista, así que te envío dos ejemplares más. Tu entrevista está en las páginas 2 a 4 y el reportaje sobre Umbridge en las centrales. Se despide cordialmente Rita Skeeter  
  
Harry abrió primero en la segunda página y vio una fotografía suya bajo un titular "La niñez de Harry Potter: sus años en el mundo muggle (Entrevista exclusiva)" Echó una mirada rápida a la entrevista y notó que Rita no había evitado los tintes melodramáticos que tanto le gustan. Eso no le preocupó, no había puesto palabras en su boca y eso era suficiente. Pasó rápido las hojas y llegó a las páginas centrales. Harry notó que Rita había desahogado en ese reportaje todo lo que no pudo exagerar en su entrevista. Presentaba a Umbridge como una tirana y decía que en lugar de "Gran Inquisidora" el ministerio debió llamarla "Gran Opresora de Hogwarts", por todo lo que les había hecho a los estudiantes. A Harry le hizo gracia lo que Rita escribió sobre Hermione "...a pesar de ser prefecta y estudiante modelo, la Srta. Granger se vio obligada a mentir para salvar a su amigo de esta villana que pretendía lanzarle la maldición cruciatus. Al estar Harry acorralado por su malvada directora, la Srta. Granger tomó valientemente el liderazgo del grupo para así..." Sonrió al imaginar la cara que pondría su amiga cuando leyera eso, sobre todo después de las cosas horribles que había dicho Skeeter sobre ella hace dos años. Eso le recordó que tenía que escribir a sus amigos, así que tomó la pluma y varios pergaminos y escribió dos cartas. Las ató a la pata de Hedwig junto a los ejemplares del periódico y los envió.  
  
Muy lejos de allí, en el N° 12 de Grimauld Place, Ron y Hermione discutían en la habitación del primero. Esta vez era porque Hermione presionaba a Ron para hacer juntos las tareas que les habían mandado para el verano, a lo que él se negaba terminantemente...  
  
1. No llevamos ni dos semanas de vacaciones, Hermione, ya habrá tiempo para  
eso después... 2. 3. Todo lo dejas para última hora, por eso casi no las entregas a tiempo el  
año pasado...- Ron iba a replicar cuando vieron a una lechuza blanca entrar  
por la ventana- ¡Hedwig!- dijo Hermione- ven aquí, ¿traes noticias de  
Harry?- la chica desató los paquetes de la pata de Hedwig- ¿Un diario?  
¿Tú crees que haya pasado algo en el mundo muggle?- le preguntó a Ron 4. 5. No creo que lo que le pase al mundo muggle le importe a "El Profeta"-  
dijo él estirando el suyo- ¿De dónde lo habrá sacado? Se supone que no  
tiene ningún contacto con el mundo mágico... Aquí hay una nota: Querido  
Ron: Espero que tú y tu familia estén bien. Les recomiendo que abran el  
diario en la página 2 y luego en las centrales, encontrarán algo muy  
interesante en estas últimas. Harry 6. 7. La mía dice algo parecido- dijo Hermione- Si nos lo envió es porque  
tiene interés para nosotros- iban a abrir el diario cuando escucharon la  
voz de la Sra. Weasley 8. 9. ¡Chicos, la cena está servida!- decidieron llevarse sus ejemplares de  
"El Profeta" para leerlos durante la cena. Bajaron y se sentaron a la  
mesa, en donde ya estaban varios miembros de la orden, incluido Snape,  
que ahora cenaba con ellos casi todas las noches. También estaban el  
resto de los hermanos Weasley excepto Percy y Bill, que estaba con su  
padre recogiendo algunas cosas en "La Madriguera" y pasarían la noche  
allí. Los chicos se sentaron y empezaron a comer. Todos estaban  
sumergidos en distintos temas de conversación así que Hermione y Ron  
abrieron el diario donde les había dicho Harry. Al ver el titular se  
quedaron asombrados... 10. 11. ¡No puedo creerlo!- dijo Hermione- ¿Cómo pudo saberlo? 12. 13. Pues de seguro no se lo ha inventado, aquí hay varias fotografías... 14. 15. ¿Fotografías?- preguntó Hermione- El reportaje no tiene ninguna  
fotografía... 16. 17. ¿Reportaje? Hablo de la entrevista que dicen que les dio Harry, mira...-  
y le mostró la página dos 18. 19. Yo hablo del reportaje sobre Umbridge, está en las páginas centrales...-  
los adultos habían escuchado el nombre de Harry y se dirigieron a ellos 20. 21. ¿Ocurre algo malo con Harry?- preguntó Lupin 22. No, hoy nos escribió,- respondió Ron- dice que está bien. Es sólo que  
nos extrañó lo que dice "El Profeta" de la tarde sobre él...- y le pasó el  
diario a Lupin... 23. 24. Una entrevista exclusiva... Pero si a Harry no le gusta la atención de la  
prensa 25. 26. Eso es lo que él dice...- opinó Snape 27. 28. Eso no es lo importante,- dijo Hermione- mire las páginas centrales...-  
Lupin pasó las hojas 29. "La Gran Opresora de Hogwarts"... Vaya, ya encontraron una forma de  
atacar al ministerio- siguió leyendo y se iba poniendo cada vez más  
pálido- No, no pudo haberlo hecho, no fue capaz de tanto... 30. 31. ¿Qué ocurre Remus?- preguntó la Sra. Weasley 32. 33. Aquí dice que Dolores castigaba a los estudiantes haciéndoles escribir  
reglones con plumas "bloodingsucks"...- todos hicieron un gesto de horror 34. 35. Eso es imposible- dijo McGonagall- Esas plumas están prohibidas desde  
hace años... 36. 37. ¿Qué hacen esas plumas, profesora?- preguntó Hermione 38. 39. Son plumas que no necesitan de tinta- explicó ella- Porque en su lugar  
utilizan la sangre de la persona que está escribiendo... 40. 41. Eso es horrible... 42. 43. O sea que era con una de esas que Harry...- empezó a decir Ron, pero  
luego calló 44. 45. ¿Harry?- preguntó Lupin- ¿O sea que es verdad?- Ron asintió 46. 47. ¿Y se puede saber por qué no me dijeron nada?- preguntó Hermione  
enfadada 48. 49. Harry no quiso, yo lo descubrí por casualidad... 50. 51. Debieron haberlo reportado- dijo McGonagall- Debieron habérmelo dicho a  
mí o al director... 52. 53. Harry dijo que no quería que ella pensara que lo está perturbando... 54. 55. ¡Esa mujer es peor de lo que pensaba!- dijo la Sra. Weasley. Remus  
siguió leyendo el diario... 56. 57. ¡¿Qué?!- dijo dando un salto- Ustedes no me dijeron nada de esto... 58. No... no lo recordábamos,- se excusó Hermione- pasaron tantas cosas ese  
día... 59. 60. ¿De qué hablas, Hermione?- preguntó Ron 61. 62. De lo que pasó en el despacho de Umbridge después de que el Prof. Snape  
salió... 63. 64. ¿Esta ahí? ¿En el diario? 65. 66. Sí, y también lo de los dementores... 67. 68. Así que fue ella- dijo Lupin- Pero ustedes debieron advertirle a  
Dumbledore sobre lo que ocurrió en la oficina... ¿A que mente retorcida se  
lo ocurre lanzarle la maldición cruciatus a un muchacho de 15 años? 69. 70. ¡¿Qué hizo que?!- preguntó McGonagall. Los muchachos iban a responder  
cuando una cabeza se asomó por la chimenea de la cocina, era Dumbledore 71. 72. ¡Los necesito a todos aquí y ahora! Voldemort está atacando el  
colegio...- todos los adultos se levantaron de golpe- Molly, tú deberás  
quedarte con los chicos, el resto venga aquí de inmediato...  
  
Una gran explosión en la calle interrumpió los pensamientos de Harry. Sabía que Tía Petunia estaba enfadada con él así que se había ido a la cama apenas terminó la cena. Una vez más, había permanecido despierto durante más de dos horas y estaba por quedarse dormido cuando oyó la explosión, parecía venir de la calle. Al principio pensó que era su imaginación, así que no se movió, pero hubo una nueva explosión, y siguió otra, y otra... No, definitivamente no era su imaginación, sacó su varita y se asomó a la ventana. A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, se podía distinguir claramente a un grupo de personas enmascaradas y con unas capuchas negras rodeando la casa... Imposible, Dumbledore le había dicho que Voldemort no podía acercarse a la casa, un momento: Dumbledore había dicho Voldemort pero no sus mortífagos. Ahora entendía, seguramente ellos estaban allí para capturarlo. Pues bien: no lo iba a permitir, no importaba si era expulsado, tenía que protegerse. Tomó su varita y bajó a la sala, estuvo a punto de tropezar con la mesita del teléfono. ¡El teléfono! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Buscó en la libreta de direcciones que siempre estaba junto al teléfono y marcó el número de la Sra. Figg. Tardó un buen rato en contestar, y lo hizo de mal humor...  
  
1. Más le vale que sea algo importante- dijo apenas alzó la bocina- La gente decente suele dormir a estas horas de la noche... 2. 3. Sra. Figg, soy yo: Harry... 4. 5. ¡Harry! Pero muchacho, ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas...? 6. Necesito que se comunique con el Prof. Dumbledore, hay un grupo de mortífagos rodeando la casa... 7. 8. ¿Mortífagos? Sí, querido, de inmediato. Ten cuidado...- Harry colgó y sintió que sus tíos salían de sus habitaciones. Luego de unos segundos los vio a la orilla de la escalera 9. 10. ¡Tú!- bramó tío Vernon- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo allí a estas horas?- Harry no pudo responder, porque enseguida se escuchó una explosión en la puerta... 11. 12. ¡Regresen a su habitación, ahora!- les dijo a sus tíos- Ellos me quieren sólo a mí...- pero sus tíos no le hicieron caso y bajaron 13. 14. No sé que estés planeando, chico- dijo tío Vernon- Pero en este momento...- la puerta se abrió y aparecieron dos mortífagos 15. 16. Vaya, miren nada más quien está aquí, Potter ha bajado a darnos la bienvenida...- pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Harry ya tenía la varita en sus manos... 17. 18. ¡Desmaius!- el mortífago cayó inconsciente enseguida- Sí, y ahí tienes tu bienvenida... 19. 20. No trates de pasarte de listo- dijo el otro- Hay decenas de nosotros rodeando esta casa... 21. 22. ¿Decenas de ustedes?- preguntó Harry divertido, necesitaba hacer tiempo-  
No me digas que Voldemort realmente cree que se necesita de tantos para vencerme. ¡Me siento halagado! 23. 24. No digas tonterías...- alzó la varita pero Harry fue nuevamente más rápido... 25. 26. ¡Desmaius!- al igual que su compañero, el mortífago se desmayó. Pero Harry sabía que no tardarían en venir más... ¿Dónde diablos estaba la orden del Fénix? Condujo a sus tíos y a su primo a la habitación principal de la casa, luego fue a su habitación, tomó la capa invisible y regresó donde los Dursley 27. 28. Yo te lo dije Petunia- dijo tío Vernon cuando entró- Te advertí que este muchacho nos traería problemas... 29. 30. Eso es lo único que haces- dijo Dudley- Todo esto es culpa tuya... y encima te atreviste a hacer... eso 31. 32. El hacer eso salvó tu pellejo- dijo Harry- De lo contrario ahora estarían todos muertos... Espérenme aquí, iré a ver si la ayuda ya está en camino...- iba a ponerse la capa cuando la puerta se abrió... 33. 34. No vale la pena que te escondas, Potter... ¡Crucio!- la maldición le dio directamente y Harry no pudo evitar dar un grito de dolor- Ja, ja, ja... así que te gusta el dolor... ¡Crucio!- Harry hizo un esfuerzo y, en un descuido del mortífago, alzó la varita 35. 36. ¡Desmaius!- el mortífago cayó inconsciente mientras Harry buscaba un lugar donde apoyarse. Su visión era tan borrosa a causa del dolor que no notó que la ventana estaba abierta y se apoyó en ella...  
  
Afortunadamente, fue a caer en el espeso montón de plantas que había reunido él mismo la tarde anterior, cuando su tía le mandó a arreglar el jardín. Estuvo inconsciente un momento y luego se levantó. Notó con alivio que la capa invisible seguía a su lado así que se la puso con debilidad y fue hacia la calle, pero allí se encontró con un grupo de dementores que se dirigían hacia él, alzó la varita para lanzar el encantamiento patronus cuando una explosión sonó muy cerca, desvió la mirada y vio que la casa de los Dursley ardía en llamas. Esa pequeña distracción sirvió para que los dementores se acercaran lo suficiente para afectarlo. Todo lo que veía se iba poniendo negro mientras escuchaba los gritos de su madre... sólo le quedaba esperar a que uno de ellos se acercara y le diera el beso fatal. De pronto, vio que un fénix plateado iba hacia él y alejaba a todos los dementores. Alzó su mano para tocarlo, pero todo se fue poniendo negro y ya no supo más...  
  
Despertó con un agudo dolor de cabeza, miró a su alrededor y notó que estaba en una habitación desconocida para él. En una mesita a su lado estaba su varita y al pie de su cama estaban tres personas: Albus Dumbledore y dos hombres a los que no había visto nunca, al parecer estaban hablando sobre él...  
  
1. Es lo mejor para él, Albus- decía el más viejo de todos, incluso parecía mayor que Dumbledore- Con su familia muerta la protección que ideaste ya no tiene efecto, ya comprobamos que ni siquiera Hogwarts es un lugar seguro... 2. 3. Lo sé, Albert, lo sé. Pero lo difícil será convencerlo, es muy terco cuando se lo propone... 4. 5. Ante todo se debe respetar la voluntad del muchacho- dijo el tercero- Personalmente, me sentiría más tranquilo de saberlo en el instituto que en Hogwarts, pero la decisión en suya... 6. 7. ¿Qué decisión?- preguntó Harry incorporándose, los tres voltearon hacia él... 8. 9. Harry- dijo Dumbledore acercándose- ¿Cómo te sientes? 10. 11. Me duele todo...- se quejó 12. No es de extrañar- dijo el más anciano- No cualquiera sobrevive a dos cruciatus y a una caída de tres metros de altura... Fuiste muy valiente, muchacho 13. 14. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? 15. 16. Tres días,- dijo el tercero- nos tenías muy preocupados...- agitó la varita y apareció una bandeja de comida- Aliméntate ahora, luego hablaremos con más calma...- Harry comió todo lo que estaba en la bandeja, dándose cuenta de que en realidad estaba muy hambriento. 17. 18. Bien, Harry- dijo Dumbledore- Lo primero que debes saber es que lamento mucho no haber podido acudir en tu ayuda, pero Voldemort nos tendió una trampa: atacó Hogwarts unos minutos antes de hacerlo con Privet Drive...- Harry lo miró asombrado 19. 20. ¡¿Hogwarts?! Pero Hagrid me dijo que... 21. 22. No había lugar más seguro, lo sé- dijo Dumbledore- Eso se debe a que Voldemort jamás se había atrevido antes a atacar el colegio... 23. 24. ¿Por qué lo hizo ahora?- preguntó Harry 25. 26. Para tendernos una trampa: sabía que no podía acercarse a ti mientras estabas en la casa de tus tíos y que te tendríamos muy vigilado, por eso creó una distracción dirigiendo él mismo el ataque al colegio, mientras enviaba a algunos mortífagos por ti... 27. 28. Pero si Voldemort atacó Hogwarts...- dijo Harry- Quiere decir que no dudará en hacerlo mientras yo esté allí... ¡Todos mis compañeros estarán en peligro por mi culpa! 29. 30. Por ahora no debes pensar en eso, Harry- dijo el más anciano de todos- Él cree que has muerto... 31. 32. ¡¿Cómo?! 33. 34. Al igual que todo el mundo mágico- añadió Dumbledore- La casa de tus tíos se incendió completamente y todos creyeron que tú estabas dentro. Únicamente nosotros tres sabemos que estás vivo... Cuando Arabella se comunicó con el colegio yo estaba solo en mi despacho, así que envié una nota a los demás con Fawkes y fui a tu casa, llegué a ti cuando estabas rodeado por los dementores... 35. 36. Usted ahuyentó a los dementores- dijo Harry- Su patronus toma la forma de un fénix... 37. 38. Así es, pero eso no tiene importancia ahora. Ellos son Albert Dippet y Michael Hastings, presidente de la Federación Internacional de Brujos... 39. 40. ¿La Federación Internacional de Brujos?- preguntó Harry- ¿No es lo mismo que la Confederación Internacional de Magos? 41. 42. Casi- dijo Hastings- La Confederación es un organismo que está un escalón por debajo de nosotros. La federación es la reunión de los representantes de todos los ministerios de magia del mundo... 43. 44. ¿Algo así como O. N. U. muggle?- preguntó Harry 45. 46. En teoría, sí- dijo Hastings- La diferencia es que en la federación realmente cada país tiene su opinión, mientras que los muggles se dejan manejar por uno o dos... 47. 48. Por eso es que nosotros andamos mejor que ellos...- dijo Dippet 49. 50. Bien, no es hora de explicarle a Harry los enredos del reglamento de la federación- dijo Dumbledore- La mayoría del cual ni yo lo entiendo... El caso es, Harry, que estamos preocupados por tu seguridad 51. 52. Desde el momento en que supe que Voldemort volvió hace más de un año y Cornelius no me lo dijo, ya no confío en él ni en ningún funcionario del ministerio británico- dijo Hastings- Así que, luego de lo de hace tres noches, me veo en la obligación de tomar cartas en el asunto... 53. 54. Verás, Harry- empezó Dumbledore- Hay un instituto... un instituto de instrucción mágica, donde ciertos magos reciben su educación desde pequeños. Albert está al frente de ese instituto... 55. 56. Nuestros alumnos son magos que por diversas circunstancias deben mantenerse ocultos- explicó él- La mayoría son niños que prácticamente se han criado con nosotros. Chicos que corren riesgo incluso con sus propias familias... El instituto es una mezcla de colegio y universidad, las clases son intensivas y durante casi todo el año. Hasta los 15 años, nuestros alumnos reciben educación mágica común y corriente, incluso de un nivel algo más bajo que en los colegios de magia. Pero a los 16 eligen una carrera y te puedo asegurar que no hay mejores en su campo que nuestros alumnos... Las clases se tornan más duras y se vuelven intensivas, además de que son 11 meses al año, y únicamente hay vacaciones el día mismo de navidad, por lo que las carreras son mucho más cortas que en cualquier universidad mágica... 57. 58. Aún no lo entiendo- dijo Harry- ¿por qué me están diciendo todo esto? 59. 60. Muy simple, Harry:- dijo Dippet- te estoy ofreciendo una plaza en el Instituto Merlín de artes mágicas superiores...- Harry lo miró asombrado 61. 62. No queremos que tomes tu decisión ahora- dijo Dumbledore- No creas que no me duele perderte como alumno, pero Voldemort ignora la existencia del Instituto Merlín y sé que allí recibirás una mejor preparación. Minerva me comentó que quieres ser auror...- Harry asintió- Pues no puedes encontrar mejor lugar para serlo, además no tendrás que dejar tu afición por el quidditch... 63. 64. Además,- dijo Hastings- tienes la ventaja de que si consigues graduarte como auror, y yo estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás, no trabajarás para el ministerio británico si no lo deseas. La federación tiene un grupo secreto de seguridad mágica, a su jefe y su ayudante les falta poco para retirarse y estaré muy complacido si reemplazas al primero. A pesar de tu juventud, no encuentro a nadie mejor que tú para ese puesto... 65. 66. Pero Voldemort también puede encontrarme allí...- dijo Harry 67. 68. Es prácticamente imposible que Voldemort llegue a enterarse que estás vivo si entras en el instituto- dijo Hastings- Su existencia es desconocida para casi todo el mundo mágico. Los únicos que lo sabemos somos Albus, Albert, el jefe de las fuerzas secretas, tú y yo... Los magos que estudiaron allí también lo saben, por supuesto, pero se les ha lanzado un hechizo para que no puedan decírselo a nadie que pueda hacer mal uso de esa información... 69. 70. Luego de que te hemos dicho las ventajas, Harry,- dijo Dumbledore- creo que es justo que también sepas las desventajas... Primero están, como ya te dijo Albert, las clases: serán mucho más intensivas y casi no tendrás vacaciones... Pero la principal es que deberás alejarte de tus amigos, al menos hasta que termines tu preparación como auror... 71. 72. Pero... ¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry 73. 74. Porque nadie puede saber que estás vivo- dijo Dumbledore- En estos momentos, todo el mundo mágico te cree muerto, incluidos Ron y Hermione. Si se sabe que estás vivo, no sólo se empezarán a hacer especulaciones sobre donde estás, sino que Voldemort te buscará hasta debajo de las piedras... 75. 76. Y eso pondría en peligro a muchas personas- dijo Harry- Incluso al mismo instituto... 77. 78. Así es- dijo Dumbledore- pero, como ya te dijimos antes, no estás obligado a ir. Si deseas volver a Hogwarts simplemente reforzaremos la seguridad en el castillo y ya inventaremos algo para explicar que estás vivo...- Harry se puso a pensarlo: Ron y Hermione eran como sus hermanos, eran casi seis años de amistad, seguramente ahora estarían sufriendo mucho creyéndolo muerto, eso no era justo para ellos, pero tampoco era justo que ellos y el resto de sus compañeros estuvieran constantemente en peligro por su culpa. Eso terminó de decidirlo, se prepararía como auror y daría todo de sí para conseguirlo, así podría proteger mejor a las personas que quería...- No queremos que tomes una decisión ahora, Harry, tómate tu tiempo... 79. 80. Ya lo he decidido:- dijo- Iré al instituto... 81. 82. ¿Estás seguro, Harry?- preguntó Hastings- No te sientas presionado por nosotros... 83. 84. Estoy seguro, quiero prepararme como auror para así poder defender a mis amigos de Voldemort... 85. 86. Sabia decisión, Harry- dijo Dumbledore- Te aseguro que esta vez te mantendré informado de todo lo que ocurra en el mundo mágico... 87. 88. Ahora debes prepararte para el examen- dijo Dippet- Será el treinta de Julio, ya que las clases empiezan el 1 de Agosto... 89. 90. Pero... ¿y mis libros? Todo se quemó con la casa de mis tíos... 91. 92. No, Harry- dijo Dumbledore- Afortunadamente escogiste un baúl de un material muy resistente, eso y el hecho de que tu habitación fue a la última donde llegó el fuego lograron salvar tus cosas... Ven conmigo- Harry lo siguió hasta otra habitación. Allí estaba su baúl, la saeta de fuego que le había confiscado Umbridge y... 93. 94. ¡Hedwig!- dijo alegremente, ya se estaba preguntando que había sido de su lechuza... 95. 96. Fue la única que me vio cuando te levanté de la calle- dijo Dumbledore- Se posó en mi hombro y no se ha movido de aquí durante los últimos tres días... 97. 98. Bien, Harry- dijo Dippet- Será mejor que nos vayamos, quiero enseñarte el instituto antes de que empieces a estudiar- Dippet cargó su baúl mientras Harry tomaba su escoba con Hedwig en el hombro y salieron de la habitación. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta una mesa grande, donde estaba una especie de bastón- Usaremos esto como traslador, durante este curso aprenderás a aparecerte, es algo básico para todas las carreras... Será mejor que te despidas, no volverás a verlos en mucho tiempo... 99. 100. Confío plenamente en ti, Harry- dijo Dumbledore- Me mantendré en contacto contigo a través de Hedwig, pero trata de cambiarle un poco el aspecto cuando me envíes las cartas. Todos en Hogwarts conocen a tu lechuza y podrían sospechar algo. Creo que está demás decirte que, si decides regresar, las puertas de Hogwarts siempre estarán abiertas para ti... 101. 102. Sí, profesor- dijo Harry- Gracias por todo- y le dio un abrazo- Hasta pronto... 103. 104. Bien, Harry, buena suerte- dijo Hastings 105. 106. Ya nos veremos Michael, Albus...- se despidió Dippet- Bien Harry, sólo tócalo...- Harry obedeció y enseguida sintió como era transportado por un remolino de colores hasta que sintió el suelo de nuevo bajo sus pies. Estaban en un campo abierto, frente a un hermoso castillo, no era tan grande como el de Hogwarts, pero no se veía mal- Aquí estamos, Harry: bienvenido al Instituto Merlín. 107. 108. Gracias- dijo él sonriendo- ¿Desde cuando existe este instituto? 109. 110. Desde hace unos ciento cincuenta años- respondió mientras caminaban hacia el castillo- Comparados con Hogwarts somos unos niños, pero somos mejores que cualquier universidad mágica... 111. 112. ¿Y qué especialidades tiene? 113. 114. Bueno, está la medimagia, la docencia mágica, comunicación mágica, arquimagia, brujoarqueología, ciencias ocultas y defensa contra las artes oscuras, o sea aurores... 115. 116. ¿Cuánto dura la carrera de auror? 117. 118. Ordinariamente toma tres años de preparación, pero nosotros no perdemos tiempo en tonterías y nos saltamos los aspectos básicos, que se aprenden en el colegio. Eso y el que las clases sean intensivas nos ahorra un montón de tiempo. Si pasas el examen y todas las pruebas que vengan después, serás auror a mediados de agosto del próximo año... 119. 120. ¿Todos los aurores van a las fuerzas especiales de la federación? 121. 122. Generalmente los chicos prefieren no hacer eso, dicen que luego de la caída de Voldemort ser auror ya no tiene sentido, por eso no hemos tenido alumnos en las fuerzas especiales desde hace doce años. Y dentro de la especialidad no ha entrado nadie desde hace seis... 123. 124. ¿Sus alumnos no saben del regreso de Voldemort?- preguntó mientras entraban al castillo 125. 126. Lamentablemente, yo mismo no lo supe hasta hace unas semanas. Michael estaba muy enfadado, no me hubiera gustado estar en los zapatos de Cornelius en ese momento... Pienso decírselos después del examen. El que las fuerzas secretas necesiten gente no significa que dejemos entrar a cualquiera. Seguramente muchos se entusiasmarán al saber del regreso de Voldemort y querrán ser aurores, más por entusiasmo que por verdadera vocación, pero aún así tendrán que dar un examen. Si tengo que quedarme sin alumnos en la especialidad de aurores de nuevo lo haré, prefiero no enviar aurores a la federación que enviar muchos pero mal preparados 127. 128. Me parece bien, le prometo que me prepararé muy bien. No tenga consideraciones conmigo, tráteme como a cualquier alumno... 129. 130. Lo haré, Harry, lo haré. Y hablando de eso, quiero que sepas que aquí nadie va a conocer tu identidad. Únicamente yo conozco los apellidos de mis alumnos, nadie más lo hace, ni siquiera los profesores. Así que para tus compañeros serás simplemente Harry...- a Harry le agradó esa noticia, no quería que sus nuevos compañeros se le quedaran viendo apenas escucharan su nombre. Su cabello estaba menos rebelde ahora y le permitía taparse la cicatriz. Habían llegado a una puerta grande de roble- Sauces llorones- la puerta se abrió y los dos entraron. El despacho de Dippet era parecido al de Dumbledore, sólo que en éste no había un fénix, pero en lo demás era casi igual- Siéntate, Harry- e hizo sonar una campanilla- Tus compañeros me pidieron permiso para salir hoy, yo accedí a condición de que una profesora los acompañara, son muy inquietos y no quiero que hagan tonterías...- en ese momento, un elfo apareció frente a ellos 131. 132. El Sr. Director mandó a llamar, señor... 133. 134. Así es, dime: ¿los estudiantes ya regresaron? 135. 136. Todavía no, Sr. Director, señor, todos se marcharon esta mañana, menos la Srta. Steffany... 137. 138. Así que Steffany se quedó... 139. 140. Sí, Sr. Director, señor. Ella dijo que tenía que estudiar... 141. 142. Bien, llámala por favor. Pero antes quiero que veas muy bien a este joven: él es Harry y será un estudiante más desde ahora...- el elfo hizo una reverencia 143. 144. Binny se alegra de conocer al joven Harry, señor. Ahora Binny irá a llamar a la Srta. Steffany... 145. 146. Aquí también tenemos elfos domésticos- dijo el director cuando Binny se fue- Y Steffany es una de nuestras mejores estudiantes. También a ella la he visto muy interesada en la carrera de auror, debo añadir que es la única de su clase. Ahora pasemos a otra cosa, Albus me ha dicho que el año pasado estuviste aprendiendo oclumencia...- Harry asintió- Pues aquí no descuidarás esas clases, yo mismo me encargaré de enseñarte. Si en la clase están sólo Steffany y tú, lo que es casi seguro, les enseñaré a los dos, formará parte de su programa de estudios. Si son más ya veremos que hacer...- en ese momento tocaron la puerta- Debe ser Steffany, adelante...- la puerta se abrió y entró una muchacha muy hermosa, en opinión de Harry, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos color violeta. Lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa, y Harry hizo lo mismo 147. 148. ¿Me mandó llamar señor director?- preguntó acercándose 149. 150. Así es, Steffany, quiero presentarte a Harry... 151. 152. Mucho gusto, Harry- dijo ella sonriendo 153. 154. El gusto es mío, Steffany... 155. 156. Harry será un alumno desde hoy, Steffany- dijo el director. La chica lo miró asombrada, pero no dijo nada- Como sé que en la habitación que comparten Richard, Denisse y tú hay un espacio lo he asignado con ustedes... Tus cosas ya están allí, Harry. Steffany te guiará. Los veré en la cena... 157. 158. Vamos Harry, te mostraré nuestra habitación- los dos salieron del despacho y caminaron por varios pasillos- Después si quieres te mostraré el castillo... 159. 160. No quiero que te molestes, escuché que estabas estudiando... 161. 162. No es molestia, además ya me cansé de tratar de hacer el encantamiento patronus... 163. 164. Sí quieres yo puedo ayudarte... 165. 166. ¿En serio lo harás?- Harry asintió- Gracias, no está en nuestro programa de estudios pero yo quiero aprenderlo, porque seguro viene en el examen, así que saqué un libro de la biblioteca y he tratado de hacerlo, pero lo único que consigo es un humo plateado sin ninguna forma... 167. 168. Aunque no lo creas, eso ya es un avance- dijo Harry- Yo tardé meses en lograrlo- habían llegado a la habitación. Steffany abrió la puerta y dejó ver una habitación grande que estaba dividida en dos partes 169. 170. A este lado dormimos Denisse y yo y a este otro tú y Richard. Mira, allí están tus cosas...- fueron hasta la cama y Harry abrió su baúl y empezó a sacar sus cosas- ¡¿Tienes una saeta de fuego?! ¡Guay! 171. 172. ¿Tú juegas al quidditch? 173. 174. Sí, tengo una Nimbus 2000. Soy cazadora, ¿en que posición juegas tú? 175. 176. Buscador, mi primera escoba también fue una Nimbus 200- en ese momento, Hedwig entró por la ventana y se posó en su hombro 177. 178. ¡Que linda lechuza!- dijo Steffany- ¿Es tuya, Harry?- él asintió- Y tiene el plumaje tan suave...- añadió acariciándola- ¿Cómo se llama? 179. 180. Hedwig- respondió Harry- ¿Sabes? Eres la primera persona a parte de mí a la que permite tocarla. Es algo... temperamental, pero es muy inteligente-  
Hedwig ululó orgullosa- ¿Ves lo que te digo? Entiende todo, espero que no se le suba a la cabeza- los dos rieron y Steffany dejó que Harry acomodara sus cosas- Ya estoy listo- dijo cuando terminó 181. 182. Perfecto, ¿quieres conocer el castillo primero o me enseñarás el patronus? 183. 184. Podemos hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, necesitamos un espacio abierto para el patronus... 185. 186. Entonces conozco el lugar perfecto, sígueme...- los dos salieron del castillo y fueron hasta un lugar rodeado de árboles- Siempre vengo aquí cuando quiero estar sola, Richard y Denisse no hacen sino pelear todo el tiempo y hay veces en que me canso de tratar de amistarlos... 187. 188. Te entiendo. Es un lugar muy tranquilo... ¿vienes a estudiar aquí? 189. 190. A veces, generalmente estudio en la biblioteca o en nuestra habitación. Pero vengo aquí los días en que Denisse y Richard se empeñan en no dejarme hacerlo... 191. 192. ¿Qué especialidad van a seguir ellos? 193. 194. Denisse quiere ser medimaga, y Richard profesor. La mayoría de mis compañeros van a distintas carreras, si paso el examen voy a ser la única en la clase de aurores... 195. 196. En eso te equivocas, porque seremos dos... 197. 198. ¿Tú vas a ser auror? 199. 200. Vine aquí exclusivamente para eso... Y pasaremos el examen juntos, ya lo verás... 201. 202. Me alegra encontrar a alguien que no piense que el ser auror ya no tienen sentido después de que Quien- Tú- Sabes se fue... 203. 204. ¿No deberías tratar de llamarlo por su nombre? Una vez alguien me dijo que temerle a un nombre sólo aumenta el miedo a lo que se nombra... 205. 206. Yo soy de la misma opinión, pero la mayoría de las personas dan un grito apenas escuchan Voldemort 207. 208. El director lo pronuncia tranquilamente... A mí siempre me ha incomodado llamarlo Quien- Tú- Sabes o El- Que- No- Debe- Ser- Nombrado, me parece ridículo. Además, Voldemort no es su verdadero nombre... Se llama Tom Ryddle, el otro se lo inventó 209. 210. Sabes mucho sobre artes oscuras, seguro pasarás el examen fácilmente... 211. 212. No creas. Es verdad que siempre he sido bueno en D.C.L.A.O, pero en el resto de materias no lo soy tanto. Al menos si de pociones se trata... 213. 214. Mira, hagamos un trato: yo soy muy buena en pociones, así que te ayudaré en eso, y tú a cambio me ayudarás en D.C.L.A.O... 215. 216. Hecho, pero primero tienes que ponerme al tanto de su programa de estudios. Empezaremos mañana, ¿te parece bien? Hoy nos concentraremos en tu patronus... 217. 218. ¿Qué forma toma un patronus? 219. 220. Depende del mago que lo invoque, el mío es un ciervo... 221. 222. ¿Puedo verlo? 223. 224. Claro- levantó la varita- ¡Expecto Patronum!- de su varita salió un hermoso ciervo plateado que dio unas vueltas frente a ellos y luego desapareció 225. 226. ¡Cielos! Es hermoso, Harry... Ojalá el mío sea tan bueno 227. 228. Lo será, vamos, inténtalo: piensa en un momento feliz y luego pronuncia las palabras 229. 230. Aquí vamos... ¡Expecto Patronum!- una débil nube plateada salió de la varita de Steffany y tomó la forma de algo parecido a un lobo, pero se desvaneció a los pocos segundos- ¡Lo he conseguido, Harry, lo he conseguido!- decía Steffany sonriendo- Mi patronus es un lobo... 231. 232. Es un gran avance, Steffany, ahora trataremos de que sea más sólido ¿Sí?- estuvieron practicando durante mucho tiempo hasta que el lobo de Steffany fue más duradero. Ya casi se ocultaba el sol y los dos se dedicaban a proyectar sus patronus juntos cuando Binny llegó corriendo hasta ellos 233. 234. ¡Srta. Steffany!, ¡Srta. Steffany!- dijo agitado- Tiene usted que venir, rápido... 235. 236. ¿Qué ocurre, Binny? 237. 238. Ya regresaron, señorita, ya regresaron y todos están pasados de copas... 239. 240. ¿Pasados de copas?- preguntó Steffany- ¿Te refieres a mis compañeros?- el elfo asintió- ¡Ay no! Aquí se va a armar la grande. Cuando el director se entere... 241. 242. Será mejor que entremos- dijo Harry, ella asintió y fueron rápidamente al castillo. Subieron a su habitación y allí encontraron a un grupo de chicos cantando a viva voz algo in entendible... 243. 244. ¡Steffany!- dijo un chico de cabello negro acercándose a ella- Miren chicos, aquí está quien nos faltaba...- les dijo a sus compañeros 245. 246. Richard, será mejor que pares esto,- dijo ella- si el director se entera... 247. 248. No seas así, Teffy- dijo otro chico- Dippet está de viaje, quien sabe cuando va a regresar... 249. 250. Y nosotros hemos traído hidromiel a espaldas de Sinclair- dijo otra chica- Y hoy será tu primera borrachera, lo harás por nosotros... ¡Música maestro!- la música empezó a sonar de algún lado y la chica se subió a la cama...- Hoy sabrán... quien... es la chica... más sexy... de este... instituto... 251. 252. ¡Denisse, baja de allí por favor!- rogó Steffany, pero ya era demasiado tarde... 253. 254. ¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!- preguntó una voz enfadada desde la puerta, allí estaba una mujer algo mayor muy alterada acompañada del director 255. 256. Prof. Dippet, nosotros...- empezó a decir Steffany 257. 258. No te preocupes, Steffany, sé que ustedes no tienen nada que ver en esto. Los vi entrenando hace un momento, bajen a la cena mientras yo resuelvo este inconveniente- los dos obedecieron y fueron hasta el comedor en silencio 259. 260. Debes pensar lo peor de nosotros- dijo Steffany apenada- Lamento que esto haya ocurrido en tu primer día en el instituto... 261. 262. No te preocupes, en los mejores lugares pasa. Seguramente tus compañeros querían disfrutar su salida y se les fue un poco la mano...- Steffany alzó las cejas- Bueno, se les fue bastante la mano... 263. 264. Ni que lo digas. Suelen hacer locuras pero jamás pensé que para tanto- habían llegado al comedor y fueron hasta la mesa más grande de todas, que estaba vacía- La mayoría de los estudiantes inferiores pasan el verano fuera del castillo. Nosotros nos quedamos para prepararnos para los exámenes...- en ese momento, las puertas del comedor se abrieron y entró un grupo de estudiantes- Ellos son alumnos de los cursos superiores, de medimagia y comunicación mágica. Tienen vacaciones durante agosto. Arquimagia, brujoarqueología y ciencias ocultas las tienen durante julio, por eso esas tres mesas están vacías, y docencia mágica dura sólo 10 meses 265. 266. ¿Cuál es la especialidad más larga? 267. 268. Ciencias ocultas, son cinco años, porque tienen que estudiar mucho. Generalmente van a trabajar como inefables en la federación o en los distintos ministerios 269. 270. ¿Y hay muchos estudiantes? 271. 272. Bastantes, es la especialidad más numerosa después de comunicación mágica. Si los años fueran menos entonces serían más todavía... 273. 274. No entiendo qué le pueden ver de interesante a las ciencias ocultas 275. 276. Yo tampoco, creo que es más por curiosidad... por meterse en lo que no les importa, así como los periodistas... Me contaron que hasta hace unos 25 años la carrera más numerosa era la de auror, porque, al parecer, los estudiantes encontraban divertido prepararse para salir a enfrentar a un montón de mortífagos o al mismo Voldemort en persona. Por eso el director tuvo que aplicarles un examen más duro, y empezaron a entrar sólo los que realmente tenían vocación para ello... 277. 278. ¿Te molesta si te hago una pregunta personal? 279. 280. No, no me molesta, pero no prometo responderte... 281. 282. ¿Has estado mucho tiempo en el instituto? 283. 284. Bastante, no te puedo decir desde cuando, pero han sido muchos años... Ahora dime una cosa, ¿por qué estás aquí? No digo que no me agrade, pero es extraño, ¿sabes? Generalmente los alumnos venimos desde muy temprana edad, hacemos toda nuestra educación mágica aquí... 285. 286. Ya me preguntaba yo cuanto tardarías en hacerme esa pregunta- dijo Harry sonriendo- Lo único que te puedo decir por ahora es que mi vida corre peligro fuera de aquí... 287. 288. Como las de todos. Espero que podamos llegar a ser amigos, Harry, me caíste muy bien desde el principio... 289. 290. Y tú a mí, Steffany, espero que algún día podamos tenernos la suficiente confianza como para contarte mi pasado y tú el tuyo 291. 292. Algo me dice que así será, Harry, ya lo verás. ¿Sabes?, hay veces en que siento que ya no puedo cargar con este peso yo sola, que necesito compartirlo con alguien... 293. 294. Créeme que sé lo que sientes, Steffany, más de lo que te imaginas...- en ese momento, el director entró seguido de otros profesores- Me parece que está de mal humor... 295. 296. ¿Acaso le faltan razones? Conozco a Denisse y sé el espectáculo que hubiera armado si él no hubiera llegado a nuestra habitación... Tiene complejo de bailarina nudista cuando está borracha 297. 298. ¿Lo ha hecho otras veces? 299. 300. No delante de tanta gente. Generalmente ella y Richard logran meter alcohol sacándolo quien sabe de donde al instituto, pero los espectáculos nunca han salido de nuestra habitación y yo le lanzaba a Richard un hechizo para distraerlo mientras logro meterla en su cama- en ese momento, Dippet tomó la palabra 301. 302. Antes que nada, quiero anunciarles que hemos tenido ciertos inconvenientes con los estudiantes inferiores de último año así que no podrán bajar a la cena- los mayores se pusieron a murmurar y algunos reían disimuladamente 303. 304. Los estudiantes superiores ya conocen las andanzas de nuestro grupo:- le explicó Steffany a Harry- salidas a escondidas, fiestas en el campo de quidditch... Así que obviamente no se creerán ese cuento de "ciertos inconvenientes"... 305. 306. También debo advertirles que sus exámenes finales empezarán la próxima semana- siguió el director- Para todos los estudiantes de docencia, quiero decirles que el director de Hogwarts me ha solicitado un profesor de pociones...- Harry se extrañó al escuchar eso pero lo disimuló- Todos los interesados deben venir a mi oficina el treinta de julio en la tarde. Eso es todo, buen provecho- el director se sentó y las bandejas que estaban en las mesas se llenaron 307. 308. ¿Cómo crees que estén los chicos ahora?- le preguntó Harry a Steffany mientras comían 309. 310. Dormidos, eso es casi seguro, pero mañana se levantarán muy tarde y con una resaca tremenda... 311. 312. Ya lo creo, me imagino que no tendrán ánimo para estudiar... 313. 314. Ellos nunca tienen ánimo para estudiar, mañana tendrán un pretexto, eso es todo- terminaron de cenar en silencio y luego fueron juntos a su habitación, en donde encontraron a Richard y Denisse profundamente dormidos- Seguramente les dieron algo para que se duerman, siempre lo hacen 315. 316. Tienes razón. Buenas Noches, Steffany 317. 318. Buenas Noches, Harry- corrieron las espesas cortinas que separaba las dos áreas de la habitación. Harry fue hasta su cama y allí se encontró con Hedwig 319. 320. Vaya, me imagino que quieres trabajo, ¿verdad? Pues este año no vas a tener mucho, porque no puedo escribirle ni a Ron ni a Hermione. Y si quieres llevarle mis cartas al Prof. Dumbledore deberé cambiarte el color del plumaje- la lechuza ululó en señal de protesta- Sí, ya sé que seguramente no será agradable, pero es la única manera- tomó una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino y empezó a escribir  
  
Estimado Profesor Dumbledore:  
Le escribo para decirle que llegué al instituto sin ningún inconveniente  
y que ya tengo una nueva amiga, su nombre es Steffany. A partir de mañana  
empezaré a prepararme para dar el examen de admisión a la especialidad de  
aurores. Según me dijo el Prof. Dippet, parece que Steffany y yo vamos a  
ser los únicos en esa clase. Quisiera que me mantenga informado si  
Voldemort ataca de nuevo el colegio o algún otro lugar. Atentamente,  
  
Harry Potter  
  
1. 2. Hedwig, ven aquí- dijo luego de que terminó la carta y la dobló cuidadosamente- Bien, ¿que te parece el color negro?... No, ese es demasiado llamativo... caoba, no ese tampoco, no es común ver una lechuza color caoba y con los ojos ámbar... Ya sé, serás gris oscuro, no diferirá mucho de tu color habitual, ¿te parece bien?- la lechuza hizo un ruido en señal de asentimiento- Cambius, blanco- gris oscuro- el plumaje de Hedwig fue oscureciendo hasta tornarse en un gris oscuro- Bien, ahora debes llevarle esto al Prof. Dumbledore, recuerda que nadie debe ver que se la entregas- dijo atando la carta en la pata de la lechuza, esta le dio el acostumbrado pellizco de cariño y salió por la ventana  
  
Harry se puso el pijama y se acostó enseguida pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en esos días: primero un grupo de mortífagos ataca su casa mientras la orden está entretenida con Voldemort en Hogwarts, trata de proteger a su familia y lo único que consigue es dos maldiciones imperdonables y una caída de tres metros, para luego ir a parar donde unos dementores de los que lo salvó Dumbledore. Producto de todo eso es que los Dursley están muertos y todo el mundo mágico lo creía muerto a él también, cuando en realidad está a punto de empezar sus estudios como auror. Pero también tenía su lado bueno: si Voldemort realmente lo creía muerto, se confiaría y cometería un error tarde o temprano. Además, estaba preparándose para ser auror y si Dumbledore decía que no hay mejor lugar que el instituto para eso es que realmente no lo hay. Y lo mejor es que había hecho una amiga el primer día, pero algo en su interior le decía que Steffany sería algo más especial que una amiga. Por primera vez en muchos días cerró los ojos con la seguridad de que no tendría más pesadillas. Al día siguiente, despertó temprano y se cambió enseguida. Tomó sus libros, corrió lentamente la cortina y vio que Steffany estaba casi lista también, así que corrió las cortinas completamente haciendo que la chica alzara la cabeza 1. 2. Buenos Días- dijo sonriendo- ¿Qué tal tu primera noche en el instituto? 3. 4. Buenos Días a ti también- dijo Harry- Y agradable, gracias, por un momento temí que Richard roncara 5. 6. No, Richard no ha roncado nunca, para alivio de nosotras. ¿Bajamos a desayunar? Esos dos irán para rato- Harry asintió y bajaron juntos al comedor. Como era de esperarse, nadie estaba en su mesa, así que tuvieron un desayuno tranquilo de nuevo y empezaron a hablar del programa de estudios que Steffany había tenido. Al parecer, el director había dicho la verdad cuando dijo que la educación mágica primaria del instituto era algo menor que la de los colegios, pero Steffany había sido también advertida sobre eso y había pasado mucho tiempo en la biblioteca tratando de igualarse- Ahora estoy al verdadero nivel de quinto curso. Cuando le pregunté al Prof. Dippet la razón por la que escogíamos la especialidad a los 16 él me dijo que la mayoría de lo que se ve en sexto y séptimo lo repasan otra vez en la universidad, así que nosotros podremos tomarlo con más calma. Además tenemos menos materias: sólo tenemos transformaciones, encantamientos, D.C.L.A.O y pociones... 7. 8. Y oclumencia- dijo Harry, Steffany lo miró extrañada- Antes de venir aquí yo la estaba estudiando, aunque no hacía grandes avances en realidad, pero eso era porque no me agradaba el profesor. El director me dijo que si los dos éramos los únicos en la clase de aurores formaría parte de nuestro programa de estudios, claro que si no quieres... 9. 10. ¿Querer?- dijo ella entusiasmada- Siempre he querido estudiar oclumencia, pero no me he atrevido a pedirle a algún profesor que me enseñe... 11. 12. Pues allí tienes otra razón para poner empeño en los estudios: vamos a pasar ese examen 13. 14. Pues entonces ¿qué esperamos? Vamos antes de que los alumnos mayores nos ganen el mejor lugar de la biblioteca...- como ya habían terminado de desayunar, fueron inmediatamente a la biblioteca y se sentaron en un rincón alejado, pero al que llegaba mucha luz. Empezaron con lo que era más difícil para los dos: Transformaciones. Harry sacó todos los libros que había utilizado desde primer año y empezaron haciendo todas las transformaciones que habían aprendido, por muy simples que parecieran. Era casi medio día y estaban repasando lo que Harry había aprendido durante quinto año cuando una chica se acercó a ellos 15. 16. Teffy, ¿dónde te habías metido?- dijo poniéndose frente a ella- Estábamos muy preocupados por ti... 17. 18. Primero que nada, Denisse, no me llames Teffy, sabes que lo detesto. Segundo, te aconsejo que en cuanto empiecen las clases le pidas a uno de tus maestros algún remedio para la resaca, porque yo no estaré para aliviártela. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, he estado primero en el comedor y luego he venido aquí 19. 20. ¿Bajaste a desayunar sin nosotros? Pero tú siempre dices que detestas desayunar sola... 21. 22. Y lo detesto, no bajé a desayunar sola... 23. 24. No me digas que despertaste al alba sólo para desayunar con los alumnos superiores... 25. 26. Denisse, esa resaca te está afectando demasiado, no te fijas en lo que está a tu alrededor. No desayuné con los alumnos superiores, Harry bajó conmigo... 27. 28. ¿Harry? ¿Qué Harry? No me digas que ahora tienes un amigo imaginario... 29. 30. Harry no es mi amigo imaginario, compruébalo tú misma: le estás dando la espalda desde hace rato...- Denisse volteó y vio a Harry sonriendo divertido 31. 32. Hola Denisse, me da gusto conocerte... 33. 34. Harry llegó ayer- le dijo Steffany a su asombrada amiga- y compartirá la habitación con nosotros... 35. 36. Y yo que pensé que Richard se había vuelto loco cuando me dijo que había otra cama en la habitación...- dijo algo avergonzada- Siento no haberte visto antes, Harry, pero traigo una resaca... 37. 38. Y va a aumentar cuando el Prof. Dippet los encuentre...- dijo Steffany- Estaba muy enfadado 39. 40. ¿El Prof. Dippet ya regresó?- los dos asintieron- Oh no, eso era lo único que me faltaba... 41. 42. Pues no, "chica más sexy del instituto"- dijo Steffany- Falta todavía más: el director llegó a nuestra habitación justo cuando estabas comenzando con tu espectáculo... 43. 44. ¿Lo hice otra vez? ¿Delante de todos los chicos...? 45. 46. No sabemos si lo lograste hacer- dijo Harry- Porque el Prof. Dippet nos mandó a cenar y dijo que él arreglaría cuentas con ustedes... Creo que también escuchó lo de que habían traído hidromiel a espaldas de la profesora... ¿Single? 47. 48. Sinclair- lo corrigió Steffany- Y sí, lo escuchó, se le notaba en la cara... Ahora que sabes en todos los problemas en que se han metido, Denisse, ve a decírselo a los otros y déjanos estudiar 49. 50. Tú vives para estudiar, Steffany, tú examen será el último de todos... 51. 52. Pero voy muy atrasada en lo que se refiere a D.C.L.A.O... Es como si tú no supieras pociones... 53. 54. Ya, Steffany, no empieces de nuevo. Mejor les voy a advertir a los chicos que el director ya regresó. Me dio gusto conocerte, Harry... ¡Ay, mi cabeza! No vuelvo a beber en mi vida, lo juro...- decía mientras se alejaba y salía de la biblioteca 55. 56. Es lo que todos dicen luego de una borrachera- dijo Steffany- Pero dentro de unos días se olvidarán y volverán a las andadas... La última vez que Denisse dijo eso fue en su cumpleaños, hace tres meses 57. 58. ¿Quién es el mayor de todos ustedes? 59. 60. Albert, ya lo conocerás, cumplirá los 17 a finales de agosto... 61. 62. ¿Y el menor? 63. 64. A menos de que tú cumplas años después del 4 de agosto, yo... 65. Me temo que vas a seguir siéndolo entonces. Te llevo cuatro días de ventaja, cumplo el 31 de Julio... 66. 67. Vaya, justo el último día que tenemos libre... Y el día después del examen- Harry sonrió y siguieron repasando transformaciones. Luego se dieron cuenta de que tenían hambre y fueron al comedor, en la tarde se dedicarían a repasar encantamientos. Cuando llegaron a su mesa, ésta seguía vacía- Seguro están con el director todavía, creo que no los dejará salir el último día... 68. 69. ¿Tienen salida el último día?- preguntó Harry empezando a comer 70. 71. Vamos al Callejón Diagon a comprar los libros. Claro que vamos encubiertos, y una persona de confianza del director nos acompañará. Ese es un privilegio que tenemos los del primer año superior. Los mayores compran sus cosas por separado cuando tienen vacaciones, y los implementos de los inferiores los traen los profesores. Como verás, el instituto nos da todo, por eso todos los estudiantes que salen de aquí y consiguen buenos empleos, envían donaciones constantemente, y así el instituto no depende mucho económicamente de la federación- en ese momento, Denisse entró al comedor 72. 73. Hola- dijo desanimada- ¿Ya terminaron de estudiar? 74. 75. Transformaciones sí- dijo Harry- Pero aún nos falta Encantamientos, Pociones y D.C.L.A.O 76. 77. ¿Y a ti que te pasa?- preguntó Steffany- Traes una cara... y no es sólo por la resaca 78. 79. El director nos castigó, a todo el curso excepto a ustedes. No vamos a ir al Callejón Diagon... 80. 81. Seguramente porque teme que se vallan de juerga de nuevo y tengan resaca el primer día de clases... 82. 83. ¡No nos fuimos de juerga!- dijo Denisse- Fue una apuesta... 84. 85. ¿Apostaron a quien hacía el mayor ridículo de todos?- preguntó Steffany molesta 86. 87. No, apostamos a quien aguantaba más... 88. 89. Eso no tiene sentido, ninguno hubiera perdido, porque con la cantidad de hidromiel que se meten constantemente... 90. 91. La hidromiel la trajimos aquí, pero la apuesta fue con wisky de fuego... 92. 93. Y me imagino que la mayoría estarían borrachos con la primera copa- dijo Harry- El wisky de fuego es una bebida muy fuerte... 94. 95. Y que lo digas. Este dolor de cabeza me durará todo el día... 96. 97. Se lo merecen- dijo Steffany- Lo que no entiendo es... ¿qué lugar decente les vendió wisky de fuego? 98. 99. Es que no fuimos a un lugar precisamente muy decente... La Profa. Sinclair nos llevó a Hogsmeade y nos dijo que diéramos una vuelta mientras ella iba a Hogwarts. Nosotros decidimos aventurarnos y fuimos a un bar llamado "Cabeza de Cerdo"... Lo que nos extrañó es que la gente estaba muy nerviosa, y muy triste. Antes de ir al "Cabeza de Cerdo" fuimos a comer a un lugar llamado "Las Tres escobas" y todos tenían un aspecto muy triste. Escuchamos una conversación entre la dueña y otra mujer mayor, las dos estaban llorando. "Recuerdo que solía venir aquí..." decía la dueña "siempre venía con sus dos amigos y se iba al rincón más alejado para escapar de esa odiosa Skeeter que no dejaba de perseguirlo..."-  
Harry sabía que se estaban refiriendo a él, así que puso más atención- La otra mujer asentía y decía "...era un muchacho muy tranquilo, me dio bastantes dolores de cabeza pero no tantos como su padre, el carácter lo heredó de Lily..."- y esa seguramente era McGonagall, pensó Harry- Las dos lloraban silenciosamente y en el recorrido que hicimos por el pueblo no vimos a nadie alegre, al parecer había muerto alguien muy querido para ellos... 100. 101. ¿No preguntaron quien?- preguntó Steffany 102. 103. Hubiera sido sospechoso, al parecer todo el mundo mágico sabe de la muerte de esa persona... Unos estaban enfadados, decían que un tal Fudge debería renunciar a su puesto... 104. 105. Espero que esa prudencia la hayan mantenido después de emborracharse...- dijo Steffany 106. 107. A decir verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien, creo que sí. De todas formas, el bar al que fuimos es un bar de mala muerte, no creo que a alguien decente le importe lo que dicen los que van allí 108. 109. Sí, un bonito lugar para emborracharse- dijo Steffany irónica- ¿Y el director no les puso otro castigo? 110. 111. ¿Tú que crees? Claro que nos lo puso: tendremos tareas extra toda la primera semana de clase y aumentará el nivel de dificultad de todos los exámenes. Yo le dije que eso no sería justo para Harry y él me dijo "Srta. Denisse, preocúpese por su examen que Harry ya sabe la dificultad del suyo..." y me dio dos días de detención. Los demás nos miraban como si estuviéramos locos, porque aún no saben que Harry está aquí 112. 113. Y el director tiene razón, Denisse,- dijo Harry- cuando vine aquí me advirtió que el examen para auror sería más duro que los anteriores. Dijo que prefería no tener alumnos para aurores que enviar a la federación aurores mal preparados 114. 115. A mí también me dijo lo mismo- añadió Steffany- Por eso he estado estudiando todos estos días 116. 117. ¿Tú vas a ser auror, Harry?- preguntó Denisse- No le veo la necesidad ahora... 118. 119. Créeme Denisse, dentro de unos días no pensarás lo mismo- dijo Harry. Denisse iba a preguntar algo pero los otros chicos llegaron y se sentaron a la mesa 120. 121. ¿Consiguieron algo?- preguntó Denisse 122. 123. Sí, dos días de detención para todos- dijo el chico que estaba a su lado- Así no te sentirás sola... 124. 125. Se lo merecen- dijo Steffany- ¡Wisky de fuego! Sólo a ustedes se les ocurre... Me imagino que la hidromiel se la confiscaron... 126. 127. ¿Cómo supiste de la hidromiel?- preguntó otro muchacho, que Harry reconoció como Richard 128. 129. Porque anoche "la chica más sexy del instituto" lo dijo frente al director... 130. 131. ¿Lo hizo de nuevo?- preguntó Richard- Me imagino la cara que habrá puesto el director... 132. 133. No te hagas ilusiones, Richard,- dijo Denisse- llegó cuando estaba empezando... 134. 135. Así que por eso va a ser la requisa a todos los dormitorios- dijo otra chica- Hablando de eso, ¿alguien sabe donde la pusimos?- todos negaron con la cabeza 136. 137. Bueno, pasemos a otra cosa- dijo Denisse- Chicos: él es Harry, estudiará con nosotros desde ahora... 138. 139. Mucho gusto, Harry, yo soy Richard, me imagino que compartiremos la habitación... 140. 141. Hola Richard, y sí, estás en lo correcto. Desde anoche estoy en su habitación... 142. 143. Que bien, creo que alguien me debe una disculpa...- dijo mirando a Denisse 144. 145. Ni lo sueñes... 146. 147. Cuando te dije que había otra cama en el dormitorio me dijiste que estaba loco, así que ahora debes disculparte... Hazlo... 148. 149. No lo haré... 150. 151. Sí lo harás... 152. 153. No lo haré... 154. 155. Sí lo harás... 156. 157. Creo que será mejor que vayamos a estudiar- le susurró Steffany a Harry, pues los dos habían terminado de almorzar- Estos dos se van de largo 158. 159. Tienes razón, vamos- los dos salieron del comedor mientras sus compañeros estaban entretenidos en la discusión que mantenían Richard y Denisse 160. 161. Esos dos no van a cambiar nunca- dijo Steffany cuando llegaron a la biblioteca 162. 163. Hay un refrán muggle que dice "Del odio al amor hay un solo paso" Quien dice y terminan juntos... 164. 165. No creas que no se me ha pasado por la cabeza, pero no le sugieras a Denisse una palabra sobre eso si quieres seguir con vida...- los dos rieron durante un buen rato y empezaron a repasar encantamientos. Como a los dos se les daba mejor esa materia terminaron más pronto, así que a media tarde se vieron sin saber que hacer 166. 167. Tanto pociones como D.C.L.A.O nos llevará todo un día- dijo Harry- Si empezamos hoy perderemos el ritmo para mañana, además no se tú, pero yo estoy algo agotado... 168. 169. Yo también- dijo Steffany- Aunque no lo parezca, no me atrae pasar todo el día en la biblioteca... Ya sé, ¿por qué no vamos a volar un rato? A mí siempre me relaja... 170. 171. A mí también- dijo Harry- Me parece una buena idea, vamos...- guardaron los libros y fueron a su habitación, donde ambos se pusieron ropa más cómoda, tomaron sus escobas y bajaron 172. 173. Tenemos un pequeño campo de quidditch, aunque no jugamos mucho por los estudios, pero todos los domingos solíamos reunirnos con los mayores para un partido, lo malo es que ninguno de nosotros es buscador, así que nos turnábamos para hacerlo. Obviamente siempre perdíamos- habían llegado al campo de quidditch- Y bien, ¿qué te parece? 174. 175. No está nada mal- dijo Harry- Es bonito, pequeño pero bonito... Me gusta, siempre es difícil perseguir una snitch en un campo grande 176. 177. Y llevar una quaffle también- dijo Steffany- Denisse y Richard son golpeadores, aunque generalmente se lanzan las bludgers a ellos mismos y no a los oponentes...- Harry rió- Es la verdad... 178. 179. No creo que no lo sea, sólo que me parece gracioso... 180. 181. Tienes razón, es muy gracioso- dijo Steffany sonriendo- La única que no lo encuentra divertido es la enfermera; pero los estudiantes de medimagia están encantados: tienen donde practicar... 182. 183. ¿Ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho? 184. 185. Ellos llevan aquí más tiempo que yo, se conocen desde niños, pero cuando llegué me adapté a ellos rápidamente... Creo que necesitaban un árbitro en sus peleas...- los dos rieron- ¿Echamos una carrera? 186. 187. Si quieres...- los dos subieron a sus escobas y se colocaron en la orilla del campo- Dos vueltas al campo ¿echo?- Steffany asintió- Uno... dos... ¡TRES!- los dos partieron e iban a gran velocidad, luego de un momento la carrera terminó ganando Harry por muy poco- Vaya, realmente eres buena... 188. 189. Gracias- dijo Steffany, los dos habían bajado- Tú tampoco lo hiciste mal...- siguieron volando un rato más hasta que vieron que estaba empezando a anochecer, así que decidieron regresar al castillo. Fueron a su habitación e hicieron un plan de estudios para el día siguiente. Cuando bajaron al comedor ya estaban todos en la mesa 190. 191. Hasta que aparecen- dijo Richard- ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo toda la tarde? 192. 193. Estudiando...- respondieron los dos 194. 195. ¿Estudiando?- preguntó otro chico- Harry, no me digas que Teffy ya te ha contagiado... 196. 197. ¡No me llames Teffy!- dijo Steffany enfadada- Saben que lo detesto... 198. 199. Está bien, Steffany, lo siento. Yo le estaba preguntando a Harry como es que lo convenciste de estudiar contigo... 200. 201. No me convenció- dijo Harry- Ayer antes de venir aquí el Prof. Dippet me dijo claramente que este año el examen para ser auror sería más duro que los otros- los otros chicos lo miraron asombrados 202. 203. ¿Tú también quieres ser auror?- preguntaron 204. 205. Sí, así que ahora seremos dos a los que tacharán de locos...- dijo Steffany 206. 207. No será por mucho tiempo, eso te lo aseguro- dijo Harry- Vine aquí exclusivamente para prepararme para auror y tengo buenas razones para ello... No, no se las puedo decir, ya lo sabrán después de nuestro examen...- los chicos se resignaron y empezaron a comer. Al final de la cena, el director se puso de pie de nuevo... 208. 209. Tengo un anuncio para los estudiantes que van a primer año superior: la Profa. Sinclair estará recibiendo en los próximos días las solicitudes para las distintas especialidades. Los primeros exámenes empezarán el 24 de julio y los segundos la primera semana de agosto. Debo además advertirles que no podrán inscribirse en más de dos especialidades. Otra cosa, debido al incidente de ayer, se reunirán en grupos y un profesor inspeccionará sus estudios. Los únicos autorizados para estudiar por su cuenta son Harry y Steffany... ¡Silencio!- dijo cuando hubo murmullos de protesta- Espero que esto les sirva de lección. Eso es todo, Buenas Noches...- los chicos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones en silencio. Harry y sus amigos fueron a la suya y en su cama encontró a Hedwig... 210. 211. Vaya, ya regresaste- dijo Harry- ¿Traes alguna respuesta?- la lechuza alzó la pata y mostró un pergamino atado a ella 212. 213. Harry...- dijo Steffany- Corrígeme si me equivoco pero... ¿Qué tu lechuza no era blanca? 214. 215. Es verdad- apuntó con la varita a Hedwig- Finite Incantatem...Ya está, ahora trae esa carta aquí... 216. 217. ¿Le cambiaste de color a tu lechuza?- preguntó Denisse- ¿Por qué? 218. 219. Digamos que tengo un... protector y mantendré constante correspondencia con él, así que Hedwig no puede ir de un lado a otro con su color de plumaje... llama demasiado la atención. Por eso será de color distinto cada viaje... 220. 221. Muy ingenioso- dijo Richard- Bueno, será mejor que durmamos ya, al menos a mí aún no me pasa el dolor de cabeza- se despidieron y las chicas fueron a su lado de la habitación luego de correr las cortinas. Richard se acostó enseguida y Harry abrió la carta de Dumbledore  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Me alegra que hayas llegado bien al instituto y que te estés adaptando  
rápidamente. Sé que vas a extrañar a tus amigos pero trata de hacer  
nuevos. Por aquí está todo tranquilo por ahora, aunque te tengo dos  
novedades:  
  
La primera es que la gente está furiosa con Fudge y lo culpan de tu  
"muerte", le están pidiendo la renuncia a gritos. Arthur me dijo ayer que  
todo el ministerio lo ha presionado para que lleve a Dolores a juicio y  
ha tenido que hacerlo. Hermione y Ginny han aceptado testificar así que  
puedes darte por satisfecho. El juicio será a principios de agosto.  
  
Por otra parte, hemos encontrado a Draco Malfoy herido en un callejón. Al  
parecer, Voldemort desea que siga los pasos de su padre y él se ha  
negado. Ahora está con nosotros en la sede de la orden bajo la protección  
de Severus. Puede ser una trampa, lo sé, pero lo hemos interrogado  
largamente con la poción de la verdad y no nos quedan dudas acerca de su  
sinceridad. Incluso se acercó a Ron, Hermione y todos los Weasley y les  
ha pedido disculpas por su comportamiento anterior. Además, se ha  
ofrecido a testificar contra Dolores  
  
Ron y Hermione han empezado a aceptarlo aunque con algo de recelo,  
mientras que con Ginny y los gemelos se lleva muy bien. Molly (quien,  
extrañamente, le ha tomado cariño) sospecha que estos últimos lo están  
utilizando como conejillo de indias para probar sus inventos, así que los  
vigila constantemente.  
  
Bien, esas son las novedades por aquí. Estoy enterado de que los  
estudiantes del primer año superior del instituto tienen salida al  
Callejón Diagon: lo sé porque soy yo el encargado de guiarlos cada año  
mientras realizan sus compras. Puedes venir, Albert te dará una capucha  
roja al igual que todos, así que no hay peligro. Los esperaré en el  
Caldero Chorreante. Pregunta a Tom por mí que él ya tiene instrucciones.  
Hablando de eso, he hecho arreglos para mover tu dinero a otra cámara, ya  
que sería sospechoso si alguna vez deseas sacarlo y lo haces de la tuya.  
Cuando nos encontremos te daré la llave de tu cámara nueva, la 920, y de  
la 711, que Sirius dejó en mis manos por si le pasaba algo.  
Sin nada más que decirte se despide cordialmente:  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry dobló la carta de Dumbledore para guardarla en su baúl y se acostó. Una vez más, tuvo un sueño tranquilo y despertó al día siguiente muy temprano 1. 2. Steffany... Denisse... ¿puedo correr las cortinas?- preguntó una vez que se había cambiado y tenía los libros en la mano 3. 4. Córrelas, Harry- se escuchó la voz de Steffany- Denisse no despertará hasta después de un rato...- Harry corrió las cortinas y vio que Steffany estaba terminando de arreglarse- ¿Qué tal me veo? 5. 6. Preciosa- dijo Harry, luego se sonrojó- Eh... digo... Te ves muy bien 7. 8. Gracias- dijo ella sonriendo y sonrojándose también- ¿Bajamos a desayunar?- Harry asintió y bajaron al comedor, donde la mesa estaba vacía una vez más 9. 10. Veo que no suelen desayunar temprano... 11. 12. En vacaciones ellos jamás se levantan para el desayuno, ya vendrán para el almuerzo- dijo Steffany comenzando a desayunar- A propósito, le he pedido a Binny que nos lleve el almuerzo al bosque. Si regresamos aquí los chicos no nos dejarán ir después...  
  
Ese día, Harry se dio cuenta de que las pociones no se le daban tan mal después de todo. "Definitivamente fue Snape" pensó. Repasaron todo lo que había aprendido durante cinco años y al siguiente día lo hicieron con D.C.L.A.O. Después de tener una idea general de todos los temas, se pasaban los días repasándolos alternativamente y una hora antes de que se ponga el sol iban a volar un rato. Luego de la cena iban a la biblioteca donde se quedaban hasta muy tarde. A los pocos días, sus compañeros también empezaron a estudiar vigilados por distintos profesores. Así, sin que se dieran cuenta, llegaron al treinta de julio...  
  
Los otros chicos ya habían dado sus exámenes y sólo les quedaba esperar los resultados, por lo que Harry y Steffany desayunaron nuevamente solos. O al menos dieron la impresión de hacerlo, porque ninguno de los dos probó bocado a causa de los nervios. Se levantaron de la mesa en silencio y fueron a un aula donde los esperaba el director, la Profa. Sinclair y Michael Hastings, quienes conformaban el tribunal examinador. Les entregaron unas hojas que contenían una serie de preguntas tanto de transformaciones como de D.C.L.A.O, aunque de esta última eran menos debido a que el 75% de la calificación dependía de la práctica, mientras que de las otras tres era la mitad. Luego de casi dos horas entregaron sus hojas y dieron el examen práctico, en lo que les fue muy bien a los dos. Los profesores los mandaron a almorzar y les dijeron que los resultados de todos los exámenes los tendrían en la noche, al igual que los otros chicos... 1. 2. No sé tú- dijo Harry cuando se dirigían al comedor- Pero yo tengo una especie de bloqueo mental y no logro recordar ninguna de las respuestas que puse en el examen... 3. 4. Yo estoy igual, ni siquiera recuerdo si puse bien mi nombre...- habían llegado al comedor donde los esperaban los otros chicos... 5. 6. ¿Qué tal?- preguntó Denisse 7. 8. No lo sabemos...- dijo Steffany 9. 10. ¿No les ha pasado- añadió Harry ante la mirada extrañada de los chicos- que luego de dar un examen importante no tienen idea de lo que pusieron en él?- todos negaron con la cabeza- Pues a nosotros sí: eso es lo que está sucediendo ahora- sus compañeros estallaron en carcajadas- ¡Yo no le veo la gracia! 11. 12. No me lo creo...- dijo Albert entre risas- Ustedes han estudiado más que todos nosotros juntos... Ja, ja, ja... pensamos que ahora estarían más tranquilos... y resulta que no recuerdan lo que pusieron en el examen... ja, ja, ja- Harry y Steffany decidieron no replicar y comieron en silencio...  
  
A las tres de la tarde estaban de regreso en el aula y respondiendo un largo cuestionario sobre encantamientos y pociones, mientras vigilaban las pociones para encoger e infladora que habían puesto al fuego antes de que comenzaran el examen teórico, hace media hora. Para las cinco de la tarde, habían entregado las hojas del examen y estaban probando sus pociones, las que les salieron bien a los dos. Luego de la práctica de encantamientos, los profesores les repitieron que les darían los resultados antes de la cena y ellos fueron a su cuarto, donde no pudieron estar tranquilos y se paseaban de un lado a otro de la habitación, hasta tal punto que llegaron a exasperar a Denisse y Richard... 1. 2. ¿Quieren dejarlo ya?- dijo Denisse al fin- Me están mareando... 3. 4. Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella...- añadió Richard 5. 6. Eso sí que es novedad- dijo Steffany 7. 8. Vamos, ya cálmense. Aunque no lo crean yo también estoy nerviosa... 9. 10. Pero tú al menos tienes una idea de que tal te fue- dijo Harry- Mientras que nosotros no logramos recordar nada... 11. 12. ¡Maldiciones Imperdonables!- dijo Steffany de repente 13. 14. ¿Qué?- preguntaron los otros tres. 15. 16. Uno de los temas del examen de la mañana, Harry- dijo Steffany- Maldiciones Imperdonables... 17. 18. Es verdad- dijo Harry- ¿Qué recuerdas sobre eso? 19. 20. Las maldiciones imperdonables fueron muy utilizadas por Voldemort y sus mortífagos... 21. 22. ¡STEFFANY!- dijeron Richard y Denisse 23. 24. Será mejor que se acostumbren- dijo Harry- El temor al nombre sólo aumenta el miedo al hombre. Continúa, Steffany... 25. 26. La primera es la maldición Imperius- siguió ella- Eso supone control total sobre un mago, la persona que esté bajo esta maldición puede llegar a hacer cualquier cosa que el que lo controla desee, incluso asesinar... Hace años, la maldición Imperius le dio mucho trabajo al ministerio británico, ya que no sabían si una persona había cometido crímenes bajo la maldición Imperius o por voluntad propia... 27. 28. Eso es horrible...- dijo Denisse 29. 30. Y ese es el menor de los males- dijo Harry. Mientras estudiaba había notado que Steffany temblaba al hablar de la maldición cruciatus así que decidió explicarla él- También está la maldición cruciatus: dolor... un dolor tan grande que es capaz de volver loco a cualquiera. No se necesita de instrumentos especiales para tortura si sabes hacerla... 31. 32. La última es la peor- dijo Steffany. Al igual que Harry se había dado cuenta de su temor al mencionar la maldición cruciatus, ella había notado que la mirada de Harry se ensombrecía al mencionar esa maldición- Avada Kedavra: la maldición asesina. Simplemente la lanzan y ya... muerte instantánea. No existe contra maldición ni manera de evadirla. 33. 34. ¿Por qué las llaman imperdonables?- preguntó Richard 35. 36. Porque el uso de estas maldiciones contra un ser humano es condenado con cadena perpetua en Azkaban- respondió Harry- Sin juicio previo... 37. 38. Lo que no entiendo- dijo Denisse- es como es que ustedes saben todo eso... 39. 40. Harry me lo dijo- respondió Steffany- En realidad me enseñó muchas cosas que yo no sabía... 41. 42. Al parecer me sirvió de algo tener como profesor de D.C.L.A.O a un viejo paranoico que ve un intento de asesinato en cada esquina... Gracias a él aprendí a resistirme a la maldición Imperius... 43. 44. ¿La resistes?- preguntó Steffany- ¿Ya no te afecta? 45. 46. En absoluto. Pero me valieron unos buenos golpes en las rodillas... 47. 48. Bueno, al menos ya saben que respondieron en una pregunta- dijo Richard-  
Ahora estarán más tranquilos...- los dos negaron con la cabeza- ¿Y ahora que? 49. 50. Recordamos la pregunta y la respuesta a la pregunta...- dijo Harry 51. 52. Pero no recordamos si esa fue la respuesta que pusimos en el examen- terminó Steffany, lo que hizo que sus amigos estallaran de nuevo en carcajadas... 53. 54. Bueno, esto sí que es novedad- dijo Albert entrando- Ustedes dos riendo juntos... ¿a qué se debe el milagro?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama... 55. 56. No te lo vas a creer...- dijo Richard- Pero estos dos ya recordaron una pregunta de su examen... 57. 58. Y también la respuesta- añadió Denisse- La acaban de repetir... 59. 60. Yo no veo que eso sea motivo de risa... 61. 62. Tal vez eso no...- dijo Richard- Pero no me vas a negar que lo es el hecho de que no recuerden si la respuesta correcta es la misma que pusieron en el examen...- esta vez, Albert se les unió en las risas 63. 64. No tiene ninguna gracia- dijo Steffany- Ya quisiera verte a ti tratando de recordar las respuestas de un examen del que depende tu futuro... 65. 66. Bueno ya- dijo Albert- Yo venía a decirles que la Profa. Sinclair está entregando los sobres con los resultados de los...- no pudo terminar de hablar porque los cuatro ya habían salido de la habitación...  
  
Harry, Steffany, Denisse y Richard corrían a toda velocidad por los pasillos y fueron a darse de bruces con la Profa. Sinclair... 1. 2. Niños, niños- dijo ella- Deberían andar con más cuidado, aunque me imagino a que se debe el apuro. Aquí tienen- dijo entregándoles un sobre a cada uno- La cena será en diez minutos... 3. 4. Primero voy yo- dijo Denisse rasgando el sobre- ¡SI! Aprobé, con una A en la mayoría, pero aprobé... Y tengo una E en pociones... 5. 6. Y yo tengo una "S" en pociones- dijo Richard. Luego se fijó en que Harry y Steffany seguían con sus sobres sin abrir en las manos- ¿Ustedes no piensan abrirlos o qué? 7. 8. No nos atrevemos a hacerlo- dijeron los dos 9. 10. Entonces traigan acá- dijo Denisse arrebatándoles los sobres y abriéndolos- ¡No me lo creo! 11. 12. ¿Qué es?- preguntó Richard quitándole las cartas- ¡No puede ser! 13. 14. ¿Qué?- preguntó Steffany- Reprobamos ¿verdad? 15. 16. Confundimos todas las respuestas...- dijo Harry 17. 18. ¿Confundir todas las respuestas?- preguntó Richard- Ustedes dos han hecho lo que ningún alumno ha hecho en la historia del instituto: Aprobar todas las materias con Sobresaliente 19. 20. ¿Qué?- preguntaron los dos arrebatándoles las cartas- ¡Es cierto, Harry, es cierto!- dijo Steffany 21. 22. No me lo puedo creer...- dijo él mirando su examen de pociones y pensando en lo divertido que sería restregárselo en la cara a cierto profesor al que "quería" mucho. Suspiró, esa era una de las desventajas de estar "muerto"... Bueno, lo guardaría y dentro de un año se lo mostraría- ¿Vamos a cenar? 23. 24. Vamos- dijo Denisse- En la carta dice que el director dará instrucciones esta noche...- los cuatro se dirigieron al comedor y se sentaron a la mesa, donde ya los esperaban sus compañeros- Hola chicos, a que no adivinan... 25. 26. Harry y Steffany obtuvieron Sobresaliente en todas las materias- añadió Richard 27. 28. ¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron todos 29. 30. Increíble- dijo Albert- Nadie ha logrado eso antes, menos en la carrera de auror...- en ese momento, el director se puso de pie... 31. 32. Bien, otro año que se nos va- empezó a decir- Muchos de ustedes empezarán una nueva vida fuera de este instituto...- añadió mirando las mesas de los estudiantes superiores- Y casi todos se ausentarán por casi un mes, así que debo recordarles que la importancia del anonimato de nuestro instituto y sobre todo recomendarles que se porten como corresponde a magos de su edad. En cuanto a los de primer año, ya saben la razón por la que no pueden salir mañana, así que sus dos compañeros se encargarán de comprar sus cosas. Y hablando de ellos, quiero anunciarles que Harry y Steffany han sido los primeros alumnos en sacar Sobresaliente en todas las asignaturas...- todos los miraban asombrados y aplaudían mientras los aludidos estaban como tomates 33. 34. ¿Tenía que anunciarlo ante todos?- preguntó Steffany a Harry en un susurro 35. 36. Creo que sí... Esto me gusta tanto como a ti- afortunadamente para ellos, el director cambió de tema 37. 38. Ahora bien, el resto de estudiantes de primer año se preguntará que harán durante el día de mañana. Pues es muy simple: como ahora cursarán distintas especialidades, se tendrá que reorganizar la distribución de los cuartos: a las nueve en punto deberán tener listas sus cosas para que un elfo los guíe a sus nuevas habitaciones. Bien, eso es todo...- Los chicos cenaron en silencio y luego fueron a dormir, el siguiente sería un día muy agitado, sobre todo para Harry...  
  
Bien, aquí está, me dieron un truco para que me salga bien en la pag. Espero que funcione, estoy trabajando en el 2 cap., espero poder enviarlo pronto. Por favor dejen Reviews... Jessy Potter (Miembro de la Orden Siriusana) 


	2. Clases y Declaraciones

Capítulo 2: CLASES Y DECLARACIONES  
Harry siguió a Steffany, Dennise y a Richard hasta la habitación y Harry  
como si se fuera a ir de allí recogió todo con cuidado con anticipación  
para que al día siguiente no tuviese que levantarse temprano y recogiese  
todo corriendo y mal ya que el tiempo que estaba allí había aprendido,  
gracias a Steffany, a ser cuidadoso con lo que hacía. Y como él, también  
Stiffany guardó todo en su baúl bien recogido dejando un gran espacio en su  
interior.  
  
Stiffany y Harry, con una sola mirada se comprendieron y obligaron a sus  
nuevos amigos, en el caso de Harry, a que hicieran como ellos sus baúles  
para que mañana no les estuviesen viendo como recogían sus cosas a toda  
prisa. Les costo un rato convencerles amenazándolos con alguna de las  
maldiciones que se habían aprendido para los exámenes para entrar en la  
carrera de aurores. Pero aún así Richard después de que se lo convenció  
empezó a discutir con Dennise sobre si tenían que guardar las cosas.  
-Que hay que guardarlas para mañana no ir con prisas.  
-Que más da, mañana me levanto temprano y punto.  
-¡Que si que lo haces!  
-¡Que no!  
Y así estuvieron hasta que Harry y Steffany hicieron un hechizo silenciador  
a los dos para que se callaran y les dejasen dormir. Corrieron las  
cortinas, se cambiaron en silencio y se metieron en la cama pero Dennise y  
Richard con la cara encrespada con Steffany y Harry por dejarles sin  
hablar. Al final sólo Dennise recogió todo quedándose Richard sin recoger.  
A la mañana siguiente como se predijo, Richard corriendo y haciendo ruido  
estuvo recogiendo todo despertando a sus compañeros casi una hora antes de  
que llegasen los elfos domesticos.  
-¿Ese ruido?-preguntó Steffany soñolienta desde el otro lado de las  
cortinas.  
-Es Richard guardando todas sus pertenencias-contestó Harry que a  
continuación bosteza, se levanta de la cama al ver que no podría dormir  
media hora más y se viste con ropa muggle para ir más comoda.  
-Ese siempre hace lo mismo- comentó Dennise de mala leche del otro lado de  
la cortina.  
-Perdona, pero no hago siempre lo mismo- dijo Richard metiendo una de sus  
últimas pertenencias en el baúl.  
Harry se terminó de vestir y comprobó como le iba a Richard con sus  
pertenencias, y al ver que ya no tenía que casi recoger, fue hacia la  
cortina.  
-Chicas, ¿están vestidas? Lo digo para correr la cortina y poder hablar  
tranquilamente.  
-Sí, ya puedes correrla que Dennise ya se ha puesto la blusa- comenta  
Steffany.  
-Pues allá voy- comenta Harry corriendo la cortina  
Harry se quedó embobado mirando por unos segundos a Steffany que iba con  
unos vaqueros ajustados que por la parte de abajo eran de campana y que le  
resaltaba la cintura, una camiseta blanca de tirantes y acompañada de una  
blusa morada que le hacían resaltar sus ojos pero que pronto la aparto  
avergonzado y Steffany también se quedó observando a Harry que llevaba unos  
vaqueros usados de su primo que le venían grandes en todos los sentidos y  
que tenían algún roto, una camiseta azul desteñida con lejía, su pelo como  
siempre revuelto, y sus ojos con las gafas quedando con el aspecto de un  
rapero poniéndose roja. Sólo Dennise notó esas dos conductas y quedándosele  
un pensamiento en la cabeza.  
-¿Y qué piensan hacer hoy?- preguntó Harry  
-Una fiesta- respondió Richard- Vamos a celebrar que todos pasamos los  
exámenes  
-¿Ya encontraron la hidromiel?  
-No, pero tenemos más. Siempre guardamos algo de reserva...  
-Ahora que lo recuerdo...- dijo Steffany- Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry- añadió  
dándole un beso en la mejilla algo sonrojada  
-¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños, Harry?- preguntó Denisse- ¡Felicidades!  
-Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry- dijo Richard- Es una lástima que estemos  
castigados y no podamos salir. Nos la hubiéramos pasado en grande en el  
Callejón...  
-Y hubieran terminado como la salida anterior:- dijo Steffany- con resaca  
en la mañana.  
-Pues no es justo que Harry no celebre su cumpleaños- dijo Denisse- Debemos  
hacer algo...  
-No se preocupen, chicos- dijo Harry mientras bajaban a desayunar- De todas  
formas nunca he celebrado mi cumpleaños- los chicos iban a replicar, pero  
los elfos domésticos, tan puntuales como ellos eran, llegaron a las nueve  
en punto como había dicho el director, dos elfos domésticos entraron en la  
habitación.  
-Buenos días, Señoritas y Señores venimos para llevar sus baúles a sus  
nuevas habitaciones y a indicarles donde dormirán a partir de ahora-  
dijeron los dos elfos a la vez.  
Con un chasquido de los dedos de los dos elfos domésticos las pertenencias  
de los cuatro jóvenes desaparecieron de la habitación. Y con una  
inclinación de los elfos y un "Sígannos Señoritas y Señores", salieron de  
la habitación seguidos por Harry, Richard, Dennise y Steffany. Recorrieron  
pasillos y más pasillos hasta que en una bifurcación se pararon.  
-El Sr. Harry y la Sra. Steffany pueden seguirme, por favor, para su nueva  
habitación- dice uno de los elfos domésticos con una suplicación e  
inclinando el cuerpo hacia adelante.  
-Por supuesto- dijeron los a la vez.  
Steffany y Harry se despidieron por el momento de Richard y Dennise hasta  
la cena en el comedor porque a partir de ahora no se verían mucho por los  
estudios y el compartir habitación por separado pero aún así habían  
decidido ir juntos a estudiar.  
Siguieron de nuevo al elfo que les había hablado a los dos bajando  
escaleras,  
pasaron por el vestíbulo y empezaron a profundizar por las mazmorras hasta  
que se pararon delante de un cuadro que representaba a un arcángel con una  
espada de fuego en la mano.  
-Señor y Señorita, la contraseña es Rafael-dice el elfo doméstico muy  
nervioso mirando a todos lados y desapareciendo a los pocos segundos.  
-Qué raro es. Binny no es así- comenta preocupada Steffany.  
-Tranquila Steffany, la mayoría de los elfos no les gusta tener este tipo  
de contacto de igualdad ante los magos. Les pone incómodos.  
-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-pregunta curiosa ésta.  
-Pues digamos por una amiga que se empeñó en la igualdad de los elfos  
domésticos aunque estos rechazaron todas sus tentativas de convencerlos-  
comenta éste un poco divertido por lo que el año pasado Hermione hizo en la  
sala común con los gorros y guantes.  
-¡Ahhh!, Rafael- dice Steffany una vez que ya le habían contestado.  
Al entrar vieron una sala pequeña y unas escaleras a los lados que tenía un  
par de objetos añadidos que como bien sabía Harry eran chivascopios, un  
detector anti-enemigos y algunos más que había visto cuando fue en cuarto  
al despacho del falso Profesor Moody.  
Se sobresaltaron los dos cuando oyeron una voz detrás de ellos mientras  
estaban sacando sus pertenencias en sus respectivos armarios y cajones.  
-Buenos días, Steffany y Harry. Espero que hayan dormido bien porque hoy  
estarán muy ocupados.  
-Sí, señor director- dijeron los dos sonriendo.  
-Me alegro. A partir de ahora, esta será su habitación, aquí tendrán todo  
lo que necesiten para sus clases. Antes que se me olvide, la lista donde  
pone todo lo que se necesite, se la darán a Dumbledore que es de mi entera  
confianza como Harry sabe, ya te lo explicará él- añade al ver la cara de  
Steffany- y el dinero que necesitaréis para pagar todo esto- y les entrega  
una bolsa llena de galeones a cada uno. Luego de decir esto se acercó a una  
de las puertas laterales y la abrió- Si pasan por esta puerta entrarán en  
una biblioteca particular donde encontrarán lo necesario para vuestros  
estudios pero hay el inconveniente de que no se puede sacar nada de él. Y  
estos objetos que tenéis aquí son como Harry sabe- Steffiny mira  
sorprendida al nombrado haciendo que éste se sonroje ligeramente- son  
artefactos anti-enemigos, reveladores y demás que los irán viendo y que  
tendrán la ocasión de utilizar en vuestra profesión- dice sonriendo- Ahora  
a lo que venía era para dales las capas que se pondrán para ir al Callejón  
Diagon, tienen un hechizo ocultador para que nadie los pueda ver a través  
de ella- les da las capas rojas y Steffany y Harry se las ponen-Ahora que  
ya se las han puesto, tendré que echarles un hechizo desfigurador de voz-  
en voz baja y con un movimiento complicado de muñeca realiza el hechizo  
haciendo que la voz de los dos cambiase bastante- Ya está, aquí tienen un  
trasladador que los llevará al Caldero Chorreante.  
El Director Dippet les da un bastón que los dos recogen sorprendidos por la  
noticia arrastrándolos hacia el Caldero Chorreante con la sensación de que  
eran llevados del ombligo y que se levantaban unos centímetros del suelo.  
Al aterrizar de nuevo en el suelo del bar, Harry con sus reflejos de jugar  
al quidditch y de sus enfrentamientos contra los mortifagos se mantuvo de  
pie y ayudo a Steffany a levantarse del suelo.  
Al mirar a su alrededor comprobaron que todo el mundo del bar les estaban  
mirando expectantes de sus movimientos.  
-Vamos hacia Tom- dijo Harry con una voz áspera, profunda y cálida  
sorprendiéndose él mismo y a Steffany.  
-Pues vamos allí- comentó ésta sorprendiéndose por su voz que era suave,  
musical y cálida.  
Mientras iban hacia la barra donde la gente se iba apartando poco a poco  
por miedo a los recién encapuchados, Harry y Steffany, mientras estos se  
reían por dentro de sus voces.  
-Tom, sería tan amable de indicarme donde está Dumbledore- dice Harry una  
vez en la barra.  
-Sí, señor.  
Sale de detrás de la barra y con un "Síganme" subió por las escaleras hasta  
una sala privada donde les esperaba como Harry se suponía Dumbledore,  
entraron los tres dentro de la sala. Mientras caminaban hacia la sala,  
Steffany  
preguntó a Harry.  
-¿Conoces a Albus Dumbledore? ¿Es a él a quien le vas a escribir  
constantemente?  
-Sí, es él quien me habló del instituto. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, por  
favor- ella asintió y enseguida entraron en la sala donde se encontraba un  
Dumbledore cansado y sentado en un sillón elegante.  
-Profesor Dumbledore, ¿les traigo algo?- pregunto Tom.  
-Sí, por favor. Trae una jarra de leche, unos zumos y unos cuantos trozos  
de repostería- dice Dumbledore con una sonrisa, Tom sale de la habitación-  
Siéntense, por favor.  
Steffany y Harry se sientan esperando a que hablase pero no lo hizo hasta  
que Tom hubiese llegado de nuevo dejando todo lo que se le había pedido y  
hubiese salido dejando la puerta cerrada detrás de él.  
-Buenos Días- dijo  
-Buenos Días Sr. Dumbledore- saludaron los dos  
-Lamento haberlos hecho esperar, pero he tenido que solucionar un pequeño  
problema antes de venir- Harry tenía idea de que se trataba el "pequeño  
problema", pero decidió no decir nada frente a Steffany- Pero, ¿dónde están  
sus compañeros? No creo que hayan quedado sólo dos...  
-Nuestros compañeros están castigados- dijo Steffany- Así que el Prof.  
Dippet nos pidió que nosotros compráramos sus materiales...  
-Bien, entonces vámonos ya. No es conveniente andar por el callejón después  
de la puesta del sol y tenemos mucho que comprar, ¿cuál de ustedes tiene la  
lista?  
-Yo- dijo Harry sacando los pergaminos de su túnica mientras salían al  
callejón- Aquí están- añadió entregándoselos  
-Bien, veamos: 7 estudiantes de medimagia, 9 de docencia mágica, 12 de  
comunicación mágica, 7 de arquimagia, 6 de brujoarqueología, 12 de ciencias  
ocultas y 2 de defensa contra las artes oscuras- dijo el director mientras  
leía el pergamino- Cincuenta y cinco en total. Bien, lo primero que tienen  
que hacer es almorzar que será un día largo- comenta con una sonrisa  
invitándoles a comer y estos comieron hasta saciarse-Así me gusta, que los  
jóvenes de hoy en día se alimenten bien. Antes de empezar con lo que tenía  
que decirles, Harry feliz cumpleaños...  
-Muchas gracias, pero no era necesario- dice sonrojado.  
-Tendrán para la hora de comer, en esta misma habitación una pequeña fiesta  
para ustedes dos y tres personas que saben de Harry- añade a continuación  
lo que Steffany le había cortado-Ahora iremos a Gringotts a retirar un poco  
de dinero para compraros el material necesario para su carrera, luego  
iremos a una librería especializada en carreras universitarias, entraremos  
a la botica a comprar nuevos ingredientes y reponer otros, a comprobar sus  
varitas, a comprar nuevas túnicas y a otras tiendas para comprar el resto  
de materiales que alguno estará en el callejón Knockturn.  
Dumbledore se levantó del sofá que estaba sentado y seguido por Harry y  
Steffany salió del bar y fue al patio interior donde con un toque de varita  
dejaba paso al callejón Diagon. Mientras se abría a Harry le empezó a doler  
la cicatriz llevándose la mano a la frente, viéndole Dumbledore por el  
rabillo del ojo. Steffany al ver el callejón se quedó sorprendida pero no  
dijo nada, los chicos notaron que no era la primera vez que Dumbledore  
salía con personas desconocidas a comprar varios materiales, (que no  
estaban incluidos dentro de las listas de Hogwarts dicho sea de paso) ya  
que no había extrañeza en los rostros de ninguno de los vendedores de las  
tiendas a donde iban. Únicamente el dueño de la librería pareció  
sorprenderse un poco... "Creí que se había olvidado de esos libros, profesor,  
hace años que no me los pedía. Menos mal que necesita sólo dos, porque no  
tengo más ejemplares" Harry y Steffany comprendieron enseguida que esos  
libros eran para ellos. Entre tienda y tienda, el tiempo se les pasó  
volando, así que cuando se dieron cuenta ya era más de medio día. Volvieron  
al Caldero Chorreante para comer algo y descansar en una habitación que  
Dumbledore había reservado y se sentaron a descansar un poco. En la sala  
donde se habían encontrado con Dumbledore se habían encontrado con una mesa  
repleta de manjares de todos los países y varios regalos que Dumbledore le  
comunicó que eran los regalos que sus amigos del Colegio no le habían  
podido entregar por su "repentina muerte", esto último se lo dijo a la  
oreja en un susurro. Comieron hasta saciarse y Harry abrió los regalos de  
sus amigos: Hermione le regaló un libro sobre como defenderse contra  
maldiciones y rituales oscuros, todos los hermanos Weasley le regalaron un  
muestrario gratuito sobre Sortilegios Weasley y entre Albert Dippet y  
Michael Hastings le regalaron un libro sobre leyendas y verdades sobre el  
Departamento de Misterios. Después de eso, Steffany se quedó dormida, así  
que Harry y Dumbledore le dejaron una nota diciendo donde estarían y  
bajaron a un salón privado que les dio Tom Allí, Dumbledore sacó dos  
pequeñas llaves doradas y un sobre, que entregó a Harry  
-Aquí están las llaves de tus cámaras en Gringotts- dijo- Y estos son los  
resultados de tus T.I.M.O.S  
-Gracias- dijo Harry guardando las llaves y abriendo el sobre- ¿Cómo están  
las cosas?  
-Por ahora todo tranquilo. Lo que es una suerte, porque en la orden estamos  
muy ocupados...  
-¿Y eso?- que una orden creada para combatir a Voldemort estuviese ocupada  
mientras éste permanecía tranquilo era ciertamente muy raro...- ¿Tiene que  
ver con Umbridge?  
-No, eso ya está resuelto: en 5 días será el juicio y Ginny, Hermione y el  
joven Malfoy ya se han puesto de acuerdo en lo que van a decir. Pero ahora  
estamos cambiándonos de cuartel general  
-¿Por qué?  
-Sé que Sirius te dijo la razón por la que la mansión de su familia era tan  
segura, pero ahora tenemos un pequeño inconveniente: la casa no obedece  
sino a su legítimo dueño, en este caso Sirius, así que no serviría de  
mucho. También está el hecho de que seguramente Kreacher le reveló a  
Narcisa nuestro lugar de reunión...  
-Es verdad. ¿Y dónde piensan ir ahora?  
-Al último lugar donde nos buscarían: Privet Drive, N° 4  
-¡¿Qué?! Pero si la casa de los Dursley quedó destruida, yo mismo la vi  
explotar...  
-Y así va a ser para los demás. Arabella ha llegado a un acuerdo con la  
hermana de tu tío y le ha comprado el terreno donde estaba la casa. Para  
todos, allí no habrá más que cenizas y pondremos hechizos anti- muggles,  
pero el cuartel permanece oculto. Lo hemos construido gracias a la magia.  
Claro que hemos tenido que hacer una réplica de la casa de tus tíos. Otra  
cosa hubiera necesitado de mucha magia y el ministerio podría sospechar.  
Pero tú ibas a abrir el sobre con tus calificaciones, anda, hazlo que yo  
también tengo curiosidad- Harry tomó el pergamino y sonrió- ¿Y?  
-Más o menos lo que esperaba- dijo- Pero he sacado mejores notas en el  
instituto...- añadió orgulloso  
-¿Ah sí? Sé que los exámenes en el instituto son más difíciles que los  
T.I.M.O.S y los EX.T.A.S.I.S juntos, hace algunos años fui miembro del  
tribunal examinador. ¿Qué tal te ha ido?  
-Mírelo usted mismo- dijo entregándole el sobre que la profesora Sinclair  
le había dado la noche anterior- Claro que han sido sólo cuatro  
asignaturas, pero me fue mejor que en Hogwarts...  
-Bien, veamos:- empezó a leer Dumbledore- D.C.L.A.O.: Sobresaliente, eso ya  
lo había predicho; Encantamientos: Sobresaliente, tengo entendido que tu  
promedio en esa materia era de Excede Expectativas, te felicito por haber  
mejorado; Transformaciones: Sobresaliente, Minerva estaría muy satisfecha;  
Pociones...  
-El Prof. Snape no estaría nada contento- dijo Harry con sorna  
-No, no lo creo. Pero yo sí, Harry, me has demostrado que no cometí un  
error al enviarte al instituto. Estoy seguro de que serás un excelente  
auror  
-Gracias, le prometo que trataré de no defraudarlo.  
-Dime, ¿hubieras podido estudiar para auror si te hubieras quedado en  
Hogwarts?  
-Sí, he obtenido Sobresaliente en D.C.L.A.O. como usted dijo; Excede  
Expectativas en encantamientos, transformaciones y pociones y una T en  
adivinación. En las otras materias he obtenido una "A".  
-Ocho T.I.M.O.S- dijo Dumbledore- Nada mal, aunque estoy seguro que a  
Severus no le hubiera agradado tenerte en su clase los próximos años...  
-A mí tampoco me hace gracia la idea. La Profa. Sinclair es mucho más  
agradable. Hablando de eso...  
-¿Sí?  
-Hace unas semanas el Prof. Dippet anunció que usted le había pedido un  
profesor de pociones...  
-Ah, eso. Bueno, he decidido darle a Severus lo que me viene pidiendo desde  
hace años- Harry supo que se refería al puesto de profesor de D.C.L.A.O.-  
Y, como comprenderás, no puede impartir dos materias y ser jefe de casa al  
mismo tiempo. Lo puse a escoger entre las dos materias y ha cedido en  
pociones, aunque no estaba muy contento por ello  
-¿Y cómo cree que reaccionará cuando sepa que un muchacho que, en otras  
circunstancias, sería su alumno, va a tomar su lugar? Porque la carrera de  
docencia mágica dura apenas diez meses...  
-Me temo que tendrá que aguantarse. De todas formas, le he permitido que  
diera pociones a sexto y séptimo, mientras nuestro nuevo profesor se adapta  
a su trabajo  
-...y alcanza la suficiente edad como para que los alumnos lo respeten-  
añadió Harry- Hay otra cosa por la que tengo curiosidad...  
-Dispara...  
-Bueno, usted me dijo que todos creyeron que yo había muerto en esa  
explosión. ¿Exactamente como se las arregló para explicar eso? Los muggles  
siempre tienen accidentes con explosiones y muchos cuerpos no se  
encuentran, pero tengo la impresión de que el ministerio no se creyó eso...  
-No fue necesario dar explicaciones, dado que teníamos un cuerpo...  
-¿Qué?  
-Fue un trabajo difícil, tengo que admitirlo, pero entre Albert, Michael y  
yo nos las arreglamos para hacerles creer al ministerio que un mortífago te  
lanzó el Avada Kedavra haciéndote así caer por la ventana. Hacer la réplica  
de un cuerpo no es tan difícil, lo hicimos mientras estabas inconsciente,  
antes de sacarte de Privet Drive, y pusimos a tu "doble" justo en el lugar  
donde caíste...  
-Así que fingieron un funeral y todo...  
-Sí, íbamos a "sepultarte" junto a tus tíos en un cementerio muggle pero  
Remus se opuso rotundamente, y a él le siguieron los Weasley y toda la  
orden. La alternativa que sugirieron fue el Valle de Godric, junto a tus  
padres, pero Cornelius dijo que tú te merecías algo mejor así que tu tumba  
está en el cementerio mágico de Londres, en la sección de honor...- Harry  
sonrió divertido  
-¿Y cuando fue el funeral?  
-El día anterior a que despertaras. Fue en la mañana, te sorprenderías de  
la cantidad de gente que asistió. Incluso el primer ministro muggle estaba  
allí- En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Steffany con los  
paquetes de los materiales  
-Siento haberme dormido- dijo- Pero estos días han sido agotadores...  
-Me lo imagino- dijo Dumbledore- No te preocupes que han sido sólo unos  
minutos. Bien, será mejor que sigamos nuestras compras. Cúbranse bien sus  
rostros, el lugar al que iremos no es muy agradable  
Salieron del local no sin antes que Dumbledore reduciera los paquetes y  
caminaron a través del Callejón Diagon hasta entrar en una estrecha calle  
que Harry tardó un poco en reconocer: el Callejón Knockturn, pero se sentía  
más seguro con Dumbledore a su lado, mientras que Steffany ahogó un grito y  
se apegó más a ellos. Casualmente, entraron a Borgin y Burkes, la misma  
tienda a donde Harry había ido a parar por equivocación, hace ya cuatro  
años. Dumbledore se acercó al Sr. Borgin y habló con él unos segundos. El  
dueño entró a la trastienda y, al cabo de unos minutos, regresó con dos  
bolsas. Dumbledore comprobó que estuviera todo y Harry se acercó a pagar,  
no sin antes asegurarse de que su rostro estuviera bien cubierto. Salieron  
rápidamente del lugar y para Harry fue un gran alivio salir al iluminado  
callejón  
-Menos mal que regresamos- dijo Steffany- Ese lugar me daba escalofríos...  
-Sí, no es un lugar muy agradable que digamos- dijo Dumbledore- Y tampoco  
un sitio recomendado para un mago que se respete; pero era el único lugar  
donde podíamos encontrar ciertas cosas. Bien, creo que eso es todo. ¿Qué  
les parece si ahora vamos por un helado?- agregó sonriendo. Los tres fueron  
hasta Florean Fortescue y empezaron a tomarse unos helados en una mesa  
cuando Dumbledore tuvo que levantarse por unos minutos ausentándose con las  
varitas de los chicos para que el Sr. Olivender las revisara a petición de  
él.  
Mientras Dumbledore estaba ausente se produce en la lejanía del callejón  
una serie de gritos y explosiones.  
-¡Mortífagos! Cerca de la tienda de quidditch...- Harry y Steffany se  
pusieron de pie de inmediato y se disponían a sacar sus varitas cuando  
recordaron que no las tenían  
En unos segundos unos hechizos fueron volando por la calle pasando cerca de  
los jóvenes y alguno les hubiera dado sino es porque Harry por sus amplios  
reflejos de buscador de Quidditch empujó a Steffany dentro de una tienda de  
animales bastante rara donde se vendía animales exóticos y peligrosos. En  
su intento de salvar a su nueva amiga, Harry se puso encima de Steffany  
haciendo que ambos se sonrojasen y apartasen la vista entre ellos  
avergonzados. A los pocos segundos apareció Dumbledore muy preocupado y  
asustado aunque solo lo notó Harry en sus ojos, les entregó las varitas.  
Dumbledore sacó de su bolsillo un zapato pequeño y se los dio, junto con  
los paquetes reducidos.  
- Usen esto como traslador- los dos tomaron el zapato y apenas Dumbledore  
lo tocó con la varita, sintieron como un gancho que tiraba de ellos y en  
unos segundos estaban en la oficina de Dippet, quien se sorprendió al  
verlos  
-Vaya, no los esperaba tan temprano- dijo- ¿Tuvieron algún inconveniente?  
-Sí- dijo Harry- El Callejón Diagon está en medio de un ataque mortífago...  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Están bien los dos?  
-Sí, profesor- respondió Steffany- El Sr. Dumbledore nos envió aquí apenas  
comenzó el ataque...  
-Bien. Steffany, hoy en el almuerzo he dado a tus compañeros un anuncio y  
es primordial que tú también lo sepas: Voldemort ha regresado...- Steffany se  
puso pálida.  
-¿Re... regresó? ¿Cómo...?  
-Es una larga historia- dijo Harry- Algún día te la contaré...  
-¿Tú ya lo sabías?  
-Sí, lo sabía. Esa fue la razón por la que vine aquí...  
-Si no te lo dijo antes fue porque yo se lo pedí- añadió el director- Como  
comprenderán, es primordial que pongan esfuerzo en sus estudios.  
Seguramente habrá muchos alumnos de último año inferior que querrán ser  
aurores, pero los tres sabemos que no es suficiente sólo con el entusiasmo.  
Con ustedes tenemos la ventaja de que son sólo dos y posiblemente puedan  
terminar sus estudios antes de lo normal, pero eso no quiere decir que van  
a correr en sus asignaturas. Ahora más que nunca es necesario que no pasen  
a un tema sin no haber antes aprendido perfectamente el otro, ¿entendido?-  
los dos asintieron- Bien, aquí tienen los horarios- los chicos tomaron sus  
horarios y los leyeron:  
|HORA |LUNES |MARTES |MIÉRCOLES|JUEVES |VIERNES |SÁBADO |  
| |Transforma|Encantamie|Pociones |Oclumencia|D.C.L.A.O |Encantami|  
|8:30/10|ciones |ntos | | | |entos |  
|:30 AM | | | |Magia | | |  
| | | | |Antigua | | |  
|10:30/1|Encantamie|Pociones |Oclumencia|D.C.L.A.O |Transforma|D.C.L.A.O|  
|2:30 |ntos | | | |ciones | |  
|AM | | |Magia | | | |  
| | | |Antigua | | | |  
|12:30/2|ALMUERZO |ALMUERZO |ALMUERZO |ALMUERZO |ALMUERZO |ALMUERZO |  
|:30 | | | | | | |  
|PM | | | | | | |  
|2:30/4:|Pociones |Oclumencia|D.C.L.A.O |Transforma|Encantamie|Aparició|  
|30 PM | | | |ciones |ntos |n |  
| | |Magia | | | | |  
| | |Antigua | | | | |  
|4:30/6:|Oclumencia|D.C.L.A.O |D.C.L.A.O |Encantamie|Pociones |Aparició|  
|30 PM | | | |ntos | |n |  
| |Magia | | | | | |  
| |Antigua | | | | | |  
|6:30/8:|D.C.L.A.O |Transforma|Transforma|Pociones |Oclumencia| |  
|30 PM | |ciones |ciones | | | |  
| | | | | |Magia | |  
| | | | | |Antigua | |  
  
-Seguramente notaron que tienen más horas de estudio que las otras  
especialidades y en cuanto a las clases de Oclumencia y Magia Antigua  
ocuparán cada rama un semestre aproximadamente cada una- añadió al ver la  
cara de los chicos que miraban ese horario y continuó el director- Pero  
también comprenderán el porqué- los chicos asintieron- Bien, será mejor que  
vayan a sus habitaciones y descansen antes de la cena, sus cosas ya están  
allí. Síganme por favor...- los tres caminaron hasta llegar al lugar donde  
los habían guiados los elfos en la mañana- Rafael- el ángel se movió y  
entraron- Bien: Steffany, tu habitación está a la izquierda, Harry, la tuya  
a la derecha. Como ya dije, sus cosas ya están allí. Ahora descansen y tú,  
Harry, seguramente quieres escribir una carta. Los veo en la cena- y salió  
-En realidad siento no habértelo dicho antes, Steffany- dijo Harry cuando  
estuvieron solos- Pero el director quería ser él quien diera el anuncio...  
-No te preocupes, Harry- dijo ella- Te entiendo. Además, lo que sea que  
haya ocurrido, no te trae buenos recuerdos, lo noté enseguida...- Harry  
sonrió  
-Gracias por entender, Steffany, en realidad muchas gracias...  
-No hay de qué. Yo también sé lo que es guardar secretos, y el mío es muy  
grande... Pero dejemos las cosas tristes a un lado ¿te parece?- Harry asintió  
sonriendo- ¿Vas a escribirle a Dumbledore?  
-Sí, quiero saber si todo está bien. ¿Vienes conmigo? Luego bajamos a  
cenar...  
-Vale- dijo ella y subieron juntos las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Harry,  
donde encontraron a Hedwig sobre la cama dormitando tranquilamente. Harry  
le dio unos golpecitos con el dedo para despertarla  
-Tienes trabajo, pequeña- dijo. Tomó un pergamino, escribió unas pocas  
líneas y se lo ató a la pata- Ahora viene el cambio, ¿qué color me  
recomiendas, Steffany?  
-Déjame a mí, sé de un color muy bonito- sacó su varita y apuntó a Hedwig-  
Cambius Blanco- Marrón claro... Ya está, a poco no se ve preciosa...  
-Sí, se ve bien- dijo Harry- Bien, Hedwig, ya sabes: entrégasela a  
Dumbledore sin que nadie te vea y no regreses sin una respuesta.  
Seguramente ahora no está en Hogwarts, sino en el lugar donde vivíamos  
antes. Búscalo primero allí- la lechuza pellizcó su dedo y salió- Ojalá y  
me responda pronto...  
-Seguramente así será. Aunque me imagino que con lo del ataque debe estar  
muy ocupado...  
-Sí, tienes razón. Pero me responderá un día de estos. Ahora será mejor que  
bajemos a la cena...  
_______________________________________________________________  
Mientras tanto, en el N° 4 de Privet Drive, una profunda tristeza embargaba  
a todos, especialmente Ron y a Hermione, y es que ninguno de los dos podía  
olvidar que día era ese. Habían planeado convencer a Dumbledore para que lo  
dejara ir con ellos desde el día anterior, para así celebrar el cumpleaños  
de su amigo con toda la orden, pero todos sus planes se habían ido por el  
caño...  
===== Flash Back =====  
-Así que fue ella- dijo Lupin- Pero ustedes debieron advertirle a  
Dumbledore sobre lo que ocurrió en la oficina... ¿A que mente retorcida se lo  
ocurre lanzarle la maldición cruciatus a un muchacho de 15 años?  
-¡¿Qué hizo que?!- preguntó McGonagall. Los muchachos iban a responder  
cuando una cabeza se asomó por la chimenea de la cocina, era Dumbledore  
-¡Los necesito a todos aquí y ahora! Voldemort está atacando el colegio...-  
todos los adultos se levantaron de golpe- Molly, tú deberás quedarte con  
los chicos, el resto venga aquí de inmediato...  
-Sí, Albus, claro- dijo ella. Los demás se levantaron de la mesa  
rápidamente y, uno por uno, fueron a Hogwarts por la chimenea.  
  
La Sra. Weasley y los chicos siguieron cenando en silencio y luego fueron a  
la sala a esperar noticias. Ya había pasado de las tres de la mañana y sin  
embargo la Sra. Weasley no se atrevía a mandar a sus hijos a la cama. Como  
no tenían que hacer, Hermione propuso buscar un lugar a donde se podría  
mudar la orden y a todos les pareció buena idea. Fred iba a decir algo  
cuando llegaron Bill y el Sr. Weasley...  
-¡Vaya susto!- dijo la Sra. Weasley- ¿Por qué no avisaron que vendrían hoy?  
-No planeábamos hacerlo, Molly- dijo el Sr. Weasley- ¿Dónde están los  
demás?  
-Dumbledore los ha llamado- respondió Fred- Quien- Ustedes- Saben ha  
atacado Hogwarts...  
-Ya decía yo que habría una buena razón- dijo Bill  
-Sí, pero eso no remedia las cosas- añadió su padre- El ministerio será  
todo un alboroto mañana...  
-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Ron- ¿Ocurrió algo más?  
-En realidad no sé como empezar- dijo Bill- Hace unas dos horas, Percy fue  
a la casa...  
-¿Qué quería?- preguntó George  
-Venía con Fudge- siguió el Sr. Weasley. Todos lo miraron extrañados- a  
preguntar si Harry no estaba con nosotros...  
-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron todos  
-Nosotros le dijimos que no y que revisaran la casa si así lo querían-  
siguió explicando el Sr. Weasley- Entonces Percy nos preguntó si existía la  
posibilidad de que estuviera con Hermione o con algún otro compañero del  
colegio. Respondimos que no, porque Dumbledore le había pedido que no  
abandonara la casa de sus tíos sin que él lo autorizara y que Harry, por  
más enfadado que estuviera con él, no se atrevería a desobedecerlo...  
-Fue entonces cuando Fudge se puso bastante pálido y Percy tuvo que  
prepararle un té. Mientras Fudge se lo tomaba, Percy nos explicó que un  
grupo de mortífagos había atacado la casa de Harry...  
-¡¿Qué?!  
-Los miembros del ministerio habían llegado cuando la casa ardía  
completamente- añadió Bill- Les tomó bastante trabajo alejar a los bomberos  
y policías muggles...  
-¿Y... que pasó... con Harry?- preguntó Hermione  
-Lo encontraron, ¿verdad?- preguntó Ron- Seguramente ahora está en San  
Mungo recuperándose del susto. Vamos a ir a verlo mañana, ¿verdad? Luego lo  
traeremos aquí y...  
-Me temo que eso no va a ser posible Ron- lo interrumpió su padre- Harry  
está en San Mungo, pero no en recuperación...  
-Apenas supimos fuimos a ayudar- dijo Bill- Yo... yo lo encontré... estaba  
sobre un montón de maleza. Enseguida lo tomé y lo llevé donde un medimago,  
pero ya era demasiado tarde...  
-Los estudios revelaron que había caído por la ventana a causa de la última  
maldición que le lanzaron...- añadió el Sr. Weasley- Avada Kedavra- las  
reacciones fueron distintas en todos: La Sra. Weasley se desmayó, Fred,  
George y Ron se pusieron muy pálidos y Ginny y Hermione se echaron a llorar-  
Bill, lleva a tu madre a su habitación, por favor. Chicos, será mejor que  
vayan a dormir...  
-Pero papá...- empezó a protestar Ron  
-Pero nada, Ron. Mañana iremos a verlo, ahora no nos dejarían pasar- los  
chicos asintieron y fueron cada uno a su habitación. Pero ninguno de ellos  
durmió muy bien esa noche: habían perdido a Harry, a su mejor amigo, y eso  
les sumió en una gran tristeza...  
===== Fin Flash Back =====  
El mudarse al barrio o, aún más, a la casa donde Harry había vivido durante  
quince años, no hizo sino empeorar el estado de ánimo de Ron y Hermione,  
quienes a veces se desaparecían durante horas y nadie sabía nada de ellos.  
Ese día en particular, habían desayunado y se habían desaparecido durante  
todo el día. Ya era hora de la cena y nadie sabía nada de ellos, lo que  
tenía preocupada a toda la orden. Ellos temían que, siendo ese el día que  
Harry cumpliría 16 años, los chicos hicieran alguna locura. Para colmo, esa  
tarde había habido un ataque en el Callejón Diagon y habían tenido que  
acudir. Afortunadamente, no había ningún muerto, pero el susto no se lo  
quitaba nadie.  
  
Pero su preocupación ahora estaba en Ron y Hermione. Al no encontrarlos en  
la casa, algunos habían salido a buscarlos por las cercanías, pero no los  
habían encontrado y en ese momento estaban todos reunidos reuniendo las  
posibilidades sobre donde podrían estar. Fred y George ya habían sido  
admitidos en la orden así que únicamente estaban Ginny y Malfoy en la  
cocina, ya que a ellos aún no les dejaban participar de las reuniones por  
ser menores de edad...  
-¿Tú crees que hayan ido a buscar a los mortífagos, Draco?- preguntó Ginny  
preocupada  
-No lo creo- respondió él- El ser de Gryffindor los hace valientes, pero no  
idiotas, ellos saben que eso es un suicidio. Dices que hoy es el cumpleaños  
de Potter, ¿verdad?- Ginny asintió- Pues eso debe haberlos deprimido y  
ahora deben estar en algún lugar donde no los molesten.  
-Ojalá sea así. Pero la bronca que les echará mamá cuando aparezcan va a  
ser larga y fuerte...  
-No lo creo, tu madre es una mujer muy buena...  
-Como se nota que nunca la has visto enfadada. Bueno, creo que voy a hacer  
mi tarea. Aún me falta pociones y me tomará muuuucho tiempo...  
-¿Quieres que te ayude? Yo ya terminé las mías...  
-¿Lo harás? Gracias. Por más que lo intento, no logro entenderlo...  
-Te entiendo,- dijo Draco mientras subían las escaleras- yo también tuve  
problemas en pociones cuando estaba en cuarto...- Ginny rió  
-¿Tú, el alumno favorito de Snape? ¿Con problemas en pociones? Esa sí que  
estuvo buena...  
-No te rías que es verdad. Lo que pasa es que Severus me explicaba en las  
noches lo que yo no entendía, que era bastante, debo admitirlo...  
-Está bien, lo siento- dijo Ginny sacando sus libros- ¿Empezamos?-  
estuvieron una hora haciendo las tareas de Ginny y luego bajaron para ver  
si ya había terminado la reunión. Pasaban delante de la alacena cuando  
escucharon un ruido...- ¿Escuchaste eso?  
-Sí, creo que viene de allí...- dijo señalando la alacena- ¿Qué crees que  
sea?- los dos sacaron sus varitas- Voy a abrir la puerta, prepárate para lo  
que sea...- como la puerta estaba sin llave, podían abrirla sin magia- Aquí  
voy: Uno... Dos... ¡Tres!- pero en la alacena no había ninguna criatura  
peligrosa ni mucho menos- ¿Ron? ¿Hermione? ¿Qué hacen allí dentro?  
-Recordar viejos tiempos- dijo Ron, que estaba con un álbum en la mano  
-¡Recordar viejos tiempos...!- repitió Ginny enfadada- ¿Han estado allí todo  
el día?  
-¿Todo el día?- preguntó Hermione- ¿Qué hora es?  
-Cerca de las nueve de la noche...- respondió Draco  
-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron los dos- Vaya, el tiempo se nos ha ido volando...-  
añadió Ron  
-Pues esperen a que mamá sepa que aparecieron- dijo Ginny- Han tenido a  
toda la orden preocupada por ustedes durante todo el día. Ahora mismo están  
reunidos discutiendo la manera de buscarlos...  
-Será mejor que vayamos a disculparnos, Ron- dijo Hermione- Creo que se nos  
fue la mano...- los cuatro fueron hasta la sala donde todavía estaba reunida  
la Orden, todos se asombraron al verlos- Hola. En realidad... lamentamos  
haberlos preocupado... nosotros...  
-¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS SE HABÍAN METIDO?!- preguntó la Sra. Weasley- ¿SABEN LO  
PREOCUPADOS QUE NOS HAN TENIDO TODO EL DÍA? ¡¡EN ESTE BARRIO QUE NO  
CONOCEMOS Y CON UN MONTÓN DE MORTÍFAGOS SUELTOS POR ALLÍ!! ¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES  
LES HEMOS ADVERTIDO QUE NO SALGAN DE LA CASA?! ¿CUÁNTAS?  
-Pero mamá...- empezó a decir Ron  
-¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS, RONALD WEASLEY!!- dijo su madre- SALIR DE LA CASA,  
CUANDO NO HAY SEGURIDAD EN NINGÚN LADO...  
-No hemos salido de la casa, Sra. Weasley- dijo Hermione  
-Srta. Granger- dijo Snape- Los hemos buscado por toda la casa, durante  
todo el día. A menos de que usted y el Sr. Weasley tengan también una capa  
de invisibilidad, no cabe duda de que salieron de la casa, contradiciendo  
todas nuestras indicaciones, añadiría yo...  
-Eso no es del todo correcto- dijo Draco- Nadie revisó la alacena debajo de  
las escaleras...  
-¿La alacena debajo de las escaleras?- preguntó McGonagall- No estarían  
allí todo el día...  
-Si Harry soportó diez años durmiendo allí no veo porqué nosotros no  
podríamos aguantar un día- dijo Hermione mientras Ron asentía...  
-Srta. Granger,- dijo McGonagall- no puedo creer que, después de lo que  
ocurrió hace dos años, usted crea todas las cosas que dice Rita Skeeter en  
sus reportajes...  
-Eso no lo supimos por Rita Skeeter, profesora- dijo Ron- Nos lo dijo  
Harry...- las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. Las caras de Draco y Snape  
eran de asombro absoluto. Mientras que Lupin, McGonagall y Molly Weasley  
miraron a Dumbledore como pidiendo una explicación  
-Sí, yo lo sabía- dijo adivinando la pregunta de los tres- Me lo dijo  
Hagrid después de que viniera a recogerlo para que entrara a Hogwarts, pero  
las cosas mejoraron después...  
-Eso no borró todo lo que tuvo que pasar antes- dijo la Sra. Weasley entre  
sollozos- ¡Esos miserables muggles se merecían lo que los pasó! Pero él,  
¡pobrecillo! Aún no tenía 16 años...- a esto le siguieron nuevos sollozos y  
gemidos a tal punto que, minutos después, los gemelos tuvieron que ir por  
un té para calmar a su madre. Eso evitó que alguien viera a la lechuza  
marrón que entró por la ventana y se posó en el hombro de Dumbledore. El  
director leyó la carta y se dirigió a la sala para responderla, mientras  
toda la orden estaba ocupada tratando de calmar a la Sra. Weasley, así que  
aprovechó para escribirle una respuesta a Harry y enviársela de nuevo con  
Hedwig...  
_______________________________________________________________  
Era ya de madrugada y Harry dormía plácidamente en su cama. Luego de la  
cena, se había enterado de que sus compañeros al final habían decidido no  
hacer la fiesta, estaban demasiado impresionados con el anuncio que hizo el  
director en el almuerzo. Lo que lo alegró ya que, según palabras de  
Steffany, "Bajo el pretexto de que es tu cumpleaños, te obligarán a  
emborracharte como una cuba y la resaca no es buena si tienes clase de  
oclumencia a primera hora, así que mejor te escondes..." Después de la cena  
habían ido directamente a la cama ya que al día siguiente tenían clase  
temprano. Estaba amaneciendo cuando sintió un picotazo en su oreja,  
despertó y se extrañó al ver a una lechuza marrón a lado suyo hasta que  
recordó el "color de turno" de Hedwig. Se puso los lentes y desató la carta  
que traía su lechuza y empezó a leer somnoliento la carta con la esperanza  
de que el ataque no hubiese acabado con ninguna vida humana.  
Querido Harry:  
Te alegrará saber que por fortuna no hubo que lamentar la muerte de  
ninguna persona gracias a la rápida intervención de la Orden y de los  
Aurores, aunque tuvieron que ingresar a varias personas al Hospital San  
Mungo por varias maldiciones prohibidas y a causa de las explosiones.  
Otra cosa que me hiciste mención es sobre como se encuentran tus amigos.  
La Señorita Granger y el Joven Señor Weasley nos dieron hoy un pequeño  
susto al "recordar viejos" tiempos cuando te encontrabas con ellos. Pero  
no ha sido nada grave. Y a cuanto a los demás se van asentando a la nueva  
perspectiva de vida aunque Lupin esta cada vez más decaído al haber  
perdido a todos los que consideraba sus verdaderos amigos.  
Esas son todas las novedades por aquí, espero que tevaya bien en tus  
clases.  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Después de leer la carta, Harry se quedó más tranquilo al comprobar por  
palabras de Dumbledore que el ataque de ayer no ocurrió nada que pasara a  
desgracia. Se levanto de la cama estirándose para desperezarse y se vistió.  
Al bajar las escaleras se encontró a Steffany esperándolo para ir a  
desayunar. Los dos se fueron al comedor, saludaron a sus amigos Dennise y  
Richard preguntándose entre ellos como han dormido esa noche por los  
nervios por las primeras clases y contestando que habían dormido como unos  
angelitos.  
Se levantaron y se dirigieron a su primera clase de Oclumencia, donde Harry  
recordaba esas clases con Snape el año pasado y Steffany toda nerviosa por  
comprobar con la práctica esas clases por toda la teoría que había leído  
bastante. Al entrar, vieron al Director Dippet que los estaba esperando.  
-Buenos días- dijo éste.  
-Buenos días, profesor- contestaron los dos a la vez.  
-Bien, hoy comenzaremos la primera hora con un poco de teoría sobre la  
materia para que podáis entender el funcionamiento de la mente y como  
bloquearla para ello utilizaremos el libro que habréis comprado el libro  
"Bloquea tu mente".  
Los jóvenes sacaron sus libros, una pluma y un pergamino y empezaron a  
escribir y a seguir el libro a medida que el profesor iba explicando hasta  
que a la segunda hora el profesor paró.  
-Con esto ya es suficiente por hoy, para la próxima clase quiero un trabajo  
sobre el funcionamiento de los pensamientos- miró hacia Harry- Harry según  
Dumbledore, el año pasado realizaste clases de Oclumencia. Vamos a  
practicar durante esta hora tú y yo para que Steffany vea como es esta  
ciencia.  
Harry se colocó en una silla que el profesor había dispuesto para la  
segunda hora, se concentro todo lo que pudo dejando la mente en blanco y el  
profesor con paciencia le dejó hacer. A los pocos segundos de ver que Harry  
estaba concentrado el profesor le echó el hechizo entrando en sus recuerdos  
pasando por la lucha contra el basilisco, ser perseguido por el perro de la  
tía Marge,... pero el cuarto recuerdo que entraba era el del departamento  
de misterios en el que por fin Harry rechazó al profesor consiguiendo una  
felicitación de éste. Lo hicieron otras dos veces con resultados parecidos.  
Al terminar esa clase, Harry estuvo harto de comer chocolate pero que  
gracias a lo cual se pudo reponer. Steffany por su parte estaba  
desilusionada por no poder haber entrado en las prácticas pero que le  
aseguró el profesor que ella en la siguiente clase sería la primera en  
practicarlo.  
Luego tuvieron D.C.L.A.O, donde no tuvieron ninguna dificultad ya que fue  
un recordatorio de todo lo que se habían repasado para el examen de entrada  
en la carrera como criaturas oscuras, contra-maldiciones y maldiciones.  
Luego fueron a almorzar donde los chicos todo excitados por las primeras  
clases empezaron a narrar que tal le fueron omitiendo en el caso de Harry  
los recuerdos que le había sacado el Director Dippet.  
Luego en transformaciones, la profesora estaba esperándolos sentado detrás  
de una butaca en la misma aula donde habían tenido las anteriores clases.  
-Buenas tardes- dijo la profesora McGinall.  
-Buenas tardes profesora- comentaron Steffany y Harry.  
-Las primeras clases las emplearemos para que consigán ser animagos por  
supuesto ilegales para que ningún mago sepa quienes son si llega el caso,  
exceptuando el Instituto claro está. Ahora tomen el libro de Ser o no ser  
un animal y empiecen a leer las lecciones 1, 2 y 3, cuando terminéis vienen  
aquí y les pincharé el dedo y echaré una gota de sangre en esta vasija  
élfica donde se reflejará el animal en que se convertirán  
Así lo hicieron los dos, mientras Harry y Steffany estuvieron apuntando  
algunas ideas que recogían a la vez que leían el libro, la profesora  
McGinall estuvo preparando una poción que cogió un color blanco leche e  
introduciéndola en la vasija élfica. Al acabar de leer los tres capítulos  
Harry y Steffany se acercaron a la mesa de la profesora nerviosos al  
comprobar en que animal se transformarían.  
-Veo que ya han terminado su tarea. Acérquense y denme un dedo de la mano  
que utilizan para coger la varita- los chicos le dieron la mano derecha y  
la profesora con la varita les hizo una pequeña incisión que se cerró  
cuando una gota de sangre cayó en la vasija. La gota de sangre en el caso  
de Steffany produjo una ondulación en el liquido brillando la superficie  
unos segundos para dejar ver como la figura de un imponente Dragón se  
alzaba sobre sus patas traseras; luego la gota de Harry cayó a la sustancia  
produciendo un remolino y un resplandor muy fuerte haciendo que los tres se  
tapasen los ojos y al abrirlos vieron a dos animales, un fénix y un  
basilisco- Vaya, tienen animales muy interesantes. Ya pueden irse pero para  
mañana quiero toda la información que puedan reunir sobre el animal que les  
ha tocado.  
Salieron hacia la biblioteca silenciosamente a buscar algunos libros sobre  
los animales que les había tocado y con la promesa de que esas clases iban  
a ser secretas. Llegaron a la biblioteca con poco menos de media hora para  
la siguiente clase, buscaron y recogieron los libros sobre el Colacuerno  
Húngaro, los fénix y los basiliscos.  
-Harry es raro que tengas dos animales para transformarte- comentó Steffany  
cuyos pensamientos le estaban atormentando por no hablarlos- lo normal es  
que un mago tenga sólo uno aunque sea muy poderoso.  
-Ya lo sé, Steffany. No soy como los magos corrientes. Ya te lo contaré más  
adelante- añade al ver que ésta iba a preguntar más cosas.  
-Esta bien, no voy a presionarte- comenta ella sonriendo entrando a la  
penúltima clase del día.  
Al entrar vieron que el aula había cambiado considerablemente dejando ver  
varios objetos que como suponieron bien tuvieron que realizar varios  
hechizos de años anteriores sobre estos y donde no tuvieron ninguna  
dificultad pero en la segunda hora estuvieron practicando un encantamiento  
avanzado de alohomora que con un poco de dificultad pudieron manejar al  
final de su segunda hora agotados pero felices.  
Y en las últimas horas de clases tuvieron que desplazarse a las mazmorras  
donde se encontraron con sus amigos que subían a cenar intercambiándose  
algunas palabras de ánimo sobre todo de parte de Dennise y Richard a Harry  
y a Steffany que tendrían clases de Pociones.  
-Buenas noches. Tomen unos calderos y los ingredientes que están en ese  
armario y vayan preparando esta poción- dijo la profesora Sinclair nada mas  
que éstos se sentaran en los pupitres haciéndoles levantarse de nuevo.  
Se pasaron las dos horas preparando una poción que les hacía dormir durante  
24 horas a la persona que se la tomase a parte de que era imposible ningún  
tipo de transporte de esa persona a través de trasladores, polvos flú o por  
desaparición porque la poción anulaba ese tipo de magia. Al final la poción  
de Steffany quedó más o menos como se señalaba en las indicaciones de la  
profesora en la pizarra y la de Harry quedó un poco más espesa por haber  
añadido una pizca de polvo de cuerno de dragón al quedarse unos segundos  
mirando la figura Steffany cuando esta se agachaba a recoger el mortero que  
se le había caído.  
  
Y los dos muy cansados para hacer nada más se metieron en la cama pensando  
en el día que habían pasado. Al día siguiente les costó mucho levantarse  
para ir a su primera clase, pero aún así lo hicieron y siguieron avanzando  
con los diferentes temas. Pero lo que les tenía realmente intrigados eran  
las clases de aparición, que durarían apenas un trimestre y que tenían  
todas las especialidades juntas. Estas clases no fueron como Harry había  
supuesto que fuesen ya que era mucha teoría y poca teoría tocando materias  
para aparecerse en zonas restringidas que con el examen común de aparición  
del ministerio no conseguirías entrar como sería en el caso de aparecerse  
en el ministerio o en San Mungo entre otros sitios.  
Ese día era 3 de Agosto y durante toda la semana, a escondidas de Steffany,  
Harry había estado organizando una fiesta sorpresa para Steffany esa noche  
en la sala pequeña con Dennise, Richard y demás amigos. Al llegar Steffany  
se sorprendió mucho al ver que fiesta le habían celebrado.  
-¡¡¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!!!!- Gritaron todos cuando Steffany entró en la sala.  
La sala estaba llena de cerveza de mantequilla, alguna que otra botella de  
Wisky de fuego y muchos dulces que habían sacado de las cocinas y todo  
adornado de forma que todo pareciese de una fiesta a alguna reina.  
-Chicos no era necesario- dice cohibida Steffany.  
-No ha sido idea nuestra sino de Harry- comenta Dennise muy contenta.  
-A sí- dice Steffany muy sorprendida- Muchas gracias, Harry- y le da un  
beso en la mejilla con la consecuencia de que ambos se pusiesen rojos.  
Al momento Steffany es llevada a la pista de baila para bailar con varios  
amigos mientras Harry se sienta en una silla mirando mientras el resto  
baila.  
-Venga Harry ven a bailar- suplica una ocasión Dennise.  
-Lo siento, Dennise pero yo no bailo- dice éste- Me voy a subir a buscar  
unas cosas.  
Con esa excusa Harry sube por las escaleras de su habitación, entra en ella  
y empieza a buscar alguna de las bromas de los gemelos Weasley cuando  
escucha una voz siseante.  
-Ya era hora de que se abriese este baúl.  
-¿Quién eres?-pregunta Harry en el mismo idioma (parsel)  
-Sólo soy una humilde serpiente de la familia King Imperial-dice la voz.  
Y Harry al oírlo se queda un buen rato pensando en los pros y contras que  
podía tener como mascota, amiga y aliada a una serpiente, decidiendo.  
-Amiga te gustaría ser mi mascota o compañera teniéndote a mi cuidado-dice  
Harry.  
-Por mi encantada. A mi me gustaría servir a un mago porque desde que nací  
todo el mundo me tiene miedo por ser una serpiente y relacionarme con ese  
Señor Oscuro cuando yo sólo quiero ser útil.  
-Me alegra saberlo. Tu nombre será Saz. ¿Qué te parece?-pregunta Harry.  
-Me encanta- contestó contenta la serpiente que salía del baúl en este  
momento.  
Harry en ese momento la vio, era muy parecida a la serpiente de Voldemort  
pero mucho más pequeña y bonita que Nagini.  
-¿Saz has visto unos artículos de bromas?-pregunta Harry.  
-Sí, están en la zona derecha del baúl- contesta ésta.  
Harry mete la mano en el baúl y saca un par de cajas donde había varios  
artículos de bromas, abre una y coge unas cuantas galletas.  
-Muchas gracias, Saz. Más tarde hablamos que ahora me tengo que ir- dice  
Harry saliendo de la sala y dirigiéndose a la fiesta.  
Allí Harry esta a tiempo para dejar las galletas embrujadas con el resto de  
galletas en la mesa de aperitivos justa a tiempo antes de ser llevado por  
Richard y otro chico que reconoció como Albert más a la mesa de competición  
de bebidas.  
-Venga Harry demuéstranos como te las gastas- dice Richard muy contento.  
-Muchas gracias muchachos pero prefiero no emborracharme- se defiende Harry-  
Si eso una cerveza de mantequilla.  
-Está bien amigo como quieras- comenta Richard un poco decepcionado.  
A la distancia se oye la voz de alguien diciéndole a Harry "Gallina,  
popopopop....". A lo que éste con decisión coge una jarra de Hidromiel y se  
la bebe de un trago sacando aplausos de sus compañeros.  
-Y ahora quien me llama gallina- comenta Harry- Ese puede ser- añade  
señalando a uno que se había transformado en una gallina gigante al comerse  
una galleta de las que había traído Harry.  
Al comentar eso todos de su alrededor se dan la vuelta y empiezan a reírse  
de la gallina gigante y que a los pocos minutos ya había varios  
transformados igual al primero sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que los  
causantes eran las galletas ya que casi todos estaban medio borrachos.  
-Así se hace Harry- dice Richard dándole una palmada en la espalda.  
-Toma Richard, una para ti y otra para Harry- comenta Albert que se había  
acercado a ellos con dos jarras una de hidromiel y otra de wisky de fuego.  
La de hidromiel la cogió Richard y a Harry por compromiso le toco la de  
wisky que al verlo con la jarra todos de la mes le empezaron a gritar  
"BEBE, BEBE, BEBE,...." que lo oyeron todos de la fiesta exceptuando a todo  
el resto del instituto porque le habían echado un hechizo silenciador.  
Steffany que en ese momento estaba bailando con un amigo, lo vio desde  
lejos como Harry con una sonrisa en la cara se traga de un trago toda la  
refrescante bebida y pidiendo otra ya medio borracho sacando aplausos de  
sus nuevos amigos.  
-Otraaa....- dice Harry feliz y con la jarra que la tira contra una pared  
haciéndola añicos.  
-Así se hace Harry, coge tu primera cogorza- comenta Dennise que se había  
acercado animando a Harry.  
-Otra más para nuestro amigo Harry- grita Albert desde la lejanía para  
hacerse oír para que la trajesen de la barra que habían montado para la  
ocasión.  
-Harry no te creí capaz de hacer esto si estas siempre al lado de nuestra  
Steffany- comenta Richard entre risas.  
-Pues todavía no me conoces del todo Richard, porque según mis amigos de  
otros años sólo me preocupo de hacerme el héroe- dice Harry entre risas.  
A los pocos segundos Harry empieza a cantar secundándole otros una canción  
del grupo de moda por esas fechas y a la vez que se empezaba a animarse le  
acercan otra jarra de wisky que se la bebe sin contemplaciones de un trago  
sacando admiración ya que otros con dos tragos de esa bebida ya habían  
caído al suelo borrachos. Y cuando iba a pedir una tercera jarra animado  
por la música, los amigos y el calor que por lo cual ya se empezaba a  
quitar la ropa apareció Steffany.  
-Vamos Harry a tu habitación a dormir un poco que mañana tenemos un montón  
de tarea- comenta Steffany llevándoselo escaleras arriba toda preocupada-Se  
acabó la fiesta- añade gritando.  
Con lo cual todos protestan pero le hicieron caso ya que a los pocos  
segundos ya no había hechizo silenciador puesto en la sala y si venía algún  
profesor pillándolos los castigarían de por vida con el otro accidente de  
hace ocho días.  
Steffany con dificultad subió a Harry por las escaleras hacia su  
habitación, abrió la puerta y lo metió a su cama pero no pudo irse a la  
suya ya que cuando lo dejaba Harry la agarró fuertemente cuando se quedaba  
dormido con la consecuencia de que se tuvo que quedar a dormir con él.  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó y vio a Steffany a su lado  
durmiendo placidamente. A Harry se le vino a la cabeza de que en esa  
postura Steffany parecía un ángel caído del cielo y se quedó en esa postura  
para no despertarla mirándole a la cara echado en la cama. Cuando Harry ya  
había perdido la noción del tiempo mirándola Steffany se despertó haciendo  
que los dos jóvenes se mirasen a los ojos durante unos segundos, en los  
cuales Harry se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por esa chica... era muy  
diferente a lo que había sentido por Cho hasta apenas unos meses atrás...  
Steffany avergonzada de la situación en que se encontraba se levantó de la  
cama como un resorte de un muelle.  
-Siento mucho esta situación, Harry. Pero yo ayer no...- se empezó a  
disculpar Steffany.  
-No es necesario que te disculpas, el que se tendría que avergonzar soy yo  
por llevarme por esos granujas- comenta Harry interrumpiendo a Steffany y  
llevándose una mano a la cabeza al levantarse- Me parece que tus regalos  
están abajo menos el mío que te lo daré esta noche- mira el reloj- Habrá  
que arreglarse para ir a desayunar  
Steffany salió más contenta de la habitación de Harry a la suya para  
ducharse, cambiarse, recoger los libros y los deberes y esperar en la sala  
de abajo a Harry mientras éste hacía lo mismo añadiendo una carta escrita  
para Dumbledore con unos cuantos galeones y en esta ocasión a Hedwing le  
cambió a un color moteado de blanco y gris.  
A la noche Harry y Steffany estaban haciendo los deberes en la sala común a  
los dos muy ocupados cada uno en lo suyo hasta las once de la noche que era  
la hora que más o menos los dos acababan las tareas del día y de estudiar o  
practicar lo que habían visto durante la semana  
-Steffany- dice Harry rompiendo el silencio entre los dos con nervios- Te  
tengo que decir algo importante.  
-Dime, Harry- comenta ésta contenta después de mucho trabajar y no hablar  
con el chico por el cual sentía algo.  
Harry se arrodilla al suelo delante de ella haciendo que ésta se pusiese  
nerviosa, saca una caja que había traído Hedwing hacía ya unas cuantas  
horas antes y lo abre dejando ver un precioso anillo de oro con algunas  
incrustaciones con gemas, diamantes y rubíes.  
-Steffany,- continua- desde el momento que te vi sentí una descarga  
eléctrica que recorría mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir que por mi cuerpo  
pasasen millones de volteos a la vez que miles de mariposas se concentrasen  
en mi estómago oprimiéndomelo y en cada momento que hablaba contigo y  
conociéndote la sensación no ha pasado sino que ahora tengo ganas de  
besarte, acariciarte y sobre todo hacerte feliz. ¿Querrías ser mi novia?-  
pregunta Harry nervioso  
Mientras Harry decía esto Steffany empezaba a llorar no se sabía si de  
contenta o de tristeza.  
-Harry... Yo también te amo desde el momento que te vi y sí quiero ser tu  
novia- dice Steffany feliz.  
Los dos se acercan y juntan sus labios en un beso suave, delicado y  
cariñoso que en cada momento se transformaba en uno más pasional. Dejaron  
de besarse cuando se quedaron sin oxígeno separando sus labios igualmente  
como se habían juntado y Harry con delicadeza puso el anillo a Steffany en  
el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.  
Después de eso estuvieron besándose un poco más hasta que se fueron a la  
cama con un beso de buenas noches.  
El siguiente mes transcurrió con normalidad para los dos. Aunque el lunes  
en el almuerzo, luego de que anunciaran su noviazgo, recibieron un montón  
de risas por sus compañeros, pero dejaron de molestarlos luego de una  
semana. Las clases iban muy bien: en Oclumencia, Harry ya casi se resistía  
a que el profesor entrara a su mente gracias a sus clases del año anterior  
que aunque éste no las hubiera apreciado le habían servido al final y ya  
empezaba a estudiar un poco la Legeremancia mientras Steffany se empezaba a  
defender por fin de los ataques que el directo Dippet les hacía, ya que a  
partir de que ella se empezase a resistir de verdad, las clases según  
palabras textuales del profesor serían lecturas y estudios sobre la materia  
con ataques por parte suya a sus mentes para poderles enseñar a mantener la  
mente cerrada en todo momento y cuando Harry y Steffany se supiesen todo  
sobre la Legeremancia empezarían a practicar con el profesor. En D.C.L.A.O  
empezaron a ver criaturas peligrosos como dementores, nundu,... a parte de  
maldiciones y contra-maldiciones poderosos llevándose algunas secuelas en  
algunas de ellas por hacerlas demasiado bien o demasiado mal según lo que  
practicasen y cuando ya supieran manejarlas empezarían con una parte de  
ejercicios físicos que les vendrían bien para los duelos. En transformación  
estuvieron estudiando todas esas horas sobre sus animales (sus costumbres,  
habilidades mágicas y no mágicas,...) y empezaron a transformarse gracias a  
una poción que les había suministrado la propia profesora. En  
encantamientos vieron hechizos de levitación y convocación avanzados donde  
los dos chicos se reían de sus meteduras de patas consiguiendo deberes  
extras pero que de allí salían relagados. Y en pociones empezaron a ver  
pociones cada vez más complicadas como el filtro en vida y pociones de la  
verdad entre otras. Así transcurrió el primer mes en el instituto. Harry  
no se dio cuenta cuando ya era 31 de Agosto y se encontraba en su cama  
pensando en que estarían haciendo sus amigos...  
HOLA A TODOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FICT, AQUÍ LES VA EL SEGUNDO  
CAPÍTULO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. HAY ALGO QUE ME OLVIDÉ DE DECIRLES Y ES  
QUE LOS PRIMEROS CAPÍTULOS SERÁN UNA ESPECIE DE INTRODUCCIÓN, YA QUE LA  
MAYORÍA DE LA HISTORIA TRANSCURRIRÁ EN SÉPTIMO AÑO... ES UNA SORPRESA YA LO  
VERÁN...  
AHORA RESPONDIENDO A LOS REVIEWS:  
Flash: ¿Te gustaron los nuevos personajes? Me alegro mucho, se los puse  
para que no extrañen a Ron y Hermione, ya ves que ellos también se las  
pasan solo peleando. Aunque eso no quiere decir que no voy a poner nada  
sobre ellos, aquí los pongo un poco y en otros cap. También. Bye y Gracias  
Hiroshi Enishi Valentine: Me alegra que te gusten los cap. Largos, y no te  
preocupes que tanto Merlìn como yo los hacemos largos. Bye, gracias por  
escribir...  
AleXxX: Gracias por leer este fict, espero que te haya gustado este cap.  
Lourdes Ariki: ¡Claro que me acuerdo de ti! Muchas gracias por leer este  
fict también. En cuanto a tus preguntas, pues ya ves que las respondo todas  
en este cap. Espero que te haya dejado satisfecha...  
Emily Evans: Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro que te haya gustado  
este fict.  
Superhyoga: Muchas gracias por leer este fict también. No te preocupes por  
"los Cuatro de Hogwarts" que ya arreglé el problema del cap. 14. En cuanto  
a las reacciones del mundo mágico ante la "muerte" de Harry, pues ya pondré  
algo sobre eso en el sig. Cap., que comenzará con Ron, hermione y los demás  
en Hogwarts. "Los Cuatro de Hogwarts" estoy por terminarlo, espero poder  
enviarlo pronto. Cuídate...  
GaRry: Hola, gracias por tus sugerencia, la verdad es que se me había  
olvidado ese detalle, ya veré como lo arreglo. Bye..  
javi-fernandez: Gracias por tu review, espero realmente poder actualizar  
pronto...  
Doxy-BaGsHoT: Muchas gracias por tu sugerencia, en realidad me gustaría  
poder aceptar reviews anónimos pero no sé como hacerlo. Si tu lo sabes por  
favor dímelo. Bye...  
Zeisse: Hola, me alegra que te guste. No te preocupes por Ron y Herm que sí  
van a salir, en este cap. Puse algo sobre ellos, espero que te haya  
gustado. Bye.  
BIEN, ESO ES TODO. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA, NO SÉ SI  
PUEDA ACTUALIZAR PRONTO YA QUE ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN EL ÚLTIMO CAP. DE MI  
OTRA HISTORIA, PERO ESPERO PODER TENER EL 3 CAPÍTULO LISTO ANTES DE MI  
CUMPLEAÑOS (EL 1 DE ABRIL) BYE Y GRACIAS. 


	3. Inicio de Clases

Capítulo 3: Inicio de clases  
1. Chicos, apresúrense que no alcanzarán el tren- se escuchaba la voz de la  
Sra. Weasley  
2. ¿Mamá, no has visto mi varita?  
3. No encuentro mi libro de pociones...  
4. ¿Dónde está mi insignia...?  
5. ¡Pig, estate quieto!  
6. Vamos apresúrense...- dijo la Sra. Weasley- Ginny, ve a ver si no dejaste  
tu varita en la cocina anoche... Draco querido, tu libro de pociones lo  
puse en tu baúl... Hermione, he visto a Crookshanks jugando con tu  
insignia...  
7. ¡Te tengo estúpido animal!- dijo Ron metiendo a Pig en su jaula  
8. Vamos chicos, se está haciendo tarde...- dijo el Sr. Weasley. Todos  
salieron con sus cosas y entraron a un coche que este había conseguido  
prestado a un amigo- Bien, nos vemos después, Molly...- arrancó el auto y  
enseguida estuvieron de camino a Londres  
9. Lo mismo que todos los años...- suspiró Ginny  
10. ¿Este caos es todos los años?- preguntó Draco divertido  
11. Y que lo digas...- respondió Ron- Menos mal que Fred y George no están  
con nosotros... Hace dos años, por ejemplo, a los gemelos se les cayeron  
algunas de las bengalas que se prenden con la humedad y el gato loco ese  
se asustó y lastimó a uno de los taxistas...  
12. Y tardó un buen rato en tranquilizarse el pobre- añadió Hermione- Y las  
consecuencias no fueron solo para mí, sino también para Ron y para...- se  
interrumpió- para Harry...- dijo en voz baja. Un tenso silencio se hizo  
dentro del auto y duró hasta que llegaron hasta la estación. Una vez  
allí, los cuatro se apresuraron a tomar sus baúles y entrar al andén 9¾,  
ya que habían llegado sólo 15 minutos antes de que salga el tren. Ya en  
el andén, se despidieron del Sr. Weasley, no sin antes de que este les  
hiciera mil recomendaciones. Ron, Hermione y Draco acompañaron a Ginny  
hasta un compartimento donde la dejaron con su amiga Luna mientras ellos  
iban al compartiendo de los prefectos. Una vez allí, muchos se  
sorprendieron de ver a Draco Malfoy hablando tranquilamente con dos  
Gryffindor, aún más con esos Gryffindor, quienes hasta unos meses atrás  
eran sus peores enemigos. Pero la prueba más dura para ellos fue cuando  
Pansy Parkinson llegó al compartimento...  
13. No puedo creerlo de ti, Draco- dijo despectivamente- Juntarte con un  
pobretón y una sangre- sucia... Tu padre estaría muy decepcionado...  
14. Me importa muy poco lo que piense mi padre, Pansy- dijo él- De ahora en  
adelante actuaré según mis pensamientos y mis opiniones...  
15. Claro... Seguramente Weasley y Granger necesitan quien los proteja ahora  
que Potter murió, un verdadero alivio para todos... Deberían darle un  
reconocimiento al que lo mató...- los otros prefectos se quedaron en  
silencio, incluido Draco. Pansy no sabía lo que decía, incluso él, de  
tener su actitud de antes, hubiera sido más cuidadoso... ¡PLAF! Hermione le  
cruzó la cara a Pansy de una cachetada, y estaba roja de furia...  
16. ¡LÁVATE BIEN LA BOCA ANTES DE HABLAR DE HARRY, PARKINSON!- dijo furiosa-  
¡Al menos él murió peleando y no como una serpiente rastrera como tú...!  
17. ¡Draco!- dijo Pansy sin hacerle caso- ¿No vas a decir nada?  
18. Tú te lo buscaste, Pansy, esta vez se te fue la mano...- esto hizo rabiar  
más a la Slytherin  
19. ¡Me la vas a pagar, Granger!- dijo- Tú y todos los patéticos Gryffindor  
me las van a pagar. En cuanto se entere el Prof. Snape...  
20. Ahórrate el trabajo, Pansy- dijo Draco- Yo le diré lo que ocurrió: tú  
provocaste a Hermione y sufriste las consecuencias, fuiste demasiado  
lejos...  
21. ¡Me las pagarás tú también, maldito traidor! Esto no se queda así...-  
enseguida salió del compartimento dejando a los demás tranquilos  
22. Draco...- dijo Hermione- Gracias...  
23. Ella tiene razón, Draco- añadió Ron- Debo admitir que hasta ahora no  
confiaba completamente en ti, pero te has enfrentado a tu propia casa por  
nosotros y eso prueba que realmente has cambiado...- añadió ofreciéndole  
una mano, que Draco estrechó  
24. Nunca es tarde para enmendar errores, Ron- dijo él- En realidad Potter  
me hizo un favor al enviar a mi padre a Azkaban... Ojalá eso arreglara  
algunas cosas- añadió tristemente  
25. ¿Qué... qué quieres decir?- preguntó Hermione. Habían quedado los tres en  
el compartimento, Draco sacó una fotografía de su túnica y se las mostró:  
en ella estaban dos niños de unos cinco años, los dos sonriendo  
26. Esta es mi hermana, mi hermana gemela...- dijo mostrándosela  
27. No sabía que tuvieras una hermana- dijo Ron- ¿Dónde está ahora?  
28. Eso es lo que me gustaría saber- respondió él- Mi padre nunca la quiso,  
siempre la hacía sentir mal e inferior a mí, y mi madre le tenía  
demasiado miedo a mi padre como para defenderla. Prácticamente, al único  
que tenía era a mí... Creo que fue por eso que se fue, se cansó del poco  
cariño que recibía en casa...  
29. Pero si tú la querías...  
30. Eso no era suficiente para una niña de cinco años, Hermione. Yo no  
podía defenderla de las humillaciones de mi padre...  
31. ¿Nunca trataron de encontrarla?- preguntó Ron- No pudo haber ido muy  
lejos...  
32. Mi padre nunca puso empeño en encontrarla, creo que hasta se alegró de  
que se fuera. Dijo que era "una mala influencia" para mí, pero era muy  
fuerte, ¿saben? A pesar de su edad era muy decidida y muy valiente...  
Seguro que hubiera ido a Gryffindor- Ron y Hermione estaban asombrados,  
jamás se imaginaron lo que Draco escondía tras su arrogancia...  
33. No debes perder la esperanza- dijo Hermione- Tal vez el destino se  
encargue de reunirlos...  
34. Nunca la he perdido, Hermione. Sé que mi hermana está viva, no me  
preguntes como pero lo sé...  
Siguieron hablando un rato más y luego fueron hasta el compartimento de  
Ginny, donde ya estaban Neville y otros Gryffindor, que se sorprendieron de  
ver a Draco allí, pero se sorprendieron aún más cuando este les pidió  
disculpas por su actitud de antes. Pero, al ver que Ron y Hermione  
confiaban en él, decidieron hacerlo ellos también. Luego cada uno fue a su  
compartimento y se quedaron sólo los cuatro. Fueron hablando entre ellos de  
diferentes temas y no se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron a la estación de  
Hogsmeade, donde los cuatro subieron a una carroza que los llevaría hasta  
el colegio. Una vez allí, los tres Gryffindor se separaron de Draco no sin  
antes advertirle que tuviera cuidado ya que los de su casa no estarían muy  
contentos con su cambio de actitud.  
Enseguida de que se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor llegó la Profa.  
McGonagall acompañada de los de primero, que estaban muy nerviosos. Puso el  
sombrero seleccionador sobre la banca y este entonó una nueva canción,  
aunque esta no llamó tanto la atención como la del año pasado. Luego de que  
todos los alumnos de primero fueron seleccionados y el director diera su  
pequeño discurso de bienvenida empezó la cena. A diferencia de otros años,  
Ron comió muy poco esa vez, casi nada, y todos sabían la razón: Harry. Si  
bien a todos les había afectado su muerte, sus compañeros sabían que los  
más tristes serían ellos, que habían compartido las vivencias de Harry  
durante cinco años... Una vez que se terminó la cena, Dumbledore se puso de  
nuevo de pie y todas las conversaciones cesaron  
1. Bien, ahora que tienen sus estómagos llenos, les pido un momento de su  
atención para algunos anuncios. Como su nombre lo dice, el bosque está  
totalmente prohibido para los estudiantes. El Sr. Filch me ha pedido una  
vez más que les recuerde que está prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos y  
algunas otras cosas más cuya lista está expuesta en la conserjería. Por  
otro lado, he de anunciarles que no hemos podido conseguir un maestro de  
D.C.L.A.O. este año así que el Prof. Snape ha accedido amablemente a dar  
esa asignatura...- se escucharon varios murmullos de descontento- Por esta  
misma razón, debo pedirles un aplauso para su nuevo maestro de Pociones:  
El Prof. Pryde...- hubo pocos aplausos, no a causa de la falta de  
entusiasmo sino de la sorpresa: su nuevo profesor era apenas un muchacho,  
parecía incluso menor que algunos de séptimo- Aunque mientras nuestro  
nuevo profesor se va adaptando al colegio, los alumnos de sexto y de  
séptimo tendrán durante este año pociones con el Prof. Snape... Bien, eso  
es todo, ahora todos a la cama- todos se levantaron de sus mesas y Ron y  
Hermione guiaron a los de primero hasta la torre de Gryffindor, donde les  
dieron las instrucciones y fueron a dormir  
Al día siguiente durante el desayuno Hermione observó como una lechuza  
color caoba le entregó una carta a Dumbledore y esperó pacientemente  
mientras éste escribía una respuesta, para luego partir por donde había  
venido. No supo porqué, pero esta lechuza le recordó a Hedwig, ¿qué sería  
de la lechuza de su amigo? Había leído que algunas lechuzas guardaban  
lealtad a su amo hasta su muerte y, cuando éste moría, no querían aceptar a  
otro amo. El gemido de Ron a su lado la hizo volver a la realidad y miró su  
horario encontrando allí la razón de la mirada de angustia de su amigo:  
tenían dos horas de pociones, seguidas por una de D.C.L.A.O, ciertamente no  
era una mañana agradable...  
A la hora del almuerzo se reunieron de nuevo en la mesa de Gryffindor y se  
empezaron a hablar de sus diferentes clases...  
1. Tres horas con Snape han sido una tortura- dijo Ron- Pero al menos no ha  
favorecido tanto a los Slytherin, incluso les bajó puntos  
2. Eso fue porque empezaron a molestar a Draco, Ron- dijo Hermione- Y  
seguramente eso no fue nada agradable para él...  
3. Tienes razón, seguramente tendrá que vérselas duro durante un tiempo...  
¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti, Ginny?- le preguntó a su hermana, que estaba a  
su lado  
4. Hemos tenido Encantamientos, herbología y luego pociones...  
5. ¿Tuvieron pociones?- preguntó Parvati Patil- ¿Y qué tal es el nuevo  
profesor...?  
6. Es bueno, sabe mucho a pesar de ser tan joven. Aunque los Slytherin no  
lo han recibido tan bien... Es obvio que estaban acostumbrados a los  
favoritismos de Snape  
7. Tienes suerte, ojalá a nosotros nos diera clase también- dijo Lavender  
8. Yo también pienso lo mismo- dijo Hermione- Aunque creo que el Prof.  
Dumbledore tuvo razón al no ponerlo a darnos clase...  
9. ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Ron  
10. Que el Prof. Pryde es muy joven- dijo Hermione- Si lo miran bien, no  
parece tener más de 16 años, 17 como máximo...  
11. Ahora que lo dices, creo que tienes razón- dijo Parvati mirando a la  
mesa de los profesores- Y tampoco está nada mal...  
12. ¡Parvati!- dijo Seamus Finnigan escandalizado- ¡Qué es un profesor!  
13. ¿Y eso qué?- dijo Lavender- Eso no le quita lo guapo. Además, no es  
nuestro profesor...- los chicos negaban con la cabeza mientras Lavender y  
Parvati murmuraban entre sí lo guapo que estaba el nuevo profesor de  
pociones y Ginny y Hermione se reían de sus ocurrencias  
14. Por cierto- dijo Neville en voz baja- ¿Qué pasará con la A.D.?  
15. Harry era quien nos enseñaba- dijo Hermione tristemente- No podemos  
seguir sin él...  
16. ¿Por qué?- preguntó Parvati- Digo... es verdad que Harry era quien nos  
enseñaba, pero ustedes también saben mucho, lo ayudaron a burlar los  
obstáculos para llegar hasta la piedra filosofal y Hermione ayudó a  
descubrir la ubicación de la cámara de los secretos...- los dos estaban  
empezando a arrepentirse de haberles narrado sus aventuras durante las  
reuniones del A.D. el año anterior...  
17. Y Ron lo acompañó a la cámara- añadió Dean- Además, todos sabemos que  
Harry se entrenó con ustedes para la tercera prueba...  
18. Y... Bueno, no quiero que suene como que los estoy manipulando pero a  
Harry le hubiera gustado que lo siguiéramos- dijo Seamus- Para estar  
preparados, como él dijo...  
19. Está bien- dijo al fin Ron, luego de consultar con Hermione con la  
mirada- Pero debemos consultar a los de las otras casas también, no somos  
solo nosotros  
Los otros integrantes aceptaron de inmediato y empezaron a reunirse en el  
cuarto del requisito. Poco a poco fueron retomando las clases y se unieron  
nuevos integrantes, como Draco y uno que otro de primer año. A pesar de que  
Umbridge ya no estaba, los chicos seguían haciendo esto a espaldas de los  
profesores. Ron y Hermione escribían de vez en cuando a Lupin para pedirle  
consejos, ya que él era el único miembro de la orden que sabía de sus  
entrenamientos secretos. O al menos eso creían ellos, porque Dumbledore se  
había dado cuenta desde un principio, pero no les dijo nada sino que se  
conformaba con escribirle a Harry las noticias, a quien estas lo ponían muy  
contento y le pedía constantemente al director que le escriba sobre los  
avances del grupo  
Las semanas iban pasando rápidamente y poco a poco los chicos fueron  
afrontando la vida sin Harry. En el equipo de quidditch habían hecho ya las  
pruebas para los nuevos integrantes y, como Ginny decidió ser cazadora, el  
nuevo buscador pasó a ser un muchacho de séptimo año, lo que significaba  
que tendrían que buscar uno el siguiente año de nuevo, pero eso no les  
importó por el momento. La temporada de quidditch empezó el último fin de  
semana de octubre con el partido Gryffindor contra Slytherin, partido que  
ganó Gryffindor por muy poco, ya que si bien Draco atrapó la snitch, Ron  
había mejorado mucho en esas vacaciones y las cazadoras eran muy buenas,  
así que terminó 180 a 160, pero la opinión de todos era que de haber sido  
Harry el buscador, seguramente esa hubiera sido una paliza para Slytherin.  
Por otra parte, las clases iban bien, tanto Ron como Hermione habían  
logrado varios T.I.M.O.S. cada uno y los dos habían decidido ser aurores  
aunque eso significara, como dijo Ron, tener que aguantar a Snape más que  
de costumbre. Pronto supieron que al nuevo profesor no le iba muy bien: los  
Slytherin, no conformes con tener un profesor imparcial, se habían unido en  
su contra y no había clase, con excepción de los de primero de vez en  
cuando, en que no surgiera algún accidente. Esto no es que agradara a  
Snape, que extrañaba su puesto pero no hasta el punto de desear que su  
joven colega muriera de un ataque de rabia (cosa que estaba a punto de  
ocurrir) Pero de nada valieron las amenazas de Snape a su casa ni el que  
esta estuviera en el último lugar en la copa de las casas debido a los  
puntos que perdían, las serpientes seguían saboteando las clases de  
pociones. Resultado de todo esto fue que Pryde agradeciera haber firmado un  
contrato por solo un año y le anunciara al director que en junio se iría...  
Pero había algo que inquietaba a Hermione además de sus estudios, la A.D. y  
sus deberes como prefecta. Cada semana llegaba una lechuza para el director  
con una carta, carta que no compartía con ninguno de los profesores, los  
cuales también se extrañaban de estas cartas, y que Dumbledore respondía  
enseguida. A pesar de las precauciones del director, Hermione pudo darse  
cuenta de una cosa: aunque al principio pareciera que no fuera así, la  
lechuza que entregaba las cartas era la misma, sólo que cambiada de color,  
esto lo confirmó unos días antes de navidad, cuando una lechuza de color  
rosa le entregó la habitual carta a Dumbledore. Al parecer, al dueño de la  
lechuza se le habían acabado los colores. Obviamente todo el comedor fijó  
su mirada en la lechuza, pero el director no se inmutó y procedió a su  
rutina de siempre: leer la carta, sonreír satisfecho, responder a la misma  
y atarla a la pata de la lechuza. Era en esos momentos cuando Ron y  
Hermione más extrañaban a Harry. Conociéndolo, hace tiempo que se las  
hubiera arreglado para obtener pistas sobre el origen de esa lechuza. Lo  
que menos imaginaban era que, de estar Harry con ellos, esa lechuza  
permanecería en la lechucería con su habitual color de plumaje: blanco...  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Harry había entrado en el Instituto  
Merlín y se había adaptado muy bien a él, tenía amigos como Richard y  
Denisse y una novia que la amaba por encima de todo: Steffany, y con la  
cual compartía todas las clases para ser Auror.  
Durante ese tiempo había tenido varias charlas con su nueva mascota, Saz,  
una preciosa y peligrosa serpiente. Y que recordaba una de sus charlas con  
ella y sobre algunas peleas que tenía con Hedwig para conseguir su atención  
con el saldo que las dos salían heridas.  
===== Flash Back =====  
- Saz, estás por aquí- dice Harry en pársel.  
- Aquí estoy al lado del fuego. No sabes que los de mi especie  
necesitan calor- comenta ésta.  
- Ya, Saz- dice Harry para cerrar el comienzo de una discusión verbal  
que tanto le gustaban a su nueva amiga- Sólo te quería preguntar si me  
querías hacer un favor.  
- Por supuesto Harry, ¿en que te puedo servir?- dice ésta deslizándose  
silenciosamente hacia él para luego subir a un brazo de éste previamente  
ofrecido para que subiera.  
- Pues veras...- empieza Harry no muy seguro de como empezar- ¿Podrías  
recorrer todo el colegio de arriba a bajo sin saltarte ningún escondrijo?-  
termina algo avergonzado.  
- Eso está hecho, con tal de perder de vista a "ese animal"-comenta Saz  
refiriéndose con eso de "ese animal" a Hedwig.  
- Saz, modera tus palabras. Sabes que no me gusta que se estén  
enzarzando en continuas peleas entre ustedes...-dice Harry un poco  
enfadado para luego pasar a una cara divertida-Saz te tendré que echar un  
hechizo de rastreo que he aprendido hace poco, algo modificado por mí  
para que por cada sitio que pases quede marcado en un mapa que he  
conseguido del castillo.  
- Con tal de servir a la causa de mi jefe- añade ésta con una nota de  
fastidio y mofa.  
- Rastrorium- exclama Harry con la varita señalando a Saz.  
=====Fin Flash Back=====  
Así era como había empezado a realizar un mapa del Instituto Merlín para  
luego realizar los hechizos pertinentes sobre él y que pareciese al Mapa  
del Merodeador ya que, con algo de dificultad, había conseguido a unos  
compañeros de causa para las travesuras que tenía pensado realizar para  
animar el ambiente que se había formado tras el comunicado del regreso de  
Voldemort: Denisse, Richard y, para sorpresa de los otros dos, Steffany,  
que no quería dejar a Harry de lado y demostrar que su pasado no le  
influiría.  
En las clases iba bastante bien. En Oclumencia, Harry ya se resistía  
completamente a la penetración a su mente y se estaba creando según  
palabras textuales una potente barrera mental mágica muy poderoso que nadie  
podría atravesar si seguía ante esos progresos, mientras Steffany tenía  
algunas dificultades por falta de concentración, según el humor en que le  
pillasen las clases; Harry se sorprendió ante sus progresos y le preguntó  
en una ocasión al profesor sobre esto...  
- Profesor Dippet, me gustaría preguntarle una cosa que me ha rondado  
por la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo.  
- Suéltala muchacho- contesta el director Dippet con una sonrisa.  
- Verá, el año pasado en las clases con el Profesor Snape no hice  
ningún avance en Oclumencia y este año en cambio prácticamente la domino  
mejor que él. ¿Cómo es eso?  
- Verás, Harry. Este arte es más difícil en enseñarlo que en aprenderlo  
y, conociendo al Profesor Snape, sé que tanto para él como para ti esas  
clases no eran agradables y para aprender algo es necesario tener  
interés, motivación y un paciente profesor...  
- Muchas gracias- dice Harry sorprendido de recibir tanta información.  
- Y enhorabuena por el noviazgo- comenta el director Dippet antes de  
que los dos muchachos saliesen de su clase sacándoles los colores.  
- Gracias profesor- contestan los dos en voz baja y rojos.  
En Transformación, el día de Halloween, la Profesora comentó  
- Ya veo que domináis la transformación en animagos por partes del  
cuerpo, hoy iremos a un sitio que seguro que conoceréis para realizar  
lejos de miradas indiscretas vuestras transformaciones totales.  
La profesora se levanta de su mesa, en la cual había esperado paciente a  
que sus alumnos llegasen para comenzar la clase haciendo que éstos se  
levantasen nerviosos de sus asientos. La profesora los estuvo guiándolos  
por pasillos, bajando al hall y saliendo al jardín parándose en el lugar  
donde Harry y Steffany solían ir para estudiar o quedar para estar solos.  
Al ver donde se encontraban Harry y Steffany se pusieron rojos al recordar  
alguno de esos momentos y pensar que les pudieran estar espiando.  
- Este es un buen lugar como mis alumnos ya han demostrado en otras  
ocasiones estudiando aquí-comenta la profesora y añadiendo rápidamente al  
ver la cara de estos-Tranquilos muchachos, nadie los ha espiado ni nada  
por el estilo- termina con una sonrisa. Los dos, al oírlo se quedan más  
tranquilos- Bien, Harry. Ahora quiero que te concentres bien y te  
transformes en ese magnífico y terrorífico Basilisco que hemos visto por  
partes pero ante todo ten cerrados los ojos ya que no querrás tener a una  
profesor y a una alumna / novia muertas- comenta esto último sonriendo.  
- Sí profesora- dice Harry con un soldado haciendo el mismo gesto que  
estos hacían ante un superior ya que con el tiempo de las clases Harry  
como Steffany habían visto que la profesora era bien distinta a como se  
la podía juzgar por la ropa que llevaba al ser una mujer que mezclaba la  
diversión, el aprendizaje y la severidad dando un coctel que metía a sus  
alumnos en el viaje del aprendizaje con billete de primera.  
Harry cerró los ojos y visualizó en su mente a un basilisco que había visto  
en los libros dejando de lado los recuerdos vividos en la cámara de los  
secretos. A los pocos segundos tuvo la sensación extraña de que su cuerpo  
se unía, se alargaba, se ensanchaba y sobre todo que una parte de su cuerpo  
se elevaba más de lo normal. Al terminar esa sensación oyó gritos entre  
terror y admiración por parte de su novia, Steffany.  
1. Muy bien, Harry. Ya puedes volver a tu forma original que sólo tienes  
que pensar en tu forma humana-comento la profesora  
Harry solo asintió con la cabeza que ahora la tenía enorme para  
concentrarse en su imagen humana volviendo a tener una sensación parecida a  
la de antes pero a la inversa. Al tener su forma original de nuevo, Harry  
sintió como Steffany le abrazaba fuertemente y sollozando débilmente.  
- Steffany, estoy bien- dice Harry preocupado abrazándola con cariño.  
- Harry he tenido miedo al verte transformado en ese ser y que nos  
atacaras- dice Steffany entre sollozos.  
- Steffany, mírame a los ojos-Steffany levanta la cabeza y mira esos  
ojos verdes que la vuelven loca- Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca te haré  
daño ni en esa forma de animago...  
- Es comprensible, se te veía tan imponente, terrorífico y letal en esa  
forma que nadie podría pasar pasivo ya que no todos los días se ve a un  
basilisco entre los colores verde y platino de enormes dimensiones y  
rodeado de un aura negra de dimensiones gigantescas y menos si una de las  
personas que está enfrente es tu novia- corta las palabras de Harry para  
dar por terminada esa conversación haciendo que los dos jóvenes se  
sonrojasen y terminaran lo que estuviesen haciendo. Tanto Harry como  
Steffany se separaron de su abrazo y Steffany con decisión para de  
llorar.  
- Bien así me gusta que mis dos alumnos sean de mentes dispuestas a  
todo- comenta la profesora orgullosa más por Steffany por la sensación  
que había sufrido al ver el basilisco.  
Harry se vuelve a concentrar pero en esta ocasión se imagina en un fénix  
como el que tiene Dumbledore esta vez acompañado por Steffany en la  
concentración que gracias a la ayuda de Harry pudo encontrar dibujos mucho  
mejores sobre la forma de su dragón sobre todo por la figurilla que tenía  
su novio en su baúl por un torneo que realizó en cuarto y que no le ha  
contado de momento de que iba. A los pocos segundos, tanto Steffany como  
Harry que tenían los ojos cerrados por la concentración oyeron unas  
exclamaciones de sorpresa y admiración por parte de su profesora. Steffany  
fue la primera que abrió los ojos de los dos y vio desde muy alta altura  
que tenía forma de lagarto, de un color negro como la noche y que un  
instinto en el fondo de su ser le decía que destrozase todo ese lugar pero  
se quedó estática al ver al lado suyo como un majestuoso fénix de un color  
dorado y rojo que parecía estar hecho de puro fuego se empezaba a elevar en  
el aire con gracilidad haciendo que su furia se fuese y pasase esa  
sensación de amor hacia esa bella ave. Harry sentía como tuviese ganas de  
alzar el vuelo y empezar a cantar una bella melodía mientras apreciaba como  
su cuerpo se encontraba envuelto por unas llamas relajantes y abriendo los  
ojos al sentirlas para apreciarlas con claridad como éstas bailaban a su  
alrededor sin dañarlas, alzó el vuelo y vio a un Colacuerno Húngaro enorme  
con esos preciosos ojos morados que le miraban con amor, se posó en un  
hombro del dragón que en este caso era Steffany y empezó a cantar. Mientras  
la profesora lo veía con ojos como platos todo el proceso ya que no pensaba  
que sus animales interiores como los decían los elfos altos fueran tan  
imponentes y poderosos y comprendió que esos dos harían una pareja letal.  
En esa situación estuvieron un buen rato hasta que la profesora McGinnel  
decidió cortar ese momento para que pudiesen ir a las siguientes clases.  
- Harry, Steffany ya es hora de que vuelvan a su forma original, ya  
saben que hacer...- dijo y continuó hablando cuando estos volvieron a sus  
formas humanas- y a partir de ahora ya podrán transformarse en su forma  
animal sin ningún tipo de concentración, solo con pensarlo. Y mañana ya  
empezaremos a dar materia de verdad, como los hechizos permutadores entre  
otros.  
Harry y Steffany se fueron de la mano hablando de sus sensaciones durante  
la transformación, aunque no pudieron hacerlo durante mucho tiempo ya que  
tuvieron que entrar a sus siguientes clases, Encantamientos y Pociones. En  
esta última habían estado trabajando en la poción multijugos durante un mes  
y esa noche iban a probarla. Como Harry ya había hecho esta poción años  
atrás, no tuvo ningún problema con ella, al igual que Steffany, que era muy  
buena en pociones. Como eran sólo dos en la clase, la Profa. Sinclair había  
pedido ayuda a uno de los profesores para que pruebe la poción de Harry,  
mientras que ella hacía lo mismo con la de Steffany. Así lo hicieron y  
comprobaron que los dos habían realizado muy bien la poción...  
1. Bien, niños- dijo su profesora aún con la voz de Steffany- Ahora  
pasaremos a una poción más avanzada: Veritaserum. Para esto, deben  
aprenderse muy bien la teoría, así que mañana tendrán libre después de  
encantamientos, ya que el director debe acudir a una reunión importante y  
yo debo hacerme cargo del instituto. En ese tiempo, repasarán los  
capítulos 7 y 8 del libro que hablan sobre esta poción: sus peligros y  
ventajas. Como deben saber, en su desempeño como aurores van a necesitar  
aprender a hacer muy bien esta poción, porque mal hecha puede resultar  
fatal y no se trata de matar a los prisioneros, sino de sacarles  
información que les sea de utilidad. En una academia de aurores, esto lo  
aprenderían en su último año, pero el instituto considera que es mejor  
empezar por lo difícil. Luego trabajaremos con los venenos más fuertes y  
sus antídotos y al final aprenderán pociones que cuya enseñanza está  
estrictamente prohibida en toda academia de aurores, por ser demasiado  
peligrosas. Sin embargo, nosotros contamos con un permiso especial de la  
federación para enseñarlas a ciertos alumnos, los cuales deberán ser  
aprobados por la federación. Aquí tengo sus permisos ya firmados así que  
no hay problema. Bien, eso es todo, ahora será mejor que vayan a cenar.  
Buenas Noches  
2. Buenas Noches, Profa. Sinclair- dijeron los dos antes de dirigirse al  
comedor, donde se sentaron en una mesa pequeña que les habían asignado a  
los dos. El comedor estaba vacío debido a que la cena era a las 7 ya que  
ellos eran los únicos que tenían clases en las noches, ya que los demás  
terminaban a las 6:30 de la tarde. Los únicos días que cenaban con sus  
amigos eran los domingos, ya que ese día no había clases.  
Luego de comer lo que los elfos le habían traído, los dos chicos fueron  
hasta su sala común, donde estuvieron haciendo deberes hasta muy tarde.  
Steffany terminó primero con sus deberes así que se recostó en un sillón a  
esperar a que Harry terminara. Este notó enseguida que su novia se había  
dormido así que la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación. La acostó  
suavemente en su cama y le dio un beso en la frente antes de bajar a  
terminar sus deberes. Luego de hacerlo guardó sus cosas e iba a subir a  
dormir cuando escuchó un grito...  
1. ¡¡¡NOOO!!!- al principio se quedó quieto sin saber si era producto de su  
imaginación, pero lo volvió a escuchar...- ¡POR FAVOR NO! ¡OTRA VEZ NO, POR  
FAVOR!- reconocía esa voz, era Steffany. Subió a toda prisa hasta la  
habitación de su novia y la vio acostada aún sobre su cama, con el  
rostro húmedo por las lágrimas y sudando frío- ¡Te juro que no lo volveré  
a hacer, padre! Me portaré bien... Pero ya no, por favor, ya no...  
2. ¡Steffany!- la sacudió suavemente- Amor, despierta...  
3. ¡No más! ¡No más!- seguía diciendo ella entre sueños. Se notaba  
claramente que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, así que Harry siguió  
intentando despertarla, hasta que la chica se fue calmando abrió los ojos-  
¿Harry?  
4. Tranquila, amor- dijo él acariciándole el rostro- Ya estoy aquí...  
5. ¡Harry!- sollozó ella abrazándolo- ¡No me dejes sola por favor! No me  
dejes...  
6. No lo haré, mi cielo- dijo él suavemente- Me quedaré esta noche contigo,  
¿quieres?- ella asintió entre lágrimas- Bien, ahora duerme...  
7. No sé si pueda...  
8. Tienes que intentarlo, hazlo por mí  
9. Está bien, pero quédate a mi lado, por favor. No quiero estar sola  
cuando vuelvan las pesadillas...  
10. ¿Cuándo vuelvan?  
11. Siempre vuelven...- continuó ella- Son mucho más que pesadillas, Harry,  
son... son recuerdos...  
Recuerdos... esa palabra estaba aún grabada en la mente de Harry horas  
después, mientras su novia dormía a su lado. ¿Tan terribles eran los suyos  
que la dejaban con esa sensación de angustia aún después de dormirse otra  
vez? La miró de nuevo: daba la impresión de no ser más que una niña, pero  
él sabía que no era así. Detrás de ese rostro frágil se escondía alguien  
muy fuerte y madura para su edad, pero también estaba la muchacha dulce y  
alegre que lo enamoró, la única que lo había hecho olvidar de su pasado por  
largo tiempo. Ahora veía que ella también tenía un pasado que la  
atormentaba, la atormentaba incluso más que a él el suyo; pero no le haría  
preguntas, no hasta que ella decidiera contárselo. Sonrió, ese era como un  
pacto silencioso entre los dos: ninguno le preguntaba nada al otro hasta  
que estuviera listo para decírselo. Muchas veces había sido Steffany quien  
lo había regresado a la realidad cuando sus pensamientos se encontraban muy  
lejos, en Hogwarts... Pero tal vez ya era hora de decirle la verdad, no podía  
seguir cargando él solo con todo lo que había pasado y quien mejor que ella  
para compartir ese secreto. Estaba decidido: le contaría la verdad a  
Steffany, no quería tener más secretos con su novia. Con este pensamiento,  
se quedó también dormido. Despertó cuando sintió un dulce calor en los  
labios, abrió los ojos y vio a Steffany que estaba a lado suyo, despierta y  
con una sonrisa en su rostro  
1. Buenos días, Harry- le dijo sonriendo  
2. Hola preciosa- dijo él dándole un suave beso en los labios- ¿Dormiste  
bien?  
3. De maravilla, ¿cómo no hacerlo contigo a mi lado?  
4. Siempre estaré a tu lado, mi niña, siempre...- Steffany rió suavemente-  
¿Qué?  
5. Me acabas de llamar "mi niña"...  
6. Lo sé, ¿te molesta?  
7. No, al contrario, me parece muy tierno. Y tú puedes llamarme como  
quieras... menos Teffy  
8. Sí, ya sé que lo detestas- dijo Harry sonriendo- Y yo no haré nada que  
te haga enfadar...  
9. Eres un sol- dijo ella besándolo- Por eso te quiero tanto...  
10. Y yo a ti, mi amor- dijo Harry besándola también- Pero ahora será mejor  
que nos vistamos para ir a clase, o el profesor se enfadará...- añadió  
mientras se levantaba  
11. Tienes razón- dijo ella- Nos vemos en la sala...- Harry salió y de  
dirigió a su habitación, allí se sacó la ropa arrugada y se puso el  
uniforme. Luego bajó a esperar a Steffany en la sala común, ella llegó  
luego de unos minutos- ¿Nos vamos?- por toda respuesta, Harry se acercó a  
ella, la tomó de la cintura y fueron juntos al comedor para luego  
dirigirse a su clase de D.C.L.A.O.  
En D.C.L.A.O, ya habían visto todos los tipos de criaturas mágicas oscuras  
que se habían descubierto hasta la fecha y las maneras de combatirlas,  
haciendo en muchas ocasiones simulaciones de defensa contra esas criaturas  
utilizando una masa especial que simulaba todos los poderes de las  
criaturas y que tenía el profesor, gracias a la cual podían aguantar los  
efectos mágicos de todos los animales peligrosos exceptuando los que son  
por si mortales como la mirada del basilisco o los venenos de ciertos  
animales, aunque estos últimos los podían retrasar gracias a los consejos  
del profesor unas horas antes de que hicieran efecto  
- Bien. Harry, Steffany acérquense y siéntense en estas sillas- dice el  
profesor de D.C.L.A.O después del último enfrentamiento con el Nundu-  
Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy. Me han demostrado ser unos maestros en  
defenderse contra bestias mágicas y estoy orgulloso de ustedes. Pero a  
partir de ahora su entrenamiento será más duro para ustedes y para mí, ya  
que mañana empezaremos con maldiciones poderosas terminando con las  
maldiciones imperdonables ya que con el regreso del que-no-debe-ser-  
nombrado las tendrán que utilizar. Y espero que los últimos cuatro meses  
del curso empecemos con su etapa física con la cual podréis aguantar  
mucho mejor las maldiciones y hasta algunas no les afectarán si se  
emplean a fondo, ya una vez realizado el comienzo de su preparación,  
comenzaremos las clases de duelos que serán parecidas a los que han  
tenido con las criaturas.  
Tanto Harry y Steffany tomaron al pie de la letra las palabras del Profesor  
Selly ya que a lo largo de esos tres meses comprobaron que llevarle la  
contraria no era nada bueno, sobre todo en una ocasión en la que Steffany  
le puso en duda una de sus teorías al enfrentarse contra un Quintaped, que  
era lo que estaban viendo ese día, y sufriendo graves heridas que con  
rapidez el profesor con una poción curo y le echó el sermón de que las  
palabras de un profesor son más sabias que las del alumno por haber vivido  
más y tener conocimientos con experiencia. Y desde ese entonces ninguno de  
los dos le llevó la contraria por temor a sus represalias. Al día  
siguiente, el profesor les dio una obra maestra de como utilizar todo lo  
que iban a aprender en diez minutos durante un duelo con una replica suya,  
Steffany y Harry tuvieron que utilizar omniculares para ver todos los  
movimientos que realizaban a gran velocidad tanto defensivos como  
ofensivos.  
En Encantamientos siguieron perfeccionando hechizos de permutación,  
convocación, creación de elementos y, sobre todo, el control de estos: como  
ser ayudados por ellos creando a partir de ellos grandes mecanismos  
ofensivos y defensivos como barreras o tornados. Y Harry recordaba  
perfectamente el día en que en encantamientos el Profesor Serlap por  
indicaciones del Director habían buscado en su interior el elemento que  
dominarían mejor tanto con varita como sin ella.  
- Harry, Steffany. El director Dippet me ha mandado enseñarles el  
control de los elementos, especialmente el que llevan en su interior-  
comenzó el profesor a explicar-Ya sé que esto no estaba dentro de los  
planes de enseñanza y que no se ha enseñado en siglos desde la caza de  
brujas- puntualizó- pero el director cree que son los más indicados para  
que se les enseñe en la materia por las excepcionales notas de admisión a  
la carrera y por la vuelta del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Así que espero  
que tomen en serio a partir de ahora mi asignatura por ser privilegiados-  
termina el profesor enfadado al recordar como esos dos se reían en sus  
clases cuando él se esforzaba porque saliesen perfectas preparándolas  
durante horas.  
  
Harry pensaba que no podría haber profesor que odiase más que a Snape pero  
se había equivocado ya que ese Profesor era Serlap, que no había hecho otra  
cosa que nada más empezar con esas clases que mandarles deberes que hasta  
los libros que había leído su amiga Hermione para hacer de deberes y leer  
en su tiempo libre se quedaban cortos y según palabras de la propia  
Steffany, que nunca se metía con nadie, era un amargado porque se había  
pegado media vida estudiando para sacar las mejores notas de toda la  
historia y para luego ser un profesor que enseñe a superar sus notas. Esas  
palabras las había dicho Steffany después de una tanda de ejercicios que  
les había costado tres horas de realizar y que anteriormente habían  
escuchado una discusión que tenían algunos estudiantes superiores respecto  
al mismo profesor.  
1. Espero que lo hayan aceptado porque no obtendré un no por respuesta. Así  
que siéntense en estos cojines- comenta mientras hacía una floritura con  
la varita haciendo aparecer unos cojines donde Harry y Steffany se  
sientan resignados- Y ahora concéntrense en su interior y cuando lleguen  
al punto donde su mente quede en blanco, busquen una puerta donde  
sentirán que la naturaleza es todo poderosa, esa puerta la tendrán que  
abrir para dejar salir a la naturaleza liberándola de su cárcel- los  
chicos no entendían mucho de lo que decía pero asentían mientras se  
echaban miradas entre ellos como diciendo que al profesor le faltaba una  
tuerca- Saldrá en la forma de alguna de los cuatro elementos y ese,  
alumnos míos, serán el elemento que podrán manejar sin la necesidad de  
varita. Y BIEN, ¿QUE ESPERAN PARA HACERLO?- grita el profesor al ver que  
los chicos no empezaban a concentrarse- Deben saber que esto es un arte  
antiguo y no espero que lo consigan- añade sonriéndoles malignamente.  
Tanto Steffany como Harry se miraron unos segundos entendiéndose a la  
perfección ya que con el paso del tiempo durante las clases se empezaban a  
entender con la mirada y esa mirada que en esos momentos se echaban eran de  
las que decían "vamos a callar a ese capullo, amor". Los dos cerraron los  
ojos y empezaron a concentrarse que gracias a Oclumancia no tardaron mucho  
en llegar al estado de abstracción total donde la mente se encontraba en  
blanco y donde hallaron más de una puerta. Estuvieron un buen rato mirando  
en cada puerta como en la del amor donde encontraron a su novio / a en los  
momentos buenos que habían pasado sus primeros meses juntos hasta que por  
fin en una de las puertas sintieron una gran fuerza mágica encerrada en una  
pequeña habitación. Al notar tanta energía en el ambiente sintieron terror  
por lo que podrían liberar si abrían esa puerta pero pronto recuperaron su  
juicio común gracias a las palabras que les había dicho el profesor "El  
director Dippet me ha mandado enseñarles el control de los elementos  
especialmente el que llevan en su interior", al tomar contacto con la  
puerta sintieron como una fuerte corriente de magia se introducía en sus  
cuerpos produciéndoles pequeños calambrazos pero no soltaron el picaporte,  
sino todo lo contrario lo cogieron bien fuerte haciendo que esa sensación  
de dolor desapareciera y girándola para luego abrir la puerta dejando en  
cada caso salir a un elemento distinto que no pudieron alcanzar ver por  
salir del trance nada más abrir la puerta.  
Al abrir los ojos vieron como su profesor los estaba mirando con cara de  
que habían infringido un centenar de reglas, por lo que supusieron que lo  
habían logrado; además de que a su alrededor había señales de que su  
elemento se había liberado. En el caso de Steffany era el agua por las  
señales de charcos y humedad que desprendían los muebles y el suelo, y en  
el de Harry era el fuego por las cenizas que había dejado paso la  
liberación de su elemento al quemar todo lo que se ponía por su camino.  
1. Parece ser que lo han conseguido. Me alegro. Para mañana quiero un  
trabajo sobre el manejo de los elementos naturales- dice el profesor  
dándose la vuelta- Ya se pueden ir que la clase ha acabado- añade. Tanto  
Steffany como Harry salieron con una sonrisa en la cara por haber logrado  
hallar un elemento en su interior ya que parecía ser que pocos magos  
conseguían dominar algún elemento y sólo los más poderosos podían  
hacerlo.  
En las siguientes clases, Harry y Steffany consiguieron dominar sus  
respectivos elementos sin la necesidad de la varita, modificando el fuego  
(Harry) y el agua (Steffany) a su antojo y hasta podían transformarse en su  
elemento y viajar a través de él a cualquier lugar donde éste se encontrase  
pero esto último no lo aprendieron con el profesor ya que la última vez que  
lo aprendió fue Merlín y Harry y Steffany lo practicaron fuera de las horas  
de clases por medio de un libro que habían conseguido en la biblioteca.  
Una de esas noches, en que los cuatro amigos se juntaban para descargar  
tensiones de sus clases y estudios, Harry les contó sobre una broma que le  
estaba rondando por la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo y se lo dijo en  
susurros a sus dos amigos y a su novia sacándoles caras entre asombro,  
miedo y perplejidad para luego de pasar por el entendimiento se les puso  
cara de sonrisa traviesa haciendo que Harry diese un tierno beso a Steffany  
sacando de los otros dos protestas y quejidos.  
- ¿Cuándo y dónde lo vamos hacer? ¿Y cómo?- dijo Richard una vez que  
Harry y Steffany se habían separado.  
- Elemental mi querido Richard. En las Navidades: exactamente el día de  
Navidad; en el comedor, cuando todos estén comiendo y con unos cuantos  
hechizos y un material que Steffany y yo conseguiremos- contesta Harry  
con una sonrisa traviesa y un brillo en los ojos. Desde ese día, cada vez  
que tenían un tiempo libre, se reunían para planear la broma de navidad  
para todo el instituto  
Mientras tanto, ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Harry se había  
declarado a Steffany. En eso momento Harry estaba llevando a Steffany por  
la cintura y con los ojos cerrados por los pasillos del castillo sin rumbo  
fijo aparente.  
- ¿Falta mucho?-dice una Steffany impaciente con los brazos levantados.  
- Tranquila, mi amor que dentro de poco llegamos- comenta Harry, que la  
había convencido para aquello diciéndole que quería darle una sorpresa.  
Estuvieron andando un par de minutos más hasta que Harry paró a Steffany  
delante de una puerta vieja que parecía que no la usaban durante años y que  
ponía "Limpieza Muggle". Abrió la puerta y dejó pasar primero a Steffany  
para luego pasar él.  
- ¿Hemos llegado?-pregunta ella con ganas de quitarse la venda de los  
ojos.  
- Sí, amor-le confirma Harry dándole un tierno beso en los labios  
mientras le quitaba la venda dejando a Steffany extasiada con lo que  
veía.  
- ¡Oh! Harry, es precioso. Te ha debido costar mucho conseguir lograr  
este maravilloso paisaje- comenta Steffany mientras paseaba su mirada por  
el paisaje, que consistía en un campo de hierba con un lago en el centro  
con cisnes y patos hermosos, unos cuantos cerezos en flor en sitios  
estratégicos alrededor del lago haciendo relucirlo aún más, unos  
preciosos bancos de piedra blanca con ilustraciones de angelitos y, a un  
lado del lago y debajo de la sombra de un cerezo, se encontraba un mantel  
con una cestilla de la comida, acompañado de las flores favoritas de  
Steffany que eran los claviolos con una nota y unas velas flotando ya que  
el techo reflejaba la preciosa noche que haría en esa época si no  
estuviese nevando.  
- Steffany, este paisaje no es nada con comparación con lo que haría por  
ti- coge de la mano a Steffany guiándola hacia el banquete que en esos  
momentos un elfo doméstico, Binny, estaba sirviéndolo sonriéndoles-  
Además, este lugar ya existía yo sólo he hecho unas pequeñas  
modificaciones y nuestros amigos los elfos domésticos han sido tan  
amables de prepararnos una suculenta cena.  
- Harry, te amo- dice Steffany al llegar al lugar dándole un tremendo  
beso.  
- Yo también te amo, mi niña- dice Harry al separarse- Ahora vamos a  
cenar que se enfría la comida.  
Se sentaron en la manta, Steffany cogió el ramo de flores y leyó la nota  
que ponía: Quien te escribe es mi lápiz, quien te admira mi corazón, quien  
te quiere y no te olvida, Steffany... sabes que soy yo, que ante esas  
palabras Steffany se sonrojo sonriendo a Harry y dándole un dulce beso como  
recompensa por esos versos. Empezaron a cenar, en un primer momento  
silenciosamente, observando cada uno las cosas que en ese momento le  
interesaban ver; por ejemplo, Harry observaba lo guapa que estaba Steffany  
y Steffany pasaba su mirada de Harry al paisaje y al revés. Una vez que la  
cena estaba avanzada, los dos chicos se animaron a hablar comentando  
algunos hechos de sus vidas pasadas, mejor dicho, contando anécdotas  
haciendo que en cada una de ellas se riesen.  
- Harry, te tengo algo que contar que me atormenta desde hace meses-  
empieza a contar Steffany durante el postre-Verás, es... sobre mi pasado-  
continúa al ver que Harry no decía nada- Un pasado del que no me  
enorgullezco nada, al contrario me da miedo hablar de él, sobre todo  
porque me trae malos recuerdos. Harry... todos en mi familia eran y son  
magos oscuros que seguramente, en estos momentos, estarán siguiendo a  
Voldemort- gruesas lágrimas empezaron a salir pos sus ojos- Mi... mi padre  
me castigaba constantemente con la maldición Cruciatus, trataba de  
complacerlo de mil maneras tratando de evitar esos castigos pero era  
imposible. Sé que lo hacía para que cuando de adulta fuese dócil y me  
casara con el hombre con que eligiera; pero una noche ya no pude más y  
escapé... No me preguntes como porque no lo recuerdo, sólo sé que logré  
salir de la casa y corrí... corrí lo más que pude. No sé si fueron horas o  
minutos, lo único que quería era alejarme de ese infierno... No sé hasta  
donde llegué pero hubo un momento en que ya no pude más y caí exhausta.  
Desperté aquí, en el instituto, la Profa. Sinclair me había encontrado y  
traído aquí, ella fue la primera en conocer mi historia, aunque ya lo  
sospechaba por las marcas que tenía en mi cuerpo. Aquí crecí y, cuando  
tenía trece años, le dije al Prof. Dippet el nombre de mi padre... Lucius  
Malfoy- un nuevo estremecimiento la recorrió mientras Harry la abrazaba  
con fuerza- No creas que fue fácil tomar la decisión de ser auror, no por  
temor a mi padre, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, sino  
por mi hermano. Desde que nació mi padre había trazado su destino: ser  
mortífago igual que él, y no sé, Harry, no sé si seré capaz de  
enfrentarme a Draco si llega a darse el caso. Él y yo éramos gemelos, y  
muy unidos. Pero luego me di cuenta de que, si realmente Draco quería  
seguir los pasos de mi padre, el renunciar a la carrera que me gusta no  
lo evitaría... Lo extraño, Harry, en realidad lo extraño mucho...- sollozó  
- Tranquila mi amor- dijo Harry abrazándola- Sé que es duro apartarse de  
tu familia y seres queridos siendo casi obligada a ello por tu padre-  
añadió con rabia contenida: sabía que Lucius Malfoy era un miserable,  
pero no se imaginó que hasta tal punto...- No te martirices más y piensa  
que ahora eres libre, tienes a Richard, a Denisse... me tienes a mí, a mí  
que no dejaré que nadie vuelva a lastimarte...  
- ¿No... no te vas a alejar de mí?- preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos-  
¿No te importa que mi padre sea un mortífago?  
- Mi amor...- dijo él con infinita ternura- Lo que yo miro en una persona  
no es su apellido, ni su aspecto, ni su condición social; sino lo que uno  
lleva dentro y yo a ti te sigo amando como en el primer momento- termina  
separándola de él y mirándola a los ojos para que ésta viese su  
sinceridad en sus ojos- Nada, escúchame bien, nada podrá separarnos, ni  
siquiera tu padre  
- Muchas gracias, Harry, gracias por haberme escuchado y seguir a mi  
lado- solloza Steffany.  
- Es lo que menos podía hacer por mi princesa... Y ahora alegra esa carita  
que aún no ha acabado la velada y quedan muchas sorpresas- dice mientras  
comenzaba con ella una guerra de cosquillas, haciendo que Steffany  
ganase.  
- ¿Sabes?, no me lo he pasado tan bien como hoy- dice risueña después de  
la guerra de cosquillas.  
- Pues aún quedan dos sorpresas. La salida de Edelweiss nocturnas que  
solo nacen en esta sala a parte del Pirineo y de los Alpes y te rebelaré  
mi pasado con un solo gesto- dice Harry mientras llevaba a Steffany hasta  
un banco.  
Steffany ante eso solo asintió, se sentó en el banco al lado de Harry  
abrazada a él por la cintura esperando a que llegase el momento. A eso de  
las doce de la noche, ocurrió algo que dejaría a cualquiera que lo viese  
maravillado: empezó a salir de todas partes un delicado y precioso tallo  
verdoso que a los pocos segundos les empezó a salir unas pequeñas,  
delicadas y ante todo preciosas flores blancas que reflejaban la luna. Ante  
este suceso Steffany exclamó maravillada ante tanta magia natural y belleza  
de la misma.  
- ¡Es precioso!, Harry me alegro que hayamos pasado esta velada nosotros  
dos solos- dice abrazada a Harry.  
- Seguro que sí, porque Richard y Denisse no hubiesen hecho otra cosa  
que molestarnos- comenta sacando a Steffany una sonrisa-Ahora si que he  
visto algo hermoso, he visto delante de mí a un ángel sonreír- comenta  
Harry dándole un tierno beso a Steffany- Bueno, ya es hora de sepas quien  
soy realmente- Harry se retira el flequillo que le tapaba la cicatriz en  
forma de rayo dándole de lleno un rayo de luna en la frente haciendo que  
se viese perfectamente.  
- Harry Potter- dice Steffany casi inaudible- Estoy enamorada de Harry  
Potter, la persona que menos posibilidades tenía de conocer por mi  
apellido y mi familia- comenta sorprendida ensimismada en si misma-  
Steffany, eres novia de Harry Potter, el chico más maravilloso que nunca  
habías conocido y al cual amas con locura- mira a Harry de nuevo a los  
ojos- Harry Potter, te amo y nunca te dejaré aunque te enfrentes a un  
millar de peligros.  
- Gracias Steffany. Gracias por no rechazarme por miedo a lo que soy-  
comenta Harry al ver que no le rechazaba por culpa a Voldemort ya que  
sabía que ella le amaba sin saber cual era su pasado.  
- No hay de que; pero te la debía por hacer lo mismo cuando te he  
contado sobre mí- dice Steffany sonriéndole haciendo que Harry también  
sonriese terminando ambos con un beso.  
- Steffany, aún te tengo una sorpresa de última hora y que me ha costado  
mareas y tormentas convencer a Dumbledore y al director Dippet para su  
consentimiento- dice Harry arrodillándose delante de ella haciendo que se  
sobresalte- Steffany Malfoy...- una flor cerrada se acerca a ellos volando-  
¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- termina cogiendo la flor mientras que esta se  
abría dejando ver un precioso anillo de compromiso.  
- ¡Oh!, Harry me encantaría casarme contigo, es lo que más deseo en este  
mundo: estar a tu lado, ser tu mujer y tener hijos contigo pero...- dice  
Steffany.  
- Por eso no te preocupes, nuestra boda será una vez que acabemos la  
carrera- dice Harry interrumpiendo a Steffany.  
- ¡Harry!- exclama Steffany- No utilices la Oclumencia- comenta medio  
enfadada medio divertida  
- ¿Entonces es un sí?- pregunta Harry sonriendo  
- Sí,- respondió Steffany- me casaré contigo, Harry Potter- termina  
dándose entre ellos un tierno beso.  
Steffany se puso el anillo de compromiso haciendo que explotasen fuegos  
artificiales en el cielo dando por terminada esa velada. Ya una vez acabada  
se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones descansando felizmente para el  
siguiente día ir a las clases más unidos que nunca.  
Cuando, al día siguiente, comunicaron su compromiso a sus amigos, estos se  
quedaron sorprendidos que estuviesen tan decididos a casarse tan jóvenes  
teniendo por delante toda la vida. Ante esa idea los intentaron convencer,  
la cual derivó con una discusión de media hora entre Steffany y Denisse  
mientras los chicos las veían pelear hasta que al final lo dejaron por  
cansancio. Al final, les felicitaron y entre comentarios les dijeron que no  
se precipitasen hasta el día de la boda con eso de irse a la cama y a ver  
si los invitaban a la boda y al banquete que seguro sería buenísimo si  
Harry lo preparaba sacando a Steffany los colores. Ese domingo, luego de  
que terminaran los deberes, los dos se fueron al bosque donde Harry le  
había enseñado su patronus a Steffany y estuvieron juntos disfrutando del  
día, que a pesar de que estaba nevando. Encontraron un buen lugar y Harry  
puso su capa para que los dos pudieran acostarse abrazados. En una de esas,  
Steffany le dice a Harry  
1. ¿Sabes? Hay algo por lo que siento curiosidad...  
2. ¿Qué es? Ya sabes que no pienso ocultarte nada desde ahora...  
3. Harry... ¿No se supone que tú deberías estar en Hogwarts?  
4. Sí, se supone- dijo él- De hecho, estuve allí durante cinco años, desde  
que me enteré que soy un mago. Hogwarts ha sido el único lugar que he  
considerado hogar... La casa de mis tíos nunca lo fue...  
5. Escuché que te habías criado con muggles...  
6. Sí, con la hermana de mi madre. Pero ellos no me querían, me  
despreciaban por ser un mago. Durante diez años viví en una alacena y  
creyendo que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto- sonrió  
recordando- Jamás olvidaré la cara que puso mi tío cuando llegó la carta  
de Hogwarts, nunca pensé que una variedad de colores tan grande pudiera  
pasar por el rostro de una persona...  
7. Entonces si fuiste a Hogwarts seguramente...- se interrumpió  
8. Sí, conozco a tu hermano- dijo él adivinando su pregunta- Aunque debo  
decir que no nos llevamos para nada bien. Perdóname que te lo diga, amor,  
pero no he conocido a una persona más arrogante y presumida que tu  
hermano. Nos empezamos a llevar mal desde que nos vimos en el tren cuando  
iba a primer año...  
9. No me sorprende. Draco y tú son muy distintos, además de que mi padre le  
habrá metido en la cabeza quien sabe que ideas en tu contra. Porque Draco  
lo idolatraba, jamás se dio cuenta de la clase de persona que era. Las  
únicas veces que se ha enfrentado a él ha sido para defenderme, sé que lo  
hacía con las mejores intenciones pero era yo quien pagaba las  
consecuencias...-Harry la abrazó con fuerza- Pero dime, ¿cómo es? Además de  
arrogante y presumido que eso no lo dudo... ¿Cómo es físicamente?- preguntó  
entusiasmada  
10. Bueno, es más o menos de mi estatura, de piel pálida y con el cabello  
como si una vaca se lo hubiera peinado con la lengua...- Steffany rió- Es  
buscador del equipo de Slytherin...  
11. ¿Draco? ¿Buscador?- preguntó extrañada- Pero si apenas se puede  
mantener en pie en una escoba. Déjame ver si lo adivino: mi padre compró  
su puesto en el equipo  
12. Exacto, cuando estábamos en segundo año. Una vez le dije que la única  
forma de que él atrapara la snitch antes que yo era que tuviera tres  
brazos- Steffany rió  
13. Y te apuesto que ni aún así lo consigue. Tú eres muy rápido...- lo besó y  
él le correspondió  
14. ¿Quieres que te cuente de la vez en que terminó convertido en un hurón  
blanco?- preguntó cuando se separaron- Fue muy divertido...  
15. Para todos menos para él- dijo Steffany sonriendo- Supongo que se lo  
buscó. ¿Qué hizo?  
16. Me atacó por la espalda. Luego de una de nuestras múltiples  
discusiones; el hechizo apenas logró rozarme y ya estaba por sacar la  
varita cuando apareció Moody  
17. ¿Ojoloco Moody?- preguntó Steffany, Harry asintió- Una vez escuché a mi  
padre hablar de él, dijo que le había dado bastantes problemas a  
Voldemort. ¿Qué hacía en Hogwarts?  
18. Era nuestro profesor de D.C.L.A.O. Aunque en realidad no era él, sino  
un mortífago usando poción multijugos; pero eso lo supe al final del año...  
Es a él a quien Voldemort le debe su regreso. Nos engañó a todos, incluso  
a Dumbledore. Una vez te ofrecí contártelo...  
19. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hablar sobre eso?  
20. Sí, quiero hacerlo. Seguramente habrás escuchado hablar del Torneo de  
los Tres Magos...  
21. Sí, supe que se celebró en Hogwarts hace dos años, y que al final había  
ocurrido un accidente y uno de los campeones había muerto... Ahora que lo  
recuerdo, creo haber leído que lo ganaste tú, habías salido como cuarto  
campeón...  
22. Oficialmente lo gané yo, pero en realidad no es cierto. Y Cedric no  
murió por ningún accidente, lo asesinó Voldemort. Fue durante la tercera  
prueba: los otros dos campeones estaban fuera y sólo quedábamos él y yo.  
La prueba consistía en llegar hasta el centro de un laberinto burlando  
algunas criaturas y tomar la copa, el último obstáculo era una araña  
gigante, Cedric iba delante de mí y no la había visto, yo se lo advertí,  
entre los dos logramos someterla pero al final yo salí lastimado. Luego  
vino una discusión entre nosotros sobre quien debía coger la copa: Cedric  
aducía que yo merecía ganar por haberle salvado la vida y yo decía que él  
había llegado primero, estuvimos así durante un buen rato...  
23. ¿Y al final qué sucedió?- preguntó Steffany interesada  
24. Al final...- suspiró- Al final propuse que cogiéramos la copa los dos al  
mismo tiempo  
25. Eso fue muy noble de tu parte- dijo Steffany, orgullosa de él  
26. Puede ser... Pero eso fue lo que le costó a Cedric la vida: la copa era  
un traslador, que nos llevó directamente ante Voldemort. Al principio no  
sabíamos que estaba pasando, nos habían dicho que la prueba terminaba al  
tomar la copa, así que nos unimos y empezamos a caminar... Entonces vimos  
un bulto... luego me empezó a doler la cicatriz, sucede siempre que  
Voldemort está cerca, me dolía con tanta intensidad que caí al suelo... lo  
siguiente que escuché fue la maldición asesina... abrí los ojos y vi a  
Cedric muerto junto a mí...  
27. No sigas si no quieres...- dijo Steffany, al ver que se detenía  
28. Quiero hacerlo. Eres la primera persona a la que cuento esto  
voluntariamente. Voldemort no estaba solo, a su lado estaba un mortífago,  
el mismo que había entregado a mis padres...  
29. ¿Sirius Black?- si hubiera sido otra persona la que afirmaba eso,  
hubiera sentido caer toda la furia de Harry sobre ella, pero Steffany  
recibió una explicación...  
30. No, mi niña. Sirius jamás traicionó a mis padres y jamás cometió esos  
asesinatos por los que lo condenaron. Mi padre lo había elegido a él como  
guardián secreto, pero hubo un cambio de planes a último momento y Sirius  
cedió su lugar a otro de sus amigos: Peter Pettigrew, él se las arregló  
para que inculparan a Sirius y escapó por una alcantarilla luego de  
cortarse un dedo y hacer explotar la calle. Es un animago ilegal y puede  
convertirse en rata... Fue él quien esa noche me ató en un descuido luego  
de quitarme la varita...- y le contó todo lo que había sucedido esa noche:  
el ritual para regresar a Voldemort, la parición de los mortífagos, el  
enfrentamiento entre él y Voldemort, la aparición de sus padres, su  
escape con el cuerpo de Cedric, la actitud de Fudge... Steffany lo miraba  
con una mezcla de admiración y amor.  
31. No importa lo que digan de ti, ¿sabes?- dijo besándolo- Eres un gran  
mago...  
32. ¿En serio crees eso?  
33. Estoy segura, no muchos hubieran sobrevivido a lo que tú. ¿Por eso te  
estás preparando para auror? ¿Para enfrentar a Voldemort?- Harry asintió-  
Y dime, ¿por qué no estás ahora en Hogwarts? Seguramente Dumbledore  
quiere tenerte en un lugar seguro...  
34. Este es el único lugar seguro para mí ahora- explicó él- Verás... Tres  
días antes de que llegara aquí, hubo dos ataques simultáneos, el uno fue  
a Hogwarts...  
35. ¿Hogwarts? ¿Voldemort se atrevió a atacar Hogwarts?  
36. Como distracción para la Orden del Fénix... Un grupo creado para combatir  
a Voldemort- explicó ante la mirada interrogante de la chica- El caso es  
que uno de los miembros de la orden vive cerca de mi casa, pero es una  
squib, así que su trabajo consistía en vigilar y avisar al resto si había  
problemas. Bien, a lo que iba: Voldemort atacó Hogwarts, mientras un  
grupo de mortífagos atacaba mi casa. Llamé a mi vecina por teléfono, ella  
me ofreció comunicarse con Dumbledore, pero toda la orden estaba  
protegiendo Hogwarts, así que, oficialmente, llegaron demasiado tarde...  
37. ¿Qué quieres decir?  
38. Que todo el mundo cree que estoy muerto. Dumbledore, el director y  
Michael Hastings se las arreglaron para que fuera así... Lo cierto es que,  
esa noche, subí al cuarto con mis tíos pero un mortífago nos siguió, me  
envió la maldición cruciatus dos veces- Steffany se estremeció- antes de  
que lo aturdiera, me apoyé en la ventana para descansar pero al tener la  
vista borrosa por las maldiciones, no me di cuenta de que estaba abierta...  
Caí sobre un montón de plantas que yo mismo había recogido el día  
anterior al limpiar el jardín, salí a la calle con la varita en mano y me  
encontré con más problemas: dementores, iba a lanzar un patronus cuando  
escuché una explosión: la casa de mis tíos estaba en llamas, lo malo es  
que había dejado que los dementores se me acercaran demasiado y no me  
sentía con fuerzas para nada, lo último que recuerdo fue un fénix  
plateado arremetiendo contra ellos. Tres días después desperté con  
Dumbledore, Dippet y Hastings a mi alrededor...  
39. Y entonces el director te trajo aquí...  
40. Primero me preguntaron si quería venir. Me explicaron lo que había  
sucedido y me dijeron las ventajas y desventajas de venir aquí. Fue una  
decisión difícil: tengo dos amigos en Hogwarts, los dos son como mis  
hermanos, lo mismo que Richard y Denisse para ti y el hacer que todos me  
creyeran muerto también los incluía a ellos...  
41. ¿Qué te hizo decidirte?  
42. El saber que si permanecía en Hogwarts ellos estarían en peligro,  
porque si Voldemort se atrevió a atacar el colegio sólo para crear una  
distracción, con mayor razón lo haría estando yo allí. Pero cada día me  
convenzo de que tomé la decisión correcta, sobre todo desde que estás a  
mi lado...- dijo abrazándola.  
43. Y yo también me alegro de tu decisión, Harry- dijo ella besándolo- Me  
alegro mucho...  
44. Hay otras cosas que tengo que decirte- añadió Harry- La primera es que  
tu padre está en Azkaban...- Steffany lo miró sonriente  
45. ¿Estás seguro?  
46. Tan seguro como que fui yo quien lo envió allí... Tu hermano se puso  
furioso, pero, según me ha dicho Dumbledore, ha cambiado de opinión...  
47. ¿Qué quieres decir?  
48. Simple: con tu padre fuera de combate por ahora, Voldemort quería que  
Draco tomara su lugar, pero él se ha negado... Uno de los miembros de la  
orden lo encontró herido en un callejón y lo ayudó, ahora está bajo la  
protección de la orden...  
49. Esa es la mejor noticia que me pudiste haber dado, Harry- dijo  
sonriendo  
50. Me gusta verte feliz, por eso te lo dije. Ahora será mejor que  
regresemos, ¿no crees?  
51. Sí, tienes razón. Está empezando a hacer frío- los dos se levantaron y  
fueron de la mano de regreso hasta el castillo  
En sus minutos de tiempo libre, Harry, Steffany, Denisse y Richard  
estuvieron consiguiendo los ingredientes para las pociones que utilizarían  
para realizar la broma de Navidad. Ya una vez conseguidos entre Harry y  
Steffany que eran los que más practicaban las pociones complicadas en sus  
clases fueron los encargados de prepararla.  
El día antes de navidad, como tenían preparados Richard y Denisse llegaron  
a las cocinas tapados con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y soltaron  
delante de todos los elfos domésticos un boggart, idea de Harry, que en el  
momento se transformó en una prenda gigante volante con una boca que empezó  
a perseguir a los pobres elfos domésticos mientras gritaba "soy su  
liberador, tómenme y tendrán una vida de vaguedad para el resto de sus  
días". Ante lo cual, los elfos domésticos desaparecieron y los que quedaron  
empezaron a correr como si estuviesen pisando brasas al rojo vivo. Al ver  
la escena, Richard y Denisse se entretuvieron un rato riéndose por lo bajo  
de la escena que estuvieron mirando hasta que se calmaron logrando llegar a  
su objetivo que eran las masas de los pastelillos que al día siguiente se  
repartían y de las bebidas que se encontraban en grandes jarras. Al tener  
enfrente sus objetivos, los dos cogieron los dos calderos que llevaban  
portando y echando su contenido en el recipiente donde se amasaba la masa  
de la repostería y en las jarras. Al terminar su parte del trabajo, se  
fueron de allí riéndose de nuevo al ver una escena que se produjo entre un  
elfo doméstico y el boggart, que consistía de que el boggart se había  
incendiado al haber pasado entre los fuegos de los calderos desparramados  
en el suelo mientras que un elfo doméstico intentaba apagarle mientras  
hacía patinaje con sus pies grandes con el suelo húmedo con un par de cubos  
de agua terminando los dos chocando y los cubos de agua por encima de los  
dos que al darse que estaban juntos el elfo doméstico salta como un resorte  
de un muelle y hay se quedaron de dejar de ver al cerrárseles en sus  
narices la puerta de la cocina.  
Al día siguiente, se levantaron como de costumbre pero ninguno de los  
cuatro probó bocado ya que el desayuno estaba con las pociones que habían  
echado el día anterior. Entre los mayores corría un rumor que por culpa de  
un imbécil que había liberado un boggart en las cocinas no habían podido  
desayunar a su hora debido a que tuvieron que capturar al boggart, recoger  
todo el desastre y preparar el desayuno. Ante estas palabras, los chicos no  
hicieron otra cosa que coger algunos dulces que tenían en los bolsillos de  
las túnicas de otras ocasiones para aparentar normalidad. Terminó el  
desayuno y se fueron a sus clases.  
A primera hora de la mañana, tenían Encantamientos y decidieron vengarse ya  
que la poción que habían preparado era una derivación del suero de la  
verdad que hacía contestar con total sinceridad a las preguntas sin  
necesidad de estar en trance además de que obligaba a hablar todo el rato  
en forma de preguntas.  
- ¿Qué buenos días?- empieza el profesor extrañado al hablar.  
- Sí, son buenos días- contestan Harry y Steffany.  
- ¿Veríamos hoy el encantamiento de hacer cobrar la vida a los objetos  
haciendo que te obedezcan?- pregunta el profesor mosqueado en su forma de  
hablar.  
- Profesor- dice Steffany con la mano levantada.  
- ¿Si?-pregunta el profesor.  
- ¿Es usted virgen?- pregunta Steffany ante la primera pregunta que le  
chiva Harry al oído haciendo que ésta se sonrojara al oírla y al  
preguntarla.  
- Sí, Steffany soy virgen. Nunca en toda mi vida he tenido una relación  
sentimental con una chica al apartarme de ellas por culpa de mis estudios  
y no sabes como me arrepiento de ello pero fue una decisión que tome en  
el pasado y no puedo arrepentirme...- contesta sinceramente terminando  
tapándose la boca con la mano, se pone rojo de ira y vergüenza con lo que  
había dicho y se va por la puerta dando un portazo.  
Harry y Steffany al irse el profesor, se empiezan a reír de lo que habían  
escuchado y seguros de que el profesor se iba derecho a hablar con el  
director con el cual tendría problemas al hablar en preguntas entre ellos  
contestándose también entre ellos con sinceridad.  
A la media hora de estar esperando, se escucha una voz extraña aumentada  
diez veces para oírse en todo el castillo para indicar que se suspendían  
las clases hasta que los síntomas que causaban esta broma pasasen  
produciéndose un grito de júbilo entre los jóvenes contentos por no tener  
clases en ese día para realizar lo que quisiesen pero con el inconveniente  
de que hablaban en forma de preguntas y que contestaban con franqueza.  
Algunos de los jóvenes empezaron una guerra de bolas de nieve entre los  
cuales se encontraban Harry y Richard mientras que Denisse y Steffany  
preparaban los últimos regalos que regalarían a sus amigos. Al final de la  
batalla de nieve tanto Harry y Richard terminaron empapados pero contentos  
ya que su equipo había ganado.  
Al día siguiente por la mañana, Steffany despertó a Harry en la habitación  
de éste llevando sólo un camisón que dejaba descubierto los hombros  
resaltando sus pechos y llegando hasta un poco por debajo de las rodillas y  
todo el de un color morado claro. Al verla Harry se le queda viendo medio  
extrañado medio asombrado por la hermosa figura de la muchacha.  
- ¿Te gusta?- pregunta Steffany y sigue sin dejarle contestar- Me la ha  
regalado Denisse, que para la ropa tiene muy buen gusto y me ha dicho que  
lo utilice bien.  
- Pues entonces habrá que regalar a Denisse algo por el mismo precio.  
¿Qué tal si le damos a Richard?, seguro que le encantará a ella.  
- Harry, buena idea. Ya es hora de juntar a esos dos- se acerca a él  
seductoramente, se sienta a su lado y lo echa en la cama dándole un  
apasionado beso, al que le siguieron otros y cada vez más apasionados,  
las cosas hubieran llegado a más si no fuera por un fuerte ruido que se  
produjo abajo.  
- Me parece que hay que bajar y abrir nuestros regalos- dice un Harry  
medio descompuesto y con el pelo todo revuelto.  
- Habrá que bajar- contesta ella un poco roja de vergüenza y  
acomodándose el camisón  
- Vamos amor- dice Harry dándole a ella su bata y poniéndose él una bata  
de recambio.  
Ambos bajan a la sala común que tenían los dos cogidos de la mano viendo a  
Richard y a Denisse que discutían quién lo había provocado mientras  
intentaban recoger los adornos, el árbol de navidad y la tierra que había  
en la maceta que estaban esparcidos por el suelo.  
- Lo sentimos, chicos si los hemos despertado pero este imbécil ha  
tirado el árbol con todo lo que llevaba- dicen a la vez Denisse y Richard  
sin darse cuenta que Steffany llevaba una bata de hombre.  
- Ha sido ella- dice Richard a los pocos segundos.  
- Ha sido él- se defiende Denisse.  
- Chicos, no empiecen otra vez. Si no dejan de discutir se van a ir de  
aquí con unos cuantos maleficios encima que no queremos que este día se  
pierda- amenaza Steffany.  
Tanto Richard como Denisse tomaron la palabra a Steffany ya que desde que  
estaba con Harry había adoptado una postura más dura con ellos protegiendo  
de alguna manera a éste. Entre los cuatro recogieron todo y luego de unos  
minutos, la sala estaba con un ambiente navideño: el árbol en el medio y  
las paredes llenas de guirnaldas, mientras los cuatro chicos disfrutaban de  
un suculento desayuno que Binny les había traído. Luego empezaron a  
desenvolver los regalos. Richard y Denisse se habían unido y les habían  
comprado entre los dos a Harry y Steffany dos libros de Artes Oscuras muy  
antiguos, lo que ellos les agradecieron mucho. Harry le había regalado a  
Denisse un libro de medimagia avanzada y a Richard un set completo de  
pociones. Steffany le dio a Denisse lo que sabía que su amiga deseaba hace  
tiempo: la biografía de Hipócrates, el padre de la medicina tanto mágica  
como muggle, a Richard le regaló un juego de guantes para manejar pociones  
peligrosas y a Harry un libro con los mejores hechizos de Artes Oscuras. Él  
por su parte, le regaló a su novia una flor de Atenea, que tenía la  
capacidad de absorber todas las pesadillas de su dueño. Steffany le sonrió  
y se lo agradeció con un gran beso, sin importarle que sus amigos  
estuvieran allí. Como ese día lo tenían libre, la pasaron bromeando y  
paseando por todo el castillo, disfrutando del ambiente que allí reinaba 


	4. Sorpresas y revelaciones

Capítulo 4: Sorpresas y Confesiones  
Y así, fueron pasando las semanas y los meses y la nieve fue derritiéndose  
para dar paso al nacimiento de las flores, característica del principio de  
la primavera. Los chicos cada vez estaban más entusiasmados con sus clases,  
lo que ponía a sus maestros muy contentos. Según ellos, si Harry y Steffany  
seguían así, terminarían el programa de estudios unas semanas antes de lo  
programado.  
Harry, durante los pocos momentos que tenía por medio de los deberes y  
mientras esperaba a que Steffany terminara los suyos, se dedicaba a leer el  
libro de leyendas y verdades sobre el Departamento de Misterios que Albert  
Dippet y Michael Hastings le regalaron. En esos momentos, a Harry le  
producía un apretón en el corazón al recordar que su padrino había muerto  
por salvarle la vida y se había obligado a sí mismo a leerse ese libro a  
ver si había algo que devolviese a Sirius con vida. En un día de esos en  
los que no apetecía nada leer el libro, encontró algo que le hizo  
levantarse de su sitio y correr a su lechuza alertando a Steffany y a  
Hedwig...  
"El velo de la muerte"  
"Hace más de cuatro siglos, cuando se produjo la rebelión de los duendes,  
la federación de los magos se llevó del ministerio material importante que  
no querían que cayese en manos de estos y entre esas cosas se encontraba el  
velo de la muerte. Según inefables, el velo de la muerte es una puerta  
creada hace milenios sin función aparente ya que aún no se conoce su  
función exacta pero allí se han hecho estudios recientes sobre ella sin  
éxito aparente. Una vez acabada la rebelión de los duendes y que los ánimos  
habían bajado, la federación devolvió todo a su sitio como estaba previsto.  
Durante años, algunos inefables extendieron rumores sobre que el velo de la  
muerte no era en realidad tal cosa sino que los de la federación habían  
devuelto un artilugio de apariencia parecida, rumores que con el paso del  
tiempo se incrementaron produciendo algunos incidentes con esa organización  
hasta que inexplicablemente los mismo que lo habían empezado desaparecieron  
durante meses preocupando a la comunidad mágica inglesa, la cual se olvido  
todo lo relacionado con el velo para luego comprobar que durante  
Inquisición Española se habían ejecutado a estos Inefables por brujería y  
satanismo. Y es paradójico que la que los ejecutase fuese la Inquisición  
Española: (¿organismo muggle?) la única responsable de la ejecución de  
otros doscientos magos que tenía registrados en sus informes, la mayoría  
enemigos de la federación internacional de los magos (más información en  
"Inquisición Española: ¿Organismo muggle o mágico?").  
Todo esto lleva a creer que los rumores que extendieron esos hombres sean  
ciertos, además de que toda investigación sobre el velo ha sido suspendida  
desde que se produjo esas ejecuciones..."  
  
Al haber leído ese capítulo del libro, Harry se lanzó escaleras arriba,  
cogió un pergamino y escribió a Michael Hastings sobre lo que había leído,  
preguntándole si eso era verdad y si no tenían a Sirius Black como  
prisionero. Luego llamó a Hedwig, ató el pergamino nervioso y le dijo que  
pasase lo que pasase tenía que entregarle esa carta a Michael Hastings y a  
nadie más. Steffany le pregunto nada más bajar por las escaleras que le  
había pasado y Harry le respondió un "Ahora no puedo decírtelo, pero si  
todo sale bien espero hacerlo pronto"  
A la semana siguiente llegó Hedwig toda agotada y con la respuesta de  
Michael Hastings en el reverso de su pergamino:  
Hola Harry:  
Me alegra que hayas entrado en la carrera de Auror y además con las mejores  
notas que uno podía entrar. Sabía yo que lo lograrías.  
Siento mucho informarte que lo que dice ese libro es verdad, ya que nos  
vimos obligados a confiscárselo al gobierno mágico británico por sus  
experimentos en él y fue sustituido por un portal mágico de  
características similares. Y respecto a que tengamos a Sirius Black en  
nuestro poder, también te tengo que comunicar que a principios de verano de  
este año cayó a nuestro poder por medio del velo y que ahora se encuentra  
recluido semi-inconsciente en una celda especial.  
Sé por medio de Dumbledore que Sirius Black es inocente pero no podemos  
hacer nada si no hay alguien que declare a su favor y no conozco mejor  
persona para ello que tú mismo para lo cual esperare tu respuesta.  
Ya te indicaré cuando me contestes con tu respuesta cuando iré a buscarte.  
Atentamente  
Michael Hastings  
Al día siguiente, Harry, a primera hora de la mañana y una vez que Hedwig  
hubiese recuperado fuerzas para realizar de nuevo el mismo trayecto de ida  
y vuelta, contestó a la carta de Michael Hastings haciendo que Hedwig  
saliese de nuevo a destino desconocido para Harry hasta la fecha de la  
vista para declarar a favor de Sirius.  
Semanas después, Harry fue llevado al despacho del Director Dippet, donde  
se encontró con Michael Hastings, que lo venía a buscar para la vista a  
favor de Sirius.  
- Buenos días, Harry. ¿Qué tal llevas las clases?- saluda y pregunta  
Michael Hastings con una sonrisa en la cara.  
- Buenos días, Sr. Hastings. Voy tirando en las clases- contesta Harry.  
- Harry tan modesto como siempre- comenta Dippet.  
Harry ante ese comentario se pone rojo ya que sabía que lo que había dicho  
el Director Dippet era verdad, ya que éste lo había calado muy bien  
sabiendo que sacaba muy buenas notas en sus clases y que las bromas que se  
gastaban en el castillo eran obras suyas que las dejaba pasar si no  
causaban ninguna desgracia para animar el ambiente que se había enrarecido  
por el comunicado del regreso de Voldemort.  
- Harry, ¿sabes a qué vengo aquí?-pregunta Hastings.  
- Sí, Sr. Para llevarme a la vista para defender a Sirius.  
- Así es. Me han dicho que sabes aparecerte- Harry cabecea  
afirmativamente- Pues te doy estas coordenadas donde te tendrás que  
aparecer ya que es el único sitio permitido para ello ya que allí no  
llega el sistema flu por protección y los pocos trasladores que hay son  
muy controlados y no queremos que aparezcas de momento en ningún papel  
por estas fechas- termina de contar Hastings entregándole una hoja donde  
estaban las coordenadas donde tenía que aparecerse.  
- Muy bien señor- dice Harry cogiendo la hoja, la lee y se desaparece  
del lugar para aparecer donde las coordenadas marcaban.  
- Bien hecho, Harry- comenta Hastings que estaba a su lado y argumenta-  
Verás, muchos jóvenes aurores que vienen por primera vez se escinden por  
los pupilos al no ser cuidadosos en sus apariciones- y añade- Sígueme o  
llegaremos tarde.  
Harry siguió a Hastings por pasillos, escaleras y puentes viendo miles de  
cosas intrigantes haciendo que por su cabeza pasase millares de preguntas  
que no podía formular por las prisas. Al final llegaron hasta una puerta de  
hierro con increíbles grabados sobre ella que parecían vivos, atravesaron  
dicha puerta y Harry vio enfrente de él a más de un centenar de magos de  
todas las nacionalidades.  
- Buenos días, Señores, Señoras y Señoritas. Se ha producido esta  
asamblea de emergencia para realizar una vista al prisionero número 211,  
Sirius Black, a favor suya, en la que declarará el Sr. Potter que está  
entre nosotros- Al terminar de decir estas palabras, comienza un susurro  
de voces entre las personas que estaban entre los bancos, alzándose  
algunas voces encima de las otras recriminando la reunión urgente para  
eso o diciendo que Harry Potter estaba muerto y que era imposible que  
estuviese allí.  
- SILENCIO, POR FAVOR-grita el Sr. Hastings- Así está mucho mejor. Como  
ya he dicho antes, estamos aquí para realizar un veredicto final a un  
caso que nunca se planteó ante un juzgado y es saber si Sirius Black es  
culpable o inocente y para ello tenemos a un testigo de privilegios que  
es Harry Potter. Ya sé que todo el mundo lo considera muerto- añade  
rápidamente antes de que volviesen a murmurar- y así deberá ser durante  
un año hasta que nuestro joven Potter se convierta en nuestro jefe Auror  
como yo ya se lo he comunicado al que tenemos ahora y él esta dispuesto a  
ello y en lo referente a que se mantenga que el Sr. Potter esté muerto es  
por su seguridad ya que como sabréis Voldemort regreso a lo más alto de  
su poder y no queremos que se ponga a perseguir al joven Potter por todo  
el mundo mágico matando a todo aquel se ponga por medio- se toma unos  
segundos de descanso dejando que los presentes asimilasen toda la  
información que habían recibido-Ya con esto aclarado, el Sr. Potter está  
dispuesto a utilizar el suero de la verdad para declarar en favor de  
Sirius Black.  
Al terminar de decir su discurso, Michael Hastings tenía una sonrisa en el  
rostro mientras que Harry todo nervioso estaba expectante ante lo que  
dirían los presentes. Estuvieron un buen rato murmurando hasta que uno de  
los presentes comunicó que no era necesario que el Sr. Potter tomase el  
suero de la verdad ya que con su palabra era suficiente. Ante eso, Harry  
suspira ya que no quería tomárselo por temor a contar alguna cosa íntima.  
Harry se sentó en una silla que le cedieron y empezó a contar todo lo que  
había pasado en su tercer año en Hogwarts, luego en su cuarto año y para  
acabar su quinto año, lo contó todo sin omitir ningún detalle hasta las  
palabras exactas que dijo Bellatrix Lestrange sobre Sirius Black. Todo lo  
que dijo Harry fue tomado en consideración y fue examinado minuciosamente  
entre los del tribunal de la federación debatiéndose durante horas haciendo  
que Harry se empezase a poner nervioso, sudando y su estomago se encogiese  
no dejando entrar nada de comida de la cual le ofreció Michael Hastings  
mientras esperaban.  
Al final uno del tribunal se levanto de su asiento y comunicó.  
- Ante los hechos referidos durante los últimos 16 años al Sr. Sirius  
Black y con los informes del Sr. Potter y de la confesión del Sr. Black y  
las pruebas presentadas hoy ante este tribunal, declaramos al encarcelado  
Sirius Black inocente de todos los cargos que se le imputaron y  
concediéndole la libertad con un disculpas de nuestra parte con una  
compensación de 10 millones de galeones.  
Ante estas palabras Harry se abrazó a Michael Hastings y dio un fuerte  
gracias a los del tribunal dándoles una de sus mejores sonrisas. Salieron  
de la sala camino a la zona de aparición.  
- Harry, me alegro mucho por Sirius. A partir de ahora podrás estar con  
él- comenta Hastings para romper el hielo después de tanta tensión.  
- Sí. Sr. Hastings, he estado pensando y me gustaría dimitir de mi cargo  
de jefe de Aurores de la federación para dársela a Sirius, sé que él fue  
auror antes de que lo encarcelaran...  
- Y de los mejores junto a tu padre, Harry- dice sonriendo Hastings-  
Estaba seguro que me propondrías algo parecido y por eso también había  
reservado el de ayudante del jefe de Aurores. Bueno Harry es hora de que  
te vayas, pero no te preocupes que podrás cartearte con él.  
- Muchas gracias por todo- dice Harry antes de desaparecer.  
En el castillo Harry tuvo que dar unas explicaciones a sus amigos  
modificando algunos detalles solo revelando de todo lo que había vivido  
allí que tenía un trabajo en la federación y que Steffany si quería también  
lo tenía. Aunque a esta última le dijo en voz baja que se lo explicaría  
después de la cena. Como era domingo, no había tenido problemas en las  
clases. Luego de la cena todos fueron a sus salas comunes, ya que Richard y  
Denisse todavía tenían deberes pendientes y no podían estar los cuatro  
juntos...  
1. ¿Ahora me vas a decir que pasa?- le preguntó Steffany a Harry- Primero,  
hace unas semanas, te lanzas por las escaleras hacia el dormitorio como  
un poseso; y hoy te llaman a la oficina del director y te desapareces  
durante todo el día, para regresar feliz y con el cuento de que tenemos  
trabajo en la federación, como si eso fuera algo nuevo...  
2. Lo sé, lo sé. Y lo siento, pero ya me entenderás- le dio el libro en el  
que estaba la leyenda del velo- Lee esto...- Steffany tomó el libro que le  
tendía su novio y leyó la parte que señalaba... ¿Sería posible qué...? Ella  
sabía cuanto había significado Sirius Black para Harry, lo sabía por las  
muchas conversaciones que habían tenido sobre la profecía y la noche en  
que su padre había ido a Azkaban. ¿Sería esa la causa por la que regresó  
tan contento?- Le escribí a Hastings... Le pregunté si lo que decía era  
cierto y si por casualidad no tenían a mi padrino como prisionero. Sí, ya  
sé que suena bastante estúpido- añadió al ver la sonrisa de la chica-  
Pero en ese momento no tenía las ideas muy claras... lo único que me  
importaba era que existía la posibilidad de que Sirius estuviera vivo.  
Una semana después recibí una respuesta y hoy vino Hastings...- su sonrisa  
se hizo más amplia- Está vivo, Steffany, todavía no se recupera de la  
batalla pero está vivo. No pude verlo hoy, pero testifiqué a su favor y  
lo absolvieron. Y será nuestro jefe cuando nos graduemos...  
3. Así que por eso estás tan contento...- dijo Steffany sonriendo- Me alegro,  
amor, me alegro mucho por ti. Espero que me acepte...  
4. Lo hará. A Sirius tampoco le importará quien sea tu padre y, después de  
todo, eres su sobrina...  
5. ¿Qué?  
6. Pensé que lo sabrías- dijo Harry- Sirius es primo de tu madre. Su  
apellido de soltera era Black. Son tres hermanas: tu madre, Bellatrix y  
Andrómeda...  
7. ¿Bellatrix?- preguntó extrañada- ¿La mujer que hizo que tu padrino  
cayera por el velo?- Harry asintió- No sabía que era hermana de mi madre...  
8. Sí, ya me di cuenta. De todas formas debo prepararme para lo que viene,  
estoy seguro de que lo primero que hará Sirius al recuperarse y saber que  
está libre será enviarme un howler por haber ido al ministerio esa noche...  
9. No creo que lo haga, sería ponerte en evidencia...  
10. Bueno, tal vez un howler no, pero me enviará una carta muy extensa...  
Y no se equivocó, pues el siguiente viernes mientras los dos cenaban, una  
lechuza desconocida entró al comedor y dejó caer una carta sobre Harry  
- ¿Correo a estas horas?- preguntó extrañada Steffany- ¿De quién es? No  
creo que sea Dumbledore...  
- Espero que no sea él- dijo Harry abriendo el sobre- Porque ya me  
llegó su carta de esta semana y si ahora escribe debe ser por alguna  
emergencia...- se fijó en el pergamino y sonrió- No, no es Dumbledore, es  
Sirius...  
- ¿Qué dice?- Harry leyó la carta en voz alta:  
Querido Harry:  
Antes que nada, quiero agradecerte por lo que has hecho por mí, ya me he  
enterado que fue gracias a ti que se logró probar mi inocencia y tengo  
ahora un trabajo, aunque el Sr. Hastings aún no me explica de qué se trata.  
Quisiera pedirte que no le comentes a nadie que estoy vivo, ni siquiera a  
Remus, Ron o Hermione. Es mejor que algunas cosas se mantengan en secreto  
por ahora.  
Por otra parte, jovencito, cuando nos veamos (Hastings me ofreció tratar de  
que sea el fin de semana) me tendrás que explicar que hacías en el  
ministerio esa noche. Creí que con lo que ocurrió en el torneo tendrías  
suficiente, veo que me equivoqué. Quiero que entiendas que una cosa es  
organizar un grupo de D.C.L.A.O. y otra muy diferente salir de Hogwarts sin  
autorización cuando alguien allá afuera quiere matarte. No quiero oír que  
has hecho algo parecido de nuevo...  
Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes. Me sorprendí cuando me dijeron la cantidad  
de meses que he estado inconsciente pero los medimagos dicen que ya estoy  
casi recuperado. Probablemente para cuando tú vengas me encuentres fuera  
del hospital e instalado en mi nuevo hogar. Espero que no te importe pasar  
en Nueva York los veranos...  
Bien, eso es todo. Te espero el sábado  
Sirius  
1. Amor...- dijo Steffany- ¿Es idea mía o tu padrino parece no estar enterado  
de lo que te ocurrió en el verano?  
2. Yo también creo lo mismo- dijo Harry- Tal vez Hastings consideró que  
debo ser yo quien se lo diga... Espero poder ir mañana en la tarde  
3. Seguramente Hastings ya se comunicó con el director- dijo Steffany  
mientras se levantaban de la mesa- ¿Le hablarás de mí a tu padrino?  
4. Depende- respondió Harry- ¿Quieres que lo haga? Tarde o temprano tendré  
que hacerlo, ¿quieres que lo haga mañana si voy a verlo?  
5. Rafael- dijo Steffany a la estatua de la entrada- Sí, quiero que lo  
hagas- añadió cuando estaban en su sala común- Seguro él puede ayudarme...  
6. ¿En qué? Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites...  
7. Sí, lo sé- dijo ella sonriendo- Es sólo que he estado pensando y me  
gustaría renunciar al apellido de mi padre y adoptar el apellido Black,  
que no está tan sucio como mi apellido paterno y por el cual me podrán  
relacionar al menos con unas cuantas personas decentes.  
8. Entiendo- dijo Harry- Seguramente Sirius podrá hacer algo, no te  
preocupes  
9. Quiero que se lo cuentes todo, Harry, incluida la razón por la que huí...  
10. Será como tú digas- dijo él besándola- Buenas Noches, mi niña  
11. Buenas Noches, Harry- dijo Steffany antes de subir a su habitación.  
Al día siguiente, los dos fueron tranquilamente a su clase de  
encantamientos y luego a D.C.L.A.O. Como a principios de diciembre habían  
terminado sus clases de aparición, tenían las tardes de los sábados libres,  
al igual que el resto de sus compañeros. Aunque eso no sería por mucho  
tiempo más, ya que la siguiente semana comenzarían con las clases tanto de  
ocultamiento y disfraz como de furtividad y rastreo. Fue luego del almuerzo  
cuando el director se acercó a Harry y le pidió que lo acompañara a su  
despacho  
1. Harry- dijo- Michael se comunicó conmigo anoche, dice que tu padrino  
quiere verte...  
2. Lo sé- dijo él- Anoche recibí una carta suya...  
3. Supongo que querrás ir- Harry asintió- Tienes mi autorización, puedes  
regresar mañana en la noche. Supongo que Steffany sabe sobre Sirius...-  
Harry asintió. Desde que los dos le anunciaron su compromiso, Dippet les  
había recomendado no guardar secretos entre ellos ya que el más  
importante, sus identidades, había sido revelado- Entonces tendrás que  
avisarle. También te recomendaría que le hablaras a tu padrino sobre  
ella, si Steffany está de acuerdo, claro...  
4. Lo está. Se lo he preguntado anoche  
5. Mejor. Escucha, tanto Michael como yo consideramos que lo mejor será que  
tú le digas a Sirius de tu situación actual. Puedes hablar con plena  
libertad. Debido al puesto que va a ocupar, tarde o temprano tendrá que  
saber del instituto. También quiero que le preguntes si desea que  
Dumbledore sepa que está vivo  
6. Está bien...  
7. Bien, eso es todo. Aquí tienes las coordenadas de la oficina de Michael-  
añadió entregándole un pergamino- Ve a despedirte de Steffany y parte.  
Nos vemos el lunes- Harry fue hasta su habitación, puso algo de ropa en  
su bolsa, tomó a Hedwig y a Saz y se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde sabía  
que estaba su novia...  
8. ¡Harry!- dijo ella al verlo- Creí que ya te habías ido...  
9. ¿Sin despedirme?- dijo él abrazándola- Yo sería incapaz de hacer eso...  
10. Lo sé- dijo Steffany abrazándolo también- ¿Tardarás mucho?  
11. Regreso mañana en la noche. Si preguntan, diles que he ido a arreglar  
algo relacionado con nuestro trabajo- Steffany asintió- Te voy a  
extrañar, ¿sabes?  
12. Y yo a ti- dijo ella besándolo- Pero al menos será por poco tiempo- se  
dieron el último beso y luego Harry se concentró en las coordenadas que  
le había dado el director y apareció en una oficina, donde Hastings lo  
esperaba  
13. Bienvenido de nuevo, Harry- dijo él al verlo- ¿Deseas comer algo?  
14. No gracias, acabo de almorzar...  
15. ¡Ah sí! La diferencia de horarios, me había olvidado. ¿Listo entonces?-  
Harry asintió- El departamento de Sirius está conectado a la red flu,  
utiliza esta chimenea. Tienes que decir "Padfoot's House"...- Harry fue a  
la chimenea...  
16. ¡A PADFOOT'S HOUSE!- nuevamente volvió a sentir esa horrible sensación  
hasta que cayó de bruces en el suelo- Nunca me acostumbraré a esto...-  
murmuró, una mano se tendió a ayudarlo  
17. No entiendo porqué- dijo una voz- Es la forma más divertida de viajar-  
frente a él, estaba un Sirius Black completamente rejuvenecido, con el  
pelo corto y sin barba. Harry lo abrazó con fuerza- Sí, pequeñajo, yo  
también te extrañé...  
18. Me alegra que estés bien, Sirius... Te ves mejor que la última vez  
19. Ya lo creo- dijo él conduciéndolo hasta la cocina- No tenía buen  
aspecto la última vez. Veo que tú también has cambiado, estás más alto y  
más fuerte, ¿has regresado al equipo de quidditch?- preguntó sirviéndose  
café con tostadas  
20. No- dijo Harry- Pero he estado practicando casi todos los domingos,  
cuando no tenía que hacer deberes o estudiar...  
21. Así que has puesto más empeño en tus estudios- dijo Sirius satisfecho-  
Me alegro, nada más no dejes que Hermione te influya demasiado...  
22. No te preocupes- dijo Harry sentándose- No he visto a Hermione desde el  
final del año pasado...- Sirius lo miró extrañado- No estoy yendo a  
Hogwarts... Y antes de que lo preguntes: No, el sapo no ha logrado  
expulsarme  
23. Te has cambiado de colegio...- concluyó Sirius- ¿Beauxbatons o  
Durmstrang?  
24. Ninguno de los dos. Asisto al Instituto Merlín de Artes Mágicas  
Superiores...  
25. No había escuchado de ese colegio antes- dijo su padrino  
26. Claro que no, su existencia es secreta. Aunque no es un colegio  
convencional...  
27. ¿A qué te refieres?  
28. Es una mezcla de colegio y universidad. Los alumnos reciben clases  
durante 11 meses al año y casi no hay vacaciones. Al llegar a los 16  
años, eligen una especialidad: Arquimagia, Brujoarqueología, Docencia  
Mágica, Medimagia, Ciencias Ocultas, Comunicación Mágica o Defensa Contra  
las Artes Oscuras...  
29. En otras palabras, preparación para auror...  
30. Exacto. Los alumnos del instituto son chicos que se han criado allí  
desde niños, muchas veces su vida corre riesgo fuera de él. Sólo el  
director conoce nuestros apellidos, todos nos llamamos por nuestros  
nombres de pila  
31. Eso a ti debe agradarte...- dijo Sirius- Nunca te ha gustado llamar la  
atención...  
32. Sí, es agradable- sonrió- Me estoy preparando para auror, la  
especialidad dura un año. Empezamos las clases en Agosto y voy muy  
avanzado. ¿Quieres que te muestre mis transformaciones de animago?-  
preguntó entusiasmado  
33. Hablas en plural- dijo Sirius- ¿En cuántos animales puedes convertirte?  
34. En dos- respondió Harry- Un fénix y un basilisco...  
35. Dos criaturas mágicas muy poderosas- dijo Sirius- Luego me las  
mostrarás, quiero ver a los dos animales al mismo tiempo y no es  
conveniente tener a un basilisco en mi departamento. Ahora tú y yo  
tenemos que hablar...  
36. Voldemort me tendió una trampa- empezó a justificarse- Logró penetrar  
en mi mente y me hizo creer que te estaba torturando...  
37. Sí, algo parecido nos dijo Snape- dijo Sirius sentándose frente a él-  
Pero aún así, no deja de ser imprudente lo que hiciste. ¿Por qué no  
utilizaste el espejo?  
38. Olvidé que lo tenía. Me acordé de él cuando regresé. Me escabullí al  
despacho de Umbridge de nuevo para hablar contigo por la red flu, pero  
allí sólo estaba Kreacher y dijo que tú estabas en el Departamento de  
Misterios y no volverías...  
39. Debí deshacerme de él en cuanto regresé a casa- dijo Sirius enfadado-  
Espero que Dumbledore lo haya hecho por mí...  
40. No creo que haya sido necesario. Según Dumbledore me dijo, está con los  
Malfoy ahora. Mejor dicho, con Narcisa, porque Lucius está en Azkaban y  
Draco se ha negado a tomar su lugar entre los mortífagos  
41. Interesante- dijo Sirius- Me imagino que el cuartel de la orden cambió  
de lugar  
42. Sí, ahora están en Privet Drive, N° 4  
43. ¿Esa no es la dirección de la casa de tus tíos?- Harry asintió- ¿Y que  
dicen ellos al respecto?  
44. Bueno, estoy seguro de que no están precisamente descansando en paz...-  
recibió una mirada interrogante- Será mejor que te sientes- Sirius lo  
hizo- Voldemort atacó Hogwarts a principios de julio...  
45. ¡¿QUÉ?!  
46. Lo hizo como una táctica de distracción para la orden. Mientras él y un  
grupo de mortífagos atacaba el colegio, otro grupo me capturaba... Yo  
desperté a media noche con el ruido de una explosión...- y le narró lo  
ocurrido la noche del ataque a su casa y las razones de su decisión  
47. A ver si lo entiendo...- dijo Sirius- Voldemort atacó Hogwarts mientras  
un grupo de mortífagos atacaba tu casa...- Harry asintió- Tú llamaste a  
Arabella pero la orden no pudo venir, sólo Dumbledore...- una nueva  
inclinación de cabeza- Al final caíste inconsciente y despertaste tres  
días después. Ahora estás preparándote para auror y todos te creen  
muerto...- Harry volvió a asentir- Definitivamente, tú te metes en cada  
problema...  
48. Son los problemas los que se meten conmigo- se defendió Harry- Además,  
tengo de quien heredarlo, tú fuiste al ministerio cuando eras un  
fugitivo...  
49. Estaba preocupado por ti- dijo Sirius- Además... Bueno, la verdad es que  
no fui sólo por eso. Estaba cansado de estar encerrado en esa casa sin  
hacer nada, es peor que estar muerto, así que los acompañé. Remus no  
estuvo de acuerdo...  
50. Me imagino que no, pero te entiendo. Yo pasé todo el verano pasado  
encerrado en la casa de mis tíos, era desesperante...  
51. ¿Y no te has sentido extraño hasta ahora sin meterte en problemas?  
Porque tú no te has vuelto a meter en problemas, ¿verdad?  
52. No, este año ha sido tranquilo- dijo Harry sonriendo- De hecho, es el  
mejor año de mi vida- Sirius se fijó en su ahijado, había algo diferente  
en él, estaba más feliz que nunca y en su mirada había un brillo  
especial...  
53. Ya me lo imagino- dijo sonriendo también- ¿Cómo se llama?  
54. ¿Quién?- preguntó Harry, aunque sabía a que se refería  
55. No trates de engañarme, Harry. Yo conozco perfectamente esa mirada, es  
la misma que tenía tu padre cuando por fin logró que Lily lo aceptara.  
¿Quién es?  
56. Una compañera del instituto. Está conmigo en la clase para auror, su  
nombre es Steffany... Steffany Malfoy- Sirius se sorprendió, pero pareció  
meditar un poco.  
57. Ahora que lo recuerdo- dijo luego de unos segundos- Narcisa tuvo  
gemelos, un niño y una niña... Luego de salir de Azkaban supe que la niña  
había desaparecido, que la daban por muerta... ¿Se crió allí?  
58. Desde que tenía cinco años. Al principio yo no sabía quien era, ya te  
lo dije, pero antes de navidad lo supe, la noche en que le propuse  
matrimonio...  
59. ¿Matrimonio?- preguntó Sirius- No lo veo tan descabellado, si se  
quieren y se aceptan con su pasado, no veo lo malo en que se casen...  
60. ¿En serio no estás enfadado?- preguntó Harry  
61. No tengo porqué estarlo. Son algo jóvenes, pero si así lo decidieron y  
los dos se quieren, yo no tengo inconveniente. Me gustaría conocerla... ¿Le  
has hablado de mí?  
62. Yo no tengo secretos con ella, claro que lo he hecho. También le he  
dicho que eres pariente de su madre. Me ha dicho que desea que la ayudes...  
63. ¿En qué?  
64. Quiere renunciar al apellido Malfoy y adoptar el de su madre...  
65. Entiendo. No creo que sea tan difícil, ¿dices que Lucius está en  
Azkaban?- Harry asintió- Bien, eso facilitará las cosas. Pero necesito  
saber la razón por la que escapó de casa y por la que quiere renunciar a  
su apellido...  
66. Quiere renunciar a su apellido porque no quiere que nadie la relacione  
con su padre, y huyó de casa... porque Lucius la castigaba con la maldición  
cruciatus...  
67. ¡¿Qué cosa?!- preguntó Sirius entre asombrado y enfadado  
68. Lo que escuchaste. Han pasado doce años, pero Steffany aún tiene  
pesadillas  
69. Sabía que Lucius Malfoy era un miserable, pero torturar a su propia  
hija...  
70. Es monstruoso, lo sé. Pero ahora está pagando en Azkaban  
71. Dile a Steffany que la ayudaré con mucho gusto. En cuanto pueda  
empezaré los trámites en la federación. Ahora ven aquí y cuéntame como  
son las clases en ese instituto...  
Se pasaron el resto de la mañana (Nueva York [el lugar donde la federación  
tenía la sede] tenía cinco horas de diferencia con Inglaterra) y parte de  
la tarde hablando de la nueva vida de Harry y sobre sus clases. Sirius  
también estaba de acuerdo en que lo mejor era ocultarles la verdad a sus  
amigos por ahora, incluso le dijo que hubiera comprendido perfectamente sus  
razones si Harry hubiera tenido que ocultárselo también a él. Mientras  
almorzaban, la cabeza de Hastings asomó por la chimenea y los invitó a  
cenar esa noche, lo que ellos aceptaron enseguida. A las seis en punto, los  
dos estuvieron listos y tomaron un taxi hasta el restaurante donde Hastings  
los había citado. Como era un lugar muggle, no podía aparecerse. Los dos  
entraron y un mesero los llevó rápidamente hasta una mesa, donde los  
esperaba Hastings  
1. Lamentamos haberlo hecho esperar- dijo Sirius- Pero el tráfico en esta  
ciudad es terrible...  
2. No se preocupen,- dijo Hastings- Me imagino que tenían mucho de que  
hablar- los dos asintieron- Sr. Black, sé que los Potter lo nombraron  
tutor de Harry y comprendo perfectamente si está molesto por la decisión  
que tomamos Albert, Albus y yo, pero fue por su propio bien. No podíamos  
arriesgarlo más y la oportunidad se presentó...  
3. No necesita disculparse- dijo Sirius- Les agradezco lo que han hecho por  
mi ahijado, por lo que me ha contado, no puede estar en un lugar más  
seguro...  
4. Eso se lo garantizo completamente. Está bajo el más absoluto secreto y  
recibiendo la mejor preparación como auror que existe. ¿Ha escuchado  
hablar de las fuerzas especiales de la Federación Internacional de  
Brujos?  
5. Algo he oído sobre eso- dijo Sirius- Al parecer nos ayudaron mucho en la  
guerra contra Grindelwald. Pero muchos dicen que no es más que una  
leyenda  
6. No, no lo es- dijo Hastings- Actualmente, tenemos ciento setenta  
elementos en ellas, pero eso se debe a que Harry y Steffany son los  
primeros alumnos en esa carrera en seis años. Aunque durante los seis  
años anteriores ninguno de los aurores egresados del instituto quiso  
trabajar con nosotros...  
7. ¿Por qué?- preguntó Sirius extrañado. Durante su estancia en la academia  
de aurores, James y él habían escuchado muchas historias sobre el grupo  
de la federación. Siempre habían dicho que, si realmente este existía,  
les gustaría estar entre sus filas  
8. Por Voldemort- respondió Hastings- Desde que Harry lo derrotó la primera  
vez, muchos piensan que ser auror ya no tiene sentido. También los  
ayudamos en la primera guerra, pero en ese entonces Inglaterra tenía un  
ministro eficiente que supo guardar muy bien nuestro secreto. Además de  
que Bartemius Crouch nos ayudaba mucho desde su puesto. Si enviamos  
refuerzos, fue porque los mortífagos estaban acabando con los mejores  
elementos ingleses. Ahora bien, el caso es este: el jefe de las fuerzas  
secretas y su ayudante acaban de retirarse y me gustaría que usted y  
Harry los reemplazaran...  
9. ¿Me está ofreciendo el puesto de jefe de las fuerzas especiales?-  
preguntó Sirius incrédulo  
10. Así es- respondió Hastings- Originalmente se lo ofrecí a Harry, pero  
los dos pensamos que el puesto requiere a alguien con más experiencia...  
11. Y tú tienes mucha, Sirius- añadió Harry- Luchaste en la Orden del Fénix  
original y has estado en todas las reuniones de la actual. Sabes mucho  
sobre estrategia...  
12. La verdad es que me han sorprendido- dijo Sirius- Pero sí, acepto el  
puesto. La verdad es que ya estaba extrañando la acción y eso me hacía  
cometer locuras...  
13. ¿Cómo ir al departamento de misterios?- preguntó Harry  
14. Como ir al departamento de misterios- repitió Sirius- Doce años en  
Azkaban y casi tres inactivo me tienen un poco oxidado, pero creo que le  
di a Bellatrix lo suyo...- los tres rieron  
15. Bien,- dijo Hastings- en ese caso empezaremos el lunes- dieron por  
concluido el asunto y siguieron cenando con tranquilidad. Luego cada uno  
fue a dormir y la mañana siguiente Sirius y Harry salieron a conocer la  
ciudad de los rascacielos, ya que Harry tenía que irse al medio día, por  
la diferencia de horarios  
16. Conseguí permiso para que tú y Steffany vengan todos los domingos- dijo  
Sirius ya en su departamento- Sé que los sábados tienen clase. Dile a  
Steffany que, en cuanto me instale en mi nuevo puesto, comenzaré a  
trabajar en lo suyo... Y tráela contigo el domingo  
17. Está bien- dijo Harry- Sé que le agradará conocerte. Otra cosa... el  
Prof. Dippet, el director del instituto, me ha mandado preguntarte si  
quieres que Dumbledore sepa que estás vivo  
18. A Dumbledore al final no se le puede ocultar nada- dijo Sirius- Puedes  
decírselo- hablaron un rato más mientras Harry arreglaba sus cosas- Bien,  
es hora de que regreses, no quiero que llegues tarde a clase mañana.  
Saluda a Steffany de mi parte...  
19. Lo haré- dijo Harry- Nos vemos el domingo- añadió antes de desaparecer  
Se apareció en su dormitorio dentro de la torre y bajó a la sala común,  
allí vio a Steffany sentada frente a una mesa estudiando. Se le acercó por  
detrás y la abrazó por la cintura  
1. ¡Harry!- dijo ella sorprendida- ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! No  
vuelvas a hacer eso...- añadió abrazándolo- Te extrañé...  
2. Y yo a ti- dijo él besándola- Sirius te manda saludos...  
3. ¿En serio?- Harry asintió- ¿Cómo se ha tomado lo nuestro?  
4. Muy bien. Me ha dicho que, en cuanto se instale en su nuevo puesto,  
comenzará con los trámites de lo tuyo. Y quiere conocerte. Consiguió  
permiso para que lo visitemos los domingos. ¿Vendrás conmigo?  
5. Sí, a mí también me gustaría conocerlo. Si es importante para ti, lo es  
también para mí.  
Luego los dos fueron a la cena y después a dormir. La siguiente semana pasó  
con bastante rapidez. En las clases iban tan bien como de costumbre y  
tenían a los profesores muy satisfechos de ellos. Las nuevas clases se les  
hicieron relativamente fáciles, ya que estaban basadas en muchas cosas que  
habían aprendido en las otras materias. Es así, que el domingo a la una y  
media de la tarde los chicos estuvieron listos para ir al departamento de  
Sirius, quien le había dado las coordenadas a Harry para que se aparezcan  
allí directamente. Se aparecieron en la sala y enseguida vieron a Sirius  
salir de la cocina con una taza de café en la mano...  
1. Buenos Días Harry- dijo yendo hacia ellos- Y tú debes ser Steffany,  
¿verdad? Harry me ha hablado mucho sobre ti...  
2. Es un placer conocerlo por fin, Sr. Black...- dijo ella sonriendo  
3. Deja el Sr. Black a un lado, llámame Sirius y háblame de tú, o me harás  
sentir muy viejo. Además, recuerda que eres mi sobrina. Mi sobrina  
favorita desde ahora...  
4. Muchas gracias, Sirius- dijo ella.  
Para gran satisfacción de Harry, Sirius y Steffany congeniaron enseguida y  
nació una estrecha relación entre ellos. Al igual que Harry, Steffany  
consideraba a Sirius como un segundo padre y el cariño era mutuo. Sirius  
les escribía al instituto casi todos los días para comentarles las  
novedades y preguntarles por sus clases. Harry también había seguido su  
correspondencia con Dumbledore y le había pedido hablarle a través de la  
red flu, ya que sería demasiado arriesgado decirle que Sirius estaba vivo  
por medio de una carta. Luego de que él y el director le explicaran lo  
sucedido, Dumbledore le pidió a Harry las coordenadas del departamento de  
Sirius en Nueva York para hacerle una visita.  
Ya habían pasado casi ocho meses desde que Harry se había instalado en el  
Instituto Merlín, donde con algo de entusiasmo había conseguido adaptarse a  
la perfección en el lugar consiguiendo unos amigos y una novia a la que  
amaba y que lo amaba.  
En Oclumancia, Harry había conseguido penetrar en la mente del Profesor  
Dippet después de haber pasado muchas tardes en la enfermería al intentar  
penetrar en su cerebro y al chocar contra la barrera mágica que éste  
llevaba ya que según él, Harry tenía que aprender de la forma más dura en  
esta materia para que no le pasara lo mismo que el año pasado y si además  
iba a formar parte de la jefatura de la elite de aurores de la federación;  
mientras que a Steffany empezó a penetrar en la mente del profesor  
atravesando una barrera mágica mental más baja que ponía cuando lo  
practicaba Harry, ante esto Steffany se quejó ante el profesor metiéndole  
una bronca consiguiendo una sonrisa en el profesor Dippet y una explicación  
sobre el hecho de que a Harry se le tratara de una forma más dura que con  
ella principalmente por su pasado, su presente y su futuro haciendo que  
Steffany llorase y se abrazase a Harry pidiendo disculpas a éste. Al final,  
los dos consiguieron dominar tan bien la Oclumancia como la Legeremancia.  
- Bien, me ha encantado darles estas clases- empieza a exponer su  
discurso después de haberles dado las notas de sus exámenes de Oclumancia-  
En años, no he tenido a alumnos mejor dispuestos a dominar esta técnica  
de Artes Oscuras y puedo decir orgulloso que serán los mejores aurores  
que saldrán de este instituto si siguen así. A partir de mañana empezarán  
a dar Magia Antigua que consistirá en realizar los hechizos sin varita y  
aprender hechizos antiguos blancos y rituales- termina el profesor  
Dippet. Al salir de su clase de Oclumancia y Legeremancia, ven que sus  
notas como había dicho el profesor eran de Sobresalientes.  
En transformaciones, continuaron con la transformación de objetos  
inanimados gigantes en animales además de empezar ya con la transformación  
de animales mágicos en otros animales o en objetos inanimados con la  
dificultad añadida de que algunos animales mágicos repulsaban la magia.  
- Harry, Steffany estoy contenta con ustedes, han conseguido en poco  
tiempo el haber alcanzado la transformación en vuestra forma animal  
interior, transformar cualquier objeto inanimado aunque esté protegido  
con hechizos en cualquier cosa como han demostrado en sus pruebas de pase  
a otra fase-ya que después de terminar una lección como había dicho la  
profesora les haría una prueba escrita y práctica ya que según ésta sería  
una asignatura de evaluación continuada- Ahora veremos lo último que  
pueden aprender dentro de su rama, que es la transformación de animales  
mágicos en lo que deseen.  
- Profesora- levanta la mano Harry.  
- Sí, Harry- dice la profesora dándole la palabra.  
- ¿Qué tipo de animales veremos y en qué orden?- pregunta Harry.  
- Buena pregunta Harry. Eso que has preguntado es un buen punto ya que  
empezaremos con algo sencillo como los gusarajos pasando a animales más  
mágicos terminando como debéis imaginar con los dragones- En ese día como  
la profesora dijo empezaron a transformar a los gusarajos, y en los días  
sucesivos fueron transformando animales mágicos como cangrejos de fuego,  
caballos alados, bundimun, bowtruckle,...  
En encantamientos, empezaron a ver la telepatía, primero mediante la varita  
mediante un hechizo "telephatic" y señalando con la varita a la persona con  
la cual querían hablar. En un principio tuvieron dificultades a la hora de  
realizar el hechizo sacando del profesor frases sarcásticas como "Vaya se  
les da muy bien este hechizo" o "Ahora no son tan listos, ehhh" pero ellos  
no le hicieron ningún caso haciendo que el profesor se exasperase haciendo  
que les mandase siete rollos de pergamino para mañana con lo que estuvieron  
toda lo noche trabajando en ello. Con el paso de las clases y entre  
esfuerzos por las noches consiguieron dominar el hechizo con la varita, una  
vez ya dominada por este método el realizar el hechizo sin varita no les  
costó muchos sufrimientos como con lo otro.  
- Bien, me alegra que ya dominen el hechizo telephatic, ahora  
empezaremos a practicar el hechizo de invisibilidad, gracias al cual,  
podrán pasar desapercibidos en los lugares después de haberlo dominado,  
empezaremos con el hechizo multiplicador para terminar el curso con el de  
la creación de trasladores. Al final realizaremos un examen final sobre  
todo lo que hemos dado- termina el profesor de encantamientos con una  
sonrisa en el rostro- A que esperan para empezar a copiar y a leer todo  
sobre el hechizo de invisibilidad.  
Tanto Harry como Steffany empezaron a escribir sobre lo que había del tema  
en los libros que tenían en sus pupitres hasta que sonó la campana. Y en  
las siguiente clases fueron algo por el estilo sólo variando el cambio  
entre copiar y el de practicar el hechizo y entre esas practicas se  
encontraban la creación de trasladores y objetos mágicos.  
En las clases que empezaron de Magia Antigua, se lo pasaban en grande ya  
que en un principio el profesor Dippet les hizo entrar en concentración  
para canalizar su magia para que se formasen canales de ella a través de  
sus manos a parte de realizar magia con varita.  
- Harry, Steffany vamos a dejar ya de realizar estas clases de  
concentración que me parece que ya han dormido suficiente- dice con una  
sonrisa en el rostro- Ahora vamos a empezar a dejar fluir nuestra magia a  
través de nuestras manos para ello practicarán con estos vasos- comenta  
haciendo aparecer unos vasos- Bien en esta clase empezaremos por esto,  
que consistirá en romper el vaso y cuando lo hayan conseguido  
continuaremos con algo más complicado como ya es formular un hechizo sin  
varita y que funcione. Y espero que al final de curso podamos decir que  
ya manejan la magia sin varita realizando ésta con solo pensarlo además  
de realizar un par de hechizo que muy pocos saben- termina el profesor.  
Los dos jóvenes afirman con la cabeza y en pocos segundos empiezan a  
concentrarse entrecerrando los ojos mirando los vasos pensando en  
cerrarlos. Estuvieron así durante un cuarto de hora sin que pasase nada y  
al poco rato Harry notó como Steffany le llamaba telepática  
desesperadamente.  
- Harry, no sé si conseguiré dominar esto, es muy difícil.  
- Amor, tranquilízate sólo tienes que pensar en algo que te produzca  
furia que es lo que provocó que en mi tercer año inflara a mi Tía- dice  
Harry recordando su verano antes de empezar su tercer año en Hogwarts.  
- Muchas gracias, Harry-contesta Steffany contenta.  
Mientras que Steffany se ponía a traer a la memoria un recuerdo de su  
pasado, Harry recordaba como ayer mismo como había sudado lágrimas, sangre  
y voz para conseguir el regalo de Navidad para Steffany que era una hermosa  
flor de Atenea (flor de cristal con la forma en que uno la quería que en su  
interior contenía a una hada que tenía dos propiedades mágicas que ayudaban  
a la dueña de la flor, una era la de tragarse las pesadillas haciendo que  
la persona que soñaba dejaba de tenerlas y la segunda es que daba consejos  
para la vida cotidiana) que se tuvo que internar en el bosque del Instituto  
Merlín a media noche sin permiso del Director recorriendo los pasillos y la  
mitad del jardín con la capa de invisibilidad respaldado por Richard con el  
cual se habían hecho amigos íntimos gracias principalmente a que visitaba a  
éste en la enfermería después de los partidos de Quidditch contándole las  
consecuencias de la broma que preparaban durante la semana para que se  
produjese el domingo durante la comida. Ya en el bosque Harry tuvo que  
pasar gracias a un hechizo levitador una zona de arenas movedizas mojándose  
de tierra y barro hasta los tobillos ya que se había adentrado en ellas sin  
darse cuenta por lo que había utilizado ese hechizo, luego gracias al  
pársel pudo librarse de una situación embarazosa en la que se encontró  
rodeado de bastantes serpientes, luego huyó como diablo de una zona repleta  
de acromántulas quedando de esa persecución veinte acromántulas muertas y  
Harry con toda la ropa destrozada ya que había sido elevado varias veces  
por los aires por alguna araña gigante. Al final cuando era media noche  
llegó hasta un claro donde había una flor de Atenea en medio del claro.  
Cuando empezó a adentrarse en el claro, todo se quedó en silencio sin que  
ningún ruido se produjese haciendo que Harry agarrase la varita fuertemente  
y fuese con cuidado hacia la flor, a unos veinte pasos de la flor Harry se  
encontró rodeado por cuarenta Hombres-lobo hambrientos y sedientos de  
sangre. Harry al verse en inferioridad numérica no pudo hacer otra cosa que  
transformarse en su forma animaga de Basilisco unos segundos antes de que  
varios hombres-lobos le saltasen encima, pero gracias a sus gruesas escamas  
los colmillos de estos no le producían grandes heridas mientras que Harry  
en su forma de basilisco con la mirada, con dentelladas venenosas mortales  
y algunos golpes de cola se deshizo de las bestias matándolas o haciéndolas  
huir. Al sentir que no había nada cerca de él, se volvió a transformar en  
su forma humana y se acercó con cuidado a la flor cerrada y como había  
leído en un libro que sacó a escondidas gracias a Richard tenía que cantar  
a la flor para que ésta floreciese y naciese la hada antes de arrancarla  
sino sólo sería una flor sin más. Para ello empezó a cantar una canción que  
le gustó mucho cuando la oyó en la fiesta de uno de sus nuevos amigos,  
exactamente a uno que le llamaban el Heavy Spanish por ser español y ser  
aficionado a la música Heavy española.  
El mar escupía un lamento  
Tan tenue que nadie lo oyó  
Era un dolor de tan adentro  
Que toda una costa murió  
Se empezó a oír una música de fondo mientras Harry seguía cantando-  
Llora lamentos la nube que enfermó  
Y escribe espantos en la arena el dolor  
Arrulla el miedo a un delfín que bebió  
De un agua negra, su suerte emigró  
La música en estos momentos era cada vez más clara y la flor empezó a  
brillar mientras Harry se empezaba a mover al ritmo de la música a la vez  
que cantaba  
Ven, quiero oír tu voz,  
Y, si aún nos queda amor,  
Impidamos que esto muera  
Ven, pues en tu interior  
Está la solución  
De salvar lo bello que queda  
-la música era totalmente clara y la flor ya había dejado de brillar-  
Donde se acomoda la usura  
Nacen la ambición y el poder,  
Y este germina en la tierra,  
Que agoniza por interés  
-La flor comienza a abrirse despacio-  
Y una gaviota cuentan que decidió  
En acto suicida inmolarse en el sol  
Ríe desprecios un barco que encalló  
Y se desangra en su lecho la mar  
-Sigue abriéndose lentamente la flor ya casi totalmente abierta-  
Ven, quiero oír tu voz,  
Y, si aún nos queda amor,  
Impidamos que esto muera  
Ven, pues en tu interior  
Está la solución  
De salvar lo bello que queda  
-la música como siguiendo la letra se suaviza y de dentro de la flor  
empieza a moverse algo-  
Hagamos una revolución  
Que nuestro líder sea el sol  
Y nuestro ejército  
Sean mariposas  
la música continúa suavemente mientras que el hada ya empezaba a moverse  
dentro de la flor a punto de salir de ésta-  
Por bandera otro amanecer  
Y por conquista comprender  
Que hay que cambiar  
Las espadas por rosas  
-el hada ya había salido de la flor dejando a Harry sorprendido ya que era  
como las otras pero ésta desprendía inteligencia, poder, sabiduría y su  
cuerpo parecía más humano que el de las otras hadas-  
Mientras te quede aliento  
Ve a buscar con el viento  
Ayuda, pues apenas queda tiempo...  
Ven, quiero oír tu voz,  
Y, si aún nos queda amor,  
Impidamos que esto muera  
Ven, pues en tu interior  
Está la solución  
De salvar lo bello que queda  
Todos esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó un sonido que  
producía un vaso al hacerse añicos y vio contento como Steffany había  
conseguido reventar su vaso sin la necesidad de varita y ahora que ponía  
atención su vaso emitía música, exactamente la canción que hasta hace poco  
rato había recuperado de uno de sus recuerdos.  
Ven, quiero oír tu voz,  
Y, si aún nos queda amor,  
Impidamos que esto muera  
Ven, pues en tu interior  
Está la solución  
De salvar lo bello que queda  
Harry miró al profesor que lo único que hacía era sonreír a los dos  
mientras Steffany miraba entre contenta y extrañada lo que ocurría a su  
alrededor ya que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido a su  
alrededor y al ver a Harry comprendió una parte de lo ocurrido. Steffany a  
cada día que pasaba estaba aún más enamorada de Harry y estaba dispuesta a  
casarse con él y perder su vida por la suya si fuera necesario y al mirarlo  
detenidamente en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el dije estaba fuera de  
la túnica de éste brillando con mucha fuerza haciendo que a la mente de  
Steffany llegasen la media hora que pasó con el director a principios de  
curso.  
=====Flash Back=====  
- ¿Quería verme señor director?-pregunto Steffany extrañada.  
- Sí, muchas gracias por venir tan pronto, Steffany- le ofreció un  
asiento a ésta en el cual ella se sentó- Bien, te he hecho venir para  
entregarte algo que hace tiempo debía entregarte pero que hasta esta  
fecha no habías estado lista para afrontar lo que le iba a entregar  
haciéndole recordar tu pasado- metió una llave que tenía en uno de sus  
bolsillos en un cajón de su escritorio sacando una fina caja- Esto,  
Steffany, es un dije élfico- dice abriendo la caja y dejando ver una  
figurilla muy parecida a un ángel pero que no era eso exactamente y de un  
color blanco puro- que es capaz de albergar el corazón de una persona por  
la eternidad haciendo que ésta sea inmortal, eso es una leyenda por  
supuesto ya que como te dije es un dije élfico que sólo funciona al 100%  
con ellos, en los magos solo hace la función de albergar el corazón del  
dueño del colgante en éste. Yo te lo doy como herencia de los Black al  
ser la más responsable de esa familia, además de que pertenecía a la rama  
de la familia Black por parte de tu madre Eso es todo, ya puedes irte-  
termina el director Dippet haciendo que Steffany saliese de allí sabiendo  
a quién le entregaría su corazón si éste le decía que la amaba.  
=====Fin Flash Back=====  
Después de la clase de Magia Antigua donde estuvieron un rato riéndose del  
vaso de Harry por como se movía y ambos llevándose un par de elogios por  
parte del profesor fueron a sus otras clases. En posteriores clases, ambos  
avanzaron mucho en el manejo de la magia sin varita dominándola a falta de  
casi tres meses y medio, con lo que en ese rato empezaron a realizar  
hechizo de magia antigua muy complicada en la que se mezclaban con otras  
ramas como la de Runas Antiguas entre otras muchas.  
Abril llegó con normalidad para todos y tanto Richard como Denisse se  
estaban preparando para lo que, ellos decían, sería su gran fiesta de  
cumpleaños. Según le contó Steffany a Harry, la única ocasión en que los  
dos se ponían de acuerdo era en organizar su fiesta de cumpleaños. Los dos  
les habían pedido que los dejaran organizarla en su sala común, a lo que  
los futuros aurores se negaron tajantemente, por lo que los chicos  
empezaron a buscar otras opciones. Denisse comenzó a desesperarse cuando  
los alumnos de tercer año de medimagia se negaron a que la hicieran en su  
sala común, pero se tranquilizó cuando Richard le dijo que podrían hacerla  
en las mazmorras, donde se encontraban los dormitorios de los de docencia  
mágica.  
Una vez más, decidieron hacer la fiesta el sábado por la noche, para no  
tener problemas con las clases. Steffany y Harry asistieron para evitar la  
escena de desnudismo por parte de Denisse, a la que aturdieron cuando eran  
las dos de la mañana para luego irse a dormir. Era una suerte que Sirius  
les hubiera avisado que tenía un compromiso ineludible al día siguiente y  
que no podría verlos, porque los dos se levantaron muy tarde y con grandes  
ojeras. Mientras Richard y Denisse trataban de tomarse un frasco de  
aspirina entre los dos, vino un elfo y les dijo que el director los  
esperaba en su despacho. A los dos se les fue enseguida la resaca y fueron  
rápidamente al despacho del director.  
1. ¿Y ahora que les pasa?- preguntó Harry extrañado por su actitud- Nunca  
les había alegrado una cita en el despacho del director, hasta parecían  
ansiosos...  
2. Es normal- dijo Steffany- La mayoría de los estudiantes desconoce las  
razones por las que están aquí y el director se los dice el día que  
cumplen la mayoría de edad. Para Richard y Denisse, las razones por las  
que se encuentran aquí incluyen su origen...  
3. Entiendo. Puedo comprender lo que sienten, durante años viví sin saber  
nada sobre mis padres, sólo que estaban muertos...- siguieron estudiando  
hasta que Binny llegó hasta ellos  
4. Srta. Steffany...  
5. ¿Qué sucede, Binny?- preguntó ella al elfo  
6. El joven Richard y la Srta. Denisse han salido del castillo muy tristes,  
Binny pensó que a la Srta. Steffany le interesaría saberlo...  
7. Claro que me interesa, Binny, gracias por avisarme- dijo Steffany-  
Harry, vuelvo enseguida...  
8. Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras- dijo él- Aquí estaré si me necesitan...  
9. ¿Por dónde se fueron, Binny?- preguntó a Steffany. Siguió al elfo hasta  
las afueras del castillo y el elfo le indicó una dirección. Steffany  
sospechó que sus amigos habían encontrado lo que Harry y ella llamaban  
"su lugar secreto" y fue hasta allí. Encontró a sus amigos apoyados en un  
árbol sumidos en una profunda tristeza- Es un buen lugar para meditar,  
¿saben?- dijo sentándose entre ellos- Pero no sirve de mucho cuando  
quieren alejarse del mundo, se los digo por experiencia propia...- no  
recibió respuesta- Vamos, no puede ser tan malo...- Richard fue el primero  
en hablar  
10. No puede ser tan malo...- repitió- Steffany, realmente no tienes idea de  
lo que dices...  
11. ¿Por qué no me dan ustedes una?- preguntó ella- Utilizaré legeremancia  
si no lo hacen...  
12. ¿Qué sentirías si supieras que tu padre es un mortífago?- preguntó  
Denisse llorando- Que tu madre huyó de él al enterarse de lo que era...-  
Steffany se quedó unos segundos en silencio  
13. Ojalá mi madre hubiera tenido el mismo valor- dijo al fin- Eso me  
hubiera ahorrado cinco años de infierno y doce de incertidumbre, de  
preocupación por lo que era de mi hermano, y también me hubiera ahorrado  
varios meses de miedo a que Harry me rechazara...  
14. ¿Tu padre también...?- empezó a preguntar Richard incrédulo  
15. Mi padre pertenece al círculo interno de Voldemort, es uno de sus  
mortífagos más fieles...  
16. ¿Harry lo sabe?- preguntó Denisse  
17. Se lo dije antes de navidad, la noche en que me propuso matrimonio. Y  
no le importó. Y estoy segura de que tampoco le importará que ustedes lo  
sean...- añadió abrazándolos  
18. Supongo que no- dijo Denisse secándose las lágrimas mientras los tres  
se levantaban- ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?  
19. Binny los vio salir del castillo y me indicó por donde habían venido.  
Muchas veces vengo a este lugar para meditar así que me imaginé que  
estarían aquí... Vamos, regresemos que Harry también está preocupado por  
ustedes...- los tres fueron hasta el castillo y cada uno fue a su sala  
común, quedando para encontrarse después de la cena y hablar. Steffany  
entró a la torre y vio a Harry tratando de concentrarse en un libro- Los  
encontré...  
20. ¿Y están bien?- preguntó él mientras Steffany se sentaba a su lado  
21. Sí, algo deprimidos pero bien. No están muy contentos con su origen y  
yo los comprendo perfectamente: sus padres también son mortífagos- Harry  
la miró asombrado, pero añadió  
22. No tienen de que avergonzarse, ni tú ni ellos. Ustedes no tienen la  
culpa de que el camino que eligieron sus padres sea el incorrecto-  
Steffany sonrió y siguieron estudiando un poco más y luego fueron al  
comedor. Después de la cena, los cuatro amigos fueron hasta la sala común  
de Harry y Steffany para hablar.  
23. Supongo que Steffany ya te lo dijo- empezó Richard, Harry asintió- ¿Y  
en verdad no te importa? ¿No te importa que nuestros padres sean  
mortífagos?  
24. Cada quien es responsable de sus actos, Richard, y ustedes no pueden  
cargar con la culpa de sus padres. Nadie tiene derecho a juzgarlos por  
las acciones de sus padres. Les voy a contar algo: luego de la primera  
caída de Voldemort, el ministerio de magia británico empezó una verdadera  
caza de mortífagos. El jefe de seguridad mágica de ese entonces,  
Bartemius Crouch, era un declarado enemigo del lado tenebroso, incluso  
autorizó a los aurores el uso de las maldiciones imperdonables contra los  
mortífagos. Muchos pensaban que esa era la mejor forma de hacer las cosas  
y la gran mayoría lo veía como futuro ministro de magia, pero entonces  
ocurrió lo inesperado: atraparon a su hijo torturando a dos aurores junto  
con tres mortífagos más... Nunca he conocido a un mortífago más fiel a  
Voldemort que él, y créanme que he conocido muchos, fue capaz de matar a  
su propio padre para que no arruine los planes de regreso de su señor-  
sus amigos lo miraban asombrados- Ahora lo entienden, ¿verdad? Hagan lo  
que hagan sus padres, no tienen porqué seguir sus pasos. Si la gente  
empieza a juzgarlos por su origen es porque en realidad son estúpidos...  
25. Gracias, Harry- dijo Denisse- En realidad nos has hecho sentir mejor,  
al menos a mí  
26. A mí también- añadió Richard- Dices que has conocido a muchos  
mortífagos, ¿verdad?- Harry asintió- He pensado... Bueno... No sé si Denisse  
será de la misma opinión, pero a mí me gustaría que me dijeras lo que  
sabes de mi padre  
27. Es una buena idea- añadió Denisse- ¿Podrías hacerlo, Harry?  
28. Les prometo que haré lo que pueda- dijo Harry- Aunque les advierto que  
lo único que sé de la mayoría son sus nombres, nada más...  
29. Con intentar no perdemos nada- dijo Denisse, tomó aire- Harry, ¿qué es  
lo que sabes sobre mi padre: Regulus Black?- no sólo se sorprendió Harry,  
sino también Steffany  
30. No lo llegué a conocer- dijo Harry luego de unos segundos- Pero me han  
hablado sobre él. Yo... yo lo siento, Denisse, pero tu padre está muerto...  
Se unió a Voldemort por la presión de tus abuelos, pero luego se dio  
cuenta de que no le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo y quiso salirse. Y fue  
esa decisión lo que le costó la vida, murió asesinado...  
31. En otras palabras...- dijo Denisse con lágrimas en los ojos- Mi padre  
murió por tratar de volver al buen camino. Al menos eso es un consuelo...  
32. No te pongas así, Denisse- dijo Steffany- ¿Sabes? Creo que van  
aumentando las personas decentes en nuestra familia...- Denisse la miró  
interrogante- Tu padre era primo de mi madre, eso nos haría primas a  
nosotros también.  
33. Vaya, y yo que pensé que tendría que avergonzarme de toda mi familia...  
34. No exageres- dijo Steffany sonriendo- Es más, si nos ponemos a hacer  
cuentas, creo que ya somos mayoría. ¿No es así, Harry?  
35. A ver, déjame ver... Sí, ya son mayoría. Sólo quedan Bellatrix y tu  
madre...  
36. Luego me explicarán como saben tanto de la familia Black- dijo Denisse-  
Porque ahora creo que Richard está impaciente por saber sobre su padre...  
37. Es cierto- dijo él- Harry, ¿tú conoces a Severus Snape?- esta vez Harry  
se quedó asombrado. ¿Snape? ¿Un hijo? Ahora sí que lo había visto todo...  
38. Está trabajando en Hogwarts- dijo al fin- Y ya no es un mortífago...  
39. ¿Ya no? Pero entonces Quien- tú- sabes debe estar buscándolo para  
matarlo...- dijo Richard preocupado- Es lo mismo que pasó con el padre de  
Denisse  
40. Es que Voldemort no lo sabe- explicó Harry- Tu padre se cambió de bando  
antes de su primera caída y empezó a espiar para Albus Dumbledore. Forma  
parte de la Orden del Fénix, un grupo que se dedica a combatir a  
Voldemort independientemente del ministerio...  
41. ¿Mi padre es un espía?- preguntó Richard- Definitivamente, eso está  
mejor que ser mortífago. ¿Y de dónde lo conoces entonces?  
42. De Hogwarts- respondió Harry, decidió que ya era tiempo de decirles a  
sus amigos quien era realmente- Fue mi maestro de pociones durante cinco  
años...  
43. Pero si el Prof. Dippet anunció a final del curso pasado que necesitaba  
un profesor de pociones para Hogwarts...- dijo Richard  
44. Es que ya no enseña pociones, sino D.C.L.A.O. Veremos si logra romper  
la maldición...  
45. ¿Qué maldición?- preguntaron todos, Steffany incluida  
46. En Hogwarts, no ha profesor de D.C.L.A.O. que dure más de un año: en el  
tiempo que estuve allí, uno resultó muerto, otro perdió la memoria, el  
tercero fue despedido, el cuarto era el hijo de Crouch disfrazado y la  
quinta era un sapo insoportable que ahora está en Azkaban. Reconozco que  
yo tuve que ver en eso...  
47. ¿En qué forma?- volvieron a preguntar  
48. Para que lo entiendan debo revelarles algo- dijo Harry a Richard y  
Denisse- Steffany ya lo sabe, pero quiero que me prometan que no se lo  
dirán a nadie...  
49. Lo prometemos- dijeron los dos. Harry se alzó el flequillo de su frente  
y dejó ver su cicatriz. Tanto Richard como Denisse se quedaron sin  
palabras durante un rato...  
50. ¿Tú... tú... tú eres... Harry Potter?- preguntó Denisse al fin- No puedo  
creerlo...  
51. No vayan a hacer un drama por eso- dijo Steffany- A mí también me  
sorprendió al principio, pero nada va a cambiar las cosas entre nosotros,  
¿verdad?  
52. No tienen porqué cambiar si Harry no quiere- dijo Richard sonriendo.  
Los tres sonrieron también y se unieron en un abrazo- Pero tendrás que  
responder muchas preguntas...  
53. Ya me lo imagino- dijo Harry- Pero me les adelantaré un poco: a  
principios del verano pasado, un grupo de mortífagos atacó mi casa. La  
Orden del Fénix me tenía vigilado por si ocurría algún peligro pero a  
Voldemort se le ocurrió atacar Hogwarts para distraerlos, así que tuve  
que enfrentarme a los mortífagos yo solo. Al final pude con ellos, pero  
me caí por la ventana y estuve inconsciente tres días. Cuando desperté me  
dijeron que todo el mundo mágico me creía muerto y me ofrecieron venir  
aquí para prepararme como auror, lo que yo acepté luego de pensarlo un  
poco. Creo que eso responde a su pregunta de porqué estoy aquí y no en  
Hogwarts- sus dos amigos asintieron- ¿Qué más quieren saber?  
54. Mi padre...- dijo Denisse- ¿Tiene alguna relación con el hombre que  
traicionó a tus padres? ¿Con Sirius Black?- Harry ya esperaba esa  
pregunta  
55. ¿Qué pregunta quieres que te responda primero?- dijo- Porque debo  
advertirte que los dos no son la misma persona. Sirius jamás traicionó a  
mis padres...  
56. ¿No?- preguntó Denisse extrañada- Pero yo leí que él...  
57. Muy pocas personas saben que Sirius es inocente- dijo Harry- Yo mismo  
lo creí culpable, pero en mi tercer año me lo explicó todo y me mostró  
una prueba de que lo que decía era verdad: Peter Pettigrew está vivo, él  
es el traidor... Hicieron un cambio a última hora y Pettigrew pasó a ser el  
guardián secreto. Luego de sacarme de la casa Sirius fue tras él, lo  
acorraló en una calle y el muy cobarde se puso a gritar que Sirius había  
traicionado a mis padres. Luego se cortó el dedo, hizo explotar la calle,  
y se fue por una alcantarilla como la rata inmunda y traidora que es...-  
Steffany tomó la mano de Harry para tranquilizarlo, ya que este estaba  
muy alterado- Lo siento, me he dejado llevar... Creo que la primera parte  
de tu pregunta está respondida, Denisse, y sí, tienes una relación con  
Sirius: es el hermano mayor de tu padre. Por él fue que supe lo que te  
conté. Ahora te pregunto yo: ¿quieres que le hable a Sirius sobre ti? Él  
y Dumbledore son las únicas personas que formaban parte de mi antigua  
vida que saben que no estoy muerto y le escribo casi todos los días...  
58. No lo sé...- dijo Denisse- ¿Tú que opinas, Steffany?  
59. Sirius es muy buena persona- dijo ella- Seguro te recibirá con los  
brazos abiertos, tal vez incluso pueda conseguir permiso para que tú lo  
visites los domingos con nosotros...  
60. ¿No era que los domingos ustedes iban a ver a su futuro jefe?- preguntó  
Denisse  
61. A eso vamos- dijo Harry- Sirius fue absuelto por la federación y será  
nuestro jefe cuando nos graduemos. Pero no vamos a verlo por motivos de  
trabajo. Últimamente se le ha metido en la cabeza hacer una gran fiesta  
en nuestra boda y no hay quien lo convenza de lo contrario...  
62. Aunque eso podría negociarse- añadió Steffany- Pero para colmo se ha  
empeñado en correr con todos los gastos y eso no podemos permitirlo. Pero  
nos hemos salido del tema, ¿quieres que le digamos a Sirius sobre ti o  
no?  
63. En realidad me gustaría- dijo Denisse- Pero resulta difícil de creer.  
Díganselo, pero envíenle esto- añadió entregándoles una carta- Es la  
carta que dejó mi madre para mí, la historia será más creíble si él la  
lee- Harry tomó la carta y la guardo.  
64. Harry...- empezó a decir Richard- No quiero parecer que te estoy dando  
demasiada lata, pero me gustaría que me contaras más sobre mi padre...  
65. No sé mucho sobre él- dijo Harry- Como ya te dije, era mi profesor en  
Hogwarts y... bueno, debo admitir que no era mi profesor favorito. Nos  
teníamos antipatía mutua a causa de que él había sido compañero de mi  
padre en el colegio y no se llevaban bien...  
66. Y esa antipatía la heredaste tú- añadió Richard- Te agradezco que a  
pesar de no caerte bien no me hayas hablado mal de él... Ahora que sé que  
ya no es un mortífago, me gustaría conocerlo. Mi madre dejó una carta  
para él también, ¿crees poder ayudarme?  
67. Yo no puedo, pero conozco a alguien que sí: Albus Dumbledore. Tengo que  
escribirle mañana, si tienes una carta lista hasta entonces puedo  
enviarla igual que la mía  
68. Gracias Harry, no sé que hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda...  
69. No tienes que dármelas, para eso son los amigos, ¿no?  
Desde esa noche, la amistad que había entre ellos se hizo más fuerte.  
Richard y Denisse empezaron a esperar a Harry y Steffany en las noches y  
siempre cenaban los cuatro juntos. El lunes Harry envió las cartas a Sirius  
y a Dumbledore. Al día siguiente, una lechuza que Harry reconoció como una  
de las de Hogwarts dejó caer una carta sobre Richard. Él les contó después  
que era de Dumbledore, y que el director le pedía un poco de paciencia, ya  
que si su padre se enteraba de su existencia lo querría ver enseguida, por  
lo que le hablaría de Richard cuando terminara la carrera. Además, le  
ofrecía el puesto de maestro de pociones, en el que el actual se negaba a  
seguir después de terminado el año. Richard le respondió enseguida  
diciéndole que comprendía su posición y aceptando el puesto. El jueves en  
cambio, llegó una lechuza trayendo la respuesta de Sirius:  
Queridos Harry y Steffany:  
Francamente me han dejado sorprendido... gratamente sorprendido. Pero yo  
conocí a Nadinne, la madre de Denisse, y siempre pensé que había alguna  
razón importante para su desaparición. He reconocido su letra enseguida y  
me alegra que mi sobrina haya ido a un buen lugar. He hablado con su  
director y ha dado permiso para que ella venga con ustedes, así que los  
espero a los tres el domingo. No vayan a Nueva York porque no estaré allí.  
Vengan a Grimauld Place por polvos flu, ya que la casa tiene una barrera  
antiaparición. Vengan desde la mañana y espérenme, no tardaré mucho. Traten  
de no hacer ruido, Harry, tú ya sabes porqué  
Eso es todo, espero que les esté yendo bien en sus estudios. Por favor,  
entréguenle a Denisse la carta que va adjunta a esta. Con cariño:  
Sirius  
1. Se lo ha tomado bien- dijo Harry- Denisse se alegrará mucho de saberlo  
2. Vaya que sí- dijo Steffany- Durante todos estos años, nosotros siempre  
hemos añorado una familia, porque nunca la tuvimos. Ni siquiera yo,  
porque no le puedo llamar hogar a ese infierno en el que vivía...- se  
estremeció al recordarlo  
3. No pienses en eso ahora- le dijo Harry abrazándola- Piensa en que pronto  
nos casaremos y que juntos formaremos la familia que siempre ansiamos  
tener...  
4. ¿Y qué pasará con Voldemort?- preguntó Steffany- Lo he intentado, Harry,  
he intentado no pensar en la profecía que me contaste... Pero tengo miedo,  
tengo miedo de perderte...  
5. Steffany, mírame a los ojos- ella lo hizo- Sobreviviré, mi amor, te  
prometo que acabaré con ese monstruo. Lo haré por ti... por Sirius... por mis  
amigos... por mis padres... Por todas las personas que confían en mí... Te lo  
prometo, te prometo que sobreviviré- Steffany acercó sus labios a los de  
él y lo besó largamente...  
6. ¡Hey tórtolos! Deberían esperar a la noche de bodas...- dijo Richard  
entrando a su sala común junto a Denisse, los dos rieron al verlos  
sonrojados  
7. Muy graciosos...- dijo Harry sonrojado aún- Denisse, Sirius ha escrito, me  
ha encargado darte esta carta- dijo entregándosela- Se lo ha tomado muy  
bien...  
8. Espero que sea así...- dijo abriendo la carta- Quiere conocerme...- dijo  
contenta cuando terminó de leerla- Podré ir con ustedes el domingo, pero  
a Londres...  
9. Así es- dijo Harry- Iremos a la mansión de tu familia. Como no hay  
diferencia de horario, iremos a las nueve. ¿Te parece?- Denisse asintió  
Los días siguientes pasaron con lentitud para Denisse, que estaba muy  
nerviosa e impaciente por conocer al familiar más cercano que tenía. Harry  
y Steffany trataban de tranquilizarla pero todo era en vano. El domingo a  
las ocho y media ya estaban los tres en el comedor desayunando. Luego  
fueron hasta la chimenea del despacho del director.  
1. Yo iré primero- dijo Harry- Recuerden que es Grimauld Place, N° 12- las  
dos asintieron- Y traten de no hacer ruido cuando lleguen. Odio este  
medio de transporte...- murmuró tomando un poco de polvos flu- ¡¡GRIMAULD  
PLACE N° 12!!- sintió nuevamente esa sensación de ser succionado y  
minutos después estaba en el polvoriento estudio de la casa de Sirius-  
Este lugar necesita una buena limpieza...- se dijo saliendo de la chimenea.  
Minutos después llegó Steffany y enseguida la siguió Denisse, quienes  
miraban todo el lugar asombradas  
2. ¡Vaya!- dijo Denisse- Mi madre dijo que los Black eran acaudalados, pero  
no pensé que tanto  
3. Este es el estudio- dijo Harry mientras salían y recorrían el primer  
piso  
4. No puedo creer que sigan con esa grotesca tradición- dijo Steffany  
mirando con asco las cabezas de los elfos colgadas en la pared- Menos mal  
que mi madre no nos obligaba a ver como decapitaba vivas a esas pobres  
criaturas...  
5. Perdóname, Steffany, pero no creo que tu madre esté en sus cabales del  
todo- dijo Denisse- Nadie en su sano juicio es capaz de hacer eso. ¿Qué  
hay detrás de esta cortina?  
6. ¡No la abras!- la detuvo Harry- Si despierta, no podremos callarla hasta  
que llegue Sirius...  
7. ¿Quién va a...?- ¡CRASH!- ¡Maldición! ¿A quien se le ocurre poner un  
jarrón en medio de...?- no pudo seguir hablando, porque un chillido  
ensordecedor se escuchó por toda la casa...  
8. ¿QUIÉN HA SIDO? ¿QUIÉN HA OSADO PROFANAR LA CASA DE MIS PADRES?- chilló  
el retrato de la Sra. Black- ¡¡SUCIEDAD!! ¡¡ESCORIA!! ¡¡REPUGNANCIA!!  
9. ¿QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ VIEJA BRUJA LOCA?- dijo Sirius entrando al  
vestíbulo  
10. ¡¡TÚ OTRA VEZ!! ¡TRAIDOR DE SANGRE! ¡ABOMINACIÓN! ¡VERGÜENZA DE MI  
CARNE! ¡HAS TRAÍDO LA VERGÜENZA A LA FAMILIA! ¡¡HAS LLENADO ESTA CASA DE  
ESCORIA Y DE SANGRES SUCIAS!! ¡¿CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO?!  
11. ¡YA CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ, VIEJA LOCA!- dijo Sirius corriendo las cortinas  
ayudado por Harry- Hola chicos- dijo cuando su madre se calló- Tú debes  
ser Denisse... Te pareces mucho a tu madre- con lágrimas en los ojos,  
Denisse lo abrazó  
12. Me da mucho gusto conocerte, tío Sirius- dijo- Harry me ha hablado  
mucho de ti...  
13. A mí también me alegra conocerte personalmente- dijo Sirius- Vamos a  
otro lugar antes de que mi vieja y querida madre despierte otra vez...  
14. ¿Tu madre?- preguntó Denisse- ¿Quieres decir que la vieja loca es...?  
15. Tu dulce y tierna abuela- dijo Sirius ya en el estudio- Hace un año  
tratamos de deshacernos de ese retrato, pero no ha habido manera... Apuesto  
a que Kreacher tiene que ver en esto  
16. ¿No has tratado de dibujarle una mordaza?- preguntó Denisse- Los de  
arquimagia nos han enseñado como hacer pintura mágica, de la que se  
utiliza para pintar los retratos  
17. ¿En serio?- preguntó Sirius- Me gustaría callarla de una vez. La sede  
de las fuerzas secretas se trasladará a este lugar y no quiero a mis  
agentes sordos a causa de sus gritos.  
El resto del día lo pasaron limpiando un poco la casa y hablando de  
diferentes temas. Denisse le contaba a Sirius sobre sus clases y las  
continuas fiestas que solían organizar, lo que hizo que Steffany frunciera  
el ceño al recordar las consecuencias que tenían en su prima esas fiestas.  
Al medio día, Denisse salió a comprar algunas cosas para el almuerzo en un  
supermercado muggle. En general, pasaron un día divertido, lleno de  
historias de Hogwarts y algunas anécdotas familiares contadas por Sirius  
que los divirtió mucho.  
En los días y semanas que siguieron, los chicos siguieron en contacto con  
Sirius y no tardaron en presentarle a Richard, quien también se llevaba muy  
bien con Sirius, ya que éste había sido también amigo de su madre.  
En un tarde de sábado a finales de Abril, después de un partido de  
Quidditch accidentado donde una vez más Richard acabó en una camilla de la  
enfermería mientras que Denisse salió una vez más ganadora pero Harry tenía  
la impresión de que Richard lo hacía a posta para que Denisse le cuidase.  
- Richard amigo, ¿cómo estás? Que ese golpe que te ha dado Denisse en la  
cabeza no tenía muy buena pinta- comenta Harry que aún sostenía la Snitch  
que les había dado la victoria por decimacuarta vez en ese curso haciendo  
que estuviesen por encima de los mayores en victorias en ese año escolar.  
- Bien, Harry desde que Denisse esta practicando conmigo- dice  
sonriendo.  
- ¡¡¡Ay!!!-exclama el nombrado- Richard, ¿cuando te vas a declara a  
Denisse de lo que sientes por ella?- pregunta Harry exasperado de siempre  
ver a Richard sufriendo accidentes para que Denisse le cuidase con amor.  
- No sé- dice éste haciéndose el despistado-Mira lo que he encontrado  
por las clases, ¿tú sabrás que son por venir del exterior?- dice  
cambiando de tema y entregando a Harry unas cartas muggles con dibujos  
raros.  
- Richard, de esta no te escapas – dice medio enfadado Harry al ver que  
le cambiaban de tema- Pero como veo que no quieres hablar sobre ello  
ahora y además de que estás indefenso no voy a presionarte para hablar-  
dice recogiendo las cartas que le ofrecía Richard y viéndolas- Son Magics  
Cards.  
- ¿Qué son que?- pregunta Richard.  
- Son Magics Cards, son unas cartas muggles que representa criaturas,  
hechizos, objetos mágicos y poder mágico, es decir, unas cartas en las  
que se ilustran una serie de elementos creados todos por una serie de  
maniáticos fans sobre el mundo del Rol, algo así al mundo mágico- explica  
Harry al ver las caras que ponía Richard a medida que le iban explicando-  
Con estas cartas, los muggles experimentan por decirlo de algún modo como  
si estuviesen dentro de ese mundo que ellos mismos han creado y pueden  
con ella realizar todo tipo de cosas dentro de unas reglas que  
instauraron los que crearon el juego con solo varios elementos que  
dependiendo de que aventure se trate se utilizan unas cosas u otras. Las  
más comunes son las Magics Cards que como ya dije son cartas muggles que  
representan criaturas blancas y negras con diversos ataques y defensas,  
objetos mágicos de protección, de ataque,..., luego hay hechizos que se  
realizan con la acción de las cartas y por último tienes los discos del  
poder como ellos lo llaman con los cuales puedes sacar a juego a todo lo  
demás y hay de varios colores de discos según los elementos del juego  
(negro para los elementos oscuros, blanco para los elementos blancos y  
luego están las verdes, rojas y azules dependiendo del terreno de juego  
en el que te muevas que pueden combinarse con los otros dos discos de  
poder)- termina Harry su explicación.  
- Interesante, interesante- decía Richard en voz baja-Harry, ¿podríamos  
hacer algo con esas cartas?  
- ¿Algo como qué?- dice Harry extrañado por el comentario de Richard.-  
No te has lastimado tu pobre cabeza- dice Harry examinando la cabeza de  
Richard.  
- Harry, estoy hablando en serio, podríamos hacer algo con las cartas  
como hechizarlas, crear algo para que los magos jueguen con ellas y ganar  
dinero con ellas. Y sobre todo ponernos un apodo para los merodeadores,  
tu podrías ser Snacphox- ese apodo se lo ha puesto porque sabe que Harry  
se transformaba en Basilisco y en Fénix- y yo Rich corazón de león- dice  
con una sonrisa en el rostro. Harry ante ese comentario se queda  
pensativo sobre esas palabras, dándole vueltas esas ideas hasta que una  
bombilla se le ilumina en la penumbra de sus pensamientos haciendo que  
tuviese una idea brillante.  
- Richard, eres un genio.  
- Lo soy- dice el nombrado con una sonrisa.  
- Como eres un gran dibujante crearas escenas de distintos terrenos de  
juegos, mientras yo buscaré unos hechizos para hacer que las cartas se  
muevan en su interior y que por una combinación de hechizos que las  
criaturas se liberen en el campo de batalla obedeciéndote- dice sonriendo  
ampliamente ante su idea- Pero antes tengo que conseguir todas las Magics  
Cards.  
- Ves como era buena idea. Hasta la has mejorado haciendo que fuese una  
mezcla de cartas mágicas y ajedrez mágico- dice contento por el proyecto  
que se habían organizado los dos sin la ayuda de las chicas- Harry, a las  
chicas ni una palabra, por favor- suplica Richard.  
- Está bien, Richard. Esto lo haremos sólo tú y yo- dice Harry  
despidiéndose de éste mientras entraba Denisse con otros estudiantes de  
medimagia para hacer prácticas con Richard.  
Harry dejó a Richard en la enfermería y se fue a su habitación dispuesto a  
escribir a Dumbledore para que le enviase todas las cartas coleccionables  
del Magics Cards cambiando a Hedwig a un color gris metálico con una carta  
con las ideas que habían tenido Richard y él con dinero suficiente para  
comprar casi una Saeta de Fuego. Mientras esperaba las Magics Cards que  
Dumbledore le había confirmado que se las enviaría mediante una lechuza de  
Hogwarts estuvo buscando los hechizos necesarios para realizar las  
funciones que tenía pensado que harían las cartas mientras que Richard se  
esforzaba por imitar los terrenos donde se iban a producir los combates a  
la vez que buscaba también hechizos para que los dibujos tomasen relieve y  
fuesen los mas reales posibles. Ante esta búsqueda por parte de los chicos,  
Steffany y Denisse se sorprendieron de que estuviesen buscando como posesos  
entre los libros sin compartir nada con ellas y todo en secreto, sobre todo  
se asombraron por Richard, cuyos exámenes de graduación estaban cerca y que  
casi siempre necesitaba la ayuda de Steffany y Denisse para buscar entre  
los libros de la biblioteca, pero desde que estaba con Harry, éste se había  
vuelto más independiente o consultaba más con Harry que con ellas. Un día  
en un desayuno, llegó el correo y en una lechuza para Harry llegaba una  
gran caja que la cogió rápidamente intercambiando una mirada con Richard  
que supuso que ambos subieran a la habitación de Harry haciendo que las  
chicas se quedaran clavadas de la confusión de que los chicos se fuesen sin  
decirles nada de nada. Harry y Richard subieron a la habitación de Harry  
donde abrieron el paquete donde se encontraban todas las cartas que se  
podía conseguir en el mercado de las Magics Cards, que las estuvieron  
viendo una por una y encantándolas haciendo que cobrasen vida gracias a los  
hechizos que Harry había hallado en un viejo libro a la vez que Harry por  
particular ponía un hechizo que impedía que se manipulasen, echasen otros  
hechizos o se rompiesen; mientras tanto Richard encantaba los tableros  
inventados por él que se activaban por la voz con la consecuencias de que  
estos parecían hasta reales con su escenarios y a cada borde del tarima  
había una especie de mandos donde se ponía las cartas, el mazo, y los  
puntos que cada uno se jugaba con la partida.  
- Harry te tengo que enseñar algo que he dibujado y que podemos  
introducir como cartas en el juego- comenta Richard una vez que había  
hechizado todos los tableros, haberlos probado, que funcionasen bien y  
después de haberlos fusionado todos en uno solo- Son cuatro cartas, yo  
las llamó las cuatro bestias.  
- MMM...-dice Harry mientras terminaba de hechizar las últimas cartas  
después de más de hora y media realizando hechizos avanzados- A ver esas  
cartas- comenta cansado.  
Richard se las acerca, eran cuatro cartas: unas especies de botas extrañas  
con una boca, ojos y con ataques y defensas un poco bajas; unos brazos o  
algo así con cadenas y con unos ojos en las palmas de las manos y con  
ataques poderosos y defensas bajas; un torso espiritual que solo tenía una  
defensa muy buena; y una cabeza demoníaca angelical con una belleza  
sorprendente con buenos ataques y defensa regular.  
- ¿Con esto que hacemos?- pregunta Harry- Algunas son buenas cartas pero  
otras no tanto- comenta Harry imparcialmente ya que gracias al manual que  
Dumbledore le había entregado con la primera carta de éste que le  
confirmaba que le enviaría todas las cartas, se volvió un experto en el  
juego y había creado con ayuda de Richard una presentación impresionante  
en la que ellos salían transformados, Harry mezclaba el basilisco y el  
fénix mientras que Richard tenía aspecto de soldado de la edad media con  
corana en la cabeza explicando como se jugaba con escenas de hologramas  
de las Magics Cards.  
- Harry sé que eres un experto en todo esto, pero estas cartas son  
especiales. Si se juntan las cuatro cartas, darán a una criatura mágica  
invencible con lo máximo en defensa y en ataque, si miras a través del  
lumus verás que debajo de cada dibujo hay una runa que se activan cuando  
se juntan las cuatro fichas en sus posiciones correctas creando a la  
criatura que si quieres llamamos "Lucy" de Lucifer- dice Richard  
terminando su explicación.  
- Eres un genio- dice Harry al ver el punto donde éste quería llegar-  
Vamos a ello.  
Con unos cuantos hechizos hicieron esas cartas, unas más del mazo. Ya  
terminado fueron hablar con el Director Dippet para que interfiriese por  
ellos ante el mercado mágico internacional para que se pusiesen a la vente  
además de registrar el nuevo invento en el mundo mágico para que luego no  
fuesen otros para que se llevasen todo sobre su invento.  
- Chicos, que honor me hacéis al venir a verme. ¿A qué se debe?-  
pregunto el director Dippet al verlos entrar.  
- Pues, Director. Queríamos que nos hiciese un favor, si no tiene  
inconveniente- dice medio cohibido Harry.  
- ¿Y cuál es ese encargo, chicos?- pregunta Dippet intrigado ya que  
Harry desde que había llegado no le había pedido ningún favor y eso que  
Harry sabía que el director tenía algo de preferencia hacia él.  
- Verás, profesor. Entre Harry y yo- empieza Richard- hemos creado a  
partir de un juego muggles, un juego mágico que es una mezcla entre el  
ajedrez mágico y los cromos que salen en las ranas de chocolate y  
queremos que usted nos lo ponga al mercado y nos lo registre como nuestro-  
explica Richard.  
- Parece interesante- comenta Dippet sin decir nada de lo último que  
había dicho Richard sin demostrar favoritismo de ningún tipo- Me lo  
podríais enseñar. Como llevaban el material encima empezaron a jugar  
dando un bello espectáculo donde las criaturas de las cartas cobraban  
vida con movimientos propios y que atacaban de diferentes maneras a la  
orden en que su dueño ordenase mientras la criatura contraria se  
defendía. Encima de cada criatura había una cifra que como el director  
Dippet supo sería la vida de cada criatura, además de que los escenarios  
donde se luchaban parecían reales.  
- ¡¡¡Fabuloso!!!¡¡Maravilloso!!- exclamo Dippet cuando Harry con una  
increíble criatura acabó con toda la energía mágica de que disponía  
Richard acabando con la criatura- Chicos os tengo que felicitar, es un  
increíble juego y creo si no me equivocó que dentro de poco será un juego  
internacional como el quidditch- haciendo que Harry y Richard le saliesen  
los colores- Y no os preocupes que me ocuparé para que todo salga bien.  
- Muchas gracias, profesor Dippet- dijeron los dos agradecidos y se  
fueron diciendo- Adiós.  
Pasada una semana, el director Dippet llamó en privado a Richard y a Harry  
haciendo que Steffany se quedara más mosqueada todavía ya que Harry en las  
últimas semanas visitaba con frecuencia al director y saliendo de su  
despacho contento y siempre en compañía de Richard que por regla general  
era causa de bronca cuando iba a ese despacho.  
- Buenos días chicos- saluda el director recibiendo de su parte un  
saludo de estos-Me agrada comunicaros que vuestro invento ya está en el  
mercado y que todo el papeleo burocrático ya está solucionado.  
- Muchas gracias, profesor Dippet. No sabríamos que hacer sin usted-  
dicen los dos muchachos a la vez.  
- No, gracias a vosotros ya que a partir de ahora la comunidad mágica,  
especialmente los más pequeños se podrán inhibir más fácilmente de la  
tragedia gracias a vuestro juego que por cierto ya se está vendiendo como  
loco- comenta como no quiere la cosa dejando a los chicos con la boca  
abierta- Y tomad una llave a cada uno de una cuenta de Gringotts donde se  
acumulará todas vuestras ganancias del juego- comenta dándoles las llaves  
a cada uno de ellos mientras los despachaba del despacho.  
A los pocos días de esos hechos, el profesor Dippet dio la noticia de que  
unos de factores que les habían donado gratuitamente unos cuantos juegos  
del revolucionario Cards Magics para que fuesen practicando ya que al año  
que viene unos cuantos del alumnado partirían a un concurso internacional  
que se celebraría en Hogwarts para reforzar los lazos por la era oscura que  
se cernía por la vuelta de Voldemort y que para la explicación del juego  
los propios creadores de las Cards Magics habían hecho una introducción  
sobre el juego para ellos. Y el director puso en funcionamiento la  
introducción del juego dejando ver como un caballero de las cruzadas y un  
fénix que de vez en cuando se transformaba en una serpiente explicaban el  
juego sacando entre el público exclamaciones de sorpresa y emoción.  
Mientras Steffany se dio cuenta que ese fénix y serpiente que salía en la  
demostración era muy parecido a los animales en que se transformaba Harry  
ya que le había visto transformado en su forma animaga miles de veces. Ella  
miró hacia Harry pero no pudo ver nada en sus ojos por las clases de  
oclumencia pero en unos segundos sus ojos se encontraron con los de Richard  
sin querer y allí fue donde descubrió el secreto de los dos muchachos,  
Harry y Richard eran los creadores de ese fantástico juego dejándolas, a  
Denisse y a ella, fuera del proyecto. Entonces Steffany recordó los  
momentos en que Harry y Richard pasaron juntos inventando el juego, meses,  
en los que se habían hecho amigos íntimos, ella se alegraba de eso porque  
había visto a Richard un poco sólo en sus pensamientos sin poderlos contar  
a nadie y desde la llegada de Harry se veía más despreocupado. Pero aún  
así, ella se sentía herida con ellos, especialmente con Harry ya que se  
habían prometido que no se esconderían nada entre ellos y él le había  
mentido descaradamente aunque fuese por una buena causa, y esa noche  
tendría unas palabras con él. Y esa noche tuvo unas palabras con él sobre  
lo que se habían prometido donde sin que ella se lo propusiera hizo que  
Harry hiciese el ridículo arrastrándose como una serpiente y contándole lo  
único que le ocultaba todavía era a Saz y que podía hablar pársel sacando  
de Steffany un grito de sorpresa para luego una sonrisa en su rostro de  
comprensión de su parte terminando con una efusiva reconciliación.  
En las clases iban muy bien, por lo que el director les anunció que  
acabarían su programa de estudios antes de lo planeado y se graduarían a  
finales de julio. En D.C.L.A.O, después de pasarse unos meses entre libros  
aprendiendo todo tipo de hechizos tanto de magia negra como blanca  
aburriéndose como ostras por no poder practicar con la teoría, en el mes de  
mayo empezaron a practicar todos los hechizos que había visto hasta ahora  
haciendo primero los fáciles y dejando para final las imperdonables. Al  
principio de cada hechizo nuevo que practicaban no les salía perfectamente  
haciendo que alguna vez acabasen en la enfermería por realizarlo  
incorrectamente mientras que en otras ocasiones les agotaba mucho. Pero al  
final consiguieron dominar todos los hechizos hasta los imperdonables que  
al principio a Harry le costó realizarlas por culpa de sus sentimientos,  
los cuales gracias a la ayuda del profesor de D.C.L.A.O pudo canalizar y  
así realizar los hechizos que los echaban a unas pobres arañas.  
- Muy bien, Steffany, Harry estoy muy contento con ustedes hasta diría  
que estoy orgulloso de ustedes pero aún nos queda lo más difícil de todo-  
los nombrados tragan salivas preocupados- A partir de mañana los quiero  
ver con traje deportivo ya que comenzaremos la parte práctica. Así que  
cuando terminemos estarán en verdadera forma- comenta sonriendo.  
A los posteriores días, el profesor les dio caña con todo tipo de máquinas  
(cintas de carrera, espalderas...), ejercicios físicos (carrera continua con  
pesas, flexiones con pesas, abdominales...) y hasta les puso un hechizo  
gravitatoria que hacía que estuviesen con una fuerza gravitatoria mucho más  
superior de lo normal para que se esforzasen después de sus clases para  
mantener un ejercicio continuado, y ante todo hacía que Harry se esforzase  
mucha más sacándole unos limites que nunca se agotaban haciendo que al  
final Harry estuviese bastante en forma con los abdominales bien marcados,  
que los pectorales se le marcasen y que el resto de los músculos estuviesen  
muy desarrollados que si se ponía una camiseta ajustada podía romperla; por  
otra parte a Steffany le exigía un poco menos ya que a ella solo le pedía  
ejercicios de piernas y abdominales ya que no quería hacer a Steffany un  
marimacho y al final Steffany tenía las piernas bien estilizadas, firmes y  
un tripa firme, lisa, dura y suave, según palabras de Harry cuando éste le  
agarraba de la cintura. Y por indicaciones del profesor para el futuro en  
la carrera de Auror exigió a Harry más que a Steffany que tenía que llevar  
ropa holgada para que no se le notase que tenía ese cuerpo para tener  
ventaja contra sus enemigos al no ver su aspecto físico.  
En una clase especialmente dura de principios de Junio, el profesor de  
D.C.L.A.O les sorprendió con una merienda.  
- Harry, Steffany hoy haremos un alto en el trabajo en el que os veo muy  
bien- dice sonriendo- Ahora podemos tomarnos un aperitivo para celebrar  
que ya casi sois unos aurores totalmente calificados- termina  
invitándoles a comer.  
Los dos contentos y sin preocupación empezaron a comer contentos por las  
palabras de su querido profesor de D.C.L.A.O sin fijarse que éste no  
probaba bocado pero a los pocos segundos los dos se encontraban en el suelo  
con fuertes dolores por todo el cuerpo y con la sensación de que se morían.  
- Bien, Harry, Steffany. Hoy han aprendido una dura lección y es que no  
podéis fiarse de nadie que no sean ustedes mismos- refiriéndose a los dos  
porque sabía que se iban a casar- ya que por mucha simpatía con que les  
ofrezcan unos amigos una comida como ha sido el caso en esta ocasión, les  
puede producir una muerte dolorosa- se agacha donde ellos estaban y les  
suministra el antídoto- A partir de ahora quiero que vayan con cuidado.  
Ante ese acontecimiento, los dos jóvenes no probaban la comida sin antes  
que otro la hubiese probado y los refrescos tenían ellos como el viejo  
Ojoloco Moody una petaca de la cual bebían sin que nadie les viese ya que  
no querían sufrir ese tipo de muerte.  
En pociones avanzaron notoriamente ya que sabían prácticamente hacer todas  
las pociones posibles sobre magia negra y magia blanca como así pociones  
curativas y venenos quedándoles para el final, las pociones más complicadas  
y peligrosas de todas que eran principalmente la mata lobos, roba ánimas,  
control y la desmagia.  
- Estas últimas semanas prepararemos, las últimas pociones que se verían  
por separado en el último curso de la carrera de Auror y que serán las  
que pondrán la nota final en la asignatura- y entonces la profesora les  
soltó un royo de más de media hora sobre lo que iban hacer durante ese  
tiempo.  
En la segunda hora de ese día, empezaron a preparar la poción de mata lobos  
que en algunos ingredientes los tuvieron que echar en situaciones concretas  
haciéndoles ir a clase a des horas. A Steffany está poción le salió mejor  
que a Harry ya que éste había echado un ingrediente unos minutos después de  
lo indicado sacando una poción débil. En la de roba ánimas, a los dos les  
salió a la perfección, en la que tuvieron que ir a algunos sitios concretos  
(como una cripta) para introducir algunos ingredientes recitando un hechizo  
de magia negra. En la de control, Harry le salió mucho mejor ya que se  
necesitaba echar como último ingrediente un fragmento de autocontrol y como  
Harry lo tenía de manera muy desarrollada terminó con una poción más  
potente de lo común sacando elogios de la profesora, mientras que a  
Steffany le salió mucho más débil. Y la última poción que era la de  
desmagia, a los dos les salió por un estilo sin que ninguna de las dos  
pociones destacase más que la otra.  
En rastreo y sigilo, tanto Harry y Steffany no tuvieron ninguna dificultad  
en realizar lo que se les mandaba como era rastrear a animales mágicos sin  
que estos se diesen cuenta de que los perseguía aunque al principio tenían  
algunos problemas porque sus movimientos no estaban acostumbrados a ser  
silenciosos pero con las prácticas que realizaban los domingos después del  
partido de Quidditch al final lo consiguieron haciendo que más de un amigo  
se asustase por su presencia detrás suya sin que la notasen. También otra  
tarea que les encomendó era rastrear rastros mágicos que por medio de  
hechizos que tuvieron que aplicarse consiguieron realizar y pasar esa  
prueba sin ninguna dificultad. A mediados de junio, Richard se graduó con  
las mejores notas de su clase y partió del instituto, no sin la pena de sus  
amigos. Prometieron escribirse constantemente y, en las semanas que  
siguieron, los chicos recibieron constantes cartas de su amigo en las que  
les contaba sobre el encuentro con su padre y el progreso de su relación,  
el cual se iba desarrollando poco a poco  
Y llegó el 26 de julio, cuando Harry y Steffany se encontraban fuera  
esperando su turno para evaluarse de la carrera de Aurores de las materias  
que habían cursado preparándose días antes todo lo que habían dado poniendo  
a todos de su alrededor nerviosos como ellos.  
Fueron llamados por separado en cada examen sin verse tan siquiera en  
ninguna de las pruebas cuando entraban o salían hasta la hora de la cena  
donde por fin descansaron después de realizar todos sus exámenes ya que en  
pociones y rastreo ya tuvieron sus exámenes antes de lo previsto. Luego de  
la cena todo nerviosos, los dos jóvenes acompañados por Denisse fueron a  
ver a la profesora Sinclair para que les entregase las notas y como la otra  
vez, tuvo que ser Denisse quien abrió los sobres sacando como la otra vez  
esas notas de sobresalientes haciendo que Harry y Steffany se pusiesen  
colorados por haber destacado desmesuradamente y recordando como el  
director Dippet les felicitó la última vez que sacaron esas notas y que de  
seguro lo volvería hacer. Al día siguiente, se realizó la ceremonia de  
graduación de los dos, en donde el director los elogió nuevamente y los  
puso como ejemplo para todos los estudiantes. Sirius asistió a la ceremonia  
y los abrazó muy sonriente sin dejar de repetirles lo orgulloso que se  
sentía de ellos  
- Chicos- dice Denisse abrazando a Harry y a Steffany cuando ya estaban  
en su sala común- estas notas hay que celebrarlas- comenta con una  
sonrisa en el rostro- Aunque no esté Richard...- termina con unos ojos  
brillantes por el recuerdo de su amigo.  
- Denisse, amiga, me alegro que pienses en una fiesta pero te recuerdo  
que mañana tenemos nosotros una fiesta mucho más importante- dice  
Steffany nerviosa por mañana.  
- A sí- comenta Denisse- Mañana el gran día para mis dos amigos. Que  
descansen- dice despidiéndose de sus amigos mientras estos se iban a sus  
respectivos dormitorios.  
Al día siguiente, Harry fue despertado por su padrino, Sirius, que lo había  
llevado fuera del castillo a una habitación de la casa Black donde se  
arreglaron para la boda de Harry.  
- Despierta, dormilón- dice divertido Sirius mientras le tira un balde  
de agua fría encima despertando a Harry todo mojado.  
- Sirius, ¿que haces aquí? No tendrías que venir hasta dentro de una  
hora- dice molesto por el despertar que había tenido.  
- Ja, y que vieses a la novia antes de tu unión en el día de la boda.  
Eso nunca. Ya se lo hice a James, tu padre,- dice con voz entre triste y  
contento- para que no rompiese la tradición y te lo hago a ti ahora.  
- Vale, me rindo. Me visto y me dejo arrastrar por ti a donde quieras  
exceptuando a la guarida de Voldemort- comenta con diversión.  
- Tranquilo Harry, iremos a la nueva guarida de los aurores de la  
federación, La Mansión Black- comenta con algo de amargura.  
Allí, se vistieron con unas elegantes túnicas de bodas parecidas a los  
esmóquines en algunos sentidos. La de Harry era de un tono negro metálico  
mientras la de Sirius combinaba con los colores azul y rojo. A eso de las  
dos de la tarde, un coche de la federación los fue a buscar para ser  
llevados de nuevo al Instituto Merlín donde un curamago lo iba a desposar  
con Steffany. Mientras Steffany fue despierta por Denisse de una forma más  
suave que la que hizo Sirius con Harry. Una vez despierta la muchacha se  
puso toda nerviosa arreglándose una y otra vez comentando que no estaba  
nada favorecida hasta que Denisse con ayuda de las profesoras de  
encantamiento y de pociones pudieron meter en la cabeza de Steffany algo de  
sensatez. Y antes de que diesen la hora justo para la boda Steffany ya se  
encontraba arreglada y con el vestido de boda puesto muy parecido a los  
vestidos de bodas muggles.  
Harry ya estaba en el altar con el curamago delante suya y a sus lados se  
encontraban Richard y Denisse como padrinos de boda mientras que Sirius  
como pariente de Steffany se encontraba en la puerta de la pequeña sala  
donde se celebraba la boda de forma privada con algunos profesores de  
confianza que se encargaba de llevar a Steffany hasta Harry. A los pocos  
minutos de haber pasado la hora, una bella Steffany con su vestido blanco  
se presentó en la puerta haciendo que a más de uno se le quedase la boca  
abierta mientras que a Harry se le aceleraba el corazón a cada minuto que  
pasaba viendo ese ángel, a Steffany le ocurría tres cuartos de lo mismo al  
ver a Harry ya que pensaba que éste era un ángel caído. Sirius llevó a  
Steffany hasta Harry lentamente haciendo a estos una agonía más lenta. Una  
vez que los dos estaban a la par se miraron a los ojos conectando sus ojos  
y diciéndose con ellos todo su amor al otro y desconectando del exterior.  
- Estamos aquí reunidos para casar en santo matrimonio a esta pareja....-  
el curamago comenzó con la boda-bla, bla, bla,....- y cuando llegó a la  
parte importante, Steffany y Harry rompieron su silencio prolongado para  
hablar- Harry Potter aceptas a Steffany Black como tu esposa en la  
prosperidad, en la adversidad y en la pobreza.  
- Sí acepto- dice Harry sonriendo con voz entrecortada mientras Sirius  
empezaba a llorar acompañado de Denisse.  
- Steffany Black, aceptas a Harry Potter como tu esposo en la  
prosperidad, en la adversidad y en la pobreza.  
- Sí acepto- dice Steffany con voz débil por la emoción.  
- Yo los declaro marido y mujer. Y os podéis besar- termina el curamago  
la boda.  
Con esa frase, Harry y Steffany se dan un apasionado beso haciendo que los  
presentes aplaudiesen fuertemente. 


	5. Una luna de miel llena de sorpresas

ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE ESCENAS LEMON NO MUY FUERTE, ASÍ QUE A LOS  
MENORES DE 15 AÑOS, POR FAVOR, SÁLTENSE ESA PARTE. USTEDES MISMO SE DARÁN  
CUENTA CUANDO COMIENZA Y CUANDO TERMINA  
Capítulo 5: Una Luna de Miel llena de sorpresas  
Después de ese gran beso que se dieron enfrente de todos que sacó aplausos  
de todos los presentes, pidió calma Michael Hastings para tomar la palabra.  
- Por favor, quiero comunicar a todo el mundo una noticia que agradará  
a todos los presentes. Primero de todo dar la enhorabuena a esta joven  
pareja que acaba de casarse y comunicarles que a partir de que terminen  
la Luna de Miel, tienen un puesto en la federación internacional de magos-  
ante estas palabras los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron y el resto aplaudió  
fuertemente- Y lo segundo que quiero decir y que agradeceremos todos- se  
oye un gruñido de un estómago y una queja de un muchacho por un codazo-a  
eso venía el caso- dice Hastings sonriendo- que en la sala continua hay  
unas mesas esperándonos para comer.  
Aún se mantenían Harry y Steffany en el lugar donde hacía unos minutos se  
habían convertido en marido y mujer sin poderse mover de la emoción con  
miedo de romper ese momento. Pero rápidamente fueron llevados por Denisse y  
Richard que aún dolorido por el codazo de la chica por el sonido que había  
producido su estomago, los cogieron por los brazos llevándolos juntitos,  
atravesaron la sala y que en el exterior los esperaban el resto de los  
invitados para tirarles arroz y algún que otro hechizo de fuegos  
artificiales y que algunas mujeres presentes que eran muy pocas estaban  
locas por coger el ramo de flores que Steffany había llevado como diadema  
en una de sus manos. Steffany cumpliendo los deseos de las mujeres que  
estaban, arrastró a su amiga, Denisse, al centro del grupo de las mujeres,  
tiró el ramo de flores y cuando se dispersó el grupo entre murmullos de  
disgusto se vio como Denisse sorprendida tenía cogido el ramo. Harry,  
mientras se había dado la vuelta hacia la sala donde hacía un momentos  
estaban dentro esposándose, era una habitación no muy grande encantada de  
tal forma que parecía la bóveda central en miniatura de una gran catedral,  
en el techo de ésta había dibujados pequeños angelitos acompañados de  
santos, el suelo era de piedra como el resto del castillo, los bancos donde  
hacía unos minutos conocidos muy cercanos de esos últimos meses habían  
estado llorando de felicidad por ellos dos, en las paredes de la bóveda se  
encontraban vitrinas que representaban el calvario de Cristo iluminadas por  
una potente luz que hacía a estas verlas especialmente hermosas y al final  
de la sala se encontraba un pequeño altar de cristal hermosamente tallado  
con imágenes de ángeles en las patas y en las paredes ésta se encontraban  
caras de santos divididos por una cruz con unas palabras en latín y encima  
de la mesa había una Biblia elevada unos centímetros de la mesa por un  
pequeño pulpito que había instalado en la mesa y detrás de la mesa había  
un cruz de oro con algunas incrustaciones y clavado en ella se encontraba  
un Cristo de madera bellamente modelado artesanalmente y que parecía que  
allí se encontraba clavado el mismísimo Cristo. Ante los detalles, Harry se  
emocionó especialmente al comprender que no había abandonado a sus amigos  
para solo hacer la carrera de Auror sino que había conseguido algo más,  
amor y nuevas amistades.  
Después de que la conmoción de que Denisse cogiese el ramo y de que  
Steffany al fin se hubiese calmado de reírse por lo ocurrido ya que al  
pensar que la siguiente que se casaría fuese Denisse le causaba mucha  
gracia mientras que Richard se recuperaba de haber estado rojo por la  
mirada que le había echado Harry por ese acontecimiento cuando Harry había  
vuelto la vista al frente. Fueron a la sala del al lado donde vieron que  
había preparado unas cuantas mesas con manteles blancos con varios platos,  
cubiertos y vasos y encima del plato superior había un Carta de menús.  
Harry y Steffany fueron llevados por Sirius a la mesa principal donde se  
sentaron en el centro haciendo de anfitriones.  
Al ver lo que había en los platos, cada uno de los invitados escogió sus  
platos preferidos que los elfos domésticos habían preparado con esmero y  
que por arte de magia aparecían en el plato para deleitar el paladar de  
cada invitado. Harry y Steffany por insistencia de Sirius, al final le  
hicieron caso para que se callase de una vez y de les dejase de darles la  
tabarra de que compartiesen la comida, lo hicieron de primero se pidieron  
un fresco Gazpacho que lo bebieron de la misma taza (al pedirlo sólo  
apareció un tazón porque un elfo doméstico estaba allí para vigilar todo lo  
que se hacía para que no hubiese posibles contratiempos con un hechizo de  
invisibilidad impuesto por él mismo para pasar desapercibido), los dos se  
lo tomaron sonrojados por los silbidos y los comentarios un poco morbosos  
de los presentes. De segundo plato por indicación del Director Dippet con  
aprobación de Dumbledore pidieron un chuletón de ternero pasado por piedra  
ahí mismo, el cual se lo comieron en unos minutos. Y antes de que trajesen  
la tarta un par de elfos domésticos, Sirius se levanto de su asiento y tocó  
con una cucharía su copa de champán.  
- Disculpen, Señores y Señoritas. Soy el padrino de este afortunado  
joven que se acaba de casar y el tío de la novia. No sabéis que alegría  
me ha producido ver como estos jóvenes se juntaban en santo matrimonio  
cumpliéndose uno de mis más grandes sueños, que un miembro de la familia  
Potter y otro de la Black se hayan juntado como había imaginado desde el  
momento que conocí a los padres de Harry. Por lo que os pido a todos que  
elevéis vuestras copas y brindemos para que esta joven pareja nunca se  
separe.  
Ante estas palabras todos elevaron sus copas y chocándolas con las de sus  
vecinos produciendo un tintineo en la sala y el agradecimiento por parte de  
Harry y Steffany.  
Harry en un principio estuve nervioso por la boda, ya que no sabía como  
Sirius se lo iba a tomar, eso de que su sobrina pequeña se iba a casar con  
él sin antes habérselo consultado a él antes. Eso suponía él, por el  
temperamento que tenía Sirius con los que quería mucho como ya lo había  
demostrado en su tercer año en Hogwarts o en su quinto año cuando fue en su  
ayuda cuando le estaba prohibido abandonar el centro de la Orden del Fénix,  
pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, Sirius se lo tomó mejor de lo que  
estaba previsto. Tanto que casi ahogó a Harry de un fuerte abrazo por la  
alegría y empezó a organizar, mandar y todo lo que se podía hacer para  
llevar a cabo la boda y todo lo que envolvía a ésta sin dejar opción a  
Harry ni a Steffany, que cuando recibió la noticia de eso tuvo sentimientos  
encontrados por una parte alegría porque su tío lo aceptaba y por otra  
porque él llevaría todo lo de la boda sin dejarle a ella nada que  
organizar.  
- Por Steffany y Harry, que son los mejores amigos y confidentes que  
uno puede tener en este mundo y que juntes sean muy felices- se levanta  
Richard de su asiento brindando también por ellos medio feliz.  
Todos de nuevo alzaron sus copas para brindar y tomar un par de tragos  
menos los novios que estaban alegres por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y  
que no salieron del shock que estaban hasta que dos elfos domésticos  
trajeron la gran tarta de bodas. Entre Harry y Steffany partieron la tarta  
con una espada que les brindó Dumbledore que no era otra que la espada de  
Gryffindor y que Dumbledore le comunicó a Harry al oído.  
- Harry, esta espada es un regalo de bodas y no aceptaré un no como  
respuesta- le dijo mientras se la pasaba.  
Los dos partieron la tarta y se la comieron intercambiándose cucharadas  
entre los dos encaramelados. Los trozos de tartas sabían al gusto del  
poseedor del plato del cual se comía la tarta por lo que comprobaron los  
que compartían trozos de tarta que solo fueron Harry y Steffany que sus  
piezas del otro sabían a fresa y a chocolate respectivamente.  
Harry le comentó a Steffany antes de irse de la sala que mirase donde se  
encontraban Denisse y Richard, al hacerlo Steffany se llevó la sorpresa más  
agradable de su vida después de casarse con su amado y era ver como sus dos  
mejores amigos que toda su vida se amaban se daban un tremendo beso en los  
labios con una gran pasión en una de las mesas más alejadas del gentío que  
en esos momentos se ponían en pie para despedir a los novios (Harry y  
Steffany).  
- Les he echado una pequeña poción en sus bebidas para inhibir sus  
temores e inquietudes- le susurra Harry al ver como su amada, Steffany,  
estaba de piedra.  
- ¿Qué has hecho qué?-pregunta enfadada ésta también en susurros  
mientras se despedía disimuladamente de todo el mundo con la mano.  
- Pues lo que has oído, amor. Que les he dado un empujón para que al  
final estuviesen juntos- al no verla convencida añade- Ya oíste por  
separado lo que en realidad sienten el uno al otro, lo único que he hecho  
ha sido empujarlos para que estuviesen juntos.  
- Harry, cielo, aunque no lo parezcas a veces eres un genio- dice  
convencida plantándole un beso en los labios sacando un aplauso de los  
invitados-¿Cuánto dura?-pregunta saliendo de allí aún viendo que estaban  
besándose frenéticamente.  
- Pues hasta mañana por la mañana- dice Harry sin importancia-  
Seguramente cuando se levanten juntos mañana por la mañana de la misma  
cama.  
Ella sin decir nada más acepta el plan de su marido, Harry, ya que desde  
que tenía uso de razón le había vuelto loca por sus discusiones y si  
juntándolos desaparecían estas sería un gran paso para sus dolores de  
cabeza.  
Una vez que se habían despedido de todos, Harry y Steffany desparecieron  
gracias a un traslador a su nuevo hogar, una enorme y grandiosa casa de  
campo en el valle de Godric, si se podía llamar así ya que tenía más de  
mansión que de casa de campo por sus grandes dimensiones y su lujosidad,  
además de tener un gran jardín con un pequeño campo de quidditch detrás de  
la casa, todo eso había sido el regalo de Sirius ya que les había cedido  
una de las casa de la familia Sirius que tenía en Inglaterra, el director  
Dippet les había regalado una biblioteca gigante con todo tipo de libros  
que se encontraba dentro de la casa y Hastings con el resto de invitados  
les habían puesto el inmobiliario. Al ver todo eso los dos se quedaron  
sorprendidos ya que no esperaban tan grandes donaciones por parte de Sirius  
y demás. Además el día de su cumpleaños, Harry al ser ya mayor de edad  
recibió todas las propiedades de la familia Potter que se había quedado  
congeladas al ser menor de edad que eran: cinco casas por toda Europa, tres  
bóvedas en Gringotts (una personal que era la que estaba utilizando desde  
primero, una familiar donde se guardaba todas las riquezas y materiales  
personales protegido por un par de mantícoras que solo dejaba pasar a los  
familiares de la familia Potter, y una de máxima seguridad donde se  
guardaba objetos importantes), acciones de diversas entidades importantes  
tanto mágicas como muggles. Todo eso al principio, a Harry le cohibió pero  
pronto lo fue superando al ver que Steffany no dejo nada al respecto y que  
sus amigos sólo hicieran chistes sobre sus propiedades y comentarios fuera  
de lugar sobre eso haciendo que todo pasase a un segundo lugar. Al final,  
Harry y Steffany tenía más riquezas que las familias Malfoy y Black.  
  
Los dos dejaron el poco equipaje que traían encima en sus respectivos  
armarios. Steffany se quedó mirando a Harry fijamente penetrándolo con la  
mirada haciendo que éste se quedara clavado ante su mirada penetrante, se  
desprendió suavemente del traje de novia y se quedó desnuda delante de él.  
La mujer muy lentamente se acercaba a Harry con lo que pudo apreciar su  
belleza, tenía unos firmes y suaves glúteos, un vientre suave y duro, unos  
firmes y voluminosos pechos, una cara preciosa que le caían unos cuantos  
pelos dorados en forma de rizos haciendo resaltar sus ojos violetas y con  
un liso pelo rubio. La joven, Steffany, con unos movimientos sensuales  
invita a Harry a que se acercase a ella.  
Harry la empujo con suavidad, después se tendió a su lado, descansando  
sobre el codo. La miró, volvió a besarla. Esperó hasta sentir que ya no  
estaba tensa y acarició ligeramente sus labios con la lengua. Se levantó un  
poco y vio que su boca sonreía, pero que tenía los ojos cerrados. Cuando  
los abrió, se inclinó para volver a besarla. Ella se tendió para acercarse  
a él. La besó presionando más y abriendo. Su lengua entró en la boca de  
ella y Steffany la abrió para dejarle pasar.  
Harry sonrió. Estaba interrogando, probando, saboreando, y le complacía que  
no lo encontrara insatisfactorio.  
- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Steffany.  
- ¿Más de lo mismo?  
- Está bien.  
Volvió a besarla, explorando suavemente los labios, el cielo de la boca y  
bajo la lengua. Entonces siguió con los labios la línea de la mandíbula.  
Encontró la orejita, sopló su aliento en ella, le mordisqueó el lóbulo y  
cubrió la garganta de besos y de caricias con la lengua. A continuación  
regresó a la boca.  
La besó de nuevo, mas suavemente, deseando más que nunca proporcionarle  
placer. Acarició su costado sintiendo la plenitud de su seno, la depresión  
de su cintura, la suave curva de su cadera, el músculo tenso de su muslo.  
Ella se estremecía bajo su mano, que acarició los rizos del pubis y subió  
por el vientre, hasta llegar a la hinchazón turgente de su seno; sintió  
cómo se endurecía el pezón bajo su caricia.  
Besó de nuevo su cuello suavemente; entonces buscó el otro seno y succionó  
el pezón con la boca.  
Paró un momento para mirarla de nuevo: el cabello dorado, revuelto sobre la  
piel, le enmarcaba el rostro. Sus ojos dilatados, profundos y dulces,  
brillaban con un fuego oculto y parecían llenos como si fueran o a  
derramarse.  
Harry se levantó, se quitó la ropa y se quedó mirándola, con su prodigiosa  
virilidad enhiesta. Los ojos de ella sólo reflejaban confianza y deseo.  
Se tendió junto a la joven, llenándose los ojos de ella. Su cabello suave,  
espléndido, sus ojos, rebosantes y llenos de expectación, su cuerpo  
magnífico; toda aquella bella mujer esperando que la tocara, esperando que  
despertara en ella las sensaciones que el sabía estaban allí. Quería que  
durara esa toma de conciencia por parte de ella. Se sentía más excitado que  
nunca anteriormente. Steffany no sabía qué esperar, nadie se lo había  
descrito con detalles claros y extensos por no tener a una madre que se lo  
dijese.  
Steffany estaba quieta, sin mover un músculo pero estremecida. Sentía como  
si estuviera esperando desde siempre algo que no podía nombrar pero que él  
podía darle. Con sólo sus ojos podían tocarla hasta dentro; ella no podía  
explicar la palpitación, los efectos deliciosos de sus manos, su boca, su  
lengua, pero ansiaba más. Se sentía incompleta, sin terminar. Hasta que él  
le había dado a probar el sabor, no sabía cuánta hambre tenía, pero una vez  
provocada ésta, tenía que saciarla.  
Cuando sus ojos quedaron satisfechos, los cerró y la besó una vez más. Ella  
tenía la boca abierta, esperando; atrajo su lengua y experimento con la  
suya, tanteando. El se apartó y le sonrió para animarla. Cogió una guedeja  
dorada y brillante de cabello y se la llevó a los labios, y después se  
frotó el rostro contra la suave abundancia dorada de su corona. La besó la  
frente, los ojos, las mejillas, deseando conocerla toda ella.  
Encontró la oreja y su aliento cálido mandó estremecimiento deliciosos por  
el cuerpo de ella una vez más; le mordisqueó la oreja y le lamió el lóbulo.  
Encontró los nervios tiernos del cuello y la garganta, que despertaron  
largos espasmos deliciosos por lugares secretos e intactos. Sus manos  
grandes, expresivas y sensibles la exploraron, sintieron la textura sedosa  
de su cabello, rodearon mejilla y mandíbula, recorrieron el contorno de su  
hombro y su brazo. Cuando llegó a la mano, se la llevó a la boca, besó la  
palma, acarició los dedos uno por uno y siguió la curva interior del brazo.  
Steffany tenía los ojos cerrados, cediendo a la sensación con impulsos  
rítmicos. La boca cálida encontró el camino entre los senos y rodeó la  
curva de uno. Hizo círculos cada vez más pequeños con la lengua y sintió el  
cambio de textura de la piel al llegar a la areola; Steffany jadeó al  
sentir que le tomaba el pezón en la boca, y él sintió que un ardor nuevo  
palpitaba en sus ijares.  
Con su mano siguió el movimiento circular de la lengua en el otro seno, y  
sus dedos hallaron el pezón duro y erguido. Al principio succionó  
suavemente, pero cuando ella se tendió hacia él, aumentó la fuerza de  
succión. Steffany respiraba fuerte, gemía suavemente. La respiración del  
hombre iba a la par con el deseo de ella; no estaba seguro de poder esperar  
más. Entonces se detuvo para volver a mirarla: tenía los ojos cerrados y la  
boca abierta.  
La deseaba toda y todo al mismo tiempo. Buscó su boca y atrajo su lengua  
hacia la suya. Cuando la soltó, ella atrajo la de él, siguiendo su ejemplo,  
y sintió el calor dentro de la suya. Harry volvió a encontrar su garganta y  
trazó círculos húmedos alrededor del otro seno turgente hasta llegar al  
pezón. Ella se alzó para salir a su encuentro, en aras de su deseo, y se  
estremeció cuando él respondió atrayéndola.  
Con la mano le acariciaba el vientre, la cadera, la pierna; entonces tocó  
la parte interior del muslo. Los músculos de Steffany ondularon, mientras  
se tensaba, y después abrió la pierna. Puso su mano sobre el pubis cubierto  
de rizos dorados y sintió súbitamente una humedad caliente. El sobresalto  
que dio su ingle en respuesta le pilló por sorpresa. Se quedó tal como  
estaba, luchando por dominarse, y casi se rindió cuando sintió otra oleada  
de humedad en la mano.  
Su boca dejó el pezón y formó círculos en el estómago y el ombligo de la  
joven. Al llegar al pubis, la miró: estaba respirando de forma espasmódica,  
con la espalda curva y tensa, esperando. Estaba preparada. Le besó el  
pubis, el vello crujiente, y siguió bajando. Ella temblaba, y cuando la  
lengua de él alcanzó la parte superior de su hendidura, brincó dando un  
grito y volvió a caer de espaldas, gimiendo.  
Su virilidad palpitaba anhelante, impaciente, mientras cambiaba de postura  
para deslizarse entre las piernas de ella. Entonces abrió los repliegues y  
los saboreó lenta y amorosamente. Ella no podía oír los ruidos que hacia al  
sumirse en el estallido de sensaciones exquisitas que la recorrían mientras  
la lengua de él exploraba cada repliegue, cada borde.  
Se concentró en ella para dominar su necesidad apremiante, encontró el  
nódulo que era el centro pequeño pero erguido del deleite en ella, y lo  
acarició firme y rápidamente. Temía haber llegado al límite de su  
resistencia cuando ella se retorcía sollozando en un éxtasis que nunca  
anteriormente había experimentado. Con dos largos dedos penetró en su  
húmeda cavidad y aplicó presión hacia arriba, desde fuera.  
De repente Steffany se arqueó y gritó, y él saboreó una nueva humedad.  
Apretando y aflojando los puños convulsivamente, hacia gestos de llamada  
inconscientes al ritmo de su respiración espasmódica.  
- Harry- le gritó Steffany-¡Oh, Harry! Necesito... te necesito... necesito  
algo...-Él estaba de rodillas, apretando los dientes en un esfuerzo por  
contenerse, tratando de penetrar con delicadeza en ella.  
- Estoy tratando de hacerlo con suavidad- dijo, casi dolorosamente.  
- No... no me hará daño, Harry.  
Mientras ella se arqueaba para recibirlo, se abandonó y entró, fue más  
allá, esperando hallar la barrera, pero se sintió atraído hacia dentro,  
sintió sus profundidades cálidas y húmedas bien abiertas, que le abrazaban  
y le envolvían hasta que, maravillado, sintió que lo recibía todo. Se  
retiró un poco y volvió a introducirse profundamente en ella. Steffany lo  
rodeó con las piernas para atraerlo más. Volvió a retirarse y, al penetrar  
una vez más, sintió que su maravilloso paso palpitante le acariciaba cuan  
largo era. Fue más de lo que podía aguantar, volvió a empujar una y otra  
vez con un abandono sin restricción, cediendo por una vez a su necesidad en  
forma total.  
- ¡Steffany!... ¡Steffany!... ¡Steffany!...-gritó Harry.  
La tensión estaba alcanzando la cima; él sentía cómo se acumulaba en sus  
ijares. Se retiró una vez más; Steffany se tendió hacia él con todos sus  
nervios y sus músculos. Le penetró en ella con el placer sensual absoluto  
de enterrar toda su joven virilidad en el calor anhelante. Se movieron  
juntos. Steffany gritó su nombre y, dándole todo lo que le quedaba, Harry  
la llenó.  
Durante un instante eterno, los gritos más profundos de él se mezclaron en  
armonía con los sollozos de ella, repitiendo su nombre, mientras ambos se  
estremecían convulsos, en el paroxismo de un placer inefable. Entonces, con  
un alivio exquisito, cayo encima de ella.  
Durante un buen rato solo se pudo oír la respiración de ambos. No podían  
moverse. Se habían entregado totalmente el uno al otro, se habían  
transmitido cada fibra de su experiencia compartida.....  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry fue despierto por Hedwig con pequeños  
picotazos en la oreja. Harry se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a  
Steffany que parecía un ángel, cogió la carta que tenía su lechuza en la  
pata, la abrió y la comenzó a leer cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba  
por detrás de él.  
- Harry, ¿por qué no me has despertado?- comenta Steffany somnolienta.  
- No me parecía muy correcto despertar a un ángel. Sería pecado-  
respondió Harry terminando de leer la carta.  
- ¿De quién es la carta?- pregunta Steffany cogiendo a Harry por detrás  
que éste aún tenía la carta entre las manos y dándole un beso en el  
cuello.  
- Es de Sirius. Dice que hoy nos iremos de Luna de Miel que nos ha  
preparado él mismo. Iremos a España, EEUU (California), Ecuador y a  
Tibet. Este tío tuyo y padrino mío lo ha preparado todo hasta el último  
detalle- Harry se da la vuelta y en una mano tenía cogido un paquete-  
Hasta nos ha mandado unas pociones multijugos de última generación que  
dura 24 horas para que pasemos desapercibidos.  
Pero lo único que hacía Steffany era afirmar con la cabeza como si  
estuviera escuchando aunque en realidad estaba observando a Harry que en  
esos momentos estaba desnudo. Harry al ver que no le hacía caso, la cogió  
desprevenida y la empezó hacer cosquillas.  
- Cochina. No creía eso de ti, Steffany. Quedarte observándome mientras  
te hablo de algo serio- comenta Harry entre risas.  
- Es que no podía dejar de verte en todo tu esplendor antes de que te  
arrugues todo entero- se intenta defender Steffany también entre risas-  
Además tú tampoco te quedabas atrás que si eso te recuerdo que yo también  
estoy desnuda.  
Estuvieron un rato más haciéndose cosquillas hasta que eso desembocó en  
apasionados besos que fueron interrumpidos por unos ruidos que procedían  
del salón de estar del piso de abajo. Se pusieron algo de ropa y bajaron a  
ver de quién se trataba.  
Era Sirius Black que estaba su cabeza en la chimenea del salón mediante  
polvos Flu.  
- Siento mucho interrumpirlos tan pronto, chicos pero sino no podría  
comunicarme con ustedes ya que se irían a la luna de miel- empieza a  
decir Sirius- Me gustaría felicitarlos por su boda y que tengan una feliz  
luna de miel- comenta divertido al ver que había interrumpido algo ya que  
Steffany estaba con una camisa larga de Harry mientras que éste iba con  
unos pantalones.  
- Muchas gracias, Sirius- dice Steffany medio alegre medio enfadada.  
- Sí muchas gracias, padrino. Gracias a ti me he quedado sin el regalo  
de la mañana- dice Harry pasando una mano por la cadera de Steffany.  
- ¿A sí? ¿y cuál es?- pregunta Sirius con una sonrisa perversa en el  
rostro.  
- Sirius Black, no seas tan descarado- reprende Steffany a Sirius a la  
vez que lo agarraba en uno de sus arranques de mal genio trayéndolo todo  
entero hasta el salón de su nuevo hogar.  
- ¡¡Eeeyyy!! No era para tanto. Sólo estaba bromeando.  
- Pues con eso no se juega jovencito- comentó divertido Harry imitando  
una voz de vieja con lo que se llevó un codazo de Steffany.  
- Está bien, he recibido la indirecta, Señores Potrees. Ahora a lo que  
venía. He estado hablando con Michael Hastings y sobre la misión que  
Harry quería hacer. Se realizará como todo está previsto, después de  
termine la luna de miel tendrán que venir a la nueva guarida de las  
Fuerzas Especiales para comprobar sus pupilos y hablar con Dumbledore.  
Allí os encontrará a Hastings que los llevará al Ministerio inglés para  
tramitar todo el papeleo de que aún estás con vida y seguramente habrá  
alguien que comento sobre tu vuelta a la vida sacando una noticia no muy  
agradable me parece.  
- Está bien. Muchas gracias por decírmelo. Ahora puedes irte en paz-  
comenta Harry.  
- Con su espíritu- contesta Sirius entre risas- Espero que se lo pasen  
bien a los lugares que he elegido- termina desapareciendo por la  
chimenea.  
- Harry, no te preocupa cuando saldrá la noticia de tu vuelta- dice  
Steffany detrás de él después de que Sirius hubiese desaparecido.  
- Cuando llegue ya me preocuparé pero de momento hay que vivir el  
momento. ¿No te parece?- comenta Harry con una sonrisa pícara en la cara  
sacando los colores a Steffany.  
- Está bien. Vamos a realizar ese maravilloso viaje de novios que nos  
ha preparado nuestro querido Sirius- comenta Steffany siguiendo el  
ejemplo de Harry.  
Los dos subieron a su habitación matrimonial, se vistieron adecuadamente,  
hicieron un equipaje ligero y se tomaron con algo de preocupación la poción  
multijugos transformándose en una persona diferente. Harry se había  
transformado en un joven de unos veinte años, alto, musculoso, de pelo  
rubio y ojos azules con acento ruso; mientras que Steffany se había  
transformado en una joven de unos veintiuno años, de estatura media,  
delgada, de pelo rubio y largo y unos ojos grisáceos y acento rumano. Los  
dos ante sus cambios se estuvieron riendo un poco hasta que al final se  
relajaron dándose un beso.  
- No besas mal con tu nueva forma- comenta Harry bromeando.  
- Tú tampoco, aunque me gusta más como lo hacía mi Harry- comenta  
Steffany siguiéndole el juego.  
- Antes de irnos me parece que nos tendremos que cambiar nuestros  
nombres e inventarnos un poco sobre nuestros pasados- comenta un poco  
preocupado Harry cuando ya estaban a punto de irse por el traslador.  
- Me parece buena idea- dijo Steffany- Tú puedes ser Nicolás Vorronob y  
yo Barbara, tú esposa. Somos competidores de alta competición deportiva  
(Quidditch) en nuestros respectivos países- Termina Steffany muy segura  
de si misma.  
- ¡Qué imaginación tienes!- exclama Harry sorprendido.  
- No es imaginación, cariño. Que fácil eres de sorprender- dice  
Steffany riéndose- Lo que he hecho ha sido coger los papeles que nos  
acaba de enviar Sirius ahora mismo- dice enseñando a Harry unos papeles  
que éste no había visto hasta ahora.  
- Eres una tramposa- dice Harry entre divertido y ofendido- Esto merece  
una satisfacción-exige éste.  
- Ahora no, que nos tenemos que ir de Luna o te olvidas de ella- dice  
Steffany con una sonrisa perversa.  
- Está bien, pero no te la perdonaré- le reprocha Harry.  
Los dos cogieron el traslador al mismo tiempo y fueron transportados con un  
tirón en el ombligo a un pequeño bosque. Se pusieron de pie y caminaron un  
par de metros antes de encontrarse con un camino que les llevó directos a  
un pueblo y que ponía en su entrada "Villanúa" y varias palabras que como  
comprobaron, estaban en España, la tierra de los toros, la paella y las  
buenas playas entre otras cosas más.  
Se aplicaron un hechizo para entender y hablar el español de forma  
momentánea para pasar esos días en España. Se dirigieron a un hotel de unas  
cuantas estrellas para hospedarse ahí.  
- Disculpe pero nos podrías decir algún sitio donde ir para visitarlo,  
es que no somos de por aquí- le comente Steffany al recepcionista del  
hotel una vez que habían dejado el equipaje en la habitación.  
- Por supuesto, señora Vorronob. Hay varios sitios- saca un mapa- en  
Jaca- señala un punto del mapa donde había una gran concentración de  
población- que es un hermoso pueblo se encuentran monumentos de grandes  
dimensiones, magníficos y bien conservados como la ciudadela que consta  
más de cuatro siglos, la antigua cárcel, la catedral,...- estuvo un rato  
más numerando los numerosos monumentos de la ciudad- luego están las  
grutas de la zona donde antiguas creencias se decían que eran habitadas  
por brujas, la más conocida es la gruta de Villanúa donde se realizan  
excursiones a ella- ante esto los dos jóvenes estuvieron atentos ya que  
se decía que en los siglos XIV, XV, XVI, XVII la brujería española era la  
más poderosa hasta que algunos de esos magos poderosos y corrompidos  
participaron en la inquisición para la eliminación del resto de brujos  
españoles provocando la caída del imperialismo español en todo mundo y  
querían comprobar esos hechos- y también tienen para visitar Canfranc  
Estación donde podrán ver la estación, una preciosidad de principios de  
siglo XX. Hay más monumentos más o menos importantes en el pirineo  
aragonés pero con el poco tiempo que van a estar por aquí esos son los  
más interesantes.- Termina de comentar el recepcionista del hotel.  
- Muchas gracias- comenta agradecida Steffany- Querido, vámonos.  
Por decisión de Steffany, se fueron como había indicado el recepcionista  
del hotel donde se alojaban a Jaca para visitar todos los monumentos del  
pueblo que fueron bastantes, pero como Harry comprobó la comida española  
era muy buena, se comió tres patatas asadas y una tortilla de patata con un  
par de vasos de vino de cosecha del 95 quedándose muy bien mientras que  
Steffany sólo se toma una patata asada acompañada de un plato de ensalada.  
Por la tarde continuaron con las visitas a los diferentes monumentos  
quedándose prendidos por la belleza de cada obra que hacían los muggles  
españoles durante su época de apogeo.  
Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano, antes de que abriesen los de la  
agencia que preparaban las excursiones de la cueva de Villanúa. Una vez en  
la cueva gracias a la aparición empezaron a visitarla con la varita levanta  
con el hechizo de lumus. Llegaron hasta un agujero, donde sintieron una  
gran acumulación de energía, realizaron uno de los hechizos que habían  
visto en su preparación como aurores y vieron que alrededor del agujero de  
la cueva que hacía de chimenea había una gran acumulación de algún tipo de  
magia que no podían identificar como magia blanca u oscura. Harry como  
Gryffindor que era se presentó voluntario para inspeccionar la fuente de  
energía desde cerca, al estar cerca de la extraña fuente de poder mágico  
Harry fue succionado por ella creándose por toda la cueva unos vientos  
huracanados que terminaban en el mismo vortice por donde había entrado  
Harry y al cual se introdujo Steffany que fue arrastrada por los vientos.  
Al despertar, ambos, se sorprendieron de que estuviesen en unas camas  
blandas y bastante cómodas.  
- Ya era hora de que nuestros invitados se levantasen- comento alguien  
entre las sombras- Sus ropas están a los pies de sus camas. Ya les  
responderé cuando llegue el momento.  
Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos por los acontecimientos que estaban  
ocurriendo aunque recelosos por los acontecimientos que estaban pasando  
hicieron caso a los que se suponían que eran sus anfitriones que todavía no  
los pudieron ver bien debido a que no pudieron salir de la habitación donde  
se encontraban que aunque era simple era bastante hermosa con las flores  
colocadas estratégicamente.  
La puerta al final de lo que parecía la tarde se abrió dejando ver a un  
ser muy parecido a ellos pero con la diferencia de que las orejas las tenía  
más grandes y puntiagudas por arriba, era un elfo alto. Los dos al verlo se  
quedaron un rato sorprendidos por ese acontecimiento que se había producido  
en sus vidas pero que pronto supieron reponerse.  
- Me alegra de que ya se hayan repuesto de la sorpresa inicial. Me  
pueden seguir que vamos a comer algo para luego realizar una serie de  
rituales- dice el elfo divertido de lo que había visto.  
- Sí ahora te seguimos- consigue decir Harry.  
Tanto Harry como Steffany siguieron al elfo alto por unos cuantos pasillos  
observándolo todo con gran viveza recogiendo en sus mentes todo lo que  
podían. Al llegar al salón de lo que parecía un castillo o algo así, se  
sorprendieron al encontrarse una mesa de madera bellamente tallada con  
imágenes de la naturaleza donde se sentaban varios elfos.  
- Bienvenidos, Harry y Steffany Potter. Es un placer tener entre  
nosotros a los protegidos del fuego y del agua- dice el más viejo de  
todos ellos- Están en un mundo paralelo, se podría decir así, que es  
nuestro hogar desde que decidimos dejar el planeta tierra a manos de los  
humanos y a través del cual hemos ido adiestrando en un principio a  
jóvenes humanos en la magia para conservar a la naturaleza en estado  
puro. Esos jóvenes se transformaron en magos con el paso del tiempo,  
algunos corrompidos por el poder lo están destrozando. Por eso hemos  
llamado a los protegidos de la vida y de la muerte.  
Ante su discurso, Harry y Steffany estaban sorprendidos con todo lo que le  
estaba relatando surgiéndoles una duda tras otra.  
- Sé que tienen muchas dudas pero antes comamos- comenta el mismo de  
antes haciendo aparecer una suculenta comida.  
Todos se pusieron a comer con ganas especialmente Steffany y Harry que no  
estaban conscientes de que estaban con su apariencia normal ya que la  
poción multijugos no hacía efecto.  
- Ya podemos, resolver todas sus dudas- dice el viejo elfo algo después  
de haber comido- Sabemos quienes son porque los hemos seguido en todas  
sus etapas de vida, sé que no han sido fáciles y también que tienen como  
elemento de la naturaleza de vuestro interior: el fuego (Harry) del que  
dependerá todo el planeta al ser el destructor del mal y el agua  
(Steffany) la que causará el renacer de la vida- empieza el elfo  
respondiendo a todas las dudas que tenían los dos sin darles opción a que  
les preguntasen- El por qué los hemos traído ya ha sido respondido antes,  
el cómo ha sido de lo más fácil a través de un vórtice mágico. Y los  
hemos atraído hasta aquí con el propósito de darles nuevas habilidades  
para combatir en vuestra misión.  
Tanto Steffany como Harry estaban de piedra. Esos elfos altos les habían  
leído la mente sin ninguna dificultad y eso que ellos eran más que expertos  
en Oclumencia, ese hecho les producía miedo pero a la vez respeto ya que  
eran los primero seguramente desde siglos o milenios en presentarse ante  
ellos con la posibilidad de salir de allí con algo más que la vida.  
Ambos cabecearon afirmativamente después de que lo estuvieron pensando  
durante un buen rato sacando del resto de elfos una sonrisa en sus caras  
contentas con su decisión.  
- Me alegra que hayáis aceptado. Nos colocaremos en un circulo con  
vosotros en el centro donde os tendréis que fusionar con vuestro elemento  
interior y concentraros dejando la mente en blanco- al decir esto los  
elfos altos se colocan alrededor de los dos jóvenes juntaron sus manos  
cantando un cántico élfico mientras que Harry y Steffany empiezan a  
concentrarse para convertirse en fuego y agua.  
Una vez que consiguieron transformarse en sus elementos interiores, tanto  
el fuego como el agua se juntaron formando un remolino de color rojo-dorado  
y azul, entonces los elfos altos producto de los cánticos mágicos empezaron  
a moverse a gran velocidad, después lo que parecían los elfos que eran unas  
rayas de colores pálidos se transformaron en un gas de colores vivos que se  
acercaron a los elementos (Harry y Steffany) y se introdujeron en ellos.  
A los pocos segundos de que ocurriese eso, Harry y Steffany se encontraban  
abrazados de rodillas al lado de un agujero en el suelo de granito.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta Steffany más desorientada que Harry.  
- No tengo mucha idea pero me siento más extraño- comenta Harry ayudando  
a Steffany a ponerse de pie-Vámonos de aquí, estoy hambriento.  
- Como no- dice Steffany divertida.  
Bajaron del lugar donde se encontraban que parecía la cumbre de una pequeña  
montaña de granito, descubriendo que habían llegado a un camino de tierra  
por donde los peregrinos iban a Santiago de Compostela.  
- Harry, ¿has oído algo?- pregunta Steffany asustado porque todavía se  
encontraba desorientada y con perdida de memoria cogiéndole la mano.  
Harry se queda un momento callado intentado interceptar algo y empieza a  
escuchar algo que le inquieta.  
- Sí que escucho algo, pero es extraño. Es algo parecido al parsel-  
comenta Harry con el ceño un poco contraído- ¿Quién anda?, déjese ver.  
Después de gritar esas palabras, una brisa fría recorrió el camino  
produciendo en Steffany y en Harry un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y  
escucharon unas palabras que les producía paz y tranquilidad "Elegidos de  
la muerte y la vida, tranquilos. Lo que escucháis es la naturaleza que  
habla, es sabia y os aconsejará en momentos difíciles. Los elfos altos son  
sabios y os han dado ese poder a parte de otros que iréis descubriendo en  
vuestro viaje". Al terminar de esa paz, Harry y Steffany recordaron todo lo  
que había pasado cuando habían sido succionados por la puerta dimensional.  
Al recordarlo, los dos se tranquilizaron y pudieron volver al hotel donde  
se alojaban para descansar y asimilar toda la información que habían  
recibido en ese corto periodo de tiempo.  
- Buenas, señores Vorronob. Ha llegado esta carta para ustedes- comenta  
el recepcionista cuando entran al hospital.  
- Muchas gracias- dice Harry cogiendo el sobre- Ya en la habitación, los  
dos se sientan en la cama, abren el sobre y lo empiezan a leer:  
Hola Harry, Steffany:  
Siento escribir esta carta e interrumpir sus fantásticas vacaciones  
en España, pero ha surgido algo importante en California, EEUU, y me  
gustaría que se acercaran para realizar una inspección a la zona. No se  
preocupen ya he preparado todo para su llegada, allí los esperará John, un  
auror de confianza de la federación que los ayudará en su misión. Cuando la  
hayan terminado, John les dará otro traslador que los llevará hasta su  
destino de la luna de miel.  
Que pasen una feliz luna de miel  
Sirius Black  
- Este Sirius siempre saliéndose con la suya- comenta Harry-¿Qué te  
parece la idea?  
- No nos queda otra, además me gustaría conocer un poco más América del  
Norte- comenta Steffany medio resignada.  
Harry sonríe, coge por los brazos a Steffany y la echa en la cama, mientras  
ella sonríe complacida. Harry la fue desnudando lentamente hasta dejar al  
descubierto sus perfectos y voluminosos pechos, el liso vientre y la  
cadera.  
La contempló maravillado y la besó. Se levantó un poco y vio que su boca  
sonreía, pero que tenía los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió, se inclinó  
para volver a besarla. Ella se tendió para acercarse a él. La besó  
presionando más y abriendo. Su lengua entró en la boca de ella y Steffany  
la abrió para dejarle pasar.  
A los pocos minutos volvió a besarla, explorando suavemente los labios, el  
cielo de la boca y bajo la lengua. Entonces siguió con los labios la línea  
de la mandíbula. Encontró la orejita, sopló su aliento en ella, le  
mordisqueó el lóbulo y cubrió la garganta de besos y de caricias con la  
lengua. A continuación regresó a la boca.  
La besó de nuevo, mas suavemente, deseando más que nunca proporcionarle  
placer. Acarició su costado sintiendo la plenitud de su seno, la depresión  
de su cintura, la suave curva de su cadera, el músculo tenso de su muslo.  
Ella se estremecía bajo su mano, que acarició los rizos del pubis y subió  
por el vientre, hasta llegar a la hinchazón turgente de su seno; sintió  
cómo se endurecía el pezón bajo su caricia.  
Besó de nuevo su cuello suavemente; entonces buscó el otro seno y succionó  
el pezón con la boca.  
Paró un momento para mirarla de nuevo: el cabello dorado, revuelto sobre la  
piel, le enmarcaba el rostro. Sus ojos dilatados, profundos y dulces,  
brillaban con un fuego oculto y parecían llenos como si fueran o a  
derramarse.  
Harry se levantó, se quitó la ropa y se quedó mirándola, con su prodigiosa  
virilidad enhiesta. Los ojos de ella sólo reflejaban confianza y deseo.  
Se tendió junto a la joven, llenándose los ojos de ella. Su cabello suave,  
espléndido, sus ojos, rebosantes y llenos de expectación, su cuerpo  
magnífico; toda aquella bella mujer esperando que la tocara, esperando que  
despertara en ella las sensaciones que el sabía estaban allí. Se sentía más  
excitado que nunca anteriormente. Steffany estaba quieta, sin mover un  
músculo pero estremecida. Con sólo sus ojos podían tocarla hasta dentro;  
ella no podía explicar la palpitación, los efectos deliciosos de sus manos,  
su boca, su lengua, pero ansiaba más. Se sentía incompleta, sin terminar.  
Hasta que él le había dado a probar el sabor, no sabía cuánta hambre tenía,  
pero una vez provocada ésta, tenía que saciarla.  
Cuando sus ojos quedaron satisfechos, los cerró y la besó una vez más. Ella  
tenía la boca abierta, esperando; atrajo su lengua y experimento con la  
suya, tanteando. El se apartó y le sonrió para animarla. Cogió una guedeja  
dorada y brillante de cabello y se la llevó a los labios, y después se  
frotó el rostro contra la suave abundancia dorada de su corona. La besó la  
frente, los ojos, las mejillas, deseando conocerla toda ella.  
Encontró la oreja y su aliento cálido mandó estremecimiento deliciosos por  
el cuerpo de ella una vez más; le mordisqueó la oreja y le lamió el lóbulo.  
Encontró los nervios tiernos del cuello y la garganta, que despertaron  
largos espasmos deliciosos por lugares secretos e intactos. Sus manos  
grandes, expresivas y sensibles la exploraron, sintieron la textura sedosa  
de su cabello, rodearon mejilla y mandíbula, recorrieron el contorno de su  
hombro y su brazo. Cuando llegó a la mano, se la llevó a la boca, besó la  
palma, acarició los dedos uno por uno y siguió la curva interior del brazo.  
Steffany tenía los ojos cerrados, cediendo a la sensación con impulsos  
rítmicos. La boca cálida encontró el camino entre los senos y rodeó la  
curva de uno. Hizo círculos cada vez más pequeños con la lengua y sintió el  
cambio de textura de la piel al llegar a la areola; Steffany jadeó al  
sentir que le tomaba el pezón en la boca, y él sintió que un ardor nuevo  
palpitaba en sus ijares.  
Con su mano siguió el movimiento circular de la lengua en el otro seno, y  
sus dedos hallaron el pezón duro y erguido. Al principio succionó  
suavemente, pero cuando ella se tendió hacia él, aumentó la fuerza de  
succión. Steffany respiraba fuerte, gemía suavemente. La respiración del  
hombre iba a la par con el deseo de ella; no estaba seguro de poder esperar  
más. Entonces se detuvo para volver a mirarla: tenía los ojos cerrados y la  
boca abierta.  
La deseaba toda y todo al mismo tiempo. Buscó su boca y atrajo su lengua  
hacia la suya. Cuando la soltó, ella atrajo la de él, siguiendo su ejemplo,  
y sintió el calor dentro de la suya. Harry volvió a encontrar su garganta y  
trazó círculos húmedos alrededor del otro seno turgente hasta llegar al  
pezón. Ella se alzó para salir a su encuentro, en aras de su deseo, y se  
estremeció cuando él respondió atrayéndola.  
Con la mano le acariciaba el vientre, la cadera, la pierna; entonces tocó  
la parte interior del muslo. Los músculos de Steffany ondularon, mientras  
se tensaba, y después abrió la pierna. Puso su mano sobre el pubis cubierto  
de rizos dorados y sintió súbitamente una humedad caliente. El sobresalto  
que dio su ingle en respuesta le pilló por sorpresa. Se quedó tal como  
estaba, luchando por dominarse, y casi se rindió cuando sintió otra oleada  
de humedad en la mano.  
Su boca dejó el pezón y formó círculos en el estómago y el ombligo de la  
joven. Al llegar al pubis, la miró: estaba respirando de forma espasmódica,  
con la espalda curva y tensa, esperando. Estaba preparada. Le besó el  
pubis, el vello crujiente, y siguió bajando. Ella temblaba, y cuando la  
lengua de él alcanzó la parte superior de su hendidura, brincó dando un  
grito y volvió a caer de espaldas, gimiendo.  
Su virilidad palpitaba anhelante, impaciente, mientras cambiaba de postura  
para deslizarse entre las piernas de ella. Entonces abrió los repliegues y  
los saboreó lenta y amorosamente. Ella no podía oír los ruidos que hacia al  
sumirse en el estallido de sensaciones exquisitas que la recorrían mientras  
la lengua de él exploraba cada repliegue, cada borde.  
Se concentró en ella para dominar su necesidad apremiante, encontró el  
nódulo que era el centro pequeño pero erguido del deleite en ella, y lo  
acarició firme y rápidamente. Temía haber llegado al límite de su  
resistencia cuando ella se retorcía sollozando en un éxtasis que nunca  
anteriormente había experimentado. Con dos largos dedos penetró en su  
húmeda cavidad y aplicó presión hacia arriba, desde fuera.  
De repente Steffany se arqueó y gritó, y él saboreó una nueva humedad.  
Apretando y aflojando los puños convulsivamente, hacia gestos de llamada  
inconscientes al ritmo de su respiración espasmódica.  
- Harry- le gritó Steffany-¡Oh, Harry! Necesito... te necesito... necesito...  
Él estaba de rodillas, apretando los dientes en un esfuerzo por contenerse,  
tratando de penetrar con amor en ella.  
Mientras ella se arqueaba para recibirlo, se abandonó y entró, sintió sus  
profundidades cálidas y húmedas bien abiertas, que le abrazaban y le  
envolvían. Se retiró un poco y volvió a introducirse profundamente en ella.  
Steffany lo rodeó con las piernas para atraerlo más. Volvió a retirarse y,  
al penetrar una vez más, sintió que su maravilloso paso palpitante le  
acariciaba cuan largo era. Fue más de lo que podía aguantar, volvió a  
empujar una y otra vez con un abandono sin restricción, cediendo por una  
vez a su necesidad en forma total.  
- ¡Steffany!... ¡Steffany!... ¡Steffany!...-gritó Harry.  
La tensión estaba alcanzando la cima; él sentía cómo se acumulaba en sus  
ijares. Se retiró una vez más; Steffany se tendió hacia él con todos sus  
nervios y sus músculos. Le penetró en ella con el placer sensual absoluto  
de enterrar toda su joven virilidad en el calor anhelante. Se movieron  
juntos. Steffany gritó su nombre y, dándole todo lo que le quedaba, Harry  
la llenó.  
Durante un instante eterno, los gritos más profundos de él se mezclaron en  
armonía con los sollozos de ella, repitiendo su nombre, mientras ambos se  
estremecían convulsos, en el paroxismo de un placer inefable. Entonces, con  
un alivio exquisito, cayo encima de ella.  
Durante un buen rato solo se pudo oír la respiración de ambos. No podían  
moverse. Se habían entregado totalmente el uno al otro, se habían  
transmitido cada fibra de su experiencia compartida.....  
Así se quedaron el resto del día ya que a la mañana siguiente saldrían a  
través de un traslador a California recibidos por un auror de la federación  
internacional de magos. A la mañana siguiente, los dos hicieron sus  
equipajes y se despidieron del recepcionista, el cual se sorprendió de que  
se fuesen antes de tiempo. Harry y Steffany fueron caminando con sus  
maletas hasta que supieron que nadie les estaba viendo, cogieron el  
traslador y aparecieron en el techo de un gran rascacielos donde se  
encontraba un hombre de estatura alta, de piel pálida, con el pelo castaño  
y ojos azules. En este lugar la naturaleza les hablaba de triste,  
melancolía, de tiempos mejores pero sobre todo de tiempos venideros  
mejores, de esperanza y amor.  
- Buenas, Señor y Señora Potter. Encantado de conocerlos- comenta el  
auror al verlos.  
- Buenas, y por favor llámanos Steffany y Harry que todavía no somos  
ningunos abuelos- comenta Harry sacando una sonrisa al auror.  
- Pues encantado Harry y Steffany. Mi nombre es John y haré de guía el  
tiempo que estéis aquí. Por favor seguidme- dice dándose la vuelta y  
sirviendo de guía a Harry y Steffany.  
John acompañado por Harry y Steffany fueron bajando el rascacielos por las  
escaleras a un gran ritmo sin que sus pies tocasen ni siquiera las  
escaleras gracias a unas clases especiales de encantamientos que se daba a  
los aurores más avanzados. Ya en la calle, se dirigió al edificio de  
enfrente donde instaló a Harry y a Steffany en una habitación. Después de  
una hora que les dejó John para que arreglasen todo para su instalación, se  
fueron con éste a través de un traslador a un extraño edificio que como les  
indico John los muggles no podían ver debido a un hechizo desilusionador y  
anti-muggle.  
- Bienvenidos al edificio de pruebas experimentales mágicas- dijo John  
al entrar en el edificio- Aquí cogemos objetos muggles, los estudiamos y  
luego nosotros creamos nuestros propios inventos mágicos con las  
funciones que los muggles habían puesto en sus inventos.  
- Y nosotros a que entramos en esto. Nosotros teníamos una misión- dice  
Steffany un poco mosqueada.  
- Pues...- empieza algo comprometido- tenéis que coger unos objetos  
mágicos para probarlos y luego quedaros con ellos como regalo por parte  
de la federación internacional de la rama de aurores.  
Harry ya se esperaba algo así de su padrino y contuvo a Steffany poniendo  
una mano en su hombro para que no montara en cólera contra Sirius.  
- ¿Podríamos ver esas maravillas?- pregunta Harry para que esa situación  
no aumentase aún más.  
- Por supuesto- contesta John- Seguidme.  
Se metieron en un ascensor y subieron por lo que había contado Harry unos  
cien pisos hasta que se pararon, se abrieron las puertas y vieron delante  
de ellos unos laboratorios bastantes raros.  
- Siempre me sorprende cuando vengo aquí- comenta John- son unos genios  
incomprendidos pero buena gente. Harry ten cuidado que si ven tu cicatriz  
te querrán usar como conejillo de indias.  
Ante esto comentario Steffany se ríe dejando de lado su enfado mientras  
Harry se tapa la cicatriz como puede con el flequillo y poniendo cara de  
pocos amigos ya que los comentarios sobre su cicatriz no le gustaban mucho.  
Se adentraron en el piso viendo como los diferentes científico-magos  
estaban experimentando con todo tipo de artefactos que parecían muggles  
dirigiéndose a una habitación que se encontraba al fondo del todo.  
- Pett, ¿podemos pasar? Que he llegado con los aurores a los que van a  
aprovisionar- dice John golpeando la puerta cerrada.  
- Pasen- se oye desde dentro, entran y ven todo desordenado- Disculpen  
todo este desorden pero no me acordaba de que hoy sería el día- termina  
de hablar mientras va recogiendo todo- Siéntense en las sillas ahora  
estoy con ustedes- Los tres se sientan en sus respectivas sillas  
esperando a que el jefe de los científicos o como lo había llamado John,  
Pett, terminase de recoger.  
- Ya podemos ponernos en marcha- dice después de realizar unas cuantas  
florituras con la varita con lo que la habitación queda limpia.  
Pett los llevó por una serie de pasillos que a sus laterales salían  
explosiones, sonidos raros e insultos por parte de los que se encontraban  
en las alas laterales del pasillo por donde caminaban hasta que entraron en  
una habitación que se encontraba en el lado derecho.  
- Bienvenidos a la sala de términos- comenta Pett orgulloso- Aquí se  
guardan todo lo que vamos terminando y como les habrá contado John, esos  
inventos son sacados de ideas e inventos muggles. Vengan- dice  
indicándoles que le siguiesen, cogió unas gafas-¿Ven estas gafas?, pues  
no son lo que parecen, estas gafitas son una caja de sorpresas: pueden  
ver la firma mágica de cualquier mago diciéndoles firma y para  
desactivarlo decir normal, detectar la mínima emisión de calor de un ser  
vivo diciendo infrarrojos y para desactivarlo comentar normal, ver como  
si tuvieras un ojo mágico comentando magic y para desactivarlo decir  
normal, ver por la noche diciendo lumus y para desactivarlo Nox y además  
transformar estas gafas claras en gafas de sol diciendo Sol y para  
desactivarlo decir normal- dice entregando a cada uno unas gafas-  
Pónganselas y pruébenlas- siguió al siguiente artículo que eran unos  
relojes-Estos son unos relojes que te indican a parte de la hora, el  
lugar y lo que hacen los seres que tu quieres localizar diciendo aparece  
y el nombre del sujeto y dura unos treinta segundos, apretando estos dos  
botones a la vez- indica dos botones del reloj- activas un activador a  
una zona que tu antes hayas programado y lo último que hace es pulsando  
esta tecla grande crea un mapa de unos veinte kilómetros de diámetro con  
el dueño del reloj como centro de la esfera del lugar donde te  
encuentres. Cojan uno cada uno de ustedes- se dirigió a una zona un poco  
más lejana donde se encontraban unos maniquís con unos trajes metálicos-  
Estos son unos trajes con aleación de un metal raro que se encontró hace  
siglos y que el departamento de misterios de cada país a mantenido  
guardado durante este tiempo y que nosotros hemos conseguido. Con ese  
metal y añadiéndole la piel de dragón hemos conseguido un material  
resistente a todas las maldiciones exceptuando a las imperdonables y  
algunos hechizos negros antiguos que nosotros no hemos podido utilizar  
por el poder que requieren, es suyo también ya que he oído que su misión  
será luchar directamente contra Voldemort. Y lo último y más novedoso de  
todo que aunque todavía no esta terminado es un invento que nos surgió  
después de que viéramos como funcionaba el juego de Cards Magics,  
nosotros lo llamamos la Criatura ya que al meter una carta de ese juego  
en este aparato- saca un brazalete metálico con algunos cables y una  
rejilla- se supone que sale la criatura en carne y hueso y que te obedece  
pero nos hemos encontrado con el problema de que la criatura sale como un  
holograma como en el juego- termina de hablar un poco triste.  
- Pett, me podrías dejar un prototipo a ver si puedo hacer algo yo- dice  
Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro y con los ojos brillantes.  
- Pero...- empieza a decir Pett.  
- Pett, yo que tu le dejaría un prototipo de ese chisme. No sabes de lo  
que es capaz este cabezota- le interrumpe Steffany dándole a Harry un  
codazo cariñosamente.  
- Bueno, pero espero que si haces algún avance nos avises- dice  
recelosamente Pett entregando el prototipo que tenía entre las manos a  
Harry, el cual lo guarda rápidamente.  
Después de eso salieron del edificio para dirigirse de nuevo a su  
habitación para descansar e irse a su próximo destino que era Egipto. En su  
cuarto probaron cada invento que les habían dado, con las gafas se  
estuvieron riendo un buen rato por la ropa interior que llevaba cada uno y  
demás cosas que comprobaron con ellas, con los relojes hicieron algo  
parecido y con los otros inventos no pudieron hacer nada.  
Al día siguiente, tanto Harry como Steffany se pusieron todos los inventos  
menos el brazalete que Harry lo dejó dentro de su equipaje.  
- Jajajaa, cariño, pareces un ratón de biblioteca muy sexy- dijo Harry  
riéndose de Steffany al verla todo arreglada.  
- Sí, pues tú tampoco puedes decir mucho a tu favor- comentó enfadada.  
- Harry, Steffany. ¿Están listos?- pregunta John entrando en la  
habitación interrumpiendo la pelea.  
- Sí. Muchas gracias por interrumpir, amigo- comento Harry y lo último  
en un susurro para que sólo John lo oyese.  
- No hay de qué- dice también en un susurro John- Tomen este traslador  
que los llevará directamente a Egipto.  
John les entrega el traslador que era una bota vieja, Harry y Steffany  
cogen la bota con una mano mientras con la otra cogían el equipaje. Al poco  
tiempo sintieron un tirón del ombligo y empezaron a ver como millones de  
colores se movían aterrizando de pie aunque Steffany por culpa del equipaje  
cayó al suelo. Harry la ayudó a ponerse de pie pidiéndole disculpas, al  
echar un vistazo a su alrededor comprobaron que no estaban rodeados de un  
gran desierto o que estuviesen en la rivera de un gran río como es el Nilo  
sino que estaban en medio de una gran selva con una pequeña construcción  
delante de ambos. Sintieron como la naturaleza, les hablaba sobre la  
muerte, vida y supervivencia de una forma que antes no habían escuchado más  
horrible que la propia voz de Voldemort.  
- Tranquilos, Harry y Steffany Potter, elegidos de la muerte y de la  
vida, los he hecho venir a este lugar para hacerles entrega de algo de lo  
que he estado esperando el momento durante siglos- aun con esas palabras  
tanto Harry como Steffany no relajaron ni un músculo en bajar la guardia  
sino todo lo contrario porque habían comprendido que todo lo que se salía  
de lo que se había planeado no era nada bueno si estaba acompañado de  
aparentes amenazas mágicos- Mi nombre es Rumiñahui, general de los  
ejércitos de Atahualpa, último hijo del sol y soberano del imperio Inca-  
hace aparición un fantasma con una indumentaria extraña pero imponente  
irradiando poder y confianza- Si se ponen cómodos less podré relatar el  
porque de vuestra llegada hasta aquí.  
Harry y Steffany al ver el que les hablaba era el fantasma de un hombre  
cuya cara parecía una dura piedra y cuya expresión no era de hacerles daño  
y que además sabía de ellos y de lo que habían hecho con los elfos altos,  
no tuvieron otra cosa que aceptar y ponerse lo más cómodamente posible  
mientras se daban la mano. Cuando vio el fantasma, Rumiñahui, que estaban  
ya listos para recibir el relato empezó hablar:  
- "Hace casi cinco siglos, Huayna Capac invadió el reino de los Shiris  
buscando expandir el imperio inca, encontró una fuerte resistencia,  
siendo únicamente apoyado por los cañaris, tribu que habitaba al sur de  
Quito y con quienes su padre, Tupac Yupanqui, había establecido un pacto  
en su primer intento de conquistar a los shiris. A esto le siguió una  
sangrienta guerra en la que murió Cacha, el último Shiri, pero aún así el  
"Hijo del sol" encontró resistencia en los quiteños, así que optó por  
casarse con Pacha, hija de Cacha y princesa del reino de Quito. Ella dudó  
mucho de esta decisión, pero que luego los dioses le enviaron una visión  
en la que mostraba a su hijo recuperando el reino de sus antepasados así  
que aceptó. Huayna Capac se estableció en Quito y allí tuvo un hijo:  
Atahualpa.  
Huayna Capac no era como cualquiera de nosotros, sino que nuestro padre  
el sol lo había privilegiado y le dio el poder de ver el fututo. Al final  
de su vida, tuvo una visión sobre hombres de tez pálida invadiendo su  
reino, lo que aceleró su muerte. Sin embargo, antes de morir les habló a  
sus hijos de un poderoso amuleto con el que podrían derrotar a los  
invasores, pero no alcanzó a revelar su ubicación. Huascar y Atahualpa  
heredaron el reino y se mantuvieron en paz por un tiempo, el uno desde el  
Cuzco y el otro desde Quito. Pero no estaban contentos con la decisión de  
su padre...  
Por una parte, Atahualpa consideraba que su padre había roto la promesa  
que le había hecho a su madre: que él se convertiría en el próximo  
emperador inca, pero su carácter era algo pacífico y dejó las cosas en  
paz por un tiempo  
Huascar en cambio, consideraba su derecho haber heredado todo el imperio.  
La tradición inca decía que el heredero del trono debía ser aquel nacido  
de la unión entre el emperador y su hermana, ya que la raza de los hijos  
del sol no debía mancharse. Por otra parte, al conquistar el reino de los  
shiris su padre se había alejado del Cuzco, la capital del imperio, y se  
había casado con una extranjera. Para colmo de males, al morir había  
dividido el reino para darle el norte a quien él consideraba un bastardo.  
Al final, quienes encendieron la llama de la guerra fueron los cañaris:  
al morir el jefe de esta tribu, su hijo debía acudir con el soberano para  
que este le reconozca sus derechos, en este caso debía ir a Atahualpa,  
pero el nuevo líder no lo hizo y fue hasta el Cuzco, donde Huascar lo  
coronó como nuevo jefe de su tribu. Esto hizo enojar a Atahualpa y así  
comenzó la guerra.  
  
Pero en realidad, la razón de la disputa entre los hermanos no era a  
quien le correspondía coronar al jefe de los cañaris, sino una más  
poderosa: tanto uno como otro habían averiguado que el amuleto del que  
había hablado su padre antes de morir se encontraba en Quito, oculto en  
el gran tesoro inca que se guardaba allí. Ninguno de los dos creía en las  
visiones de su padre y buscaban el amuleto para otro propósito: dominar  
el imperio. La guerra la ganó Atahualpa y Huascar fue muerto  
  
Al tener el poder absoluto, Atahualpa se olvidó del amuleto. Pero  
entonces lo que prometía ser el principio de una era de paz y progreso  
para el imperio, se vio truncado por la llegada a nuestras tierras de  
hombres blancos sedientos de oro. El jefe de ellos se hacía llamar  
Francisco Pizarro, y citó al emperador en Cajamarca... Muchas veces le  
advertí al emperador que esos blancos no eran de fiar y le pedí que me  
dejara acompañarlo junto con un grupo de mis mejores hombres. Pero él se  
confió demasiado y fue hasta allí sin ninguna escolta así que lo hicieron  
prisionero. Pizarro pidió como rescate un cuarto lleno de oro y otro de  
plata, El emperador se los dio pero no fue liberado, sino asesinado. Y  
Pizarro partió a Quito en busca del gran tesoro inca  
Pero invadir nuestro reino no le sería tan fácil, no si yo podía  
evitarlo. Ya me habían advertido que nuestro emperador había sido  
asesinado y que los invasores avanzaban hasta la capital así que reuní al  
ejército, maté a las vírgenes del sol para que no fueran profanadas por  
los blancos y quemé el templo, tomé el tesoro, lo escondí muy bien y  
regresé a la ciudad para hacer frente a los invasores. Todos nuestros  
esfuerzos fueron inútiles, los blancos montaban grandes animales que  
nosotros no conocíamos y tenían armas que escupían fuego. Al final, los  
dioses mismos sellaron nuestra derrota al hacer escupir fuego a la gran  
montaña. El jefe de los blancos me tomó prisionero con el afán de que le  
dijera el paradero del tesoro y del amuleto, cuya existencia Pizarro se  
había enterado y quería usarlo en beneficio personal pero por suerte, el  
amuleto permaneció en su lugar protegido por hechizos antiguos que hoy  
han caído con la bendición de la naturaleza a ustedes- termina de relatar  
la historia- Como guardián del amuleto mi deber es protegerlo o en su  
defecto entregarlo a aquel o aquellos que hayan sido bendecidos por los  
dioses de la naturaleza- se pone de rodillas en señal de respeto poniendo  
incómodos a los dos muchachos que estuvieron muy pendientes de la  
historia que habían contado- Y ahora como era el deseo del más grande  
emperador que ha tenido nuestro imperio, les hago entrega del amuleto  
sagrado- termina haciendo aparecer delante de ellos una medalla de oro  
con un grabado de un sol en medio con una esfera que parecía un rubí  
esférico simbolizando la esfera del sol- Tómenlo, es suyo...  
- Pero...- empieza Harry- si he interpretado bien el relato, esto no  
pertenecería a algún descendiente de ese rey.  
Mientras Steffany estaba quieta mirando la joya cabeceando con la cabeza  
como indicando que estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía Harry que aunque la  
joya era preciosa y poderosa como lo notaba, no podían aceptar algo así  
si no les correspondía.  
- Sí es suya- comenta el fantasma sonriendo- el deseo de mi rey era que  
su poder fuese utilizado para defender a su pueblo o en su defecto a todo  
ser humano y que en los tiempos que vivimos nadie esta a salvo. Y si eso  
tendría que ser entregada a otro que no fuese de su sangre porque la suya  
se pudriese por la avaricia y el poder, sería su deseo que fuesen  
ustedes, por tener un corazón puro, limpio y lleno de amor. Tómenlo, mi  
misión ya acabado, es hora de mi marcha al mundo de los muertos. No se  
preocupen el poder del amuleto se averiguará con el tiempo. Vayan en paz,  
elegidos.  
Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese discutir algo contra esas palabras,  
el colgante fue puesto en el cuello de Steffany por una fuerza invisible,  
el fantasma desapareció después de una luz cegadora y antes de que se  
pudiesen recuperar de la ceguera que les había sorprendido sintieron como  
eran arrastrados por el ombligo como si estuviesen utilizando un traslador.  
Al levantarse del suelo, que como notaron los dos estaba más frío de lo que  
ellos estaban acostumbrados en su país natal (Inglaterra), vieron que se  
encontraban delante de lo que parecía una fortificación o algo así en medio  
de la nada, es decir, que se encontraba en lo alto de lo que parecía una  
gran montaña que como Steffany suponía serían unos 6000 metros como mínimo.  
De sus espaldas se oyó una voz que los sorprendió lanzando por sus espaldas  
unas cuantas maldiciones.  
- Bienvenidos, Señor y Señora Potter, habéis llegado un día antes de lo  
previsto pero veo que habéis tenido la visita de Rumiñahui. Seguidme os  
llevaré a vuestros aposentos que el Señor Black ha dispuesto para  
vosotros- dijo una persona con vestimentas extrañas, solo llevaba dos  
togas encima y con el pelo al cero- Siento mucho haberos asustado de esa  
forma- comenta mientras iba caminando seguido de cerca por Harry y  
Steffany- En ese lugar la naturaleza era calma, tranquilidad ante todo lo  
demás.  
- Lo sentimos nosotros. No era nuestra intención ser tan groseros  
contigo- dice Steffany cohibida.  
- No, la culpa es mía. Hay una frase que dice no molestar cuando aurores  
altamente poderosos están desorientados que puedes recibir buenos palos.-  
comenta divertido el guía sacando unas risas de los otros dos- Ya hemos  
llegado a vuestra estancia. Y yo soy el grosero por no presentarme mi  
nombre es Lee- comenta terminando de ayudar a que Harry y Steffany se  
acomodasen- A la hora de cenar uno de mis compañeros vendrá a llevaros al  
comedor donde todos los del monasterio se reúnen para desayunar, comer y  
cenar. Hasta entonces- termina cerrando la puerta de madera tras de sí.  
- Que bien, estamos en un monasterio budista- comenta Steffany contenta-  
Por fin podré leer documentos antiguos sobre la magia india que guardan  
los consagradas bibliotecas. Mañana mismo iré hacia allí.  
- Jejejeje- empieza a reírse por bajo Harry- Amor, si te viese ahora  
mismo, te reirías de ti misma porque ese comportamiento es de un pequeño  
o en su defecto de Hermione al haber encontrado algún libro de varios  
siglos de antigüedad- termina Harry en el suelo riéndose.  
- Señor Potter, no debe hablar a sí de su esposa, además seguro que  
Hermione no se comportaría igual que yo sino que iría ahora mismo hacía  
allí como una loca- dice Steffany con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro y  
acercándose a Harry por su espalda.  
- Sí es verdad, ella iría ahora no esperaría hasta mañana- comenta Harry  
pensativo en el suelo sabiendo que su pequeña sabía todo de sus amigos  
como él sobre ella y los suyos.  
En unos segundos, los dos estuvieron enzarzados en una pelea de cosquillas  
empezada por Steffany que acabó con el resultado de que ambos empezaron a  
desnudarse apasionadamente mientras se besaban desenfrenadamente, con el  
final de que a la media hora de compartir el amor en la cama un poco  
rudimentariamente. Toda la ropa que les habían entregado en California  
estaba por el suelo esparcida, las gafas de ambos que ahora era gafas de  
sol estaban en una mesa y los relojes estaban en sus muñecas mal colocados.  
Tanto Harry como Steffany estaban medio dormidos bien juntitos cuando  
alguien picó a la puerta.  
- Señor y Señora Potter, he venido a buscarlos para la cena. Sí tienen  
la amabilidad de acompañarme sería todo mucho más fácil- dice una voz  
grave desde el otro lado de la puerta haciendo que los dos jóvenes se  
levantasen como unos resortes y se vistiesen en unos minutos- Me alegro  
que en los minutos que están aquí los hayan disfrutado mucho- comenta  
cuando los dos salen poniéndolos rojos de vergüenza-Síganme que si no se  
perderán por estos pasillos.  
Harry y Steffany siguieron al monje hasta que llegaron hasta un gran salón  
que sólo había una gran mesa con unas cuarenta sillas ya ocupadas por  
monjes exceptuando tres.  
- Me alegro que nuestros invitados hayan llegado bien hasta aquí, seguro  
que han pasado muchas aventuras- dice el monje que parecía que mandaba en  
ese lugar- Siéntense y coman nuestra comida humilde.  
- Gracias por recibirnos- dice Steffany agradecida- No sabíamos que  
tendríamos el placer de estar en un lugar santo.  
- No es para tanto, pequeña. Sólo somos unos pobres hombres que  
intentamos llegar a la paz espiritual- y cambiando de tema comenta-  
Además el Señor Sirius Black nos prometió protección y tranquilidad si  
recibíamos a dos buenos jóvenes en nuestro convento durante dos días ya  
que por estos tiempos esto no se puede conseguir.  
- Ese Sirius- comenta Harry sacando al resto de comensales unas risas ya  
que todos habían conocido a Sirius porque se había pasado por allí una  
temporada hasta que había convencido a su líder espiritual.  
- Sí, ese Sirius es muy buena persona en el fondo- terminan de comer-  
Steffany mañana como deseas podrás ir a la biblioteca mientras que Harry  
podrá saciar sus ansias de investigar gracias a nuestro guía.  
Mientras volvían a su habitación guiados de nuevo por un monje, tanto Harry  
como Steffany mantenían una conversación telepática de como había podido  
saber lo que tenían pensado hacer al día siguiente.  
- ¿Cómo es posible? Sí teóricamente es imposible si somos unos expertos  
en Oclumencia y además tú, Harry, que puedes manejar tus pensamientos a  
tu antojo y dar la información que quieras.  
- No sé como lo ha hecho pero seguro que no es por Legeremancia. No he  
notado ninguna fuerza que chocase contra mi barrera.  
- Es extraño...- dice Steffany.  
- Buenas noches, Señor y Señora Potter que descansen bien y no se  
preocupen por lo que ha dicho nuestro maestro, le gusta jugar a leer el  
alma con los invitados- dice cerrando la puerta después de que Harry y  
Steffany entrasen sorprendidos.  
- Se nos debe de haber visto la cara de sorpresa al escuchar lo que  
pensábamos hacer- dice Steffany.  
- Seguramente ya que has abierto la boca hasta el suelo- comenta Harry  
riéndose.  
- Pues anda que tú, que se te salían las órbitas de los ojos- dice  
Steffany divertida- te tenías que a ver visto parecías a un dibujo  
animado que había visto a una diosa erótica- termina riéndose.  
- Pues que sepa la señorita que este dibujo animado se va a la cama  
ahora mismo y mañana escalará el K-II mientras que tú investiga eso de  
leer el alma que nos podrá servir- comenta Harry ásperamente.  
Harry se metió en la cama dando la espalda a Steffany con una sonrisa en el  
rostro.  
- Cariño, yo lo siento. No quería decir eso- dice Steffany abrazando a  
Harry por la espalda dándole besitos en el cuello.  
- Bueno, ya que estás arrepentida- dice dándose la vuelta- No te  
importará que te recoja y nos dormimos que si no me equivoco mañana habrá  
que madrugar.  
Ambos jóvenes se durmieron en unos minutos teniendo un placentero sueño que  
les dejó como nuevos y despejándolos todas sus ideas al tener una charla  
con la almohada. A la mañana siguiente fueron despertados por un sonido  
como un "Gong" que procedía de un platillo gigante (instrumento de  
percusión de música) que echó a Harry de la cama cayéndose al suelo  
despertando de esa manera tanto a él como a Steffany por sus alaridos y sus  
movimientos.  
- Maldito,....- insultos procedentes de Harry mientras intentaba calmar  
el dolor y el frío que sentía por estar en contacto con el suelo.  
- Harry, esa boca que la tendré que lavar con jabón- dice Steffany medio  
dormida, divertida y enfadada por la situación en que se encontraba su  
Harry.  
- Ya sé, cariño. Pero si tú también hubieses caído al suelo estarías en  
mi misma situación- se defiende Harry.  
- Está bien- dice Steffany sonriendo- Ostias- dice tocando sus pies el  
suelo- Es verdad, Harry el suelo está helado. Será mejor vestirse que me  
parece que nos irán a buscar.  
Ambos se vistieron y en el caso de cada uno fue preparando sus cosas. Harry  
preparó cuerdas y herramientas de escalada previamente encantadas para un  
mejor funcionamiento para que no tuviese sorpresas en la montaña; mientas  
que Steffany se había preparado una pila de hojas en blanco, con una pluma  
y un hechizo traductor.  
- Mi niña, ya sabes que si quieres que me quede contigo traduciendo.  
Sólo tienes que decírmelo- dice Harry unos segundos antes de irse con el  
guía.  
- No te preocupes, estaré bien sola. Además me prometí que no cambiaría  
tu forma de ser y además se defender tan bien como mi amor- dice  
despidiéndolo con un suave beso en la comisura de los labios.  
Mientras Steffany se encontraba en la biblioteca esos días para informarse  
de los conocimientos de siglos o milenios sobre la magia oriental que se  
encontraba recopilada en esa biblioteca para luego compartirla con su Harry  
ya que habían descubierto que otro de los poderes que les había dejado los  
elfos era que compartían todos sus conocimientos entre ellos. Ella se  
encontraba traduciendo con entusiasmo cada pergamino, sin descanso y  
contenta cada noche consigo mismo al lado de Harry contándole todas sus  
experiencias; Harry se encontraba en alturas que nunca antes podía haber  
imaginado que podría estar por la vida que había llevado hasta ahora que  
consistía en ir a casa de los Dursley y luego a Hogwarts pero a partir de  
ahora sería él quien llevaría la rienda de su vida, esas conclusiones  
habían sido sacadas mientras había subido a uno de los lugares más altos  
del mundo mirando al infinito, en uno de sus incursiones por el monte de  
los cuales se había perdido se encontró delante de lo que parecía una  
especia de altar labrado en la propia pared en cuyo interior se encontraba  
un extraño huevo de oro con manchitas blancas, el cual desprendía una  
sorprendente magia antigua muy poderosa y que al acercarse a él, el huevo  
empezó a esquebrajarse gracias al fuego que empezó a surgir a su alrededor  
naciendo un poyuelo totalmente blanco con algunas llamas verdes a su  
alrededor, eso dejó a Harry impactado pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que  
oyó del polluelo que le decía "amo, amo, amo. Ha venido por mí". Ante esto  
Harry cogió el polluelo no antes de haber tenido una conversación con  
Steffany, la cual estaba que se andaba por las paredes cuando recibió la  
noticia de lo contenta por la noticia ya que según ella, era un Fénix  
Imperial, un tipo de fénix muy escasos con más poderos que los fénix  
comunes y de los cuales no se sabe nada ya que el último que tuvo uno fue  
Merlín, el cual no había dejado mucha información sobre ellos. Desde ese  
día, el fénix estuvo cuidado atentamente por Steffany como si fuese su hijo  
cuidándolo, mimándolo y dándole de todo haciendo que en algunos casos  
estuviese a punto de ahogar al polluelo que lo llamaron Ra porque según la  
antigua mitología Egipcia, este tipo de fénix iba a morir a los templos de  
Ra para renacer de sus cenizas. También desde entonces Harry se tuvo que  
quedar en la habitación para cuidar de Ra mientras que Steffany iba a la  
biblioteca para informarse sobre el tema o en su defecto aumentar aún más  
sobre la magia antigua del continente asiático.  
- Harry, estoy preocupada- empieza a comentar Steffany la noche antes de  
volver a casa.  
- ¿Qué pasa cielo?- pregunta Harry preocupado.  
- Es sobre Saz- responde Steffany- Sé que es buena chica, lo sé porque  
lo ha demostrado conmigo pero no sé. No se lleva muy bien con Hedwig y si  
ahora traemos a Ra, me temo que se lo tomara mal.¿De qué te ríes?- añade  
seria Steffany.  
- De tu preocupación, cielo. Tanto Saz como Hedwig son muy compulsivas y  
celosas pero en el fondo se quieren ya que comparten un mismo sentimiento  
y es nos quieren. Y en cuanto a que Ra, no te preocupes ya se hará un  
hueco entre esas dos- termina abrazando a Steffany mientras que tenían de  
fondo el canto del fénix que en esos días ya había alcanzado un tamaño  
considerable.  
Al día siguiente, con todo listo se prepararon para irse de ese místico  
lugar con todo hecho, habían disfrutado su Luna de Miel a la manera de los  
Potter, es decir, que los problemas les venían ellos pero en el fondo  
habían sido felices al encontrarse con ellos y sobre todo habían aprendido  
mucho más que lo que se enseñaba en el Instituto Merlín con la alegría de  
que un miembro más se había unido a su nuevo hogar, Ra. Tocaron el  
traslador mientras veían al fénix desparecer entre una llamarada verde, en  
el momento de sentir el contacto con la vasija que hacía de traslador  
sintieron como una fuerza les levantaba y les arrastraba por el ombligo de  
nuevo a su hogar, la nueva Mansión Potter en el valle de Godric.  
- Nunca me ha gustado esta manera de viajar- comenta Steffany una vez de  
pie después de recibir la ayuda de Harry cuando se encontraba en el  
suelo.  
- Ya somos dos, pero no hay otra manera mejor de viajar de un continente  
a otro- comenta Harry mientras que Ra, el fénix, hacía su aparición en el  
tejado de la casa- Será mejor entrar en casa y deshacer el equipaje.  
Al entrar vieron, todo ordenado y limpio exceptuando el comedor donde en  
esos momentos se encontraba Sirius limpiándose el traje de las cenizas de  
la chimenea dejando toda la habitación hecha una pocilga.  
- Me alegra de que hayan llegado. Será mejor que no deshagan el equipaje  
todavía porque nos espera una reunión con Dumbledore y Hastings.  
Ante estas palabras tanto Harry como Steffany dejaron las maletas en la  
entrada para su posterior recogida. Antes de irse Harry, comunicó a Hedwig,  
a Saz y a Ra que volverían por ellos, si tenían que ir alguna misión pero  
que si eso podían esperar en Hogwarts para que no estuviesen solos.  
- Ya estamos listos. Cuando quieras nos vamos- comento Harry al volver  
del piso de arriba con un papel en la mano y dijo a Steffany en bajo- Ya  
tengo el mapa de toda la casa y de casi todo el valle gracias al hechizo  
Rastrorium.  
A estas palabras Steffany sonrió contenta ya que no querían sorpresas de  
antemano en el valle o en la casa si querían vivir en él ya que por mandato  
de ella había obligado a Harry que impusiese ese hechizo en Hedwig y en Saz  
para que hiciesen el mapa del lugar para que estuviesen preparados ante un  
peligro para que no les pasase lo mismo que a los padres de Harry.  
- Me alegra-comenta Sirius- Es hora de irnos. Toquen este traslador y  
nos iremos.  
Siguieron sus indicaciones y los tres pronto estuvieron viajando con esa  
vieja sensación. Al poner los pies en el suelo vieron que en el despacho se  
encontraban a parte de ellos, Dumbledore y Hastings.  
  
Ok, lo siento, sé que prometí enviar el cap. 3 hace tres semanas, pero he  
estado ocupada. Pero aquí tienen una compensación: tres capítulos de una  
vez. El mérito es de Merlín, porque de ser por mí no tenía escrito ni uno  
solo. Gran parte del cap. 3 y del 4 lo ha escrito él, y el crédito del 5 es  
completamente suyo, porque allí como quien dice, yo no he metido la  
cuchara. Le di unos cuantos retoques, pero nada más. Estamos trabajando en  
el 6 y el 7 y esperamos poder enviarlos pronto, pero no desesperen. Ahora  
responderé a los reviews  
Superhyoga: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me he pasado por tu fict y  
me ha gustado mucho, espero que lo actualices pronto. Besos  
Gala Snape: Muchas gracias por tu review, no pude actualizar el 1 pero  
aquí esta la compensación, espero que te hayan gustado estos tres caps.  
SaraMeliss: No te preocupes, que Harry regresará muy pronto al mundo  
mágico. Aunque la reacción de Ron y Hermione no va a ser la que esperas...  
Zeisse: Sí, Harry está empezando a madurar. Me agrada que te haya gustado  
este nuevo Harry  
Goldenfinger-potter: Aquí tienes ya la continuación, espero que te agrade  
GaRrY: Me alegro que te haya gustado  
Nelly Esp: Los compañeros de Harry ya saben algo sobre su supuesta muerte,  
recuerda lo que les contó Denisse de cuando fueron a Hogsmeade. El resto de  
tus preguntas creo que ya fueron respondidas en estos capítulos, excepto la  
última que lo sabrás en el cap. 6  
Leo Hagrid: Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, a ver que te parecen estos  
caps.  
LoBeZnO: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me gustan muchísimo tus ficts y  
los estoy siguiendo todos, espero que te hayan gustado estos capítulos  
Misterio: Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y por tu comentario, espero que  
esto te haya gustado  
Guerrero-de-la-luz: Muchas gracias por leer este fict. Aquì van tres cap.  
Màs  
Ad89: No te preocupes que no he dejado de escribir, solo que he estado algo  
ocupada, pero aquì te van tres capítulos, espero que te hayan gustado  
Oo Haley Scott oO: Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que hayas  
disfrutado de estos capítulos  
jessy_tonks: muchas gracias por tu reviwe, la verdad es que no sabía como  
hacer para los reviews anónimos pero ya lo he arreglado. Lo del regreso de  
Harry a Hogwarts lo verás muy pronto  
Bien, eso es todo. Muchas gracias a todos y si tienen alguna sugerencia no  
olviden dejar reviews. Bye  
Jessy Potter  
MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA 


	6. Regresando a Casa

Capítulo 6: Regresando a casa  
1. Buenos Días, Prof. Dumbledore, Michael...- dijo Harry entrando al estudio  
junto a Steffany  
2. Buenos Días muchachos- saludó Dumbledore sonriendo- Veo que han  
disfrutado el viaje  
3. Sí, bastante- dijo Steffany sonriendo- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?  
4. Veo que ya estamos todos...- dijo Hastings- Bien, vamos directo al grano,  
Albus...  
5. Gracias, Michael- dijo él- Verán, el asunto es este: Voldemort ha estado  
muy activo últimamente y yo temo por la seguridad de Hogwarts  
6. No es el único- dijo Harry- A mí también me inquieta  
7. Y a nosotros también- dijo Sirius- Por eso hemos ideado un plan. Como  
saben, la sede de las Fuerzas Especiales se ha trasladado a Londres. He  
ubicado a agentes en puestos estratégicos para que me avisen si ocurre  
algo y acudir inmediatamente con refuerzos. Pero no puedo enviar agentes  
a Hogsmeade, el pueblo es demasiado pequeño como para que pasen  
desapercibidos. Así que he decidido enviar dos agentes encubiertos a  
Hogwarts...  
8. Y quieres que nosotros instruyamos a esos agentes encubiertos- dijo  
Steffany  
9. Quiero que ustedes sean esos agentes encubiertos...  
10. Sí, ya sabemos que va a ser difícil- dijo Hastings- Pero así mataremos  
dos pájaros de un tiro: Harry, ya es hora de que todos sepan que estás  
vivo...  
11. Estoy de acuerdo en eso- dijo- Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con  
regresar a Hogwarts?  
12. Tu calidad de auror debe permanecer en secreto- dijo su padrino- Y para  
todos sería muy extraño que no fueras a Hogwarts  
13. ¿Y qué hay de mí?- preguntó Steffany- No puedo desaparecer por casi 12  
años y regresar como si nada. Además, aún no estoy preparada para  
enfrentar a Draco  
14. No tendrás que hacerlo- dijo Sirius- Nadie sabrá tu identidad. Aunque  
tampoco podrás presentarte como la esposa de Harry Potter, eso te pondría  
en la mira de Voldemort  
15. Serás Steffany Black- dijo Dumbledore- Tus padres murieron cuando eras  
muy pequeña y has estado recibiendo clases particulares desde los 11  
años, pero deseas graduarte en un colegio de magia y has escogido  
Hogwarts. Tanto tu padre como tu madre eran hijos únicos así que no sabes  
nada sobre tu familia.  
16. Tus abuelos emigraron a los Estados Unidos hace años y tanto tus padres  
como tú nacieron allí- añadió Hastings- Así nadie te relacionará con  
Sirius  
17. ¿Cómo haremos para ir a séptimo año?- preguntó Steffany- ¿Y cómo hará  
Harry para explicar su ausencia?  
18. Eso corre por mi cuenta- dijo Hastings- Cornelius no está en posición  
de cuestionar mis decisiones en este momento. Bien, ¿qué dicen?  
19. ¿Podrían dejarnos solos un momento?- preguntó Harry. Los tres adultos  
asintieron y salieron- ¿Qué piensas?- le preguntó a su esposa  
20. Sería divertido ir a Hogwarts- dijo- Me has hablado tanto del castillo  
que me han entrado verdaderas ganas de conocerlo... Pero tengo miedo  
21. ¿Miedo de qué?  
22. De que Draco me reconozca. Ya sé que suena absurdo, pero no puedo  
evitarlo...  
23. No creo que lo haga- dijo Harry abrazándola- Tal vez lo sospeche, pero  
nada más  
24. Y tú estarás conmigo- añadió ella sonriendo- Además, Richard estará  
allí y podremos hablar con él con frecuencia- Harry la besó  
25. ¿Entonces si vamos?- ella asintió y en ese momento entraron los adultos  
26. ¿Ya se han decidido?- preguntó Sirius  
27. Iremos- dijo Harry- Una cosa: ¿puedo decirles la verdad a Ron y  
Hermione?  
28. No creo que sea conveniente...  
29. Por favor... Son mis amigos, Sirius  
30. No sé si sea prudente...  
31. Ellos no dirán nada, les aplicaré el hechizo de protección. Además tú  
sabes que no se conformarán con una explicación simple...  
32. ¿Ustedes qué dicen?- les preguntó a los otros dos adultos  
33. La decisión es tuya- dijo Hastings- Tú eres su jefe inmediato  
34. Yo confío en la discreción de Ron y Hermione- añadió Dumbledore- Pero,  
como ha dicho Michael, eres tú quien decide...- Sirius pareció pensarlo  
35. Está bien- dijo luego de un momento- Pero sólo a los dos y no les dirás  
que estoy vivo, ¿entendido?- Harry asintió- Bien, ahora suban a preparar  
sus cosas. Parten hoy...  
36. ¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron los dos  
37. Mientras más pronto vayamos al ministerio mejor- dijo Hastings- Tengo  
que regresar a la federación, ya me he tomado demasiado tiempo  
38. Está bien- dijo Harry- De todas formas, aún no habíamos deshecho el  
equipaje...  
39. Ahora viene el asunto de las asignaturas que tomarán- dijo Dumbledore-  
Asumo que Pociones, Encantamientos, Transformaciones y D.C.L.A.O. están  
entre ellas, aunque sepan más que los propios profesores...  
40. Sería sospechoso si no las tomáramos- dijo Harry- Muchos saben que  
estaba en mis planes ser auror. También herbología, ¿estás de acuerdo  
Steffany?  
41. Sí será interesante- dijo ella- También Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas  
42. Y astronomía- añadió Harry  
43. Y adivinación- dijo Steffany divertida. Harry frunció el ceño  
44. Muy graciosa- dijo- No creo que te agrade saber lo que predijo la vieja  
libélula en una de sus últimas clases...- añadió sonriendo  
45. ¿De qué forma te ibas a morir esa vez?- preguntó Steffany sonriendo aún  
46. No predijo mi muerte ni nada por el estilo- respondió- Dijo que viviría  
por muchos años, llegaría a ser ministro de magia y... que tendría 12 niños-  
todos estallaron en carcajadas  
47. ¿Eso dijo?- preguntó Sirius luego de que las risas cesaran-  
Definitivamente esa mujer no atina una... Te predice la muerte durante tres  
años y sigues vivito y coleando. Luego dice que vas a tener una larga  
vida y te "mueres" ese verano...  
48. Bueno, ya es suficiente- dijo Dumbledore- Ahora deberán ir a preparar  
sus cosas, luego hablaremos sobre las asignaturas. Michael y yo tenemos  
que arreglar unos asuntos y pasaremos por ustedes a las dos de la tarde-  
dijo mientras los tres se levantaban  
49. Yo debo arreglar unos asuntos en la federación y no regresaré hasta la  
tarde- dijo Sirius- He conectado la casa de los gritos a la red flu y  
quiero un informe mensual de sus actividades. Dumbledore les comunicará  
si hay alguna emergencia. Buena suerte...  
50. ¿Nos veremos en navidad?- preguntó Steffany  
51. Claro que sí, iremos a Nueva York. Hasta pronto- les dio un abrazo a  
los dos y salió junto a Dumbledore y Hastings  
52. Es una suerte que Sirius nos llamara a esta reunión y no nos dejara  
desempacar- dijo Steffany mientras subían las escaleras- Nos ahorrará un  
montón de tiempo  
53. Apenas llegamos nos citó y no pudimos hacerlo- dijo Harry al llegar a  
su habitación. Los dos se sentaron en la cama abrazados- Dígame una cosa  
Sra. Potter- añadió empezando a besarle el cuello- ¿Cree usted correcto  
burlarse de su marido en público?- le preguntó burlón, mientras no dejaba  
de besarla  
54. No sé de que te quejas...- dijo ella con voz entre cortada y abrazándolo  
con fuerza- Te desquitaste después...- añadió mientras le desabrochaba la  
túnica- Y eso sí fue vergonzoso...- Harry sonrió  
55. Tú empezaste- le dijo acariciándola- No me digas que ahora estás  
enfadada...  
56. Tramposo- dijo ella- Sabes que yo sería incapaz de enfadarme contigo...-  
pero no pudo seguir hablando, porque los labios de él se posaron en los  
suyos, mientras la acostaba suavemente en la cama...  
57. ¿Sabes?- dijo ella tiempo después- Voy a extrañar nuestras noches  
cuando estemos en Hogwarts- Harry la abrazó con fuerza  
58. Te las voy a compensar- dijo- No por nada conozco ese castillo mejor  
que cualquier alumno. Podremos escaparnos algunas noches, con mi capa  
invisible... ¿Qué te parece?  
59. Una excelente idea. Aunque eso no evitará que te extrañe...  
60. Ni yo a ti- dijo Harry- Pero los dos sabíamos en que nos estábamos  
metiendo cuando decidimos nuestra carrera- miró su reloj- Ahora será  
mejor que nos preparemos porque Michael llegará en 15 minutos- los dos se  
levantaron y se vistieron, para luego tomar sus cosas y bajar a esperar a  
Dumbledore y Hastings, que llegaron poco después  
61. Veo que ya están preparados- dijo Hastings- Bien, primero iremos al  
ministerio. Harry, te recomiendo que te cubras el rostro al principio.  
Albus mientras tanto, llevará sus cosas hasta "El Caldero Chorreante"  
donde permanecerán hasta el 1 de Septiembre  
62. No se preocupen que no tendrán que encerrarse allí- añadió Dumbledore-  
Esta noche, Harry, vendrás conmigo a la reunión de la orden. Y esto es lo  
que ocurrió hace un año: sentiste una explosión, llamaste a Arabella pero  
los mortífagos ya habían entrado a tu casa, luchaste contra ellos y  
caíste por la ventana. Despertaste seis meses después en un hospital y  
permaneciste bajo el cuidado de la federación. Siempre quisiste regresar  
a Hogwarts y te dedicaste a estudiar para no quedar atrás de tus  
compañeros. Ayer diste un examen y Michael te permitió ingresar a séptimo  
año... No sabes como llegó el falso cadáver al jardín de la casa de tus  
tíos- Harry asintió. Al fin y al cabo casi todo era verdad  
63. Bien, entonces vámonos- como los tres estaban vestidos de manera  
muggle, fueron en metro- Es para no levantar sospechas- explicó Hastings-  
Se supone que ustedes aún no terminan su instrucción mágica...- bajaron en  
la estación y fueron hasta la destartalada cabina telefónica que servía  
de entrada a los visitantes mientras Harry se cubría el rostro con la  
gorra de su capa- Bien, veamos cual era el número... seis... dos... cuatro...  
cuatro... y dos  
64. Bienvenidos al ministerio de magia- dijo la habitual voz femenina- Por  
favor indiquen su nombre y ocupación...  
65. Michael Hastings, Presidente de la Federación Internacional de Brujos,  
acompañado de Steffany Black, estudiante de séptimo año. Invoco el  
derecho de reserva absoluta para mi segundo acompañante... Venimos a hablar  
con Cornelius Fudge  
66. Tiempo de reserva...- preguntó la voz femenina  
67. Doce horas- respondió Hastings. Steffany tomó la insignia y se la puso.  
Enseguida el suelo de la cabina se hundió y segundos después estaban en  
el ministerio- Nunca me ha gustado esa manera de recibir a los  
visitantes, pero que le vamos a hacer...  
68. Seguridad- dijo el mago que había revisado la varita de Harry dos años  
atrás- Buenas Tardes, Sr. Hastings,- dijo al reconocerlo- ¡que placer más  
inesperado! Por supuesto que no es necesario que presente su varita, pero  
una de sus acompañantes...  
69. Sí, entiendo- dijo Hastings- Steffany, será sólo una revisión...- ella  
entregó la varita al mago, que hizo su comprobación respectiva  
70. Diez pulgadas y media, núcleo de polvo de cuerno de unicornio negro,  
diez años de uso ¿Correcto?- Steffany asintió- Bien, aquí tiene. Que  
tengan un buen día...- los tres avanzaron hasta uno de los ascensores y  
subieron a él. Conforme subían el ascensor se fue vaciando hasta que  
quedaron sólo los tres...  
71. Nivel uno- dijo la voz femenina- Departamento de educación,  
Departamento de seguridad mágica y oficina del ministro de magia  
72. Aquí es- dijo Hastings mientras bajaban- Cubre bien tu rostro- le dijo  
en voz baja a Harry. Se acercaron a un escritorio donde una mujer  
escribía- Buenas Tardes...  
73. Buenas Tardes- dijo ella sin alzar la cabeza- ¿Tiene cita?  
74. No, pero necesito hablar con el ministro, es muy importante...  
75. El Sr. Ministro se encuentra ahora reunido con Madam Umbridge y no  
creo...- dijo la secretaria alzando la cabeza- ¡Oh! Disculpe, Sr. Hastings,  
no lo esperábamos. Enseguida lo anuncio. Con permiso...- entró a la que  
parecía ser la oficina de Fudge  
76. Creí que Dolores Umbridge estaba fuera del ministerio- dijo Harry en  
voz baja  
77. Y así era, estaba en Azkaban, pero Cornelius se las ha ingeniado para  
que salga en libertad condicional y la ha puesto nuevamente en el  
departamento de educación.  
78. Vaya- dijo Harry- Esto va a ser más divertido de lo que esperaba.  
¿Puedes hacer que se quede? De todas formas va a enterarse, y quiero ver  
su cara cuando me vea...  
79. Si así lo quieres está bien- dijo Hastings- Steffany, tendrás que  
esperarnos aquí...  
80. Está bien- dijo ella. En ese momento, la secretaria salió...  
81. Puede pasar, Sr. Hastings- dijo- Pero me temo que sus acompañantes...  
82. La Srta. Black nos esperará aquí, pero me temo que mi otro acompañante  
tendrá que entrar conmigo, tiene mucho que ver en lo que voy a hablar con  
Cornelius  
83. Bien, en ese caso síganme por favor- los guió hasta la oficina y les  
abrió la puerta. Dentro se encontraban tres personas: Fudge, Umbridge y  
Percy  
84. Buenas Tardes, Michael- dijo el ministro- No te esperaba, ¿qué te trae  
por aquí?- pero no pudo seguir hablando, porque en ese momento un hombre  
entró agitado  
85. ¡No está, Sr. Ministro!- dijo- Fuimos a hacer la revisión anual y no  
está señor... ¡No hay rastro del cuerpo de Potter!- Fudge palideció  
considerablemente  
86. ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo, Williamson? ¿Cómo que no está?- Harry  
hacía un gran esfuerzo para contener la risa- Seguramente se equivocaron  
de lugar... ¡Busquen bien! Michael, no le hagas caso...- dijo nervioso-  
Seguramente se confundió... Vaya tontería...  
87. Al contrario Cornelius,- dijo Hastings- Yo encuentro a lo que está  
diciendo este hombre bastante razonable. Si se sientan se los explicaré  
con más calma- los dos obedecieron- El caso es que, hace unos meses, tuve  
un gran disgusto con mis inefables ...  
88. ¿Los inefables de la federación?- preguntó Fudge- No entiendo la razón,  
son los mejores en su campo y hacen un muy buen trabajo...  
89. Demasiado bueno para mi gusto- dijo Hastings- Durante seis meses me han  
estado ocultando información de suma importancia... Si no fuera porque  
despertó...- dijo como para sí mismo- Se trata de Harry Potter...- Fudge  
palideció aún más- Adelante...- Harry supo que se dirigía a él y se  
descubrió el rostro, dejando ver su cicatriz- Como pueden ver, es  
bastante coherente el no haber encontrado el cuerpo de Harry en su tumba,  
puesto que él está vivo. Estuvo en coma por seis meses y lo sabían sólo  
cuatro inefables, me lo notificaron cuando despertó...- los funcionarios no  
salían de su asombro  
90. ¿Co... cómo puede ser?- preguntó Fudge- Teníamos un cuerpo...  
91. Seguramente fue un duplicado, Cornelius, yo tampoco me lo explico. Mis  
inefables dicen no saber nada sobre eso y yo me inclino a creer que me  
dicen la verdad  
92. Tal vez- dijo Umbridge- el Sr. Potter pueda darnos una pista sobre eso...  
93. Lo único que recuerdo es haber escuchado una explosión- empezó a  
explicar Harry- Desperté y bajé las escaleras llevando la varita conmigo.  
Aunque tuve cuidado con ella, porque al parecer uno no puede luchar por  
su vida sin que lo citen a una audiencia disciplinaria- dijo mirando a  
Fudge y Umbridge- Pensé en la posibilidad de que mi vecina tuviera algún  
contacto con Dumbledore y la llamé por teléfono, ella me dijo que haría  
lo que pudiera. Mientras tanto los mortífagos ya habían logrado entrar,  
aturdí a dos de ellos y guié a los Dursley hasta la habitación principal,  
pero allí me alcanzó otro y me lanzó la maldición cruciatus. Lo siguiente  
que recuerdo es haber despertado en un hospital...  
94. Y desde entonces me ha estado dando la lata con que quiere regresar-  
dijo Hastings- Ha estado con maestros particulares los últimos seis  
meses...  
95. Yo quiero graduarme en Hogwarts,- dijo Harry, con tono de haber  
discutido el tema un montón de veces- igual que mis padres...  
96. Me... me parece una opción muy razonable- dijo Fudge- Haré todos los  
arreglos. Williamson, dile a mi secretaria que le envíe una lechuza a  
Dumbledore...  
97. Dumbledore está en Londres, señor- dijo Williamson- Lo vi en el  
Callejón Diagon...  
98. Entonces ve a buscarlo- dijo Fudge- Dile que venga lo más pronto  
posible  
99. Sí señor, enseguida...- y salió de la oficina  
100. Bien, Harry- dijo el ministro- Dices que has estado con maestros  
particulares. Entonces, ¿irás a séptimo año?- Harry asintió- Bien, está  
todo perfecto, se lo comunicaré a Dumbledore en cuanto llegue...  
101. Hay otra cosa de la que quiero hablarte, Cornelius- dijo Hastings-  
Verás, una buena amiga mía, una de los maestras de Harry en realidad,  
tiene como pupila a una muchacha a la que ha dado clases desde los 11  
años. La chica quedó huérfana muy pequeña y sus padres le dejaron una  
fortuna considerable, pero sus tutores creyeron que lo mejor sería que no  
fuera a un colegio de magia así que se educó en su casa. Ahora ya cumplió  
la mayoría de edad y quiere terminar sus estudios en un colegio. Como ya  
te dije, compartía la maestra con Harry y él hablaba mucho de Hogwarts,  
así que me ha pedido que haga lo posible para que pueda cursar su último  
año allí... Tanto ella como Harry han dado ya los exámenes correspondientes  
en la federación y los han pasado. Aunque no estoy convencido de que  
enviar a Harry de regreso a Hogwarts sea buena idea...  
102. ¿Por qué?- preguntó Fudge, como temiendo la respuesta  
103. Creo que es bastante obvio- respondió Hastings- No puedo confiar en ti  
para la seguridad del muchacho. Es atacado por mortífagos y nadie acude  
en su ayuda, y la ocasión en que intenta defenderse, es convocado a una  
audiencia disciplinaria...  
104. Yo puedo cuidarme solo- dijo Harry- Además, estará el Prof.  
Dumbledore...  
105. A todo esto Cornelius, aún no me has respondido sobre el asunto que te  
comenté...  
106. Ah, si claro. Si ha pasado todos los exámenes no veo inconveniente que  
entre en séptimo año- dijo Fudge- Es una situación poco común pero no  
sería la primera vez...- en ese momento, Williamson entró a la oficina  
107. Albus Dumbledore está aquí, señor...  
108. ¿Y qué esperas?- preguntó Fudge- Hazlo pasar y déjanos solos...  
109. Yo debo irme Cornelius- dijo Umbridge- Buenas Tardes Sr. Hastings, Sr.  
Potter- y salió  
110. Buenas Tardes Cornelius- dijo Dumbledore entrando junto a la  
secretaria de Fudge, que miró sorprendida a Harry- Michael, Percy...  
¿Harry?- fingió sorpresa- Cornelius ¿qué...?  
111. Te aseguro que acabo de enterarme, Dumbledore- dijo el ministro  
112. Creo que voy a tener que repetir la historia- dijo Hastings- Harry,  
¿podrías esperar afuera, por favor?- Harry asintió y se levantó  
113. A mí también me dio gusto verlo, profesor- dijo sonriendo antes de  
salir y sentarse junto a Steffany- ¿Aburrida?- preguntó  
114. Como una ostra...- respondió ella- ¿En qué han quedado?  
115. Fudge no ha puesto ningún inconveniente. Podremos entrar a séptimo  
año... En el fondo no me sorprende tanto, seguramente disgustarse con  
Michael disminuiría su popularidad, que ya está bastante baja de por sí.  
¿Y tú que has hecho?  
116. He estado leyendo algunas revistas viejas- dijo tomando un ejemplar de  
"Corazón de Bruja"- No sabía que tenías una pena secreta...- añadió  
riéndose  
117. Yo no tengo ninguna...- entonces se fijó el la revista- Has estado  
leyendo a Skeeter  
118. No puedes negar que esa mujer tiene ingenio...- dijo riendo- Además, tú  
mismo le diste una entrevista antes del ataque a tu casa  
119. Ya te expliqué la razón para eso. Sólo espero que ahora no empiece a  
perseguirme...- en ese momento, Fudge y los demás salieron de la oficina  
120. ...y no quiero a aurores detrás de él todo el tiempo- decía Hastings-  
Dejarás que el muchacho respire tranquilo y cuidarás que la prensa no se  
le acerque...- Harry miró hasta la puerta y vio a varias personas  
acercándose  
121. Pues me temo que esto último va a ser imposible por ahora- dijo- Allí  
vienen...  
122. Williamson- dijo Fudge en voz baja- Ya hablaré con él después... Puedes  
permanecer en mi oficina, Harry, yo me encargaré de ellos  
123. Me parece una buena idea- dijo Dumbledore- Además, me gustaría hablar  
con Harry y con la Srta. Black- los tres pasaron a la oficina de Fudge y  
cerraron la puerta  
124. No cabe duda de que las noticias vuelan en este ministerio- dijo  
Steffany- En la federación son mucho más discretos...  
125. Ya se marcharán- dijo Harry- O al menos eso espero...  
126. Me temo que no lo harán hasta que salgas, Harry- dijo Dumbledore- Pero  
tendrán que conformarse con verte, así que no te preocupes. Ahora vamos  
con sus asignaturas: Herbología, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y  
Astronomía, ¿verdad?- los dos asintieron- Bien, en su habitación en el  
Caldero Chorreante les dejé unos libros que les ayudarán a ponerse al día  
con lo de sexto año, que no será mucho. Harry, esta noche iremos a la  
sede de la orden. Tus amigos han ido a pasar unos días en casa de Neville  
así que no podrás verlos, pero regresarán en unos días. A la orden  
tendrás que decirle lo mismo que a Fudge. Los únicos que podrán saber la  
verdad son Ron y Hermione- en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró la  
secretaria de Fudge  
127. Disculpen- dijo- Harry, me temo que tendrás que salir. No quieren irse  
sin antes verte...  
128. Ya me lo imagino- dijo él- Pero no voy a responder a ninguna pregunta...  
129. No estás obligado a hacerlo- dijo la secretaria- Sólo será un momento...-  
en realidad, lo que los periodistas estaban a punto de hacer era linchar  
a Fudge.  
Al contrario de lo que el ministro pensaba, Williamson no había dicho nada  
a nadie. Habían sido las dos personas que lo acompañaron a hacer la  
revisión anual a la tumba de Harry quienes habían comentado con unos amigos  
la desaparición de su "cuerpo" y así el rumor había corrido. De tal forma  
que cuando los periodistas fueron a pedir explicaciones al ministro y éste  
les dijo que Harry estaba vivo, pensaron que se trataba de una excusa para  
justificarse y se enfurecieron más todavía...  
1. De todas formas ya me voy- dijo Harry- El Sr. Hastings dijo que se había  
ocupado de mi alojamiento- añadió mientras salía por la puerta. En cuanto  
hizo su aparición, todos quedaron en silencio, como si estuvieran viendo  
a un fantasma...  
2. Como pueden ver, el ministro les estaba diciendo la verdad- dijo  
Hastings- Harry está vivo y ha permanecido bajo la protección de la  
federación durante el último año- para cuando terminó de hablar, a los  
periodistas se les había pasado la sorpresa inicial y ya estaban tomando  
un montón de fotografías y haciéndole un montón de preguntas a Harry- Por  
favor, señores, el muchacho pasó seis meses en coma y no ayudará mucho a  
su recuperación si ustedes empiezan a atosigarlo. Albus Dumbledore se ha  
encargado de su alojamiento aunque sin saber que era para él y ahora va a  
descansar. Yo responderé a todas sus preguntas- Harry, Steffany y  
Dumbledore se abrieron paso entre la multitud de periodistas y fueron  
hasta uno de los ascensores.  
3. Cuando salgan de aquí tratarán de averiguar donde estás- dijo Dumbledore-  
Afortunadamente sólo quedan unos días antes de que empiecen las clases...  
4. ¿Qué hay de las salidas a Hogsmeade?- preguntó Harry  
5. Podrán ir, no veo inconveniente en ello- en ese momento, la puerta del  
ascensor se abrió y entró el Sr. Weasley- Buenas Tardes, Arthur- pero él  
no le respondió, su vista estaba fija en Harry  
6. Me da gusto verlo, Sr. Weasley- dijo él sonriendo  
7. ¡Harry!- dijo por fin antes de abrazarlo- Pero... ¿Cómo es posible...?  
8. Lo explicaré en la reunión de esta noche, Arthur- dijo Dumbledore- A las  
ocho en punto...  
9. Sí claro, Dumbledore- dijo él- Allí estaré y avisaré a los demás. ¿Cómo  
te encuentras, Harry?- preguntó  
10. Bien, un poco cansado pero bien. Regresaré a Hogwarts este año- añadió  
sonriendo  
11. ¡Una excelente noticia! A los chicos les agradará mucho verte, y a  
Molly ni se diga; pero no te preocupes, no arruinaré la sorpresa. Bien,  
yo aquí me bajo. Hasta la noche- los tres fueron hasta un lugar junto a  
la Fuente de la Hermandad Mágica, que Dumbledore les dijo que era un  
centro de trasladores, y pidieron ir al Caldero Chorreante. Una vez allí,  
Dumbledore fue hasta Tom y le pidió que los acompañara a la habitación  
12. Usted dirá, Prof. Dumbledore- dijo una vez que estuvieron todos dentro  
13. Tom, seguramente recuerdas que hoy al medio día vine a tomar una  
habitación doble por encargo de un conocido, sin saber yo mismo para  
quien era esa habitación. Bien, ese conocido era Michael Hastings, y ha  
traído a una persona que yo no pensé volver a ver y seguro tú tampoco.  
Adelante...- Harry se descubrió el rostro (que se había vuelto a cubrir en  
el ascensor) y Tom lo miró asombrado- Mañana saldrá una explicación en  
"El Profeta", ahora te pido que no hagas preguntas. Quiero pedirte  
también completa discreción, la prensa no debe saber que está aquí o no  
dejarán de perseguirlo...  
14. S... sí, profesor, no se preocupe. Nadie sabrá que el Sr. Potter está  
aquí. No sabe cuanto gusto me da verlo vivo- le dijo a Harry sonriendo-  
Todavía tenemos esperanza...  
15. Otra cosa- añadió Dumbledore- Harry no saldrá de aquí hasta el 1 de  
septiembre, excepto las veces que yo venga por él, lo que sucederá esta  
noche.  
16. Steffany y yo comeremos aquí- dijo Harry- Espero que no le moleste...  
17. Por supuesto que no, Sr. Potter, lo entiendo perfectamente. Yo mismo me  
encargaré de atenderlos para que la noticia no se filtre. ¿Necesitan algo  
ahora?  
18. No gracias, Tom, puedes retirarte- dijo Dumbledore, Tom saludó y salió-  
Bien, aquí tienen los libros de las asignaturas que tendrán que  
igualarse, confío en que lo harán en una semana. Harry, vendré por ti a  
las siete y media. Lo lamento, Steffany, pero no podrás venir con  
nosotros, sé que lo entiendes- ella asintió- Harry, te aconsejaría que no  
cenes. Conociendo a Molly, insistirá en que lo hagas con nosotros. Nos  
vemos en la noche- dijo antes de salir  
19. Poco a poco las cosas están empezando a volver a la normalidad- dijo  
Harry acostándose  
20. ¿Y eso te molesta?- le preguntó Steffany poniéndose junto a él  
21. En general, no. Pero Voldemort no tardará en enterarse de que estoy  
vivo y tratará de entrar de nuevo en mi mente... Además, en Hogwarts no  
dejarán de hacerme preguntas y eso tampoco es muy alentador que digamos...  
22. Ya se cansarán tarde o temprano- dijo Steffany- ¿Ya le has avisado a  
Richard que iremos?  
23. Sirius me ofreció hacerlo. Hablando de Richard, es una suerte que nos  
de pociones...  
24. ¿Por qué?  
25. Porque pociones nunca fue mi fuerte. Si yo llegara y empezara a sacar  
buenas calificaciones, Snape podría sospechar. En cambio en D.C.L.A.O. no  
habrá problema, siempre he obtenido buenas notas en esa asignatura Por  
las otras no me preocupo, Flitwick y McGonagall estarán muy satisfechos.  
Ahora dime lo que te inquieta...- ella sonrió  
26. Es increíble lo bien que me conoces- dijo- Harry, ¿a qué casa crees que  
vaya?  
27. No a Slytherin, eso es seguro. Tal vez vayas a Ravenclaw, eres muy  
inteligente. Tampoco hay que descartar Hufflepuff, porque tú eres muy  
noble. Pero también tienes mucho valor así que estoy casi seguro de que  
irás a Gryffindor...  
28. Lo dices porque eso es lo que los dos deseamos- dijo Steffany- Estar en  
la misma casa...  
29. Es lo que más deseo en este mundo. Pero no lo dije sólo por eso: tú  
eres muy valiente mi niña, en un año contigo me he dado cuenta de eso.  
Además, eres una Potter, y los Potter hemos ido a Gryffindor por  
generaciones...- añadió sonriendo. El resto de la tarde se la pasaron  
leyendo los libros que les había dejado Dumbledore, hasta que escucharon  
llamar a la puerta. Por precaución, fue Steffany quien abrió  
30. Buenas Noches- dijo Tom- Venía a avisarle al Sr. Potter que el Prof.  
Dumbledore lo está esperando abajo y a preguntarle a usted si desea que  
le suba la cena...  
31. Súbala por favor- dijo Steffany- Yo cenaré aquí- Harry se puso la capa  
y se dirigió a la puerta  
32. Trataré de regresar temprano- le dijo a Steffany- Pero no quiero que me  
esperes despierta...  
33. Está bien- dijo ella dándole un suave beso en los labios- Buena suerte...-  
Harry le sonrió y bajó hasta donde lo estaba esperando Dumbledore  
34. Buenas Noches- dijo él- ¿Estás listo?- Harry asintió y los dos salieron  
del local hasta internarse en una calle oscura- Nos vamos a aparecer a  
unas calles de allí- dijo- Pero les dirás que hemos usado un traslador.  
Estas son las coordenadas- Harry se concentró y luego de unos segundos se  
apareció en una solitaria calle cerca de Privet Drive  
35. ¿Quiénes estarán presentes en la reunión?- preguntó Harry mientras se  
dirigían a la sede  
36. Todos. Esta es una noticia muy importante, incluso he hecho venir a  
Severus... Bien, ya llegamos- abrieron la puerta y vieron la sala desierta-  
Poco ha poco hemos ido agrandando la casa- le explicó- Hechizamos la  
alacena para hacer de ella un salón grande y allí tenemos las reuniones.  
Ahora deben estar casi todos allí, porque son casi las ocho. Aunque creo  
que Fred y George no llegan aún...- en ese momento la puerta se abrió y  
entraron los gemelos  
37. Buenas Noches, profesor- dijo uno de ellos, Harry no sabía cual- ¿Un  
dulce?  
38. No gracias, George- dijo Dumbledore- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no  
podré hacerlas si estoy con la cara verde o sangrando a cada rato  
39. ¿Desconfía de nosotros?- dijo Fred fingiendo ofenderse- ¡Oh! ¿Qué hemos  
hecho para merecer esto?- añadió en todo dramático  
40. Ya es suficiente, chicos, dejen en paz a Dumbledore- dijo su padre  
entrando- La reunión empezará enseguida, vayan dentro...- los gemelos  
obedecieron a regañadientes- Esos dos no cambiarán nunca...- dijo- ¿Cómo  
has estado, Harry?- preguntó en voz baja  
41. Bien. Estuve leyendo los libros del año pasado. Como estuve con  
profesores particulares durante estos meses, podré entrar a séptimo este  
año...  
42. Me alegro mucho. Pensé que irías a sexto, pero vas a graduarte este  
año. ¿Qué piensas hacer luego de Hogwarts?- Harry no pudo responder,  
porque la puerta se abrió y entró Severus Snape acompañado de Richard. El  
Sr. Weasley los saludó y entró a la reunión  
43. Buenas Noches- saludó su profesor con voz fría- Espero que esto sea  
importante, Albus, necesito una buena excusa para faltar esta noche...  
44. No te preocupes, Severus,- dijo Dumbledore- podrás decirle a Voldemort  
el motivo de esta reunión, eso hará que vuelva a confiar en ti. De todas  
formas se va a enterar  
45. Entonces esperaré dentro. No salgas de la casa- le dijo a Richard  
46. Está bien, padre- dijo él- Aunque todavía no entiendo para que me has  
traído...  
47. Porque no quiero encontrar la casa en cenizas cuando vuelva- dijo su  
padre antes de entrar  
48. Todo un récord- dijo Harry descubriéndose en rostro- Ni siquiera yo lo  
había hecho enfadar tanto. ¿Qué hiciste?- Richard lo miró sonriente  
49. ¡Harry!- dijo abrazándolo- Sirius me dijo que vendrías, pero no tan  
pronto...  
50. Llegamos hoy- dijo Harry- Y nuestro jefecito ya nos encomendó una  
misión: Hogwarts  
51. Sí, ya lo sé. Al parecer serán mis alumnos...  
52. ¿Lograste que tu padre soltara el puesto por fin?  
53. Fue un trabajo bastante duro- dijo Dumbledore- Al final, el joven Snape  
tuvo que prometerle a Severus dejar que inspeccionara su clase de vez en  
cuando...  
54. Espero que se le olvide- dijeron los dos muchachos a la vez  
55. Bueno, basta de charlas. Harry, debemos entrar...- Richard fue hasta la  
cocina y Harry se cubrió el rostro de nuevo y siguió a Dumbledore por la  
puerta de la alacena hasta un salón grande, donde varias personas estaban  
sentadas alrededor de una mesa- Buenas Noches, me alegro de que estén  
todos aquí- dijo sentándose- Bien, se preguntarán todos para que los he  
llamado. El asunto es este: Cornelius Fudge me ha mandado llamar esta  
tarde con suma urgencia...  
56. Eso no es ninguna novedad- dijo McGonagall- Siempre te manda a llamar  
57. Aún no termino, Minerva- dijo Dumbledore- A diferencia de las otras  
veces, hoy sí fue para algo importante: Michael Hastings estaba con él-  
varios se mostraron interesados- Fue una reunión algo larga pero no les  
aburriré. Harry...- antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiera decir  
algo, el mencionado se descubrió el rostro dejando ver su cicatriz...  
58. Esto...- dijo nervioso- ¿Hola?- todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo  
mudos de la impresión. Luego de unos minutos, Moody fue el primero en  
hablar  
59. ¿Estás seguro de que es él, Albus?- preguntó  
60. Completamente, Alastor- respondió Dumbledore. Antes de que pudiera  
decir algo más, la Sra. Weasley estaba abrazando a Harry en un mar de  
lágrimas  
61. ¡Ay, Harry cielo!- dijo sin soltarlo- ¡No sabes el susto que nos diste!  
¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Al menos te has alimentado bien...- a  
ella le siguieron Tonks, McGonagall, Lupin... A tal punto que casi no lo  
dejaban respirar  
62. Ya basta, que lo van a ahogar- dijo uno de los gemelos abrazándolo él-  
¡Cuánto gusto verte de nuevo, compañero! ¡Bienvenido a casa!  
63. ¡Esto merece una fiesta!- dijo su hermano- Fred, ¿dónde está la cerveza  
de mantequilla?  
64. ¡Ustedes no harán nada!- les dijo su madre- Harry necesita descansar.  
Siéntate cariño, ya nos explicarás lo ocurrido...  
65. De eso mismo quería hablarles- dijo Dumbledore fingiendo enojo- ¿Alguno  
de ustedes tiene idea de quien fue el gracioso que hizo una réplica de  
Harry y lo puso bajo la ventana?  
66. ¡¿QUÉ?!- preguntaron todos  
67. Lo que han escuchado. Esta mañana, tres hombres del ministerio fueron a  
hacer la revisión anual de la tumba de Harry. Al no encontrar nada, uno  
de ellos ha ido a avisarle a Fudge, pero en su oficina se encontró a  
Hastings y a Harry...  
68. A todo esto, Harry- dijo Lupin- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?  
¿Por qué no escribiste?  
69. Seguramente Potter le encontró divertido tener a todo el mundo  
lamentándose por él- dijo Snape- ¿Qué mejor forma de llamar la atención?-  
esto hizo enfadar a Harry  
70. Pues me gustaría verlo a usted tratando de escribir una carta mientras  
está en coma- dijo- O contradiciendo las órdenes del presidente de la  
Federación Internacional de Brujos...  
71. Ya basta- dijo Dumbledore- Harry, trata de controlarte. Y tú, Severus,  
no deberías juzgar sin antes conocer los hechos. Lo que ha dicho Harry es  
verdad: permaneció seis meses en coma debido al ataque. Ustedes saben que  
muchos inefables de la federación actúan por cuenta propia: Harry les  
debe la vida a cuatro de ellos. Lo malo de esto fue que se lo llevaron y  
lo mantuvieron en un hospital, con muchos cuidados es verdad, pero bajo  
el más absoluto secreto. No le avisaron ni siquiera a Hastings sino hasta  
que despertó.  
72. Y a él se le ocurrió ponerme maestros particulares en lugar de dejarme  
regresar- dijo Harry- Y me prohibió escribirle a nadie, según él por mi  
seguridad...  
73. No entiendo entonces- dijo Bill- ¿Por qué estás aquí?  
74. Porque ya se cansó de que le estuviera dando lata con lo mismo- dijo  
Harry sonriendo  
75. Harry regresará este año a Hogwarts- dijo Dumbledore- Hasta que  
empiecen las clases estará en un lugar seguro. No, no puedo decirles cuál  
es ese lugar, pero estará bien. ¿Alguien tiene algo más que decir?- todos  
negaron con la cabeza- En ese caso, doy por terminada esta reunión  
76. Vamos a cenar- dijo la Sra. Weasley mientras todos salían- Debes  
alimentarte bien, Harry querido, veré si consigo que Dumbledore te traiga  
a cenar en otra ocasión... Ve a descansar mientras yo sirvo la cena- Harry  
fue hasta la sala pero fue alcanzado por Fred y George  
77. Tenemos algo que mostrarte- dijo Fred- Pero no le digas nada a mamá...- y  
entre los dos lo llevaron a una habitación- El negocio marcha mejor de lo  
que esperábamos...  
78. Me alegro por ustedes, chicos- dijo Harry sonriente  
79. Hemos desarrollado un nuevo invento- dijo George- Chupetas flotadoras...  
Aunque todavía no están en el mercado- añadió mostrándole una chupeta de  
brillante color azul- Con las ganancias hemos importado algunas cosas-  
sacó unos frascos con un líquido azul claro  
80. ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Harry  
81. Sustancia de billywig- respondió Fred- Directamente desde Australia.  
Hemos descubierto que Percy es más agradable cuando trata de  
reconciliarse con la familia...  
82. ¿Qué quieres decir?  
83. Aunque parezca increíble, ha sido él quien nos ha conseguido esto-  
respondió George- Aún tiene contactos de cuando trabajaba en el  
Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y nos ha conseguido muy  
buen precio...  
84. ¿Y no le ha dicho nada a su madre?- preguntó Harry asombrado  
85. Percy aún no se habla con papá y mamá- explicó George- Tiene vergüenza,  
nos ha pedido que tanteemos el terreno y que le digamos cuando sea el  
momento adecuado  
86. Si nos hiciera caso ya lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo- añadió Fred- Pero  
siempre encuentra un pretexto. A ver cual nos pone ahora... Papá y mamá  
están muy contentos contigo de regreso y el que Percy regrese los hará  
más felices. Si él nos cree que regresaste...  
87. Percy ya sabe que regresé- les dijo Harry- Estaba en la oficina de  
Fudge hoy en la tarde  
88. ¡CHICOS LA CENA ESTÁ SERVIDA!- se escuchó la voz de la Sra. Weasley.  
Dejaron la sustancia de billywig en su lugar y salieron de la habitación  
89. Las chupetas nos saldrán baratas- dijo Fred mientras bajaban- Con una  
gota bastará para media docena, porque la sustancia es muy fuerte.  
Saldrán a la venta en navidad. Sólo te hará flotar unos minutos, pero es  
divertido- ya habían llegado a la cocina  
90. Siéntate, Harry querido- dijo la Sra. Weasley sirviéndole un plato  
grande- Aquí tienes, debes alimentarte bien- Harry notó enseguida que  
Snape y Richard se habían marchado, pero no le dio importancia y siguió  
cenando con tranquilidad. En realidad, ya extrañaba las cenas numerosas,  
todo volvía a ser como dos años antes, sólo faltaban Sirius y sus amigos,  
pero no todo podía ser perfecto...- ¿Deseas más, Harry?- preguntó la Sra.  
Weasley cuando acabó  
91. No gracias, Sra. Weasley- respondió sonriendo. Todos los de la orden  
estaban admirados: su estado de ánimo era mucho mejor que la última vez  
que lo vieron. Ahora reía y bromeaba con los gemelos como si nada lo  
preocupara. Muchos creían que, después de lo de Sirius, estaría sumido en  
una profunda depresión, pero al contrario de lo que pensaban, Harry se  
veía más feliz que nunca, en sus ojos había un brillo de alegría que  
nunca antes habían visto... La cena transcurrió un rato más hasta que  
fueron levantándose poco a poco. Cuando estaban en la sala, McGonagall  
llamó a parte a Harry  
92. Potter- le dijo- Necesito saber las materias que vas a tomar desde  
ahora...  
93. Sí, claro: Pociones, encantamientos, D.C.L.A.O, transformaciones,  
astronomía, C.C.M. y Herbología- dijo él- Di un examen en la federación  
antes de venir: iré a séptimo año  
94. Muy bien- dijo la profesora- Debo advertirte, Potter, que las clases  
serán muy duras este año debido a los EX.T.A.S.I.S. Más duras aún que en  
quinto...  
95. Me lo imaginaba- dijo Harry- Esto... profesora...  
96. ¿Sí, Potter?  
97. Me preguntaba si... Yo... bueno, me gustaría volver al equipo este año... Si  
no tienen otro buscador claro. No quiero quitarle el puesto a nadie  
98. De eso precisamente iba a hablarte- dijo McGonagall- Hace unos días le  
ofrecí al Sr. Weasley el puesto de capitán del equipo y él lo ha  
rechazado. Me dijo que quería poner empeño para obtener buenas  
calificaciones en sus EX.T.A.S.I.S y que no tendría tiempo. Me gustaría  
que tú ocuparas ese puesto, eres el jugador más antiguo del equipo... ¿Qué  
dices?  
99. Me encantaría- dijo Harry sonriendo- A propósito, ¿quién ganó la copa  
el año pasado?  
100. Gryffindor, Potter- dijo McGonagall sonriendo también- Pero por muy  
poco. Recuerda que queremos permanecer invictos, y necesitas reemplazar a  
la Srta. Bell...  
101. Pondré todo mi esfuerzo en ello, profesora, se lo prometo- Dumbledore  
se acercó a ellos  
102. Bueno, Harry, creo que debemos irnos- le dijo- Despídete de todos-  
Harry obedeció y los dos salieron no sin antes escuchar mil  
recomendaciones de parte de todos pidiéndole que se cuidara. Salieron  
hasta la misma calle solitaria y se aparecieron cerca del Caldero  
Chorreante- Bien, Harry, yo aquí te dejo- dijo Dumbledore en la puerta-  
Hasta mañana  
103. Hasta mañana, profesor- dijo él antes de entrar- Buenas Noches, Tom,  
¿alguna novedad?  
104. Ninguna, señor- dijo él mientras subían hasta su habitación- ¿Desea un  
té antes de dormir?  
105. No gracias, Tom, por hoy no necesitaré nada más- Tom se inclinó y  
salió. Harry se puso el pijama y se acostó junto a Steffany, que estaba  
profundamente dormida. La rodeó con los brazos y le dio un beso en la  
frente- Buenas Noches, mi niña- susurró antes de dormirse. Al día  
siguiente despertó temprano, pero se quedó en la cama porque no quería  
despertar a Steffany, que se había acomodado en sus brazos durante la  
noche. Luego de unos minutos, ella abrió los ojos- Buenos días, dormilona-  
le dijo sonriendo  
106. Buenos días amor- dijo ella besándolo- ¿Hace mucho que estás  
despierto?  
107. No tanto, desperté hace unos minutos. ¿Me esperaste mucho tiempo  
anoche?  
108. Hasta las diez y media, luego me acosté. ¿Qué tal te fue?  
109. Mejor de lo que esperaba. Soy capitán del equipo de quidditch...  
110. ¿En serio?- preguntó Steffany sonriendo- Felicidades, te lo mereces...  
¿Viste a tus amigos?  
111. No, están pasando unos días en casa de un compañero, pero le pediré a  
Dumbledore ir a Privet Drive cuando regresen. ¿Quieres acompañarme?  
112. Me gustaría conocer a tus amigos, pero...- Harry sonrió comprensivo  
113. Tu hermano, ya lo sé. Pero en serio, Steffany, ¿has pensado en  
decírselo algún día?  
114. Sí... Tal vez dentro de cuatro o cinco años- Harry rió- No, en serio. Me  
gustaría que Draco supiera la verdad, pero no puedo ir donde él y decirle  
"Hola hermanito, soy yo, Steffany, me acabo de graduar de auror y ahora  
estoy casada con tu peor enemigo..."  
115. ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Harry divertido- A lo mejor hasta tenemos  
suerte y le da un ataque...  
116. ¡¡Harry!!- le reprochó ella entre enojada y divertida, ya sabía que no  
lo decía en serio- No sé porqué me da la impresión de que me costará  
mucho hacer que ustedes se lleven bien...  
117. Bastante, eso si lo consigues. Escucha amor, yo te prometo que haré  
todo lo posible por llevarme bien con él, todo por verte feliz  
118. Gracias- le dijo ella besándolo- ¿Qué haremos hoy?  
119. No sé, no podemos salir al Callejón Diagon ni a ninguna parte. Podemos  
revisar los libros que nos dejó Dumbledore...  
Y eso hicieron, se sentaron junto a la mesa y se pusieron a leer los libros  
de las asignaturas que no habían visto durante el año anterior. Al medio  
día, Tom les subió un suculento almuerzo y un diario que Harry le había  
pedido. Tal como lo había imaginado, allí estaba su foto, en primera plana.  
Leyó el artículo y vio que este se había basado en las declaraciones de  
Hastings sobre su supuesto tiempo en coma y sus profesores particulares. Y  
Tom le contó que ese día no había otro tema de conversación: al principio,  
muchos no creían lo que decía el diario, pero luego de enterarse de que  
Dumbledore creía que estaba vivo se convencieron. Cerca de la hora de la  
cena, una lechuza desconocida para ellos entró por la ventana y dejó caer  
una carta sobre Harry  
Querido Harry,  
Soy yo, Neville. Me da mucho gusto que estés bien y que pronto vayas a  
regresar a Hogwarts. Cuando mi abuela nos enseñó hoy el diario, no lo  
podíamos creer. Hablo en plural porque Ron, Hermione y Ginny están pasando  
unos días en mi casa. Como te decía, al principio no lo creímos, incluso  
Ron y Hermione comenzaron a gritar que como se les ocurría inventar algo  
tan delicado. Luego recibieron una carta de la madre de Ron, no sé que  
diría en ella pero se enfadaron más todavía...contigo. Dijeron que habías  
sido muy injusto con ellos al hacerles pensar que estabas muerto y no  
haberles escrito ni una carta, ya que se suponía que eran tus amigos. Te  
escribo esto para que te vayas preparando: no te recibirán bien al  
principio, pero seguramente las cosas se arreglarán cuando se vean.  
Bien, eso es todo lo que te quería decir. Nos veremos en Hogwarts, mi  
abuela te manda saludos  
Neville  
P.D.: Por cierto, casi se me olvida, a Hermione la han hecho premio anual.  
Está muy contenta  
1. Temo que vas a tener una larga conversación con tus amigos cuando los  
veas...- dijo Steffany- Al parecer están muy disgustados...  
2. Y no los culpo- dijo Harry- Yo también lo estaría en su lugar, pero sé  
que me entenderán...  
Y así pasaron los días. Tanto Harry como Steffany leían mucho los libros  
que les había dejado Dumbledore y ya estaban al tanto de lo que deberían  
haber aprendido en sexto año. El 31 de agosto en la tarde, Dumbledore les  
dio permiso para salir, aunque le advirtió a Harry que posiblemente los  
periodistas lo seguirían, lo que a él no le importó ya que era su último  
día en el callejón. Una semana antes, habían recibido las habituales cartas  
de Hogwarts, así que salieron al callejón a comprar sus libros (habían  
tenido que batallar duramente con Dumbledore y con Sirius para que los  
dejaran hacerlo). Primero fueron a Gringotts a sacar algo de dinero y luego  
fueron por los libros y los demás implementos. En todos los lugares a los  
que iban, trataban de pasar desapercibidos, lo que sorprendentemente  
consiguieron. Pero estaban saliendo de la tienda de quidditch comprando una  
nueva escoba para Steffany cuando una mujer reconoció a Harry y se puso a  
llorar a lágrima viva sin dejar de repetirle lo contenta que se sentía de  
que estuviera entre ellos. Para su buena suerte, nadie en la tienda se dio  
cuenta y pudieron ir tranquilos a la tienda de quidditch. Luego fueron a la  
tienda de Madam Malkin para comprar unas túnicas de gala, ya que Sirius les  
había advertido que a lo mejor asistirían en navidad a la fiesta organizada  
por la federación y ellos preferían tenerlo ya todo listo. Luego de que  
terminaran todas sus compras, los dos fueron a tomar un helado en Flourish  
y Blotts. Fueron a una mesa apartada desde la que sin embargo podían ver el  
callejón y un mesero se les acercó  
- Buenas Tardes- los saludó- ¿Qué va a tomar...?- en ese momento, se dio  
cuenta de quien era su cliente...- Pero si es...  
- Por favor no lo diga en voz alta- pidió Harry- He pasado encerrado  
durante días y quiero disfrutar un poco de tranquilidad ahora mientras  
estoy en el callejón...  
- Por supuesto que no diré nada- dijo el mesero ya repuesto de la  
impresión- Me da gusto tenerlo de regreso, señor, ¿qué van a tomar usted  
y la señorita?  
- Yo quiero un helado de chocolate con crema batida y chispas de  
chocolate encima- dijo Steffany- ¿Y tú Harry?  
- A mí me da uno igual pero de caramelo- dijo él. El mesero se retiró y  
regresó a los pocos minutos con lo que le habían pedido- Aquí tienen, si  
necesitan algo más no duden en llamarme...  
- Gracias- dijeron los dos- ¿Sabes?- preguntó Steffany luego de unos  
minutos- Hemos corrido con demasiada suerte hoy, los dueños de los  
locales han accedido a no delatarte y ningún cliente nos ha reconocido.  
Pero me temo que no va a durar mucho...  
- Yo pienso igual- dijo Harry- Y ni siquiera podemos cubrirnos porque  
está haciendo demasiado calor...- de pronto, vio como el rostro de Steffany  
perdía el color- ¿Qué ocurre?  
- Harry...- dijo en un susurro de voz- No me preguntes como lo sé, pero  
el muchacho que está junto a Richard y un hombre de cabello negro es  
Draco, ¿verdad? Voltéate...- Harry lo hizo y vio que, efectivamente,  
Richard, Malfoy y Snape entraban a la heladería, aunque el último no  
parecía estar muy contento que digamos  
- Sí, es él, y los acompaña el padre de Richard- tomó la mano de  
Steffany- Trata de tranquilizarte mi amor... Elegí esta mesa a propósito,  
no podrán vernos  
- Lo siento...- dijo ella ya más tranquila y empezando a comer de nuevo-  
Pensé que volvería a verlo mañana, en Hogwarts... No estaba preparada para  
hoy...  
- No te preocupes mi amor- dijo Harry- Por la cara que traía Snape no  
parece que van a quedarse mucho tiempo. Mira, ya se van- en efecto, los  
dos muchachos ahora caminaban de mal humor detrás de Snape hacia la  
salida- Será mejor regresar...- como ya habían casi terminado, Harry le  
hizo una seña al mesero  
- ¿Desea algo más, señor?- preguntó  
- No gracias, tráigame la cuenta por favor...  
- No debe nada Sr. Potter, el dueño ha dicho que su consumo corre por  
cuenta de la casa...  
- Muchas gracias- dijo él levantándose- Vámonos, Steffany, ya casi  
anochece y el Prof. Dumbledore quedó en venir por mí...- los dos tomaron  
los paquetes y fueron hasta el Caldero Chorreante. Ya en su habitación,  
Steffany no pudo contenerse más y rompió a llorar. Harry pensó que lo  
mejor era que se desahogue y la dejó llorar sobre su hombro mientras la  
abrazaba- ¿Mejor?- preguntó luego de que se hubiera calmado  
- Mucho- dijo sonriendo débilmente- Gracias... ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que  
ni siquiera sé la razón por la que me puse así, fue una mezcla de alegría  
por verlo aunque sea de lejos e impotencia por no poder abrazarlo y  
decirle quien soy...  
- Cuando estés preparada avísame, yo te ayudaré a decírselo...  
- Lo sé, y gracias. ¡Por Merlín! He manchado tu túnica nueva, en verdad  
lo siento...  
- No importa, tengo más- dijo él sonriendo- Es mejor que vieras a tu  
hermano hoy, porque si hubieras tenido esa reacción mañana lo hubieras  
hecho frente a un montón de personas y hubieran empezado a sospechar-  
ella sonrió y él la besó tiernamente- ¿Te das cuenta de que tal vez esta  
sea nuestra última noche juntos en mucho tiempo?  
- Sí, sobre todo si estamos en casas diferentes- dijo ella pasándole  
los brazos por el cuello- Por eso debemos aprovecharla, ¿no crees?-  
añadió sensualmente.  
- Sabes que me encantaría tomarte la palabra- le dijo él- Pero  
Dumbledore vendrá de un momento a otro para ir a la sede de la orden...  
Pero te prometo regresar temprano  
- Eso espero, no vaya a ser que luego de que te encuentres con tus  
amigos te olvides de mí...  
- Eso no ocurrirá nunca- le dijo Harry- Mañana te los presentaré, verás  
como te agradan  
- Estoy segura que sí...- en ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta- Pase...  
- Buenas Noches- dijo Dumbledore entrando- ¿Estás listo, Harry?  
- Sí, profesor- dijo él tomando su capa- Nos vemos luego, Steffany,  
trataré de regresar tan pronto como me sea posible- se despidió con un  
beso y salió de la habitación  
Fueron al mismo lugar al que habían ido la primera noche que fueron a la  
orden y se desaparecieron. Caminaron los metros que los separaba de la casa  
y entraron enseguida, cuidando que nadie los viera. Una vez adentro, Harry  
fue abordado por Fred y George  
1. ¿Cómo estás, Harry?- preguntó Fred- No has vuelto por aquí...  
2. No he podido, chicos- se justificó él- He pasado encerrado todos estos  
días...  
3. ¿Pasaste encerrado? ¿Y estás de buen humor?- dijo George mientras  
Dumbledore entraba a la reunión y los tres iban a la sala- Eso sí que es  
raro, la última vez que Dumbledore te mantuvo encerrado te pusiste a  
gritar en la sede de la orden...  
4. Esa vez fue porque me habían ocultado lo que ocurría- dijo- Pero ahora  
he estado informado  
5. De haberlo sabido antes... Bueno, ahora que sabemos que no vas a gritar te  
contaremos lo que ha avanzado nuestro negocio mientras estabas fuera...  
6. Pero... ¿no tienen que estar en la reunión?  
7. Ya nos contarán, no es la primera vez que faltamos- y empezaron a  
contarle todos los progresos de "Sortilegios Weasley" durante ese año,  
que en realidad había sido mucho- ...y en cuanto terminemos de ampliar el  
local del Callejón Diagon, abriremos uno en Hogsmeade. Escuchamos que el  
dueño de Zonko se va a retirar y creo que podemos encontrar un buen  
mercado allí- terminó de narrar George- Pero no se lo digas a mamá...  
8. No diré una palabra- dijo Harry- ¿No saben dónde están Ron y Hermione?  
9. Están allá arriba- dijo Fred- Ven con nosotros- los tres se levantaron  
para ir al segundo piso pero en el camino se encontraron con alguien...  
10. Potter...- dijo un chico de cabello rubio platino  
11. Malfoy...- dijo Harry a la vez- Eres la última persona que esperaba  
encontrar en esta casa...  
12. ¿Aún después de ti?- preguntó irónico. Los gemelos se miraron  
preocupados, temiendo una pelea entre los dos. Pero Harry estaba  
tranquilo, le había prometido a Steffany no irse de golpes con su hermano  
en cuanto lo viera y cumpliría esa promesa  
13. Aún después de mí- repitió- Porque yo sabía que iba a regresar  
14. Así que únicamente dejaste pasar el tiempo, ¿no?- dijo Draco- El gran  
Harry Potter tenía que coronar su hazaña de vencer a un grupo de  
mortífagos con un regreso por todo lo alto... Y que mejor regreso que el  
que ocurre cuando todos lo daban por muerto...  
15. No es mi culpa si "El Profeta" exagera las cosas, Malfoy- dijo Harry-  
Un regreso por todo lo alto hubiera sido que me hubiese aparecido en  
Hogwarts mañana sin avisar a nadie. Yo no tengo la culpa de que en el  
Ministerio de Magia no se puedan guardar secretos- los gemelos, que  
esperaban de Harry una respuesta peor que la que le había dado a Snape,  
se sorprendieron de la tranquilidad con la que hablaba- Mejor subimos...-  
los gemelos lo siguieron aún extrañados y entraron en una habitación.  
Allí dentro estaban Ron, Hermione y Ginny, quienes al sentir el ruido de  
la puerta se voltearon hacia ellos. Pero antes de que Harry pudiera decir  
nada, Ron cruzó la habitación y le dio un puñetazo que lo lanzó al piso  
16. ¡¿Te has vuelto loco, Ron?!- preguntó Fred enfadado- ¡Es Harry! ¿Qué no  
lo ves?  
17. ¡Si ya me he dado cuenta de eso!- dijo Ron. Luego se dirigió a Harry-  
¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una fiesta de bienvenida? ¡Claro! Te desapareces por más  
de un año, no escribes ni una sola carta, y ahora esperas que todo vuelva  
a ser como antes...  
18. No, Ron- dijo Harry- No esperaba que vuelva a ser como antes, pero si  
me dejan explicarles...  
19. ¿Qué es lo que quieres explicar?- lo interrumpió Hermione- ¿Qué te  
hiciste pasar por muerto para burlarte de nosotros? Dime una cosa, Harry,  
¿te divertía mucho imaginar nuestra angustia, nuestro sentimiento de  
culpabilidad?  
20. Me lo he imaginado muchas veces, Hermione, pero jamás me he divertido  
con eso  
21. Sí, como no- dijo Ron- Ese ha sido tu problema, Potter, siempre te ha  
gustado llamar la atención, y encontraste la mejor manera. Claro, ya no  
tenías suficiente atención porque Sirius se había ido, y ahora querías  
que todos sufrieran por ti. Obviamente se te olvidó de que si Sirius cayó  
por el velo fue por TU culpa...- los demás lo miraron atónitos, esta vez  
Ron había ido demasiado lejos...  
22. Eso no es cierto- dijo él tranquilamente. Todos lo miraron asombrados-  
Sirius hubiera ido al ministerio estuviera yo allí o no. Y si no era el  
ministerio, se hubiera unido a la orden en el siguiente ataque mortífago.  
Y yo lo entiendo perfectamente: Sirius fue un auror muy bueno, el mejor  
junto con mi padre, y un hombre con su temple no puede permanecer  
encerrado mientras los demás arriesgan su vida en una batalla...- los demás  
lo miraban asombrados. No sólo porque no se produjo la explosión que  
esperaban de su parte, sino porque acababa de pronunciar casi las mismas  
palabras que ellos habían pensado decirle para que no se sintiera  
culpable de la muerte de Sirius- ¿Puedo explicarme ahora?  
23. No tienes nada que explicar- dijo Hermione- Simplemente no te  
importamos, hubieras escrito si hubiera sido así...  
24. Quise escribirles- dijo Harry- En realidad quise hacerlo, pero...  
25. No nos vengas con el cuento de que te lo tenían prohibido- dijo Ron- Si  
realmente hubieras querido escribirnos lo hubieras hecho.  
26. Había razones mucho más poderosas...- empezó a decir Harry  
27. Y a nosotros no nos interesa escucharlas- lo interrumpió Ron- Puedes  
quedarte con tus razones Potter, las que hayan sido...- dicho esto, salió  
de la habitación seguido por las chicas  
28. Lo sentimos, Harry- dijo George- No pensamos que reaccionarían así...  
29. No importa- dijo él- Si hablan con él, díganle que cuando quiera saber  
la verdad me busque...  
30. ¡CHICOS, BAJEN A CENAR!- se escuchó la voz de la Sra. Weasley desde  
abajo. Los tres salieron de la habitación y bajaron a la cocina- Hola  
Harry querido- dijo cuando entraron, luego se fijó en el moretón que se  
estaba empezando a formar en su mandíbula, donde lo había golpeado Ron-  
Pero... ¿qué te ha ocurrido?  
31. Pues qué más va a ser- dijo Fred- Sino que...  
32. He tropezado y me di con el pomo de la puerta- lo interrumpió Harry,  
lanzándoles una mirada para que no dijeran nada. La Sra. Weasley pareció  
satisfecha con esa respuesta  
33. Deberías andar con más cuidado- dijo- Imagino que ya habrás hablado con  
Ron y Hermione...- Harry asintió- Que bueno que todo vuelva a ser como  
antes. ¿Y dónde están?  
34. Dijeron que bajaban enseguida- dijo George. Una vez más, su madre  
pareció satisfecha con la respuesta y empezó a servir. Enseguida se les  
unieron Ron, Hermione y Ginny. La cena transcurrió en silencio. Los  
adultos casi no hablaban entre sí y los chicos no cruzaban palabra. Ya  
cuando terminaron. Los adultos se quedaron en la mesa mientras que los  
chicos iban al segundo piso. Harry fue a la habitación de los gemelos y  
estuvo hablando con ellos hasta que Dumbledore lo fue a buscar. Se  
despidió de Fred y George y siguió al director hasta abajo  
35. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres quedarte, Harry?- preguntó la Sra.  
Weasley- Los chicos y tú deben tener mucho de que hablar...  
36. No puedo, Sra. Weasley,- dijo él- le he prometido al Sr. Hastings  
permanecer en donde estoy ahora hasta ir a King Cross mañana...  
37. Y yo lo considero lo más prudente, Molly- dijo Dumbledore- Ya habrá  
demasiada gente saliendo de esta casa y los vecinos podrían darse cuenta.  
38. Está bien- dijo ella resignada- Nos vemos mañana en la estación Harry,  
Buenas Noches- Harry se despidió de ella y de los demás y salió con  
Dumbledore  
39. El pomo de la puerta...- dijo el director mientras caminaban- Debo  
admitir que es una muy buena excusa...- sonrió ante la mirada de extrañeza  
de Harry- He pasado primero por la habitación de Ron y lo he escuchado  
preocuparse por lo que diría su madre. Pensó que lo habías delatado, ¿no  
les has explicado todo?  
40. No me han dejado hablar- dijo Harry con tristeza- Piensan que lo he  
hecho a propósito...  
41. Lo siento- dijo Dumbledore, ya estaban en un callejón oscuro y se  
desaparecieron- También los escuché decir que no te importaba la muerte  
de Sirius. ¿Qué les hizo pensar eso?  
42. Me malinterpretaron- respondió Harry- Ron me atacó con la muerte de  
Sirius y yo le respondí sin alterarme que eso no era mi culpa. Usted y yo  
sabemos que si Sirius estuviera realmente muerto mi reacción hubiera sido  
muy diferente.  
43. También me he enterado que has mantenido la calma con el joven Malfoy.  
Asumo que Steffany tiene que ver en eso...- Harry sonrió- ¿En qué forma?  
44. Le he prometido no irme de golpes con él en cuanto nos veamos...- habían  
llegado al Caldero Chorreante y entraron los dos juntos  
45. Quiero disculparme, Harry, fui yo quien te pidió que no les escribieras  
a tus amigos...  
46. No tiene porqué, si yo hubiera querido desobedecerlo lo hubiera hecho,  
no sería la primera vez. No le puedo negar que más de una vez estuve a  
punto de tomar la pluma y escribirles, pero eso hubiera significado  
arriesgarlos de alguna forma, a ellos y a mis compañeros del instituto.  
Si el que estén enfadados conmigo es el precio que tengo que pagar por su  
seguridad, no me parece demasiado alto. Enemistados conmigo estarán más  
seguros... Es como el acuerdo que hemos llegado con Steffany: los dos nos  
conocimos al compartir la maestra de transformaciones y nos hicimos  
amigos, nada más. Los únicos que saben de nuestra relación son Richard y  
usted  
47. Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana. Dile a Steffany que tendrá que ir en  
los botes. Y ve a saludar a Hagrid en cuanto llegues, está ansioso por  
verte...  
48. Está bien. Hasta mañana profesor- dicho esto, fue hasta su habitación,  
en donde Steffany lo esperaba despierta- Lamento haber tardado...- dijo  
besándola  
49. Ya estás aquí y eso es lo que importa- dijo ella- ¿Y ese moretón?  
50. Me lo ha hecho Ron- le explicó- Estaban más enfadados de lo que  
pensaba...  
51. Eso veo- dijo Steffany abrazada a él aún- ¿Y se los has explicado todo?  
52. Ni siquiera me han dejado hablar- dijo él tristemente- Dicen que lo  
hice para burlarme de ellos...- Steffany acercó sus labios a los de él y  
los rozó  
53. Ya recapacitarán- le dijo tiernamente- Recuerda que no estás solo, yo  
estaré contigo  
54. Eso es lo único que me anima- dijo Harry- Saber que tú estarás allí y  
podré tenerte a mi lado, aunque tengamos que fingir que sólo somos amigos-  
la besó otra vez mientras los dos se recostaban en la cama. Poco a poco,  
las caricias se hicieron más intensas, hasta que la pasión los envolvió  
completamente...  
Al día siguiente, la primera en despertar fue Steffany. En parte era por la  
ansiedad de ir a Hogwarts por primera vez y también porque necesitaba  
terminar de arreglar su equipaje, ya que hasta el día anterior sus cosas  
estaban en el baúl de Harry y habían tenido que comprar uno para ella en el  
Callejón Diagon. Con un simple movimiento de varita terminó de acomodar su  
ropa y empezó a cambiarse. Hecho esto, decidió despertar a su marido...  
1. Harry...- dijo acercándose a la cama y sacudiéndolo suavemente- Harry,  
despierta ya...  
2. Cinco minutos más mi niña...- dijo él dormido  
3. Vamos, Harry, tenemos que tomar el tren...- siguió insistiendo ella  
4. ¿Qué...?- dijo él abriendo los ojos- Buenos Días mi amor...  
5. Buenos Días dormilón- dijo Steffany sonriendo- Vamos, levántate ya,  
anoche olvidé decirte que llegó una carta del ministerio: un auto nos  
recogerá a las diez en punto y ya pasan de las nueve...  
6. Está bien, está bien- dijo él levantándose- Baja y dile a Tom que  
desayunaremos abajo. Yo me visto y te alcanzo con los baúles. Me pregunto  
como haremos para llevar tres jaulas...  
7. Nos la arreglaremos- dijo Steffany antes de salir. Bajó hasta el comedor  
y se buscó al encargado- Buenos Días, Tom...- saludó al encontrarlo  
8. Buenos Días, Srta. Black, ¿desean que les suba el desayuno?  
9. No gracias, decidimos desayunar aquí. Aunque Harry necesita ayuda con  
nuestros baúles...  
10. Ahora subo a ayudarlo- dijo Tom- Tome asiento por favor, enseguida bajo  
con sus equipajes- subió las escaleras y minutos después bajó con uno de  
los baúles y la jaula de Hedwig, seguido de Harry, que traía el resto-  
Enseguida les sirvo el desayuno...  
11. ¿Cómo sabe el ministerio dónde estamos?- preguntó Harry cuando Tom se  
fue  
12. Al parecer Fudge se preocupó por tu seguridad y le preguntó a Michael  
como llegarías a King Cross, cuando él le dijo que iríamos en metro, el  
ministro le preguntó donde estábamos para enviarnos un auto con dos  
aurores...  
13. En lo del auto no pongo objeción- dijo Harry- Pero los aurores...- en ese  
momento llegó Tom con el desayuno, les sirvió y se retiró enseguida. Ya  
casi terminaban cuando una mujer con una túnica naranja entró al local  
14. ¡Harry!- dijo Rita Skeeter acercándose a su mesa- Así que aquí te  
tenían escondido...  
15. Buenos Días Srta. Skeeter- dijo Harry educadamente  
16. Te he buscado durante días, ¿sabes?- dijo ella- Ni siquiera en el  
ministerio sabían donde estabas... ¿Y no me presentas a tu acompañante?  
17. Ordinariamente no lo haría, pero sé que lo averiguará de todos modos.  
Steffany, ella es Rita Skeeter. Srta. Skeeter, ella es Steffany Black,  
una amiga...  
18. ¿Black?- preguntó Rita- ¿Tienes alguna relación con Sirius Black?  
19. No hasta donde yo sé- dijo Steffany, estaba preparada para esa pregunta-  
Soy americana. Mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando era pequeña y  
me crié con tutores. Como Harry y yo compartíamos las clases de  
transformaciones, él me habló de Hogwarts y yo de todas formas quería  
terminar mis estudios en un colegio de magia así que iré allí...  
20. No hay ninguna historia en esto- dijo Harry- Steffany y yo sólo somos  
amigos, nada más...  
21. En otras palabras, no publicaré nada sobre Steffany si sé lo que me  
conviene- concluyó Rita  
22. Exacto...- dijo Harry- Y ahora si nos disculpa, hemos terminado de  
desayunar y ya son casi las diez, tenemos que ir a la estación...  
23. Sí, claro- dijo Rita retirándose- Que tengan un buen año...  
24. No deberías estar hablando con esa mujer- dijo una voz tras él, Harry  
se dio la vuelta y vio a Tonks- La última vez te trajo varios problemas...  
25. Hola Tonks- dijo Harry- Rita no publicará nada. Y permíteme corregirte:  
la última vez que hablé con ella, Umbridge fue a parar en Azkaban...-  
terminó sonriendo  
26. Así que fuiste tú quien le dio todo el material para ese reportaje... No  
debiste hacerlo  
27. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho- dijo Harry- Supongo que vienes para  
escoltarme...  
28. Sí, el auto está esperando afuera. Debemos llevarlos a ti y a una  
muchacha americana... Se me ha caído donde lo tenía anotado, pero supongo  
que eres tú...- le dijo a Steffany  
29. Sí, mucho gusto, Steffany Black- Tonks la miró asombrada  
30. Puedes llamarme Tonks- le dijo al fin- Veo que ya terminaron de  
desayunar, vamos por sus equipajes...- fueron hasta donde estaban los  
baúles- Te desapareces un año y regresas con dos jaulas más, ¿qué es  
esto?- preguntó señalando a Ra...  
31. Eso es lo que he tratado de averiguar- mintió Steffany- Lo encontramos  
en un parque muggle y lo llevamos con nosotros...  
32. Al menos parece inofensivo...- dijo Tonks, luego vio a Saz- ¡¿Qué hace  
esa cosa allí?!- gritó  
33. Está durmiendo- dijo Harry tranquilamente- Y es una serpiente, una King  
Imperial...  
34. ¡De eso ya me he dado cuenta!- dijo Tonks- ¿Sabe Dumbledore que tienes  
una serpiente?  
35. Sí, y me ha dado permiso para llevarla. ¿No te gusta?- dijo alzando la  
jaula  
36. ¡No te me acerques con esa jaula!- dijo Tonks- Esos meses en coma te  
han afectado el cerebro, sólo a ti se te ocurre llevar una serpiente al  
colegio... Vámonos o los dejará el tren. Su cuenta ya está pagada- los tres  
le dieron las gracias a Tom y salieron a la calle, donde un auto negro  
los esperaba. Subieron las cosas y enseguida estuvieron camino a la  
estación. Casi media hora después llegaron y buscaron un carrito  
inmediatamente  
37. Yo los dejo aquí- dijo Tonks- Esperaré a que crucen la barrera, tienen  
veinte minutos...  
38. Va a sonarte descabellado- le dijo Harry a Steffany- Pero tenemos que  
cruzar la barrera entre los andenes 9 y 10, ve tu primero, corre si  
quieres...- Steffany tomó su carrito y corrió hasta la barrera, segundos  
después, había desaparecido- Gracias por todo Tonks, ya nos veremos- dijo  
antes de cruzar la barrera. Steffany lo esperaba mirando al gran tren  
escarlata que estaba frente a ella- Es impresionante, ¿verdad?  
39. Vaya que sí...- dijo ella- No pensé que esto estuviera tan lleno de  
gente...  
40. Siempre lo está. Aunque llegamos temprano, vamos al compartimiento del  
final, no quiero encontrarme con nadie todavía- los dos tomaron sus  
carritos y fueron hasta el último vagón del tren. Acomodaron sus cosas y  
se quedaron allí viendo por la ventana. Luego de unos diez minutos, un  
grupo bastante numeroso cruzó la barrera- Mira, allí están los Weasley-  
le dijo a Steffany, ella miró por la ventana- Esos son los padres de Ron,  
a su padre lo viste en el ministerio de magia. Los que están a su lado  
son Fred y George, son los dueños de esa tienda de bromas en el Callejón  
Diagon que tanto te llamó la atención ayer pero estaba cerrada. Atrás  
vienen Ron y Hermione, y la que está junto a tu hermano es Ginny, la  
menor de todos- todos se reunieron y estuvieron hablando durante unos  
segundos. Luego se retiraron a un compartimento- Este es el momento para  
bajar- dijo Harry- La Sra. Weasley debe estar preguntándose donde estoy,  
¿vienes conmigo?  
41. Sí, no quiero quedarme sola en este compartimento- los dos salieron del  
compartimento y fueron hasta donde se encontraban los Sres. Weasley y los  
gemelos  
42. ¡Harry querido!- dijo la Sra. Weasley- Pensamos que no llegabas aún...  
43. Llegué hace diez minutos- dijo él- Lo que pasa es que no quiero que  
nadie me vea... Ella es Steffany, una amiga que conocí en los Estados  
Unidos. Steffany, ellos son los Weasley.  
44. Harry me ha hablado mucho de ustedes- dijo Steffany- Es un placer  
conocerlos...  
45. El gusto es nuestro querida- dijo la Sra. Weasley- Estos son mis hijos,  
Fred y George, a Ron y Ginny ya los conocerás en Hogwarts. Ahora están en  
el compartimento de los prefectos. Hermione y Draco son amigos de la  
familia y son premios anuales  
46. Será mejor que ya suban- dijo el Sr. Weasley- El tren partirá en unos  
minutos...  
47. Es verdad- dijo la Sra. Weasley- ¿Por qué no vienen a pasar la navidad  
con nosotros? Tú también estás invitada, Steffany...  
48. Muchas Gracias, Sra. Weasley, pero no podemos- dijo ella- Madam  
Sinclair, nuestra profesora de transformaciones, nos ha invitado a su  
casa en Nueva York y ya aceptamos...  
49. Es una lástima, pero otra vez será- sonó el silbato del tren- Bien, que  
tengan un buen año. Nos vemos pronto- los dos se despidieron y fueron  
hasta su compartimiento  
50. Sirius no exageraba- dijo Steffany una vez allí- Esa mujer te quiere  
como a un hijo...- el tren comenzó a moverse- Jamás pensé que estaría aquí  
luego de escapar de casa...  
51. La vida da muchas vueltas- dijo Harry tomándole la mano- Cuando salí de  
quinto año me imaginé muchas veces como sería mi vida desde entonces.  
Pero ninguna se acerca a esta...  
52. ¿Te arrepientes? ¿Te arrepientes de haber ido al instituto ahora que  
ves las consecuencias?  
53. No, no me arrepiento. Si no hubiera ido, ahora estaría comenzando  
séptimo curso realmente, sumido en una profunda depresión porque seguro  
no estaría enterado de que Sirius está vivo y, lo más importante, tampoco  
te habría conocido- en ese momento, se escucharon voces en el pasillo  
54. Te dije que debíamos apresurarnos, Luna, ahora no encontraremos lugar...  
55. Yo conozco esa voz- dijo Harry- Son Neville y Luna, ¿te importa si  
vienen con nosotros?  
56. No, claro que no. Me gustaría conocerlos, yo los llamaré- abrió la  
puerta del compartimiento y vio a dos chicos parados en medio del pasillo-  
Oigan, si quieren pueden venir aquí...  
57. Gracias- dijo Luna, que llevaba nuevamente el collar de corchos- ¿Lo  
ves, Neville?- los dos tomaron sus cosas y las llevaron al compartimiento-  
¡Harry! Neville, mira quien está aquí...  
58. ¿Qué dices, Luna?- preguntó Neville entrando- Harry debe estar... ¡Harry!  
59. Hola chicos- dijo él sonriendo  
60. Pensamos que estarías más adelante- dijo Neville- Pensábamos ir a  
buscarte después...  
61. Vinimos aquí a propósito- dijo Harry- Llegamos con veinte minutos de  
anticipación  
62. ¿Tú quién eres?- le preguntó Luna a Steffany- No te había visto antes...  
63. No claro que no,- dijo ella- iré a Hogwarts este año. Antes tenía  
profesores de magia particulares, pero quiero graduarme en Hogwarts... Mi  
nombre es Steffany Black  
64. Tuvimos la misma profesora de transformaciones- explicó Harry-  
Steffany, ellos son Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood. Neville está en  
séptimo igual que nosotros...  
65. Y yo en sexto- dijo Luna- ¿Ustedes están saliendo juntos?- preguntó  
sorprendiéndolos  
66. ¡Luna!- la regañó Neville- Eso no es de nuestra incumbencia...  
67. No importa- dijo Harry- Y no, no salimos juntos, sólo somos amigos...  
68. ¿Y ya sabes a qué casa quieres ir?- preguntó Neville- Luna está en  
Ravenclaw y Harry y yo en Gryffindor. Seguramente Harry ya te habló sobre  
ellas  
69. Sí, ya lo hizo, y me gustaría estar en Gryffindor. ¿Qué asignaturas  
están tomando?  
70. Lo básico- respondió Neville- Transformaciones, encantamientos,  
herbología, C.C.M, astronomía, D.C.L.A.O y pociones...  
71. ¿Estás tomando pociones también?- preguntó Harry  
72. Sí, saqué una buena nota en el T.I.M.O y la escogí en sexto. Quiero ser  
auror...  
73. Me alegro mucho por ti, Neville- dijo Harry- ¿Quién dio D.C.L.A.O el  
año pasado?  
74. El Prof. Snape- respondió Luna- Y tuvimos un nuevo profesor de  
pociones, era muy amable con todos y no bajaba injustamente los puntos,  
pero ya se fue...  
75. ¿Por qué?- preguntó Steffany, aunque tanto como ella como Harry sabían  
la razón...  
76. Los Slytherin- dijo Luna- No se conformaron con un profesor imparcial y  
le hicieron la vida imposible al pobre, no había una clase de Gryffindor  
y Slytherin en que no hubiera accidentes, todos a propósito... Incluso el  
Prof. Snape, que sigue siendo su jefe de casa, les quitó puntos y les dio  
detenciones, pero nada...  
77. ¿Y no saben quién dará pociones este año?- preguntó Steffany  
78. No, siempre presentan a los nuevos profesores en el banquete de  
bienvenida- respondió Neville- Pero quien vaya a serlo, lo compadezco...  
¿Ustedes que asignaturas tomarán?  
79. Las mismas que tú- dijo Harry- También vamos a ser aurores... Aunque ya  
no me entusiasma tanto D.C.L.A.O...- dijo con una mueca  
80. Sí, recuerdo que era tu favorita- dijo Neville- Creí que Ron y Hermione  
serían quienes te dirían las novedades, ¿no has hablado con ellos?  
81. Siguen enfadados conmigo- dijo Harry- Anoche me dijeron unas cuantas  
cosas...  
82. Vaya, yo pensé que se les pasaría enseguida- dijo Neville- Lo siento...  
83. No pasa nada- dijo Harry- Es más, gracias por escribirme  
advirtiéndomelo...  
Pasaron el resto del viaje hablando de distintas cosas, Neville y Luna les  
contaban como había sido el año anterior en Hogwarts y Harry y Steffany les  
describían lo que conocían de los Estados Unidos: Nueva York. Cuando vino  
la señora del carrito, compraron varias cosas para calmar su hambre y  
siguieron hablando de distintos temas, hasta que poco a poco se fueron  
acercando a la estación de Hogsmeade. Una vez allí, Harry les dijo a  
Neville y a Luna que se adelantaran a buscar un carruaje mientras él iba a  
saludar a Hagrid junto a Steffany. Ellos asintieron y Harry y Steffany  
fueron al final del tren, donde Hagrid estaba con su lámpara  
1. ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí!- gritaba  
2. ¡Hey, Hagrid!- dijo Harry acercándose, el semi gigante estuvo a punto de  
soltar la lámpara  
3. ¡Harry!- dijo abrazándolo y poniéndose a llorar- ¡Nos has dado un buen  
susto! ¿Qué es eso de desaparecer durante un año sin dar señales de  
vida?  
4. No lo he hecho a propósito- dijo Harry, aunque en el fondo eso no era  
del todo cierto  
5. Sí, ya sé, pero dime ¿cómo has estado? He tratado de que Dumbledore me  
deje visitarte pero no me ha dejado, dijo que es por tu seguridad...  
6. Sí, me he pasado encerrado estos últimos días- dijo Harry- Ella es  
Steffany, una amiga...  
7. Ah si- dijo Hagrid mirándola- Tú debes ser la chica nueva, ¿verdad?-  
ella asintió- Tendrás que venir conmigo en los botes. ¿Cuál es tu  
apellido?  
8. Black, Steffany Black... Soy americana- añadió ante la cara de asombro de  
Hagrid- Mis abuelos paternos eran ingleses, pero no sé mucho sobre  
ellos...  
9. Steffany, yo te dejo aquí- dijo Harry- Nos vemos en el banquete. Adiós  
Hagrid...- fue hasta el carruaje donde lo esperaban Luna y Neville y  
partieron hasta el castillo.  
Recorrieron el corto camino desde la estación hasta el castillo con  
normalidad y enseguida Neville y él fueron a la mesa de Gryffindor. Allí,  
Harry vio como sus otros compañeros de curso le dirigían frías miradas de  
reproche y ni siquiera lo tomaron en cuenta, lo que lo entristeció de  
nuevo. Tomó asiento en un rincón junto a Neville y luego de unos minutos  
entró la Profa. McGonagall seguida de Steffany y los de primero. El sobrero  
seleccionador recibió una salva de aplausos tras su canción y empezó la  
selección de los de primero. Luego, Dumbledore se puso de pie y pidió  
silencio con las manos  
1. Atención todos- dijo- Este año, contaremos con la presencia de una  
alumna nueva que no irá a primero sino a séptimo año. Antes estudiaba en  
América y espero que la reciban bien...  
2. ¡Black, Steffany!- dijo la Profa. McGonagall. El comedor se llenó de  
murmullos, ese no era un apellido muy común y a todos les extrañaba que  
una americana lo llevara  
3. ¡GRYFFINDOR!- gritó el sombrero segundos después. La mesa de los leones  
aplaudió ruidosamente y procedieron al banquete  
4. Me alegro de quedar en Gryffindor- dijo Steffany sentándose entre Harry  
y Neville- Por un momento temí ir a Slytherin...  
5. Yo te dije que no sería así- dijo Harry- No tienes nada de Slytherin-  
ella sonrió y siguieron cenando, aunque Harry tuvo que soportar durante  
toda la cena las indirectas de sus compañeros, lo que lo entristecía cada  
vez más. Hasta que hubo un momento en que ya no aguantó más y salió del  
comedor ante las miradas extrañadas de todos. Steffany no tardó en salir  
tras él, aunque no sabía que camino había tomado 


	7. Adaptándose

Advertencia: En este cap. también hay escena de lemmon, no muy fuertes,  
pero la hay, por lo que no es recomendada para menores de 13 años. Pueden  
saltàrsela si quieren, lo he señalado con asteriscos (*****)  
Capitulo 7: Adaptándose  
Steffany subía por las escaleras de una alta torre de Hogwarts, exactamente  
la torre de Astronomía, subía las escaleras esperando encontrar a alguien  
en el tejado a cielo abierto.  
- ¿Harry? ¿Cariño estás aquí?- pregunta Steffany preocupada por el  
estado de su marido. Hubo unos minutos de silencio cargados de tensión y  
tristeza.  
- Aquí estoy, Steffany- contesto Harry triste- ¿Cómo me has encontrado?  
- Ha sido fácil, sólo tuve que recordar al lugar que ibas cuando  
estabas triste por algo- comentó Steffany- Harry, no te des mal. No es tú  
culpa que tus amigos se hayan enfadado contigo- dijo abrazándolo  
cariñosamente.  
- Lo sé pero no puedo de sentirme mal por haberles dejado sin decirles  
nada- dijo Harry- pero aun así no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho.  
- Lo he comprobado. Ahora levanta ese ánimo que mañana hay clases y no  
quiero ver a mi amor somnoliento, con mala cara y sin prestar atención-  
comentó Steffany con una sonrisa en la cara.  
- ¡Ay Steffany! ¿Qué haría sin ti?  
- Pues no sé...- dice con pose pensativa- ¿Suicidarte en la torre de  
astronomía?- comenta divertida.  
- Buena idea- dice Harry poniéndose de pie. Se acerca al borde de la  
torre, se da la vuelta mirando a Steffany, se pone de rodillas-Steffany,  
mi amor. Siento mucho haberte hecho sufrir tontamente por mi culpa, ahora  
podrás vivir en paz, encontrar a tu verdadero amor y ante todo despídeme  
de todos- dice Harry cómicamente en una postura más de pedir la mano a  
una joven que de despedida antes de suicidarse. Después de terminar esa  
frase, Harry estira el brazo en dirección a Steffany, da unos pasos hacia  
atrás hasta que cae al vacío sin que se produzca ningún sonido de choque.  
Steffany se asoma al borde de la torre, mira hacia abajo y sonríe.  
- Este Harry- murmura tirándose al vacío también.  
A los pocos minutos vuelve subida en un hermoso Fénix de un color rojo y  
amarillo compuesto por lo que parecía fuego hacían una aparición  
espectacular en el mismo lugar donde antes estaba un pareja de jóvenes. Con  
unos movimientos fluidos, el fénix hizo un hermoso aterrizaje y Steffany  
con un ágil movimiento bajó del magnífico animal que a los pocos segundos  
se transformó en un joven de pelo negro desordenado, ojos de un verde  
esmeralda y con una cicatriz en la frente.  
- Harry, no lo vuelvas hacer- comentó Steffany una vez que Harry había  
recuperado su forma humana- Sabes que no me gusta que juegues con tu  
muerte- termina dándole una cariñosa colleja como recordatorio.  
- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es que me relaja- añade al ver la cara  
de furia de su esposa.  
- Bueno, será mejor ir a la torre de Gryffindor. No quiero ya despertar  
sospechas entre los de la casa, sobre todo de Hermione.  
- Ya, esa si te descuidas te descubre hasta las caries- comenta Harry  
divertido mientras bajaban las escaleras. Steffany ante este comentario  
se empezó a reír divertida por el comentario de Harry y ante esto Harry  
no pudo evitar contarle algún que otro comentario gracioso sobre los que  
eran sus amigos como la broma que hicieron los gemelos Weasley a su  
hermano Ron transformando el osito de éste en una horripilante araña.  
A cuatro pasillos antes de llegar al cuadro de la Señora Gorda, ambos,  
tuvieron que hacerse invisibles e ir por otro camino para no encontrarse  
con Filch ni su gata que en esas horas rondaban por los alrededores de la  
torre de Gryffindor.  
A la mañana siguiente, todo el comedor estaba hablando sobre el nuevo  
torneo que se había organizado el ministerio y que el profesor Dumbledore  
había anunciado que se iba a organizar en Hogwarts. Harry y Steffany  
estaban sentados en la mesa tomándose su desayuno compuesto por fibras y  
carbohidratos, cuando pasó por la mesa Hermione repartiendo los horarios  
del año a todos los Gryffindors exceptuando a Harry, el cual se quedó ella  
para sí.  
- Accio horario- dice Harry triste por el comportamiento de sus amigos.  
- Tranquilo Harry, ya verás como dentro de poco estarán igual que antes-  
le anima Steffany- Además hoy tenemos dobles de pociones con Richard,  
luego una clase doble con Snape y para acabar Cuidados de Criaturas  
Mágicas- comenta ella mirando sus horarios oyendo a lo lejos como Ron  
farfullaba su mala suerte por dobles de pociones y doble con Snape.  
Steffany llevó a Harry a las clases de pociones donde se sentaron al final  
del todo para no llamar demasiado la atención del resto de estudiantes,  
sacaron todo el material para esa clase cuando hizo su aparición Richard  
que como Harry recordaba de sus anteriores años escolares en Hogwarts hizo  
una entrada igual a la de su padre.  
- Bienvenidos a las clases de pociones de séptimo curso, mi nombre es  
Richard Snape y seré su profesor para todo el curso. Seré duro, seré  
exigente y sobre todo malvado con aquellos que no obedezcan mis normas y  
reglas ¿Entendido?- dice Richard entrando allí como solía hacer su padre  
ya que éste le había dado unos consejos de padre para que no tuviese  
problemas con sus estudiantes- Bien, pues a preparar esta poción- añade y  
con un movimiento de varita hace aparecer en la pizarra unos pasos para  
realizar la poción.  
Todos empezaron a sacar los ingredientes para preparar la poción. Tanto  
Harry como Steffany ya tenían casi hecha la poción que les había mandado  
Richard, mientras éste estaba pasando por entre los diferentes alumnos  
mirando como las preparando criticando aquellas que estaban saliendo mal  
especialmente a los Gryffindor por indicaciones de su padre para que los  
Slytherin no se rebelasen en su contra. A media hora del final, Richard  
dejó de pasearse por las distintos lugares donde se preparaban las pociones  
casi terminadas para dirigirse donde sus amigos que hacían como la  
preparaban viendo como su amigo Harry estaba deprimido mientras que  
Steffany le intentaba reconfortar.  
- Steffany, ¿a Harry que le pasa?- comenta en voz baja a su amiga.  
- Esta deprimido por sus amigos de Hogwarts...- y le empieza a contar  
en susurros todo lo sucedido días anteriores.  
- A éste lo que necesita es gastar una broma- comenta divertido Richard-  
Para levantarle el ánimo- añade Richard al ver la cara de preocupación  
de Steffany.  
- ¡¡Richard!! Hemos venido aquí para trabajar, no para crear problemas...  
- Lo sé, amiga- dice cogiéndole la mano- pero si tus mimos no ayudan no  
sé otra cosa para que no tenga esa cara de muermo.  
- Esta bien, ves hablar con él pero ten cuidado con lo que dices o  
haces- comenta Steffany protectoramente ya que desde que su amor estaba  
así era muy protectora con Harry.  
Richard se acerca a Harry con precaución ya que una vez que le intentó  
sorprender estuvo dos días en el ala del hospital del instituto de Merlín  
por una maldición.  
- Compañero, ¿qué tal estas?- pregunta Richard sabiendo la respuesta.  
- Bien- miente Harry fingiendo una sonrisa en su demacrado rostro.  
- Harry, no sabes mentir y menos a Steffany. Ella me ha contado todo y  
sé que no es fácil ver como los que eran tus amigos desde hacía más de  
cinco años te den la espalda pero debes superarlo y sé la mejor forma-  
comenta Richard con una sonrisa disimulada en el rostro para que ninguno  
de los alumnos se fijase lo que hacían.  
- Sí, es verdad. Debo pasar página y esperar a que ellos decidan estar  
de mi lado de nuevo. Gracias Richard y ¿qué es eso que tienes pensado?-  
comenta Harry una vez que había reflexionado las palabras de su amigo,  
Richard.  
- Ya te lo contare- dice Richard en voz baja, se da la vuelta y grita-  
Ya pueden recoger todas sus cosas, recojan su poción en una probeta y  
dejen una muestra y Señor Potter quédese un momento que le tengo que  
decir una cosa- termina con voz neutra.  
Todos hicieron lo que les había mandado, dejaron todos los resultados de  
sus pociones encima de su mesa y salieron a la siguiente clase. Steffany  
espero a Harry fuera de clase mientras éste hablaba con Richard.  
- ¿Bien?, que te ha dicho- pregunta curiosa después de cinco minutos  
hablando con Richard mientras se dirigían a su próxima clase.  
- Que vamos a darles a los Slytherins un regalito antes de navidad-  
comenta divertido caminando a D.C.L.A.O.  
- Mmm..., no será nada grave- dice preocupada Steffany por lo que iban  
hacer.  
- Tranquila, sólo será algo para alegrar el ambiente, además Richard  
ahora es profesor. Tiene responsabilidades como yo- termina dando el  
asunto por cerrado mientras abría la puerta.  
- Vaya, ahora el Señor Potter y la Señorita Black nos ofrecen su  
presencia en la clase. Llegan tarde, diez puntos menos para cada uno.  
Siéntense y atiendan- dice Snape fríamente nada más verlos entrar por la  
puerta- Ahora que estamos en silencio y en tranquilidad continuaré  
hablando...  
El profesor estuvo explicando sobre varias criaturas tenebrosas, entre  
ellas a los Dementores, de como combatirlas y enfrentarse en ellas. Y en la  
segunda hora estuvieron viendo algunos hechizos para defenderse de esas  
criaturas donde el hechizo Expecto patronum todos de la AD que estuvieron  
en quinto, Harry y para sorpresa de muchos Steffany. Aún así Snape pudo  
sacar a Harry como a Steffany más puntos que al resto de Gryffindor sin  
causa aparente si es que por tener cara de eso ya lo sé y mejor que tú era  
una excusa.  
A la hora del almuerzo, Harry se quedó de nuevo aislado de los que  
consideraba sus amigos, comió con relativa tranquilidad si a eso se le  
puede llamar cuando los hermanos Creeveys con otros de sus fans le estaban  
haciendo preguntas, fotos,... que no pudieron hacerle el día anterior por  
desaparecer nada más cenar. Al mismo tiempo Steffany se encontraba  
debatiéndose entre divertida y enfadada por lo que le ocurría a Harry y  
Richard desde la mesa de profesores estaba riéndose abiertamente ganándose  
caras sorprendidas por parte del alumnado que mirase a la mesa de  
profesores. Entre tanto Hermione, Ron, Draco y Ginny se encontraban en un  
lado de la mesa de Gryffindor criticando duramente a Harry y prometiéndose  
de que harían lo imposible para que supiese lo que ellos sintieron cuando  
se enteraron cuando había muerto y lo iba a pagar quedándose solo y para  
ello tenía que alejar a Steffany de él.  
Era hora de ir al Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, donde los esperaba Hagrid  
en el linde con el bosque prohibido.  
- Bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar, este año estudiaremos una serie  
de criaturas mágicas tanto oscuras como blancas. Ante todo espero de  
ustedes el respeto hacia ellas ya que no se andarán con chiquiteces-  
empieza a decir Hagrid- Ahora sígandme, nos adentraremos un poco en el  
bosque para estudiar a la acromántula, una especie de araña gigante con  
la habilidad de hablar. Permanezcan detrás de mi y no les pasará nada-  
comenta guiándolos por un sendero- A los pocos minutos, llegan a un  
pequeño claro donde se ve a una enorme araña peluda, muchos al verla se  
asustaron entre ellos Ron.  
- No es asusten, no hará nada a menos que la provoquemos. Acérquense un  
poco más- solo se acercan fingiendo inseguridad Harry y Steffany- Así me  
gusta- dice guiñando a los dos.  
- Fanfarrón- farfulla por bajo Ron que aún así lo escucha Harry y  
Steffany.  
- Bien, ahora que todos están atentos. Las acromántulas...- entonces  
Hagrid empezó a contar todo lo que sabía de ellas, la supuesta historia  
de por qué se habían creado, las habilidades tanto mágicos como no que  
tenían, sus hábitats naturales y sus costumbres.  
- Para la próxima clase, quiero un pergamino de no menos de 40  
centímetros sobre lo que hemos visto hoy. Les tengo que comunicar que  
Dumbledore me ha dado permiso para realizar una excursión con los de  
séptimo al bosque. Ya pueden irse- dice en voz alta- Harry, ¿te puedes  
quedar un rato?- éste afirma con la cabeza mientras el resto se alejaba  
rumbo al castillo donde se encontraba Steffany que no había visto como  
Harry se quedaba con Hagrid.  
- Verás, Harry, me tienes preocupado. Sé que tus amigos te han dejado  
abandonado y solo pero verás como todo se arreglará y si no hecha una  
mirada al pasado cuando llegaste aquí que estabas solo y acabaste con un  
montón de amigos. Y sabes que me tienes para cualquier cosa. Además te  
veo muy bien acompañado de la señorita Black- dice pícaramente Hagrid.  
- Tienes razón. Todo el mundo tiene razón, no sé porqué estoy así- se  
regaña a sí mismo- Adiós Hagrid, y gracias- se despide rumbo al castillo.  
- Recuerda Harry, que no tienes que ser un héroe como todos lo pintan  
sino que a un verdadero héroe no se distingue por su poder o su valentía  
sino por la fuerza de su corazón- dice Hagrid poniéndole el brazo en el  
hombro- No te atormentes, lo que sientes te hará fuerte en el futuro.  
Recuerda lo que te he dicho.  
Con esas palabras Harry se va al castillo, pero él no sabía que allí  
Steffany había sido acorralada por el AD dirigidos por Hermione y Ron para  
disuadirla de que dejase de ir con Harry.  
- Steffany Black, te admitimos en nuestro grupo de entrenamiento para  
la lucha contra Voldemort si dejas de lado a Harry- dice Hermione  
ganándose miradas de incredulidad por unos y otros de asentimiento- ¿Qué  
dices?  
- No creía de ustedes que cayeran tan bajo- comento ácidamente Steffany-  
Será mejor dejarlo así antes de que salgan heridos.  
- Alto- exclama Ron- ¿Te crees que puedes con nosotros, que nos hemos  
enfrentado contra mortifagos y salido victoriosos?. Sabemos hasta más  
sobre el tema que los de Durmstrang.  
- Enhorabuena, y si ahora me permiten debo reunirme con Harry- comenta  
sin emociones.  
Pero no pudo dar ni un paso porque varias voces le lanzaron a la vez una  
serie de maldiciones que con sus reflejos cogidos con las prácticas de  
auror, esquivó todas ellas sin ninguna dificultad. Ante esto, los muchachos  
se sorprendieron pero en vez de quedarse así, le lanzaron cada vez  
maldiciones más potentes que pudo esquivar otra vez pero con más  
dificultad. Estuvieron así durante unos diez minutos, sin que ella hiciera  
nada para defenderse mientras que los otros le atacaban sin piedad por ver  
como una novata en la materia se defendía mucho mejor que ellos hasta que  
una de las maldiciones dio de lleno en Steffany dejándola en el suelo.  
- Ahora el golpe de gracia. Espero que después de esto te replantees,  
lo que te hemos comentado- dice Hermione mientras le lanzaba un maleficio  
que te producía pesadillas.  
Cuando estaba a medio metro de pegar en Steffany, la maldición quedó en el  
aire sin llegar a su objetivo. Se empezó a escuchar el canto de un fénix y  
en unos segundos un encapuchado apareció de la nada después de la explosión  
que había producido el fénix que llevaba en su hombro. El encapuchado cogió  
el maleficio que pendía en el aire y lo hizo desaparecer a un movimiento de  
su mano mientras que el fénix se posaba en Steffany.  
- ¡Oh, un fénix imperial!- susurra Hermione para si misma sin que nadie  
le oyese.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- pregunta el encapuchado con voz fría- Mi nombre  
no lo obtendrán si eso es lo que quieren- comentó el encapuchado- Pero  
les puedo decir que trabajo para la Federación Internacional de Brujos y  
sí, se Oclummancia y Legeromancia pero no la he utilizado- añade para  
aclarar las cosas sobre todo con Hermione.  
- Solo estábamos defendiéndonos, señor- dijo Ron mintiendo.  
- No mientan, pero sé también que no me lo dirán. Así que váyanse antes  
de que me arrepienta- dice fríamente. Todos se fueron- Steffany, amor,  
¿estás bien?- dice tendiéndole una mano.  
- Sí, cariño- dice alegre de verle- Será mejor irnos a un sitio donde  
no haya miradas indiscretas- añade en voz baja.  
- Ra- avisa el encapuchado.  
El fénix que se había mantenido apartado se acerca, se apoya en el hombro  
del hombre y con una llamarada desaparecen los tres para aparecer en lo  
alto de la torre de astronomía. El encapuchado se quita la capucha para  
dejar ver a un joven de pelo negro con unos ojos verde esmeralda  
entristecidos.  
- Harry, no estés triste. No saben lo que hacen- comenta con dulzura  
Steffany mientras le pasaba la mano por la cara- Será mejor volver a la  
sala común para realizar los deberes, no quiero que me castiguen por  
ello- comenta mientras con un movimiento de mano le quitaba toda la  
túnica de Auror. Se acerca a la puerta que daba a las escaleras, acerca  
el pomo y murmura en voz baja un hechizo.  
- Ra, ¿puedes vigilar a que nadie venga aquí y si eso nos avisas?-  
comenta seria Steffany, el fénix que se había posado en uno de los  
salientes de la torre desaparece entre una llamarada de fuego blanco.  
Steffany se dio la vuelta, se acercó a Harry y lo besó apasionadamente-  
Aún no te he dado las gracias por salvarme...- dice sensualmente.  
- Pues...-comenta Harry nervioso.  
Steffany sin dejarle contestar, se acerca de nuevo a él y le besa, se aleja  
de él unos metros, se quita la túnica del colegio y despacio el uniforme  
que se llevaba dejando ver a la intemperie su perfecto cuerpo de mujer,  
dejando a un Harry descompuesto por la impresión. Steffany se acerca de  
nuevo a él y con besos lo empieza a desnudar poco a poco, lo hecha en el  
suelo y empieza a bajar sus caricias hacia el miembro eréctil, le baja los  
pantalones y besa los muslos de Harry.  
******Steffany sube horizontalmente y besa los labios de Harry que se  
encontraban sonriendo haciendo que las dos lenguas jugasen un rato,  
Steffany bajó de nuevo hacia la zona G de Harry y bajo los calzoncillos con  
los dientes. Despacio y con delicadeza empezó a jugar con los testículos y  
el pene con su boca, lengua sacando de Harry gritos de satisfacción y  
placer. Harry desplazó con dulzura a Steffany para ponerse encima de ella y  
empezar a realizar sus juegos con la boca por los pechos y la vagina de su  
princesa, Steffany.  
Steffany se puso encima de Harry y empezó a moverse rítmicamente de arriba  
a bajo soltando algunos gritos de placer, luego cambiaron de postura para  
ponerse de lateral (Steffany se encontraba dando la espalda a Harry) donde  
Harry le penetraba rítmicamente haciendo que Steffany soltase gritos de  
goce, y para terminar Harry se puso encima de ella, junto su cuerpo  
sudoroso al de ella y empezaron a moverse acompasadamente los dos a la vez  
hasta que llegaron al climax quedándose los dos así durante varios minutos  
sintiendo el amor y el calor del otro.******  
Estuvieron así alrededor de una hora, sintiéndose felices por los momentos  
que podían compartir en la intimidad sintiendo el cuerpo del otro en el  
interior del otro sintiendo el amor del otro en sí mismo. Se levantaron, se  
arreglaron lo mejor que pudieron y salieron de la torre en dirección de la  
sala común de Gryffindor para recoger sus cosas para la clase de la noche  
de Astronomía. Al llegar a la sala, vieron como Hermione los miraba  
inquisidoramente con una mirada fría dirigida principalmente a Harry. Los  
dos subieron a sus cuartos, recogieron los libros y material escolar para  
empezar a realizar la tarea antes de la hora de la cena. Terminaron los  
deberes más temprano que ninguno de los demás de su curso y decidieron  
salir a dar un paseo dejando en sus cuartos sus mochilas listas y  
encantadas para que nadie las cogiesen para que luego no perdiesen tiempo  
después de cenar para ir a clase.  
Harry condujo a Steffany por varios pasillos y bajando varias escaleras  
hasta llegar a un cuadro donde se reflejaba un frutero, Harry con la mano  
hizo cosquillas a una pera que se empezó a mover y se transformó en un pomo  
de una puerta.  
- ¿Haces los honores de entrar?- dice Harry cortésmente.  
- Por supuesto, Lord- comenta Steffany divertida por el comportamiento  
de Harry- Nada más entrar, Harry se encontró con un elfo doméstico entre  
sus piernas abrazándolo calurosamente.  
- Dobby me alegro que estés bien.  
- Dobby también se alegra de que el Señor Harry Potter esté bien. Dobby  
el año pasado, Harry Potter, se puso muy triste al enterarse que el Señor  
Harry Potter había muerto y Dobby estuvo vago desde entonces pero el  
Señor Dumbledore le dijo a Dobby que estuviese contento porque Dobby  
tendría una sorpresa para el año que viene y desde entonces Dobby se puso  
a trabajar como siempre pero aún continuaba un poco triste- chilló Dobby-  
Pero desde que Dobby leyó que Harry Potter estaba vivo, Dobby está mejor.  
- Me alegro, Dobby. Esta muchacha tan guapa es Steffany, mi novia.  
- ¡Oh!- exclama Dobby- La Señorita debe ser muy buena y poderosa para  
ser novia del Señor Harry Potter- Ante esto Steffany le había echado unas  
miradas asesinas hacia Harry por haberla metido en eso pero a la vez  
halagada por los comentarios de Dobby hacia ella.  
- Dobby y ¿dónde está Winky?- pregunta Harry.  
- Dobby no sabe Harry Potter, desde el año pasado, Winky se comportaba  
de una forma extraña y hace unos días, Dobby no ha visto a Winky. Dobby  
la estuvo buscando pero Dobby no la ha podido encontrar Harry Potter-  
dijo Dobby tristemente.  
- No te preocupes, nosotros lo encontraremos- dijo Steffany preocupada.  
- Sí, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso; pero veníamos a proponerte algo-  
comento Harry y siguió hablando- Nos preguntábamos si te gustaría ser  
nuestro elfo doméstico cuando terminásemos Hogwarts y respecto a  
Dumbledore no te preocupes que le parece perfecto- añade adivinando lo  
que el elfo doméstico estaba pensando.  
- A Dobby le encantaría Señor, Dobby estaría orgulloso de servir al  
Señor Harry Potter y a la Señorita- dice con una reverencia.  
- Me alegra saberlo. Toma- le da un papelito- Aquí, está todo lo que  
tienes que saber sobre el lugar donde vamos a vivir nosotros. Y si  
escuchas algo aunque sea una tontería me gustaría saberlo- comento  
seriamente con lo que Dobby afirmó con la cabeza- Ahora debemos irnos-  
dice Harry despidiéndose de Dobby.  
- Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Dobby- dice Steffany alegre por el  
momento divertido que había vivido al ver como un elfo profesaba esa  
veneración hacia su marido.  
Ambos se dirigieron al comedor para tomar la cena, donde Harry con mucho  
disimulo dejó una nota a Dennis que la leyó con interés y cuando nadie le  
veía afirmaba con la cabeza en dirección de Harry que en esos momentos  
estaba sentado junto a Steffany comiendo apartado junto a los de primero y  
que estaba hablando con Steffany pero que con el rabillo del ojo vio como  
Dennis aceptaba la petición que le había encomendado afirmando a su vez a  
él de forma disimulada.  
Los días siguientes pasaron sin ningún incidente sin importancia, sin  
contar que Snape estuvo quitando puntos a Harry en sus clases porque estaba  
molesto de que consiguiera puntos en las clases de pociones y Hermione  
desde el incidente con el fénix imperial estuvo en la biblioteca leyendo  
sobre él.  
Llegó el domingo y Harry y Steffany se dirigieron a una aula vacia donde se  
encontró a seis estudiantes: Dennis y su hermano, Luna, Neville, Justin,  
Ernie.  
- Me alegro de que algunos a los que di clases contra las artes oscuras  
en quinto aún confíen en mí- comenta sonriente Harry- Esta muchacha de  
aquí es Steffany Black y estará conmigo para enseñarles si quieren clases  
más avanzadas como las de quinto.  
Al nombrar a Steffany, ésta saluda a los presentes y estos asienten con la  
cabeza. Y cuando Harry comenta sobre las clases, todos están contentos  
porque Harry diese las clases ya que desde que se había ido las clases del  
AD no eran lo mismo y sobre todo que Ron y Hermione se habían nombrado  
jefes con la influencia de Draco.  
- ¿Pero por donde empezaremos...?- comenta Ernie preocupado por las  
clases.  
- De eso no se preocupen. Veremos el día que empecemos sus niveles y  
desde allí se les darán clases más o menos particulares al ser pocos y  
luego ya se avanzará. Y el lugar- comenta leyendo en la mente de todos  
preocupados- será como en quinto en el cuarto de requisitos y no se  
preocupen que le he lanzado un hechizo donde el tiempo no pasará y otro  
imperturbable.  
- ¿Cómo...?- empieza uno de ellos.  
- De eso ya se comentará en su debido momento- lo interrumpe Harry-  
Ahora hay que decir cuando nos reunimos.  
Al final decidieron reunirse los miércoles y los sábados para realizar las  
clases. Los días pasaban sin ningún contratiempo, tanto Harry como Steffany  
sobre salían en todas las clases menos en Criaturas Mágicas y Herbología  
donde entraban dentro del rango de Hermione causando una gran satisfacción  
a todos los profesores por la mejoría de Harry en las clases acompañado  
esta vez por Steffany donde Snape y la antigua AD no se fiaban mucho de la  
palabra de Harry y estaban empezando a investigar por su cuenta pero sin  
sacar nada en claro. Aún así, Snape seguía fastidiando a Harry sacando de  
sus casillas a Steffany y como Harry mentalmente se tenía que auto-calmarse  
y calmar a Steffany que estuvo a punto de hechizar a Snape un par de veces  
sobre todo cuando éste comentó que realizarían ese año un concurso de  
duelos e hizo un comentario típico suyo "Señor Potter, espero que se  
comporte en él, no queremos que pierda los estribos y tire una serpiente a  
alguien". En transformación, la profesora McGonagall se sorprendió  
gratamente de lo bien que Harry hacía las transformaciones y después de la  
clase le comentó que si seguía así seguramente entrase para Auror.  
Los días pasaron y llegaron al miércoles por la tarde después de la clase  
de Pociones con Richard, con el cual quedaron el viernes para preparar la  
broma que sería recordada por mucho tiempo. Al pasar por el sitio tres  
veces donde tendría que salir la puerta de la habitación, vieron como  
venían los seis muchachos acompañados por tres más, ante lo cual Steffany  
sonrió porque sabía que eso alegraba a Harry ya que lo mantendría distraído  
y reforzaría las amistades con sus compañeros. Esperaron a que los jóvenes  
pasasen dentro para entrar ellos.  
- ¿Qué les parece?- pregunta Steffany al ver la cara que había puesto  
estos al entrar y echar una ojeada a la habitación.  
- Es, es....- empieza Justin.  
- Espectacular, diría yo- termina Steffany por éste- Es un lugar mágico  
donde uno puede entrenarse a su gusto, en una zona es para entrenar la  
parte física, otra para las clases teóricas y otra para las prácticas.  
- Bueno, ya que estamos todos en caliente. Podemos empezar con unos  
duelos donde veremos todo su potencial.  
Uno por uno fue pasando por Harry y Steffany saliendo en mayor o menor  
grado con problemas por las maldiciones que había recibido de sus  
instructores. Los que mejor lo hicieron fueron Neville y Luna ya que como  
ellos mismos explicaron al final de la clase que habían estado estudiando  
juntos todo el verano para poder defenderse durante la Guerra contra el-que-  
no-debe-ser-nombrado, ante lo que Harry solo pudo sonreir.  
El viernes llegó y en el despacho de Richard se encontraba éste hablando  
muy animadamente con Harry que había dejado a Steffany sola en la sala  
común de Gryffindor haciendo los deberes.  
- Harry, ¿que tal te va en el colegio?- inicia la conversación Richard.  
- No me puedo quejar, aunque hubiera esperado algo mejor de Ron y  
Hermione. Por lo menos he vuelto a dar las clases especiales como en  
quinto- comenta Harry entre triste y soñador- Pero dejemos de hablar de  
mi y hablemos de ti- comenta divertido- ¿Cómo te va con Denisse?  
- Bastante bien- comenta rojo éste- Además vendrá con algunos  
compañeros para el torneo de las Cards Magics pero no participará sino  
que será la ayudante de Pomfrey.  
- Me alegro, amigo. Así estarán más tiempo juntos- dice Harry dando una  
palmada a la espalda de su amigo.  
- Sí. Bueno, tenía pensado utilizar una poción en el desayuno a los  
Slytherin para cambiarles las ropas y el color del pelo aun color no sé  
como rosa o algo así.  
- Sí... No estaría mal- dice pensativo- Pero podríamos añadir un  
hechizo a sus túnicas para que se transformaran en batas rosas muggles.  
- ¡Eres un genio!, con eso le daría un toco femenino a esos desalmados-  
comenta divertido- No sé como no te he conocido antes, amigo.  
- Sí y yo a ti, compañero- comenta divertido Harry- Nos ponemos manos a  
la obra.  
- Aunque mi padre no estará muy contento por ello, pero que más da es  
un poco amargado y la vida hay que disfrutarla- termina con aires  
pensativos con mirada picara.  
En pocas horas estuvo lista la poción y el hechizo preparado para dar la  
sorpresa y la diversión a todos los estudiantes y profesores exceptuando a  
los de Slytherin y a Snape. Al volver tuvo una bronca con Steffany por  
llegar tarde que se resolvió con un lo siento, cara de arrepentido y un  
beso.  
Los siguientes días pasaron igual a los otros con la diferencia de que el  
nuevo grupo se entrenaba un día a la semana con ejercicios físicos y el  
otro día con clases practicas y teóricas.  
El primer lunes de Octubre, todos los estudiantes se encontraban  
desayunando cuando de la mesa de Slytherin empezaron a escucharse gritos de  
terror. Los alumnos de Slytherin estaban de pie horrorizados viéndose los  
unos a los otros mientras el pelo se le cambiaba a un color rosado y largo  
para después aparecer unos rulos en la cabeza y terminando poniendo una  
bata muggles de un color pálido exactamente de un color rosado. Al verlos,  
el resto de los alumnos se empezó a reír de ellos y el profesor Snape  
intentó inútilmente revertir los hechizos impuestos a sus pupilos para  
luego pasar a las amenazas si pillaba al que lo había hecho. Mientras  
Dumbledore con una mirada divertida veía todo eso con tranquilidad sabiendo  
ya los culpables, con los cuales hablaría después.  
- Profesor Snape, tranquilícese. No va a poder hacer nada para que los  
chicos recuperen su aspecto natural hasta mañana por lo que pediría al  
resto de los alumnos que no se metieran con los alumnos de Slytherin si  
no me obligarían a tomar las medidas de bajar puntos a su casa y una  
detención impuesta por el profesor Snape- dijo Dumbledore seriamente para  
evitar las burlas masivas hacia la casa de la serpiente que desde el  
resurgimiento del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado la mayoría de los alumnos se  
metían con ellos-Ahora si los alumnos de Slytherin se tranquilizan y  
terminan su desayuno podremos llevar un día tranquilo.  
El profesor Snape malhumorado se sentó en su silla con la vista fija en  
Harry Potter, sabiendo que él era uno de los causantes de la broma y  
diciéndole con la vista que sabía que sabía que él lo sabia y como más  
tarde averiguo Harry en las clases de D.C.L.A.O. donde se ensañó con él  
aunque contestaba todo perfecto. Después del desayuno, Dumbledore mando  
llamar a Harry y a Richard a su despacho.  
- Buenas, Harry, Richard. Siéntense, por favor- comenta señalando dos  
sillas que había delante de su escritorio.  
- Buenas, profesor Dumbledore- comentan los dos muchachos a la vez.  
- ¿Qué quería de nosotros?-pregunta Harry inocentemente- Dumbledore les  
echa una de sus miradas penetrantes haciendo ver todo su poder  
comprendiendo el motivo porque Voldemort lo teme para luego ver como esa  
misma persona se transformaba en un anciano con unos llenos de tristeza.  
- Harry, me alegra que al final hayas conseguido lo que pretendías, te  
has convertido en un gran auror y sobre todo en un mago muy poderoso  
capaz de vencer a Voldemort- movimiento incomodo de Richard- Sé ahora que  
lo que había echo hace tiempo tomando en marcha el plan ha valido la  
pena. Eres una gran persona, un gran mago diría mejor que yo y tienes una  
hermosa esposa que te quiere.  
- Gracias, profesor- comenta sorprendido shockeado Harry por las  
palabras que había oído de la persona que había sido su mentor los  
últimos cinco años antes de ir al instituto de Merlín.  
- Eso era una de las cuestiones que quería decirte- comenta Dumbledore  
recuperándose- Lo de esta mañana ha sido una buena broma que no se veía  
desde que tu padre, tu padrino y sus amigos se fueron del colegio pero  
tengo el deber de castigaros a los dos. Sí, sé que han sido ustedes dos-  
añade al ver la cara de Richard que estaba sorprendida- Tranquilo, el  
castigo no va a ser nada. Solamente Harry como alumno tendrá que  
cumplirla el día 31 de Octubre por la noche durante la fiesta de  
Halloween.  
- Pero....-comienza a decir Harry.  
- Harry, eres un alumno de este centro aunque seas ya un auror, y es  
responsabilidad mía velar por el bien de todos los alumnos.  
Con esas palabras la conversación con Dumbledore se acabo y cada uno se fue  
a sus obligaciones; Richard fue a dar clases de pociones mientras que Harry  
se reunía con Steffany en clases de Criaturas Mágicas.  
Ese día acabó con varias detenciones por comentarios de algunos alumnos que  
no pudieron evitar meterse con algunos de Slytherin que cumplirían sus  
detenciones el mismo día que Harry lo haría. Esa noche Dumbledore se  
levantó durante la cena para comunicar unas palabras.  
- Por favor- todo el comedor se calla- Así está mejor. Bien, como  
muchos sabrán aquí se celebrará el primer torneo de Cards Magics y  
vendrán algunos alumnos de otras escuelas. Espero que se comporten con  
ellas que vendrán el día 31 por la mañana cuando los alumnos de tercero  
para adelante estén en Hogsmeade para evitar problemas ya que algunas  
escuelas no quieren llamar la atención por la vuelta de Voldemort- se  
produce un movimiento compulsivo en todos al oír el nombre- Todo aquel  
que quiera participar en el torneo, tendrá que ser un alumno de sexto  
para adelante y apuntarse en la lista que se pondrá mañana en cada sala  
común.  
Después de esas palabras, todo el comedor se llenó de murmullos emocionados  
por el torneo y sabiendo saber quienes serían los que vendrían.  
Harry por esas fechas realizó las pruebas para el nuevo puesto de cazadora  
donde junto a Ron, Ginny (que estuvieron a regañadientes) y el resto del  
equipo que se había juntado el año pasado fueron los encargados de realizar  
las pruebas para el puesto de cazadora titular que la consiguió Steffany  
que no lo tuvo fácil ya que ni Ron ni Ginny colaboraban con ella. Después  
Harry se quedó allí un rato preparando un equipo suplente cuando ellos  
saliesen para no dejar al equipo de Gryffindor descompuesto ya que la  
mayoría saldría ese año. Estuvo en el campo durante una hora mientras en la  
sala común se celebraba una fiesta por los nuevos miembros, que Hermione en  
una hora disolvió rápidamente. Harry al llegar a la sala de Gryffindor vio  
que sólo Steffany estaba allí para esperarle y preguntarle por qué no había  
ido con el resto del equipo a celebrar las nuevas incorporaciones para  
quejarse antes de despedirse de Harry de que Hermione era un ratón de  
biblioteca amargado que no dejaba vivir a los demás ante lo que Harry se  
rió ya que Steffany generalmente estaba en contra de las fiestas que  
llevaban alcohol si se incluía un desnudo de su amiga Denisse.  
Los días pasaban y las clases se volvían monótonas y aburridas para la  
joven pareja que únicamente se volvía entretenida en las clases del nuevo  
AD que ya empezaban a ver maldiciones cada vez más poderosas y como  
contrarrestarlas, además de ver de vez en cuando alguna criatura mágica.  
Uno de esos días, en un pasillo oscuro y húmedo un encapuchado y una enorme  
serpiente se encontraban reunidos hablando en un lenguaje desconocido para  
todos exceptuando para las serpientes y que a toda persona por solo oír  
aquellas voces se le pondrían la piel de gallinas y que una vez acaba la  
conversación, los dos seres desaparecieron misteriosamente sin dejarse ver  
por nadie ni por nada.  
Al fin, llegó el día 31 de Octubre cuando sus amigos del Instituto de  
Merlín llegarían para jugar al torneo donde Harry se había apuntado y que  
decía a Steffany que tenía un as bajo la manga.  
Esa mañana, los dos se levantaron de buen humor, se vistieron, bajaron al  
comedor a tomar un desayuno ligero y salieron cogidos de la mano por la  
puerta antes de que otros alumnos les viesen pero hubo uno que lo vio todo  
y ese era Draco Malfoy.  
En Hogsmeade los dos jóvenes fueron un poco por separado para comprar  
regalos para sus amigos, según ellos decían pero sabían que lo que iban  
hacer era comprar un regalo para el otro por el primer aniversario (seis  
meses casados y un año desde que estuviesen comprometidos). Luego de las  
compras, Harry y Steffany se juntaron con los regalos encogidos y guardados  
en sus túnicas en el bar Las tres escobas con muchos otros alumnos. Allí,  
estuvieron hablando animadamente con algunos del grupo del nuevo AD que al  
final en la última reunión habían hablado y habían decido cambiar por las  
iniciales AH (armada de Hogwarts). Cuando estaban a punto de volver a  
Hogwarts notaron como fuerzas oscuras empezaban acercarse al pueblo.  
- Steffany, tú te ocupas de los dementores y de proteger a los alumnos  
y los del pueblo- comenta Harry telepáticamente.  
- Vale, pero ten cuidado-contesta Steffany preocupada por lo que se  
tendría que enfrentar Harry.  
- Tranquila, mi niña-dice sonriendo y besando a Steffany-Antes de morir  
te dejaría a un hijo mío ahí dentro-comenta divertido.  
Ante esta frase Steffany sonríe y desaparece con un Plop, igual a Harry. Al  
volver a aparecer llevaban sus uniformes de aurores de la federación  
tapándose la cara.  
Mientras que Steffany se ocupaba de los dementores con su patronus y  
protegía al pueblo con un potente escudo; Harry apareció en frente de  
veinte mortifagos y dos troles.  
- Buenas, caballeros y Trolls, ¿serían tan amables de volver por donde  
han venido antes de que comience la matanza?- dice con amabilidad y  
serenidad.  
- Ja, ja, ja. Este auror es muy gracioso- comenta un mortífago que era  
el que mandaba en el grupo- Sólo eres uno contra todos nosotros, eso  
tendría que ser al revés.  
- Así tendría que ser, mortifago o tendría que decir Lestrange- con lo  
que el mortifago se quedó helado- Sepan que soy un auror de la Federación  
Internacional y el mejor de todos ellos encargado de la seguridad de  
estas tierras. Así que mejor vuelvan y díganselo a su Señor- comenta  
fríamente.  
- Ni hablar, ningún auror ni siquiera de la federación va a decirnos lo  
que hacer. ¡A por él!- grita Lestrange. En pocos minutos, Harry  
desapareciendo y apareciendo habilidosamente consiguió aturdir o herir en  
gravedad a la mayoría de los mortífagos con varias maldiciones sencillas  
dejando en pie a Lestrange, cuatro mortífagos y a los tres trolls.  
- Suelten a los trolls hacia él- ordena enfadado Lestrange viendo que  
solo un auror estaba acabando con sus hombres sin que pudiese hacer nada.  
Harry convocó a la espada de Gryffindor y con agilidad esquivando los  
garrotes y las zarpas de los trolls se acercó a ellos y con cortes certeros  
en el cuello dejó a las tres criaturas tumbadas en el suelo muertas  
chorreando sangre y dejando a Harry empapado de sangre de Troll.  
- Has tenido suerte, pero ahora te enfrentarás a mí- dice enfadado  
Lestrange.  
Entonces empezó una verdadera batalla, donde se esquivaban maldiciones  
potentes por milímetros y utilizaban hasta el cuerpo dándose patadas y  
puñetazos cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca. Era un duelo mágico  
bastante equilibrado en un principio pero que poco a poco Lestrange redució  
el numero de maldiciones a tres, las imperdonables, que Harry con  
desapariciones o utilizando objetos esquivaba perfectamente. A la media  
hora de la lucha Lestrange estaba agotado y aprovechando eso Harry le lanzo  
una maldición explosiva que no pudo esquivar dejándole en el suelo muy mal  
herido.  
A los pocos minutos llegó Steffany todo preocupada y se asustó al ver a  
Harry lleno de sangre pero se tranquilizó al ver que no era suya. Steffany  
llamó a Ra para que mandase un mensaje a Sirius lo antes posible para que  
viniese con algunos hombres y llevasen a los mortifagos donde le  
correspondían aunque cuatro mortifagos consiguieron huir cuando vieron a su  
jefe salir despedido por los aires desapareciendo. Por suerte nadie se  
enteró de ese suceso descontando a los de la Federación Internacional y a  
Dumbledore que les dio las gracias por lo que habían hecho sin que nadie se  
enterase.  
Esa noche, Harry se despidió de Steffany con un beso en la puerta de madera  
que daba al jardín con la capucha puesta por si acaso les veían y se fue  
hacia el bosque prohibido mientras que Steffany se quedaba en el castillo  
para ir a la fiesta donde se sentaría en una silla viendo como el resto  
bailaba.  
Harry gracias al haber practicado la levitación llegó rápidamente a la  
linde del bosque prohibido sin que ningún alumno le viese desde el  
castillo. Silenciosamente empezó a introducirse en el bosque a oscuras sin  
necesidad de encender la varita con el hechizo de luz ya que gracias a sus  
gafas con visión nocturna veía todo perfectamente. Los minutos pasaban y  
Harry se iba adentrando más en el bosque hasta que atravesó un claro donde  
fue parado por una voz grave.  
- ¡Alto!, humano. Nadie te ha permitido entrar en nuestro bosque.  
- Este bosque, centauro, es de todo ser vivo- contesta Harry  
serenamente sabiendo que un gran número de centauros le estaban apuntando  
con sus arcos.  
- Nosotros somos los encargados de mantener la armonía en este  
territorio y no recibimos órdenes de un humano y menos consejos- grita el  
mismo centauro de antes pero con odio.  
- Yo pensaba que los centauros eran seres pacíficos que se encargaban  
solo de predecir el futuro en el cielo- contesta sarcásticamente Harry  
sin moverse del sitio pero preparado para esquivar los posibles  
proyectiles.  
- Ningún humano nos había hablado así antes y menos de esa manera tan  
insolente- grita otro centauro entre las sombras de los árboles que  
lindaban con el claro.  
- Calla, joven. ¡Humano!, te damos la oportunidad de salir del bosque  
sin atacarte- grita el primer centauro que había hablado.  
- Yo les propongo algo mejor. Pueden aliarse con nosotros en la lucha  
contra el Señor Oscuro y les propondría un lugar donde podrían habitar  
sin la interferencia nunca más de ningún ser humano- propone Harry con  
voz firme sabiendo la respuesta de estos de antemano.  
Como respuesta, voló una nube de flechas hacia Harry que con un movimiento  
de la varita las desvió todas haciendo que se clavasen contra unos árboles.  
Luego vino otra tanda de flechas que esta vez Harry esquivó lanzándose a un  
lado para correr en dirección al otro lado donde se encontraban los  
centauros ya que no quería un enfrentamiento directo con ellos. Estaba  
corriendo cuando notó en una de las piernas un pinchazo, echó la mirada  
abajo y vio con horror como una flecha se encontraba atravesando uno de sus  
gemelos. Ya en cubierto entre los árboles se paró para descansar y ver como  
de profunda y grave era le herida. Tuvo que volverse a poner en marcha ya  
que los centauros estaban cerca y tenía que perderlos si quería llegar  
hacia su objetivo que esa noche eran varios: las Acromantulas, los hombres  
lobo y los vampiros del bosque prohibido.  
Con algo de dificultad y con cuidado de no toparse con ningún centauro  
consiguió encontrar el sendero que llevaba hacia la guarida de Aragog.  
Mientras que iba caminando con algo de dificultad por la herida que le  
producía dolor y ahora que por culpa de la herida había perdido mucha  
sangre, tuvo que enfrentarse con algunas acromántulas que se deshizo  
rápidamente de ellas con algunos hechizos de fuego y el hechizo Aracnus. Al  
final llegó, a la hondonada donde se vio acorralado por centenares o  
millares de arañas gigantes.  
- Aragog, soy un amigo de Hagrid- grita Harry para hacerse oír.  
- ¿Quién?- pregunta una voz vieja desde las profundidades de la  
guarida.  
- Un amigo de Hagrid que hace cuatro años vino aquí a pedirte ayuda-  
grita de nuevo Harry.  
- Amigo de Hagrid- dice una enorme araña saliendo de la guarida con los  
ocho ojos grises, era Aragog- Amigo de Hagrid- repite de nuevo- ¿Qué le  
pasa?  
- Nada, venía hablar yo contigo- comenta Harry un poco exasperado.  
- Entonces no hay nada que comentar- dice Aragog volviendo a su  
madriguera- Lo siento, pero no podré hacer nada por ti, mis hijas e hijos  
están hambrientos- se disculpa.  
- Entonces no te importará que eche a un amigo aquí mismo- comenta  
Harry con malicia sabiendo el resultado de su plan- Me parece que ustedes  
lo conocen como Basilisco- termina liberando de su cuerpo la energía y  
poder del basilisco que era una de sus formas de animago.  
Ante estas palabras, todo las arañas se movieron inquietas y todavía más al  
notar como se notaba cada vez más la presencia de un basilisco en su  
guarida con el resultado de que muchas de ellas se fueron del lugar.  
- Alto, amigo de Hagrid- dice Aragog-Te escucho pero por favor no lo  
sueltes.  
- Está bien. Pero si veo que mi vida esta amenazada aténganse a las  
consecuencias- dice Harry divertido mientras ponía voz de amenaza al  
asunto a la vez que se ponía una mano en la herida de la pierna para que  
dejase de sangrar- He venido hasta aquí para proponerles un trato- ante  
lo que Aragog con una señal indica que continuase hablando- Quiero que  
luchen a mi lado contra el Señor Tenebroso y a cambio tú y los tuyos  
tendrán un sitio alejados de todo peligro para ustedes, en un lugar  
cómodo y donde tengan comida suficiente para todos.  
- Ya- comenta Aragog- Si los ayudamos a ustedes en su batalla,  
tendremos todo lo que has dicho- comenta desconfiadamente- ¿Me das tu  
palabra?  
- Te la doy- dice seriamente- Es más si gana el Señor Tenebroso,  
tendrás todo tu territorio cubierto de Basilisco- movimientos nerviosos  
de las arañas al oír ese nombre-Es más solo intervendrán cuando no haya  
ese animal en el campo de batalla.  
- Está bien- decide Aragog- Mis hijas e hijos te ayudaran. Ahora puedes  
irte en paz.  
- Gracias. Cuando necesite hablarles, enviaré un Fénix Imperial para  
comunicar todo los detalles de su intervención.  
Harry se dio la vuelta una vez despedido de Aragog camino de a otro lugar  
de reunión con otra de las especies del bosque, los licántropos.  
Esta vez con más cautela, encendió en una de sus manos una bola de fuego  
para poder alejar a posibles fieras que hubiesen olido la sangre pero antes  
desactivo la función nocturna de sus gafas. A los pocos minutos, empezó a  
oír los aullidos de lobos que comprobó a los pocos lo estaban rodeando ya  
que estaba viendo los ojos de las fieras. Se preparó para un posible ataque  
de los animales que al final no llegó sorprendiendo a Harry, que ya lo  
dejaron alucinado cuando vio a un enorme lobo en signo de sumisión. El lobo  
se puso echado a los pies de éste, Harry con un movimiento fluido de la  
varita produjo la transformación del lobo en humano.  
- Gracias Harry Potter- dijo el hombre desnudo.  
- No hay de qué, pero...- empezó a decir Harry.  
- Te hemos visto a lo lejos y reconocido sabiendo que venías hacia  
nosotros- respondió el hombre- Y me llamo Logan Wesler, líder de la  
manada del bosque prohibido.  
- Me alegra conocerte Logan- dice Harry contento al no tener que  
enfrentarse con los hombres-lobo para poder hablar con ellos- Venía aquí  
para proponerles que se unieran a la lucha contra el Señor Tenebroso y ha  
cambio recibirían reconocimiento y respeto de la comunidad mágica como un  
trabajo para los tuyos.  
- Eso es más de lo que hubiésemos podido imaginar, por nosotros está  
bien. Mañana por la mañana iremos a Hogwarts para entablar una  
conversación más larga sin tener que hablar tan incómodamente y con mi  
gente en su forma habitual. Si me permite volver a la forma lobuna,  
podrás partir a tu próximo destino- dice el hombre después de haber  
hablado todos los pros y contras de la negociación.  
Harry con un complicado movimiento consigue volver al hombre a su forma  
animal que para algunos era una maldición y otros una bendición. El  
imponente lobo que había ido hasta allí y que hacía un rato era un ser  
humano se daba la vuelta llevándose al resto de hombres lobo a otra parte  
del bosque dejando a Harry sentado y dolorido con su pierna medio  
insensible.  
Harry se estaba durmiendo en ese sitio cuando oyó un sonido cerca suya con  
lo que rápidamente con un chasquido de sus dedos se formó en un perímetro  
de unos diez metros una muralla de fuego dejando al posible agresor y a él  
mismo dentro del circulo. Harry con un rápido movimiento de mano cogió una  
gran daga que llevaba en el cinturón debajo de la capa y dio un rápido giro  
de brazo rasgando con el arma el aire haciendo retroceder a su agresor.  
- Me alegro que al final el joven Potter se haya despertado- dice una  
voz fría- Y además tiene reflejos rápidos. Eso me gusta.  
- Gracias. ¿Quién eres tú?- dice Harry apoyándose en un matorral dando  
la cara contra el agresor que como Harry bien supo se trataba de un  
vampiro con ropas elegantes.  
- Soy Merloc, jefe tribal de las Ordas Vampíricas de las Tierras de  
Hogwarts y había oído que Harry Potter se encontraba en el bosque  
buscando aliados.  
- Así es, y como respuesta he recibido una de esas veces esta herida-  
dice cínicamente Harry.  
- Ya lo veo. Esos centauros son muy presuntuosos por saber interpretar  
el cielo y con eso ya se creen los dueños del lugar- comenta Merloc  
sorprendiendo a Harry por saber quien eran los causantes de lo ocurrido-  
Yo solo he venido aquí a ayudarte.  
- Ya y yo soy un fiel de Lord Voldemort- con lo que se gana un  
movimiento escalofriante del vampiro.  
- Por favor no digas ese nombre.  
- ¿Por qué?, ese no es un aliado suyo.  
- Para los nuestros no lo es. Nosotros somos vampiros de vieja estirpe  
que vivimos armoniosamente con las gentes de estas tierras y lo único que  
conseguiríamos al unirnos con ese demonio sería la destrucción de los  
nuestros ya que una vez que ése-refiriéndose a Voldemort- masacrará a los  
nuestros por vernos como un peligro a su poder dejando con vida a las  
alimañas que se creen vampiros.  
- Te entiendo- comenta Harry y añade después de unos minutos de  
silencio analizándose el uno al otro- Entonces te alías a mi causa.  
- Sí- confirma el vampiro- Mi gente y yo estaremos contigo pero con la  
condición de que después se nos dejará sin que haya persecuciones de  
parte de ningún mago.  
- Trato hecho- dice dándole la mano al vampiro.  
Harry con un movimiento de sus dedos la barrera de fuego desaparece, Merloc  
se acerca a Harry y con toda su fuerza ayuda a éste a ponerse de pie. Con  
la ayuda de Merloc, Harry después de ir dando tumbos por el bosque apoyado  
en el hombro del vampiro llegó a las puertas del castillo.  
Mientras eso ocurría en el bosque, en el castillo ocurrían cosas que  
podrían haber cambiado las perspectivas de victoria en el lado de la Luz si  
Harry Potter hubiese estado presente en el castillo o una persona no  
hubiese reaccionado a tiempo.  
Steffany se encontraba en una de las sillas del comedor viendo como las  
parejas bailaban divirtiéndose mientras ella estaba preocupada por Harry.  
Estaba en esos pensamientos que no vio llegar a un rubio con ojos grises.  
- Steffany, ¿me permitirías este baile?- dijo amablemente Draco Malfoy.  
Steffany al ver quien era la persona que le dirigía la palabra se puso  
muy nerviosa ya que delante de ella se encontraba su hermano, al que  
había estado evitando para apoyar a su marido, Harry, en esa situación de  
crisis.  
- Eee..., por supuesto- dijo nerviosa con lo que Draco aumento su  
sonrisa de prepotente al ver el nerviosismo de la chica.  
Entonces empezó una música tranquila donde las parejas se juntaban. Draco  
llevó a Steffany al centro de la pista donde se juntó a ella y empezaron a  
bailar silenciosamente. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, estaban callados  
sintiendo el cuerpo el otro, y una vez que había acabado el baile, Draco  
intentó besar a Steffany en los labios pero que ésta lo alejó diciéndole  
que lo que él pretendía no podía ser que ella ya tenía el corazón ocupado y  
se fue de allí rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor pero a mitad de camino se  
derrumbó al suelo dormida.  
Entre las sombras salieron, Hermione y Ron hacia ella pero se les adelantó  
Draco que venía corriendo hacia Steffany para pedirle disculpas la vio  
tirada allí y la cogió delicadamente dejando a Hermione y Ron sorprendidos  
por como se comportaba con Steffany.  
- Steffany...- susurró- ¿Qué le han echado?- les pregunta a estos.  
- Una poción somnífera- comenta Hermione- Para luego darle este suero  
de la verdad- que había sacado de un bolsillo- para saber que se trama  
con Potter.  
- Eso esta bien, pero...- se quedó viendo la cara de Steffany y  
entonces un flash le vino a la cabeza- Herma....  
Pero no puede terminar la frase ya que algo lo empuja contra una de las  
paredes dejándolo medio atontado mientras que Hermione y Ron se alejaban de  
lo que había hecho elevar a Draco por los aires. Los otros dos que aún se  
encontraban de pie, elevaron sus varitas y pronunciaron el hechizo de luz  
dejando a la luz el cuerpo de una enorme serpiente que cogía a Steffany  
entre sus fauces. Inútilmente Ron intento despacharse de la serpiente para  
liberar a la joven que tenía entre las fauces pero todos lo hechizos  
rebotaban contra la piel, mientras que Hermione se había quedado helada al  
ver al animal. Después de que la enorme serpiente se perdiese a gran  
velocidad por uno de los pasillos, entre Hermione y Ron llevaron a Draco a  
la enfermería para luego avisar a Dumbledore de lo ocurrido.  
NOTA DE MERLÌN: Espero que este capitulo os guste, no es muy largo ni muy  
explicitó pero aun así espero que os enganche como han hecho otros.  
Respecto a las historias que llevo por mi cuenta espero que publique algún  
capitulo pronto ya que ahora tendré un poco de tiempo después de las clases  
para hacer. Espero que seáis pacientes.  
NOTA DE JESSY: Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado la continuación de  
la historia. Me temo que la continuación va a tardar un poco porque al  
menos yo estoy bloqueada. Pero sean pacientes. Ahora responderè a sus  
reviews:  
SaraMeliss: Pues ya lo ves, bien no se lo tomaron, y como tu dices,  
cualquiera...  
Gala Snape: Sí, la luna de miel fue emocionante, me alegro que te haya  
gustado. A ver que te parece la reacción de sus amigos...  
Superhyoga: Nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tus  
comentarios  
Nelly Esp: No me molestan tus preguntas, aunque no puedo responderlas  
todas. Seguro ya leìste que Richard el carácter de su padre no lo sacò, y  
pues bueno seguirán siendo amigos. Todavía no hemos pensado la reacción de  
Snape, eso vendrà màs adelante. En cuanto a Draco, pienso hacer que tenga  
la misma reacción con su hermana que Ron y Hermione con Harry, aunque eso  
no es seguro ya veré. Creo que las otras preguntas ya estàn respondidas en  
estos dos cap. Gracias por el review  
LeoHagrid,  
Goldenfinger-potter: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, esperamos que  
estos cap. les hayan gustado  
LoBeZnO: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, nos alegra que te haya gustado  
las nuevas influencias.  
Paula Moonlight: Creo que no eres la única que lo notó, porque en realidad  
daba pistas, muchas gracias por el review  
Kala: Nos alegra mucho que te hayan gustado los caps, esperamos que con  
estos ocurra lo mismo  
Kak: Para ti y para todos los que querían a Ron y Hermione de vuelta, aquí  
los tienen  
Zeisse: Pues ya no tendràs que imaginarte màs la reacción de esos dos,  
porque aquì los tienes. Espero que te haya gustado.  
GANdALF Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, nos alegramos mucho que te  
guste  
Andrea,laloka: Merlín ha revisado tu review y dice que efectivamente la  
escena que dices esta en otro fict, pero este fict es de "El Nuevo Señor  
Oscuro" de su misma autoría. De todas formas gracias por tu review  
Alexander Carballo: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Pues como veràs,  
ya Ron y Hermione estàn enfadados con Harry sin saber que se ha casado sin  
contar con su presencia. La razón por la que hemos trabajado tan ràpido con  
el tiempo es que el fict va a centrarse màs en el sèptimo año de Harry,  
asìq que aquì si iremos màs lento, como seguramente ya te has dado cuenta.  
Muchas gracias por leer este fict tambièn y me alegra que te haya gustado.  
Bien, eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado. A l@s seguidor@s de "Harry  
Potter y la Uniòn de los Herederos de Merlìn" debo decirles que estoy  
trabajando en el 2 cap. que se llamarà "La sorpresa de los fundadores"  
espero poder enviàrselos pronto. Bye  
Merlìn  
Jessy Potter  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana 


	8. Más Sorpresas

**Capitulo 8:**Más Sorpresas

Lo que Ron, Hermione y Draco no sabían era que la serpiente no le iba a hacer ningún daño a Steffany, ya que se trataba de Saz, que había recibido órdenes de su amo para protegerla, ya que Harry temía que se volviera a repetir el incidente del primer día de clases mientras él estaba en el bosque. La serpiente la llevó hasta el cuarto de los requisitos y luego fue a buscar a Harry. Lo encontró en la puerta del castillo y los dos fueron a la habitación tan rápido como la pierna herida de Harry le permitía. Harry se enfadó cuando la serpiente le contó quienes habían sido los causantes del estado de su esposa y lo que pretendían hacer después. Aunque también le preocupó esto último, sabía que sus antiguos amigos no se quedarían tan tranquilos y que intentarían averiguar la verdad de otra forma. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió a Steffany moverse...

¿Harry?- preguntó abriendo los ojos- ¿Dónde... dónde estamos?

Tranquila, mi amor- dijo él abrazándola- Estamos en el cuarto de los requisitos...

Estaba preocupada por ti- dijo Steffany, entonces se fijó en su pierna- Harry, estás herido...

No es nada, sólo una flecha de centauro...

¿Y eso te parece poco?- preguntó ella preocupada. En ese momento, un fénix imperial apareció frente a ellos- Justo a tiempo. Ra, cura la herida de tu amo por favor...- el fénix acercó su cabeza a la pierna de Harry y dejó caer unas gruesas lágrimas en ella, con lo que la herida se cerró enseguida- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora, amor?

Mucho mejor- respondió Harry- Ra, traes un mensaje, ¿verdad?- el fénix estiró la pata y Harry desató un pergamino que venía atado a ella- Puedes ir a descansar- Ra desapareció

Es de Sirius, ¿verdad?- preguntó Steffany refiriéndose a la carta, a lo que Harry asintió- ¿Qué dice?- Harry la leyó en voz alta...

_Queridos Harry y Steffany:_

_Muy buen trabajo, chicos, estoy muy contento con ustedes. Me alegra saber que los dos están bien y que no han sufrido ningún daño. Los mortífagos que capturaron están ya en un lugar seguro, que por cierto no es Azkaban, y pasarán allí un buen tiempo._

_Ya que estamos hablando de Azkaban, prefiero darles yo la noticia antes de que se enteren por _"El Profeta"_ mañana: Voldemort ha atacado una vez más la prisión y han vuelto a escapar varios mortífagos. Me temo, Steffany, que Lucius está entre ellos, por lo que debo pedirles que vayan con mucho cuidado, sobre todo en Hogsmeade. Aunque no creo que Voldemort ataque al pueblo en un futuro cercano, pero de todas formas hay que estar prevenidos_

_Hay otra cosa de la que quiero hablarles, pero eso no se puede hacer por carta así que vayan mañana a media noche a la Casa de los Gritos, yo me comunicaré con ustedes allí. Sé que Denisse está en Hogwarts así que, si pueden, llévenla con ustedes. Ya se enterarán para qué los quiero._

_Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Espero que les esté yendo bien en los estudios, aunque eso no lo dudo. Con cariño:_

_Sirius_

_P.D.: Harry, Dumbledore ya me ha comentado de la broma que les hicieron Richard y tú a los Slytherin y solo tengo una cosa que decirles: ¡Los Merodeadores no lo habríamos hecho mejor!_

Steffany, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Harry al ver la cara que traía su esposa

¿Por qué, Harry?- preguntó ella angustiada- ¿Por qué cuando soy feliz por primera vez, tiene que aparecer mi padre de nuevo para arruinarlo todo? ¿Para hacerme recordar otra vez ese infierno en el que viví durante cinco años?- Harry la abrazó

Todo va a estar bien, mi niña... Nadie va a hacerte daño mientras yo esté contigo, te lo prometo. Te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario...- añadió besándola- Ahora cuéntame lo que ocurrió antes de que te desmayaras...- Steffany ya más tranquila, le contó lo ocurrido desde que Draco la invitó a bailar, incluyendo su intento de besarla y la respuesta que le había dado- Ahora deben estar preocupados- dijo cuando Steffany terminó de contarle- Ya me imagino el susto que se habrán pegado cuando vieron a Saz. Ahora deben estar con Dumbledore, preocupados por ti aunque parezca increíble...

Debemos ir con más cuidado- dijo Steffany- Si son tan curiosos como me has contado, seguro que empezarán a investigar. Lo mejor será que nosotros también vayamos a hablar con el director, para advertirle...

Iré yo, de paso le pediré permiso para salir mañana. Tú ve a tu habitación y descansa, ya mañana buscaremos a Denisse. Creo que su venida se retrasó...

Es verdad. Dumbledore dijo que algunos colegios empezarían a llegar esta madrugada y que a medio día, a más tardar, estarían todos aquí...

Bien, entonces buscaremos a Denisse mañana- dijo Harry mientras salían. Se despidieron con un beso y Harry se encaminó hasta el despacho del director. En la gárgola, se encontró con Ron y Hermione, en cuyos rostros todavía se reflejaba el miedo- La contraseña es _"Pastel de calabaza"_- les dijo. Los dos se le quedaron mirando y, por primera vez, no hicieron ningún comentario- ¿Van primero ustedes o prefieren que lo haga yo? Les advierto que me voy a demorar...- luego de un momento, fue Hermione quien habló

¿Qué haces fuera del dormitorio a esta hora?- preguntó

Lo mismo que ustedes, supongo: voy a hablar con Dumbledore. Y repito: ¿van ustedes primero o lo hago yo?- al ver que no respondían dio un paso hacia la gárgola- _"Pastel de calabaza..."_- la gárgola se movió y los tres pasaron. Subieron hasta la oficina de Dumbledore y Harry tocó la puerta.

Pasa, Harry...- se escuchó la voz de Dumbledore desde adentro- Veo que no estás solo... ¿debo asumir que ya han arreglado sus diferencias?- preguntó al verlos juntos

Nos hemos encontrado en la entrada, eso es todo- dijo Harry- Creo que tienen algo importante que decirle así que esperaré afuera...- dicho esto, salió de la oficina y esperó afuera varios minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Dumbledore salió acompañado de los dos chicos, quienes todavía estaban preocupados.

No tienen nada de que preocuparse- decía el director- Yo me encargaré personalmente de esto. Ahora vayan a descansar- terminó sonriendo- Ya puedes pasar, Harry- la puerta se cerró y los dos se quedaron muy extrañados

Ni siquiera se ha inmutado- dijo Ron mientras bajaban las escaleras- Acaba de enterarse que una serpiente se ha llevado a una alumna y lo único que dice es que no debemos preocuparnos. Es muy extraño...

No sé de que te sorprendes- dijo Hermione- Ha estado actuando extraño desde la supuesta muerte de Harry. Recuerda que ni siquiera fue al "funeral", sino que se desapareció durante tres días para luego aparecer como si nada. Luego estaba esa extraña lechuza...

Y dale con las lechuzas...- dijo Ron con tono cansado- Dumbledore es un hombre muy importante en el mundo mágico, ¿qué tiene de raro que reciba lechuzas?

Que se trataba de la misma lechuza, Ron, estoy segura. Llevaba cartas primero y luego fueron paquetes. Una vez fui a la lechucería justo cuando estaba allí, con otro de sus colores ridículos: azul oscuro. Intenté quitarle el paquete que llevaba pero no pude...

Bueno, supongamos que la misma lechuza visitaba al director todas las semanas disfrazada de distinto color, ¿qué tiene eso de raro? Seguramente es alguien con quien Dumbledore se escribe con frecuencia. Puede que incluso haya sido Fudge...

Si hubiera sido el ministro el director no hubiera tenido tanto secreto con las cartas y la orden estaría enterada; pero ellos jamás supieron nada y estaban tan intrigados como nosotros. Y no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero ha dejado de recibirla este año...

Sinceramente, Hermione, ahora no tengo cabeza para pensar en Dumbledore y sus lechuzas. ¿No te da curiosidad saber que está haciendo Harry en la dirección a esta hora?

La verdad es que sí, pero no podemos hacer nada por ahora. Mejor vamos a ver como sigue Draco, ojalá podamos burlar a Madam Pomfrey...- los dos fueron sigilosamente hasta la enfermería y, sorprendentemente, no encontraron a la enfermera despierta, así que fueron hasta la cama donde estaba su amigo- Está dormido, pero se ve mejor...

Su amigo podrá irse en la mañana- dijo una voz tras ellos. Los dos se voltearon y vieron a una chica de su misma edad, de cabello negro y lacio- Pueden acompañarlo esta noche si quieren, les prometo que no le diré nada a Madam Pomfrey...- añadió sonriendo

Eh... Gracias...- alcanzó a decir Ron- Pero, ¿quién eres tú?

Ah, sí, que tonta soy...- dijo extendiendo su mano- Soy la ayudante de Madam Pomfrey: Denisse Black- los chicos, asombrados aún, le estrecharon la mano- ¿Y ustedes son...?

Sr. Weasley, Srta. Granger...- dijo una voz. Los tres miraron a la puerta y vieron a Richard entrar- ¿Se puede saber qué hacen a esta hora en la enfermería?

Profesor...- balbuceó Hermione con temor- Veníamos a ver a Draco...

El Sr. Malfoy está dormido ahora- dijo Richard- Y será mejor que regresen a sus dormitorios antes de que mi padre llegue y le quite puntos a Gryffindor... Ya saben que esa es su manía

Sí profesor. Buenas Noches- los dos salieron asombrados de que no haya sido Richard quien les quitara puntos, sino que, al contrario, les advirtiera

Así que Harry y tío Sirius tenían razón...- dijo Denisse después de que Richard la saludara con un beso en la boca- Tu padre es todo un cascarrabias...

El más grande que haya pasado por este colegio, eso tenlo por seguro- dijo Richard sonriendo- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que llegarías hoy? Te hubiera esperado...

No sabía que llegaría hoy- dijo Denisse- Planeábamos venir mañana a primera hora así que fuimos a dormir temprano cuando llega la Profa. Sinclair y nos dice que partimos en ese momento. Llegamos hace menos de una hora. Los demás fueron ubicados en una torre que está desocupada y yo dormiré aquí... Ahora explícame algo, Richard Snape, si no sabías que llegaría hoy, ¿qué viniste a hacer aquí?

Vine a ver como sigue tu paciente- le explicó él- Mi padre se enteró que su alumno favorito había sido atacado y lo primero que ha dicho es _"¡Potter...!"_ y ha querido que venga aquí a interrogarlo y así poder castigar a Harry... Lo que será una lástima, porque no fue Harry quien lo atacó, al menos eso espero...

¿Qué quieres decir con eso de _"eso espero..."_? Harry no es de los que se pasan buscando bronca por todas partes...

Eso no quiere decir que no se la busquen a él- dijo Richard poniéndose serio- Por ejemplo ese par que acaba de salir: no escuchan razones ni explicaciones de ninguna clase...

A mí me parecen dos chicos completamente razonables- dijo Denisse- Si están en Gryffindor deben ser amigos de Harry. De hecho, sus apellidos se me hacen conocidos...

Deben hacércete conocidos: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. ¿Lo recuerdas ahora?

¿Los amigos de Harry?- Richard asintió- Ahora entiendo menos...

No escuchan razones- dijo Richard- Harry intentó decirles la verdad, _toda_ la verdad. Tuvo una larga charla con Sirius hasta que pudo convencerlo de que lo dejara decirles lo que realmente ocurrió. Todo para que ninguno de los dos quisiera escucharlo y pongan a todo su curso en contra de Harry. Estuvo deprimido un buen tiempo...

Pobre Harry...- dijo Denisse- Tanta ilusión que tenía con volver a ver a sus amigos para que ahora le salgan con esto. ¿Y Steffany como está?

Bien. A los dos les está yendo bien en las clases, para desgracia de mi padre...- sonrió recordando la conversación que había tenido con su padre hace unos días...

_**===== Flash Back =====**_

_Richard estaba corrigiendo los trabajos que los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff de primer año le habían entregado esa tarde antes de ir a cenar cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió y por ella entró Severus Snape con muy mal humor..._

_Buenas Tardes papá- dijo tranquilamente- A ver si lo adivino, ¿acabas de tener una clase con los de séptimo de Gryffindor y, para variar, no has podido quitarle puntos a Potter ni a Black?- preguntó burlón al ver el humor que traía su padre. Ese día era de los muchos en que había amanecido con ganas de hacerlo rabiar, sólo por divertirse_

_No empieces con tus sarcasmos que no estoy de humor- dijo Snape- Vengo a hablar contigo_

_De eso ya me he dado cuenta, y debe ser algo serio, porque de lo contrario hubieras esperado hasta la cena para hacerlo. ¿Qué es lo que supuestamente hice esta vez?_

_Al contrario de lo que piensas, mi última clase de hoy no fue con los Gryffindor, sino con los Slytherin... Los Slytherin de séptimo año..._

_Con que es eso...- dijo Richard- Debí imaginármelo. Escucha, desde un principio te dije que no iba a seguir tus métodos. Me parecen... poco ortodoxos. Uno no puede pasarse la vida aterrorizando a unos alumnos y teniendo favoritismos con otros..._

_Resulta que ahora vas a negar que tienes favoritismos con Potter, Black y Longbottom..._

_¿Eso fue lo que te dijeron? Pues lo niego, lo niego terminantemente. Tengo una idea de cual fue la versión que te contaron así que te voy a decir lo que ocurrió: esta tarde les mandé preparar la poción desvanecedora. Una poción que, como bien sabes, es muy peligrosa si sale mal, así que los reuní en grupos de tres. Los dejé escoger sus grupos ya que así trabajarían mejor. Mi error fue no darme cuenta que la mesa de Potter, Black y Longbottom estaba junto a la de Granger, Malfoy y Weasley. La clase estaba por terminar cuando el caldero de Potter, que es el que estaban utilizando, explotó y una poción _perfectamente hecha_ se esparció por todo el salón..._

_¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que esa explosión se debía a uno de los comunes incidentes de Longbottom?- preguntó su padre enfadado_

_Yo no he presenciado ningún incidente con ese muchacho- dijo Richard- Y vigilé a ese grupo. Me has dicho que Potter y él son los peores alumnos que has tenido así que lo hacía siempre. Hicieron todos los pasos correctamente, así que revisé su caldero y encontré uno de esos petardos que se encienden con la humedad. Entonces procedí a revisar sus bolsas, LAS DE TODOS, y me encontré todo un cargamento en las de Malfoy y Weasley. Al no advertirme lo que iban a hacer, Granger se convirtió en su cómplice, por eso los castigué a los tres._

_Los castigaste y les quitaste puntos, eso es doble sanción_

_Si se tratara de tres alumnos ordinarios sólo hubiera sido una de las dos cosas; pero considero, y estarás de acuerdo conmigo, que ese no es el ejemplo que los dos premios anuales y un prefecto deben dar a sus compañeros._

_Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso. Pero esta no es la primera vez, ¿cómo explicas el que no les hayas quitado puntos en lo que va del año?_

_No he tenido motivos para hacerlo. Y según me ha dicho Alan Pryde en su carta, tampoco él lo ha hecho en todo el año pasado. El problema de Longbottom no es que sea malo en pociones papá, sino que tú lo ponías nervioso con tu falta de paciencia...- iba a añadir "_y con tu mal humor_" pero decidió no enfadar más a su padre... por el momento_

_¿Qué me dices de Potter y Black?- preguntó él_

_No veo porqué debería bajarles puntos a mis dos mejores alumnos._

_¿Mejores alumnos? En Black no me extraña tanto pero... ¿Potter?_

_Sí, Harry Potter, mi mejor alumno en pociones junto con Steffany Black. Lo que a ti te pasa es que les has echado el ojo a esos tres. Al uno por cierto boggart de hace cuatro años, a Potter por causa de su padre y a Black lo ignoro. Porque no quiero pensar que sea simplemente por ser amiga de Potter...- su padre no dijo nada- Así que es por eso. Eres muy transparente, ¿sabes? Sé perfectamente lo que estás pensando: para ti únicamente el escuchar los nombres Potter y Black juntos es motivo para ponerte a rabiar... No puedes bajarles demasiados puntos en tus clases y te frustra saber que los otros profesores no les quitamos ninguno. Especialmente yo..._

_No recuerdo haberte contratado como mi psiquiatra- dijo Snape- Ya es hora de la cena..._

_**===== Fin Flash Back =====**_

Lo bueno de eso es que desde entonces no ha vuelto a mencionar el tema- terminó de contar Richard- Aunque estuvo enfadado un buen tiempo. Durante los dos días siguientes se dirigía a mí solo como colega y no como mi padre, pero ya se le pasó...

Me alegro por ti- dijo Denisse- Cuéntame qué tal te va con las clases. ¿Son los Slytherin tan terribles como decía Alan?

Para mi desgracia sí. La mayoría son un grupo de niñitos papá que esperan que uno haga lo que a ellos les da la gana. Empezando por ese de allí- dijo señalando la cama- Ahora veo porqué dicen que los gemelos son polos opuestos: su personalidad es completamente distinta a la de Steffany, no parecen hermanos...

¿Ese es el hermano de Steffany?- preguntó Denisse asombrada

Para mi desgracia sí- dijo una voz desde la puerta. Los dos se voltearon y vieron a Harry entrar junto a Steffany- Me alegra verte Denisse, ¿cómo van las cosas?- Denisse se separó de Richard y corrió a abrazar a sus amigos

¡Me alegra mucho verlos!- dijo- ¿Cómo han estado?

Bien dentro de lo que cabe- dijo Steffany sonriendo- Me alegro de tenerte aquí, Denisse, no los esperaba hasta el mediodía...

Nosotros tampoco esperábamos venir hasta el mediodía- dijo su prima- Pero a última hora se le ocurrió a la Profa. Sinclair despertarnos a media noche y traernos aquí...

¿Y no se supone que ustedes deberían estar en sus dormitorios?- preguntó Richard- Papá está convencido de que fuiste tú quien atacó a Malfoy y no tardará en aparecerse por aquí...

Pues esta vez se va a llevar un chasco porque no fui yo, sino Saz defendiendo a Steffany...

Así que volvieron al ataque, ¿eh?- dijo Richard- ¿Qué fue esta vez?

Una poción somnífera- dijo Steffany- Que, dicho sea de paso, me ha sentado fatal: tengo la vista un poco borrosa y pierdo la concentración fácilmente... Por eso vine.

A ver, ven aquí...- dijo Denisse indicándole una cama, donde Steffany se sentó- Dime una cosa, ¿en qué crees que te hayan puesto la poción?- preguntó examinándola

Pues no lo sé... Durante la cena tomé un jugo de calabaza todo el tiempo... ¡Ah sí! Tomé una cerveza de mantequilla casi al final, pero fue sólo una

Es más que suficiente- dijo Denisse- La cerveza de mantequilla tiene un bajo contenido de alcohol. Mínimo, pero lo tiene, lo que mezclado con la poción que te dieron no es nada bueno. Afortunadamente tienes un organismo fuerte, porque pudo haber sido peor. Pero más vale prevenir que lamentar, así que tendrás que pasar aquí el resto de la noche. Si para el medio día no pasa nada, podrás irte...

Si no queda más remedio...- dijo Steffany- ¿Cómo está Draco?

Sólo está noqueado- dijo Denisse- Recuérdenme no hacer enfadar a esa serpiente, parece que el golpe fue muy fuerte. Pero se pondrá bien, no te preocupes. Dentro de unas horas ya estará dándoles la lata de nuevo... Ahora ustedes dos, lamento tener que hacer esto pero tengo el presentimiento que Madam Pomfrey no estará muy contenta si los encuentra aquí, así que debo pedirles que se retiren o se armará la grande- los dos asintieron y salieron de la enfermería después de despedirse de ellas. Luego de esto, Denisse se dirigió a Steffany- Te conozco desde hace doce años, Teffy- le dijo mientras le entregaba un pijama- y sé que a ti te pasa algo. Esa cara no la tienes sólo por tu hermano...

Sirius escribió- dijo Steffany, sabiendo que no podría engañarla- Voldemort atacó Azkaban hoy y liberó a varios mortífagos... Mi padre está entre ellos

Y tú estás preocupada por eso...- ella asintió- Teffy, no deberías atormentarte sin motivo. Tu padre no tiene idea de donde te encuentras, de hecho no tiene idea de donde has estado desde que escapaste de tu casa. Y, en el hipotético caso de que lo supiera, estás segura aquí: tienes a Dumbledore y a Harry. Eso sin contar con que tú misma eres una auror perfectamente calificada, así que deja de preocuparte...- Steffany sonrió

Sí, creo que tienes razón: es imposible que mi padre me encuentre aquí. Además de que no creo que le importe encontrarme, así que puedo estar tranquila. Y ya que estamos hablando del jefe, nos ha citado esta noche en la casa de los gritos y quiere que tú vengas con nosotros. Según él tiene algo muy importante que decirnos...

Seguro que tiene que ver con Susan...- rió Denisse

¿Con quién?

Ah sí, ustedes no lo saben. Pues resulta que, allí donde lo ves, mi querido tío tiene novia...

¡¿Qué?!

Lo que estás escuchando. Tú sabes que en su época de Hogwarts era todo un Don Juan...

Junto con el padre de Harry, o al menos de eso es de lo que presume...

Pues sí. Pero así como Cupido flechó a James Potter a través de la madre de Harry, a tío Sirius también le pasó lo mismo, pero con Susan March. La diferencia es que él tuvo mejor suerte y Susan no lo tuvo sufriendo mucho tiempo, nada más unos seis meses, y se hicieron novios en sexto año. Iban a casarse en navidad; pero entonces los Potter murieron y tío Sirius fue a Azkaban. Al contrario de lo que todos piensan, sí hubo alguien que supo del cambio de planes a último momento: Susan. La pobre se la pasó un buen tiempo tratando de probar que la rata era el culpable de todo hasta que, cinco años después, se dio por vencida y fue tal su resentimiento con todos que se alejó del mundo mágico. Después de escapar de Azkaban, mi tío quiso contactarse con ella, pero no la encontró. Remus Lupin le dijo lo que Susan había desaparecido después de que no pudo probar su inocencia y de que el ministerio le negara la custodia de Harry y le prohibiera acercársele...

¿Susan pidió la custodia de Harry?- preguntó Steffany extrañada

Sí, es su madrina. El poder que le dieron los padres de Harry a tío Sirius para que fuera su tutor también la incluía a ella; pero esos idiotas del ministerio no lo hicieron valer por estar Susan vinculada con tío Sirius y defender su inocencia... Bueno, el caso es que unos días luego de que ustedes se casaran, tío Sirius estaba paseando por Nueva York y se la encontró. Imagino que el encuentro fue muy emotivo, no me quisieron dar detalles, pero la vieja llama que los unía todavía estaba ardiendo así que ahora están juntos de nuevo, como siempre debió ser...- terminó en tono melodramático, ante las risas de Steffany

Quien iba a decirlo, bien guardadito que se lo tenía- dijo- Pero me alegro mucho por Sirius. Precisamente hace unos días, Harry estaba diciendo que hacía falta una mujer en la vida de su padrino. ¿Cómo es que la conoces?

Se te olvida que tengo vacaciones durante agosto. Tío Sirius convenció a Susan para trabajar en la federación y allí fue bien recibida. Ella también es auror y se mudó a Londres porque fue asignada allí, así que no te extrañe que mi tío pase en Grimmauld Place gran parte del tiempo. La llevó a cenar cuando yo estaba allí y me la presentó. Es agradable y me cayó muy bien, seguro que con ustedes pasa lo mismo.

Estoy segura de que así será- dijo Steffany- La cara que va a poner Harry cuando se entere... Bueno, será mejor que nos durmamos ya antes de que venga el Prof. Snape

O de que Madam Pomfrey despierte- añadió Denisse- Buenas Noches, Steffany

Buenas Noches Denisse. Por cierto... No vuelvas a llamarme Teffy

Denisse entró riendo a la habitación que le habían asignado en la enfermería mientras Steffany se recostaba en la cama, pero sin lograr conciliar el sueño. Tenía el presentimiento de haber sido descubierta, pero no sabía de que forma. Pasaron las horas y no todavía no lograba dormirse, había muchas cosas que le preocupaban...

A pesar de todo no puedo dejar de preocuparme...- dijo en voz alta- Vine aquí con la seguridad de estar a salvo y todos dicen que aún lo estoy. Pero algo me dice que, ahora que está fuera de Azkaban, mi padre no tardará en localizarme si se lo propone...

No debiste sentirte tan tranquila- dijo una voz a su lado, Steffany volteó y descubrió que su hermano estaba despierto. Unos segundos de legeremancia le bastaron para saber que había descubierto quien era en realidad- Potter debió habértelo advertido, Teffy, se lo advertí una vez: con los dementores fuera de Azkaban no pasaría demasiado tiempo antes de que él escapara también- Steffany no respondió- Dime una cosa, ¿si todavía estuviera libre, si los idiotas del ministerio no se hubieran dado cuenta de que es un mortífago? ¿Hubieras regresado? ¿O seguirías en donde sea que hayas estado antes? Porque ese cuento que te inventaste no me lo creo: tú no conoces Estados Unidos más de lo que lo conozco yo...

¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Steffany- ¿Cuándo?

Esta noche. Salí del salón detrás de ti para disculparme, pero la poción que te dieron Ron y Hermione hizo efecto y caíste al suelo. Te levanté y le pregunté a los chicos lo que te habían echado, fue después de que me lo dijeron cuando tuve un flash... De alguna forma que no me explico supe que eras tú...- Draco empezó a enfadarse- ¡Doce años, Teffy! ¡Doce años! Ni una carta, ni un mensaje, nada... Simplemente te desapareciste de la faz de la tierra. ¿Qué te costaba tomar una pluma y escribir, aunque sea sólo para decir que estabas viva?

No era tan fácil, Draco, no era cosa de escribir una carta y ya. Tenía miedo...

¿Miedo? ¿Tú? ¿De qué Teffy? Yo sé que no eras feliz en casa, pero pensé que me querías lo suficiente como para quedarte, aunque sea sólo por mí...- Steffany iba a hablar pero él no la dejó- Y ahora regresas como si nada, fingiendo ser americana cuando por tu acento se nota a leguas que nunca has salido de Inglaterra. Antes de montar todo tu teatro, Teffy, debiste saber que inmediatamente todos sospecharían: la familia de mamá es la única familia Black en Gran Bretaña, y ninguno ha emigrado a América. No quiero saber como te las arreglaste para que el ministerio te crea, pero la Orden del Fénix sospecha. Tonks es una Black y sabe lo que te acabo de decir. Muy pronto Dumbledore lo descubrirá todo y acabarás siendo expulsada de Hogwarts, todo por no haber sido sincera desde un principio y...

¡Sincera desde un principio!- estalló Steffany- Para ti es muy fácil juzgar sin conocer mis razones, Draco Malfoy, pero yo no iba a regresar a ese infierno al que tú llamas casa...

¡Por Merlín, Teffy! ¿No crees que estás exagerando?- dijo Draco- Lo que pasa es que fuiste egoísta, lo querías todo fácil y querías vivir en un mundo color de rosa... Por eso te fuiste y por eso regresas ahora... No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que lo que tienes con Potter es más que una amistad, me imagino que él te dio ese mundo que tanto querías, porque los dos son iguales: un par de egoístas que disfruta que otras personas sufran por su causa. Dime una cosa, ¿cuánto crees que va a durar esa "amistad" después de que él sepa que eres la hija de un mortífago, la hermana de su peor enemigo? ¿_MI _hermana?

Ya lo sabe, Draco, lo sabe y me ha aceptado...- dijo con satisfacción

Eso no te lo crees ni tú, lo dices únicamente para que yo no le diga nada a Potter...

Si estás tan seguro ve y díselo entonces. Sé que no quieres escucharme ahora, pero tuve mis razones para irme, Draco, y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Cuando quieras escucharlas, búscame. Ahora será mejor que te duermas- dijo acostándose.

Su hermano no dijo nada más y a los pocos minutos por fin pudo quedarse dormida. Despertó pocas horas después y vio a Harry sentado junto a su cama, quien sonrió al ver que despertaba y se sentó a su lado en la cama antes de saludarla con un beso en los labios

Buenos Días dormilona- le dijo- Pasan de las once, ¿sabías?

No me extraña- dijo Steffany- Tardé horas en quedarme dormida... ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? ¿A qué hora llegaste?

No hace mucho. Vine a las ocho primero, pero te vi profundamente dormida y supe que despertarías tarde, así que bajé a desayunar. En el comedor me encontré con algunos de los chicos y me entretuve hablando con ellos un buen rato. Llegué hace unos minutos...- vio una gran tristeza en el rostro de su esposa- Amor, ¿qué sucede?- Steffany empezó a llorar

Harry sólo... sólo abrázame, ¿sí?- dijo entre lágrimas- No me digas nada más...

Lo que tú digas, mi niña- dijo él abrazándola- No tendrás que decirme nada hasta que estés lista para hacerlo- ella sonrió y sus labios se unieron en un beso- ¿Mejor?- ella asintió

Buenos Días tórtolos- dijo Denisse apareciendo frente a ellos- ¿Cómo dormiste, Steffany?

Bien, tardé en hacerlo pero bien- respondió ella- ¿Qué tal tu primera noche en Hogwarts?

Muy bien. Mi habitación es muy cómoda. Steffany, ¿has estado llorando?- ella calló- Lo has hecho. No tienes de que preocuparte, ya te lo dije anoche...

No se trata de eso- dijo- Es... es Draco, sabe quien soy en realidad

¿Cómo lo supo?- preguntó Denisse- Tú no se lo habrás dicho, ¿verdad?

No, no se lo dije... Simplemente... lo supo. Igual que yo- dijo Steffany- Hablamos un poco anoche, pero tampoco quiso escucharme...

Ya recapacitará tarde o temprano- dijo Denisse- Al igual que los amigos de Harry. Anoche estuvieron aquí, ¿saben? Un poco antes de que ustedes llegaran

Seguramente vinieron a ver a Draco- dijo Steffany- Pero ya dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes. Harry, Denisse cree tener una idea del porqué el jefe nos quiere ver esta noche...

¿Ah sí?- preguntó Harry interesado

Oh sí. Resulta que ustedes se perdieron un montón de cosas por estar de viaje. Pero yo pasé las vacaciones en Londres así que tengo una ventaja...- terminó misteriosa

Nuestro jefecito tiene novia- dijo Steffany riendo

¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Harry sorprendido- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Muy en serio- respondió Denisse- Y no es reciente, se hicieron novios cuando iban a sexto año, iban a casarse y todo estaba listo para la boda. Pero luego... bueno, tú sabes lo que sucedió, así que no pudieron hacerlo... Yo creo que la reunión de esta noche es para anunciarnos que los planes de boda vuelven...- terminó emocionada

¿Tú la conoces?- preguntó Harry interesado

Sí, y tú también aunque no la recuerdes: es tu madrina...

¿Mi madrina?

Ya te contaré la historia- dijo Steffany- Es muy larga, al menos lo que me contó Denisse

Ya lo creo- dijo ella- Pero no debes preocuparte, Susan es una mujer encantadora, la horma de su zapato a decir verdad. Creo que por eso se llevan tan bien...

Me alegro mucho por él- dijo Harry sonriendo- Ahora me da más curiosidad por esa reunión. Tú vienes con nosotros, ¿verdad?- le preguntó a Denisse

Por supuesto. ¿A qué hora vienen por mí?

A las once- dijo Harry- Tendremos que burlar al sauce y el camino hasta la casa de los gritos es muy largo. Lamentablemente no podemos aparecernos...

Pero tampoco nos hará falta tu capa- dijo Steffany- Por suerte los dos sabemos el hechizo de invisibilidad y uno de nosotros podrá aplicárselo a Denisse, así que tendremos que llevar sólo el mapa... Denisse, ¿ya me puedo ir?

¿No sentiste molestias durante la noche?- preguntó ella

No, ninguna- respondió Steffany

¿No han vuelto los síntomas?

No...

¿No te sientes mal ahora?

¿Crees que te estaría pidiendo irme si fuera así?

¿Tengo que responderte o seguimos siendo amigas?- bromeó Denisse- Supongo que ya puedes irte, pero prométeme que regresarás si te sientes mal...

Yo la traeré si no quiere- dijo Harry mientras le daba a Steffany la ropa que le había traído. Ella cerró las cortinas y luego de unos minutos salió ya vestida- ¿Nos vamos entonces?- preguntó, Steffany asintió y salieron los dos juntos de la enfermería. A esa hora no había casi nadie en los pasillos ya que todos habían salido a los terrenos, así que fueron tranquilamente hasta el gran comedor, donde tampoco había nadie. Entonces Richard se acercó a ellos mientras su padre iba a la mesa principal

Sr. Potter, Srta. Black, necesito hablar con ustedes- dijo guiñándoles el ojo disimuladamente- Acompáñenme por favor- los dos asintieron y siguieron a su "profesor" hasta un aula vacía- A mi padre no le hará gracia esto- dijo cuando cerraron la puerta- Pero ya veré que le invento. Los traje aquí para decirles que tenemos que visitar a los chicos del instituto...

Tienes razón, no habíamos pensado en eso- dijo Harry- Si dan señal de reconocernos, podríamos estar en problemas. No con Dumbledore, sino con los otros profesores...

Y con los estudiantes- añadió Steffany- Será mejor que vayamos a verlos ahora- los tres salieron y se encaminaron hasta el ala oeste del castillo, donde había un retrato al que Richard dio la contraseña y entraron- Al parecer no hay nadie...- dijo Steffany- A lo mejor todavía están durmiendo. Como llegaron tan tarde anoche...- en ese momento, escucharon pasos en las escaleras que venían de los dormitorios y enseguida apareció una persona muy conocida para ellos...

¡Albert!- exclamó Richard contento. Él volteó hacia ellos y sonrió

¡Ustedes tres aquí!- dijo abrazándolos- Definitivamente son las últimas personas con las que pensaba encontrarme. ¿No se supone que deberían estar trabajando?

Y eso estamos haciendo- respondió Richard- Estoy dando clases aquí: pociones

Vaya, tú sí que saliste afortunado- dijo Albert- Impartes el tema que te gusta, y además en Hogwarts... ¿Qué me dicen ustedes dos?- les preguntó a Harry y Steffany

Trabajando también- dijo Harry- Hay varios grupos de agentes encubiertos en toda Gran Bretaña, pero Hogsmeade es demasiado pequeño para que pasen inadvertidos y estamos preocupados por la seguridad de Hogwarts, así que hemos decidido velar por ella desde adentro. Para todos aquí, excepto Richard y el director, somos dos estudiantes de séptimo año de la casa de Gryffindor...- Albert sonrió

Agentes encubiertos también- dijo- Suena interesante, ¿qué les dijiste a los del ministerio?

Que estuve seis meses en coma y luego con maestros particulares- respondió Harry- Y Steffany no ha estado en un colegio antes, sino con tutores...

Muy buena historia... Se la diré a los demás, no vaya a ser que metan la pata al reconocerlos

Precisamente para eso veníamos- dijo Harry- Gracias...

Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?- dijo Albert sonriendo- Pero a cambio me tendrán que enseñar el castillo...- los tres accedieron y quedaron en encontrarse luego del almuerzo, a donde Harry, Steffany y Richard volvieron enseguida.

Cuando llegaron, ya había varias personas en las mesas esperando que se sirva el almuerzo. Enseguida notaron que habían puesto una mesa adicional para los visitantes, que empezaron a llegar luego de unos minutos. Dumbledore se puso de pie y les dio la bienvenida antes de que los platos se llenaran de comida. El almuerzo pasó rápidamente y Harry y Steffany se retiraban para ir a encontrarse con Albert cuando los detuvo la Profa. McGonagall

Potter,- dijo- ¿cómo van los entrenamientos del equipo de quidditch?

Bien, profesora- respondió Harry- Tenemos entrenamiento dos veces a la semana y el equipo ha progresado mucho...- y era verdad. Si bien al principio no había entusiasmo por parte de Ron y Ginny, ellos mismos se habían dado cuenta de que no debían implicar sus problemas personales en el equipo y empezaron a hacerlo mejor

Me alegro mucho por ustedes- dijo su profesora- Porque el partido contra Slytherin es el próximo sábado y...- se interrumpió e hizo una mueca de disgusto- ¡Ay no! Me pregunto que se le habrá ocurrido esta vez. Esa mujer no se da por vencida...- como estaban de espaldas a la puerta, los chicos voltearon y enseguida vieron lo que molestaba a su jefa de casa: Dolores Umbridge entraba al comedor con un grueso rollo de pergamino en la mano...

¿Qué hace ella aquí?- preguntó Harry automáticamente

Buscar una forma de volver a dirigir esta escuela, eso es seguro- dijo McGonagall- Eso es todo lo que tenía que decirle, Potter, pueden retirarse...- añadió antes de regresar a la mesa

¿Quién era la mujer que entró al comedor?- preguntó Steffany- A ti también te molestó su presencia, lo noté enseguida...

Esa mujer es lo peor que le ha ocurrido a esta escuela- dijo Harry- Dolores Umbridge

¿Y qué hace aquí?

Ya oíste a McGonagall: tratar de volver a dirigir esta escuela...- no pudieron seguir hablando, porque Albert se les acercó, junto con otro muchacho que no conocían

Perdonen el retraso- dijo Albert- Pero Dylan ha insistido en venir conmigo y no pude convencerlo de lo contrario- el muchacho que lo acompañaba sonrió- Es estudiante de primer año, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...

Vaya, un futuro compañero entonces- dijo Harry sonriendo- Nos da gusto conocerte Dylan, ¿cómo vas en tus clases?

Bien,- respondió él- aunque después de ese examen de admisión que nos pusieron no puede haber nada más difícil. Logramos entrar sólo doce...

¿Sólo?- preguntó Steffany- ¿Cuántos se presentaron al examen para auror?

Cuarenta y siete- respondió Albert- Claro que esta promoción de los de primer año es muy numerosa, pasan de cien, pero los treinta y cinco que no aprobaron el examen postularon para Ciencias Ocultas, aprobaron veinte, los demás se distribuyeron en las diferentes carreras. Así que ahora somos la especialidad más numerosa...

Más de veinte inefables dentro de cinco años...- dijo Steffany- Me pregunto donde pensarán conseguir trabajo...

Piensan que pueden entrar en una academia de aurores después- dijo Dylan- Y no sólo ellos, sino todos los treinta y cinco, pero quince pensaron que es mejor estudiar una carrera corta y luego nivelarse. Saben que ya no los aceptarán en la federación, por eso la mayoría piensa trabajar para el ministerio británico...

Ni que ellos se las fueran a poner tan fácil- dijo Harry- Si no ha entrado nadie en los últimos cinco años por algo debe ser. Yo, personalmente, prefiero no tener trabajo a trabajar para alguien tan cerrado de mente como Cornelius Fudge...

Sí, he escuchado que es un inepto- dijo Dylan- Por eso me alegré cuando logré pasar ese examen, que no fue nada fácil, pero es el primer paso...

Y así te vas acostumbrando- añadió Steffany- El examen de admisión es lo menos difícil, ya lo verás...- en ese momento, Ernie se acercó a ellos y le pidió a Harry hablar con él

Hay algo que debes saber- le dijo en voz baja- Los miembros de la A. D están reclutando alumnos de los otros colegios...- Harry lo miró fijamente

¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó

Neville lo escuchó en una conversación entre Malfoy y Ginny Weasley- respondió Ernie- Ellos todavía no saben de nosotros, pero creo que debemos hacer algo, no sé...

Dilo claramente, Ernie: ustedes quieren incluir a alumnos de otros colegios en la Armada de Hogwarts...- Ernie asintió- Está bien...

No serán muchos- dijo Ernie- Sólo quienes... ¿qué dijiste?

Que está bien- respondió Harry sonriendo- Sólo asegúrense de que realmente sean confiables. No sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero el sapo está de regreso...

¿Qué sapo?- preguntó Ernie- No te estarás refiriendo a Umbridge...

¿Hay algún otro sapo por quien debamos preocuparnos?- preguntó Harry- Esa mujer no está contenta conmigo de regreso, lo supe en cuanto me la encontré en el ministerio...

Ella piensa que fuiste tú quien le dio a Rita Skeeter el material para un reportaje que, a la larga, la envió a Azkaban. Salió el día del ataque a tu casa, lo titularon...

"_La Gran Opresora de Hogwarts"_- completó Harry- Lo leí, y todo lo que dice allí es verdad...

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Porque yo le di a Rita Skeeter el material para ese reportaje. Me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Umbridge cuando lo leyó...- dijo riendo

Sí, hubiera sido divertido- dijo Ernie- Bueno, yo voy a buscar a un muchacho de Salem que conocí hoy en la mañana. Nos vemos después...

Adiós Ernie, y advierte a los demás que tengan cuidado- dijo Harry antes de reunirse con sus amigos, que estaban hablando muy animadamente

Dylan me estaba preguntando si le podemos ayudar a estudiar- le dijo Steffany cuando llegó

Me parece una buena idea- dijo Harry- Precisamente iba a hablarte de eso: hay un grupo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras del que somos miembros. Ernie, el chico que acaba de irse, me ha dicho que sería buena idea integrar a algunos chicos de otros colegios al grupo por el tiempo que permanezcan en Hogwarts, ¿te gustaría unírtenos?

Por supuesto- respondió Dylan entusiasmado- ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Dentro de un poco más de dos horas- respondió Steffany- Mientras tanto vamos a dar un paseo por los terrenos del castillo, ¿les parece?- los dos asintieron pero decidieron esperar un momento a Richard, quien al final no llegó así que fueron ellos solos

Las siguientes dos horas las pasaron muy bien: fueron hasta el lago y estuvieron durante varios minutos esperando poder ver al calamar gigante, que asomó uno de sus tentáculos minutos después. Luego fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid, quien los recibió contento y estuvo charlando un rato con ellos, mientras les mostraba orgulloso su nueva huerta de calabazas. Fue allí cuando Harry aprovechó para preguntar por Grawp, el "hermanito" que Hagrid se había traído con él cuando había ido a una misión de la orden en las montañas. El semi- gigante respondió que su hermano seguía en el bosque prohibido ya que aún no había tenido oportunidad de hablarle de él a Dumbledore, pero que su conducta ya no era tan violenta y que hablaba el inglés más o menos bien. Les propuso a los chicos ir a visitarlo, pero ellos desistieron juiciosamente alegando que tenían que regresar al castillo, lo que era verdad, ya que se acercaba la hora en que la A. H. solía reunirse los sábados.

Ya dentro del castillo se separaron de Albert y fueron hasta el séptimo piso, donde Harry pasó tres veces frente a la puerta del Cuarto del Requisito y la abrió, dejando a Dylan admirado por todo lo que había dentro. Unos minutos después llegaron los demás miembros con algunos chicos de otros colegios y empezaron el entrenamiento, no sin antes comprobar los conocimientos de los nuevos miembros y de dividir a los antiguos en grupos para que les enseñaran lo que habían aprendido en las semanas que llevaban practicando. Al final, cuando se retiraron para la cena, los chicos se fueron cansados pero contentos e impacientes por la nueva reunión. Como todas las reuniones, Harry y Steffany se quedaron para ordenar todo y estaban a punto de salir cuando Dobby apareció ante ellos.

Harry Potter, señor- chilló- Dobby ha escuchado algo que puede interesarle, señor...

¿Qué es Dobby?- preguntó Harry- ¿A quién?

El Sr. Draco Malfoy, señor, le estaba diciendo a la Srta. Ginny Weasley algo relativo a la Sra. Steffany, señor- tanto Harry como Steffany habían decidido que, ya que Dobby trabajaría para ellos, sería lo mejor decirle que ya se habían casado, a lo que Dobby había reaccionado con chillidos de alegría y con nuevas alabanzas para Steffany, quien todavía no entendía la razón por la que el elfo le profesaba tal veneración a su marido

Creo saber que es- dijo ella- Pero dinos lo que escuchaste, Dobby...

Sí, ama. Dobby estaba limpiado la sala común de Gryffindor, ama, cuando Dobby sintió abrirse el retrato y se hizo invisible para no molestar, y Dobby vio entrar a la Srta. Ginny Weasley con el Sr. Draco Malfoy. Dobby sabía que el Sr. Draco Malfoy no debía estar allí, ama, pero no dijo nada y continuó haciendo su trabajo. Y entonces Dobby escuchó al Sr. Draco Malfoy decirle a la Srta. Ginny Weasley que la ama... que la ama era su hermana- terminó casi en un susurro- Entonces la Srta. Ginny Weasley preguntó si estaba seguro, y el Sr. Draco Malfoy le dijo que sí, y que la ama se lo había confirmado mientras hablaban en la enfermería. Dobby ya no pudo escuchar más, porque Dobby terminó la limpieza y Dobby tenía trabajo en la cocina...- pareció vacilar- ¿Dobby puede preguntarle algo al Sr. Harry Potter y a la ama?

Claro que puedes, Dobby- dijo Steffany- No necesitas pedir permiso...

Dobby... Dobby quiere saber si lo que dijo el Sr. Draco Malfoy es cierto

Sí, Dobby, es cierto- respondió Harry- Steffany es la hermana de Draco, pero se fue de su casa hace doce años... Pensé que lo sabrías

Dobby no lo sabía, señor, Dobby empezó a trabajar con los Malfoy cinco años antes de que el Señor Harry Potter lo liberara, señor. Pero Dobby se alegra de trabajar para la ama, porque la ama no es como su padre, el antiguo amo de Dobby es un mago muy malo...- nuevamente se quedó inmóvil por un segundo y después, antes de que Harry o Steffany pudieran evitarlo, corrió hasta la pared y empezó a darse golpes- Dobby malo, Dobby muy, muy malo...- murmuraba

Dobby, te ordeno que te detengas y vengas aquí, ¡ahora!- dijo Steffany firmemente, el elfo se puso frente a ella- Ahora quiero que me expliques porqué te has castigado...

Dobby ha hecho algo terrible. Dobby ha hablado mal del padre de la ama...

Eso no es malo, Dobby, es la verdad- dijo ella- Yo sé que mi padre es un hombre muy malo y un mago tenebroso, no tiene nada de malo en que lo digas...

Y desde ahora te prohíbo que te castigues físicamente- añadió Harry- Cuando pienses que has hecho algo malo, simplemente te disculparás...- esto trajo nuevos gemidos de agradecimiento por parte del elfo...

¡Harry Potter es muy bueno con Dobby!- gimió- ¡Dobby es un simple elfo que no merece unos amos tan buenos como los señores!

Vamos, Dobby, no es para tanto- dijo Steffany- Deja de llorar y regresa a las cocinas, seguramente tienes un trabajo asignado allí para la cena...

Sí, ama, Dobby regresará a su trabajo. Con permiso- y desapareció

Ahora entiendo la veneración que te tiene Dobby- dijo Steffany- Para él debió ser un alivio dejar de trabajar para mi padre. ¿Por qué dice que tú lo liberaste?

Porque, técnicamente, fui yo quien lo liberó. Engañé a tu padre para que le pasara un calcetín. Se enfadó mucho cuando se dio cuenta lo que había hecho...

Me lo imagino. Ya me contarás sobre eso después. Ahora será mejor que bajemos a cenar, así tendremos tiempo de hacer algo de tarea hasta las once...

Los dos fueron al comedor y se sentaron al final de la mesa de Gryffindor. No tardaron en notar que tanto Ginny como Ron y Hermione miraban a Steffany muy fijamente y murmuraban entre ellos. De inmediato supieron que era porque Draco les había dicho a los tres quien era Steffany en realidad. También notaron que en la mesa de los profesores estaba Umbridge junto al director, quien les hizo una señal para que fueran a su despacho cuando terminaran de cenar. Harry y Steffany así lo hicieron y pronto estaban frente al escritorio de Dumbledore...

Bien, chicos, se preguntarán para qué los he llamado- dijo, los dos asintieron- Es muy simple: me temo que con Dolores aquí, su excursión de esta noche no va a ser tan fácil. Quiero advertirles que tengan cuidado, Dolores no está muy contenta con tu regreso, Harry, y buscará cualquier excusa para castigarte... Así que toma esto- le entregó un pergamino- Si, por algún motivo, los atrapan esta noche, enseña esta nota, allí digo que estaban en mi despacho

Disculpe pero...- empezó a decir Harry- ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí, en primer lugar?

Bueno, cuando Dolores fue a Azkaban, todos los decretos que se habían dictado durante su permanencia en Hogwarts se abolieron. Eso no la tiene muy contenta, porque pierde toda la autoridad que tenía en Hogwarts. Así que ha convencido al ministerio para poner en marcha nuevamente el Decreto Nº 23...

¿El que la nombra Gran Inquisidora de Hogwarts?- preguntó Harry

...y la capacita para destituir a los profesores que, según ella, no hagan bien su trabajo. Me temo que ya tiene a varios en su lista... Durante la cena ha dado varias indirectas sobre eso. Dijo que a Hagrid el puesto le quedaba grande, que Richard era muy joven y que no era conveniente que alguien con los... "antecedentes" de Severus impartiera Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, así que no se sorprendan si la ven en las clases en estos días. Eso es todo, pueden retirarse...

Buenas Noches, profesor- dijeron los dos antes de salir del despacho

¿Qué piensas sobre lo que ha dicho el director?- preguntó Steffany mientras caminaban hasta la torre de Gryffindor- Umbridge no está aquí para nada bueno...

Y no durará mucho tiempo- añadió Harry- De eso me encargo yo...

¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Steffany recelosa- Harry, no te metas en más problemas...

Son Umbridge y Fudge quienes van a estar en problemas cuando Michael se entere de esto- respondió Harry- Ella tiene antecedentes penales y está en libertad condicional, así que no puede trabajar en una institución educativa a menos que tenga la aprobación del director y de la Federación. Además, existe una orden expresa de la Federación que prohíbe a Dolores Umbridge pisar el castillo de nuevo...

¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- preguntó Steffany cuando llegaban al cuadro de la Dama Gorda

_Margaritas rojas_- el cuadro se abrió y los dejó pasar- Sirius me lo dijo- añadió Harry en voz baja mientras iban hasta una mesa y sacaban sus libros...

Las siguientes dos horas las pasaron muy tranquilos haciendo su tarea, de vez en cuando echaban una mirada a su alrededor y se complacían al ver que la sala común iba vaciándose poco a poco. Cuando faltaban diez minutos para las once ya no había nadie excepto ellos, así que cerraron sus libros y fueron a guardarlos en sus dormitorios. Una vez en el suyo, Harry tomó el Mapa del Merodeador y a Saz y fue a encontrarse con Steffany en la sala común. Una vez juntos, Harry pronunció las palabras correctas sobre el mapa y se aplicaron el hechizo de invisibilidad antes de salir por el cuadro. Denisse los esperaba en la puerta de la enfermería y los tres salieron sigilosamente del castillo luego de aplicarle el hechizo de invisibilidad a ella también. Fueron lentamente hasta el Sauce boxeador y Harry le ordenó a Saz apretar el nudo del sauce para que pudieran pasar tranquilamente. Los tres se escabulleron al túnel y una vez adentro se quitaron el hechizo de invisibilidad, encendieron sus varitas y caminaron alrededor de una hora hasta que por fin divisaron la pequeña abertura que señalaba la entrada a la Casa de los Gritos, Harry salió primero por la abertura y luego ayudó a Steffany y Denisse a hacer lo mismo. Luego los tres encendieron sus varitas y buscaron la sala, donde Sirius había dicho que había una chimenea, no fue difícil encontrarla, así que se sentaron en uno de los sofás llenos de polvo a esperar que se comunicara con ellos. Luego de unos minutos, vieron como la chimenea se encendía con un fuego verde y la cabeza de Sirius se asomó

Hola chicos,- dijo sonriente- me alegra que hayan podido venir...

No fue tan difícil en realidad- dijo Harry- ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?

Un poco movidas a decir verdad, estamos tratando de atrapar a los mortífagos que se fugaron de Azkaban, pero no hemos podido hacer mucho...

Seguramente andarán con cuidado- dijo Steffany- Hasta que piensen que el ministerio británico dejó de buscarlos...

Pero bueno, yo no les he mandado a llamar para hablar de trabajo. ¿Qué tal Hogwarts?

Bueno... Si no tomamos en cuenta de que Snape está cada día más enfadado conmigo, que Ron, Hermione y todo mi curso no me dirige la palabra y que Umbridge volvió a su puesto de "Gran Inquisidora"... Todo va perfectamente- respondió con ironía Harry

Espera un momento...- dijo Sirius- Vamos por partes: Snape... Bueno, eso no es novedad, siempre está enfadado contigo. Ahora vamos con lo siguiente, ¿qué pasó con Ron y Hermione? No me digas que se enfadaron cuando les contaste la verdad...

No les he dicho la verdad... Y no porque no quisiera hacerlo, fueron ellos los que se negaron a escucharme. Piensan que lo he hecho a propósito...

No esperaba eso- dijo Sirius- Lo siento...

No importa,- dijo Harry- ya lo estoy superando...

Me alegro de que sea así- dijo Sirius ya más tranquilo- Ahora dime, ¿cómo es eso de que Dolores Umbridge está en Hogwarts cuando existe una prohibición expresa de la federación para que ella esté allí? Además, está en libertad condicional...

Yo sólo te digo lo que sé, nada más. Llegó hoy durante el almuerzo...

Pues espero que no haya deshecho su equipaje, porque no permanecerá allí por mucho tiempo. Mañana mismo hablaré con Michael. ¿Algo más que quieran decirme?

Sí...- dijo Steffany- Draco ya descubrió quien soy... Simplemente lo supo, al igual que yo. Y también se ha enfadado conmigo...

Me lo imagino. No te preocupes, ya se le pasará. Ahora trata de no deprimirte por él...

Sí, eso haré.- afirmó ella- Pero ya hablamos mucho de nosotros, ahora dinos tú... ¿Qué es eso tan importante que nos tienes que decir?- Sirius sonrió de nuevo

Bueno, seguramente Denisse ya les habló de Susan...- dijo

¿Mi madrina?

Y la mejor amiga de tu madre- añadió Sirius- Estaba en Gryffindor también y, aunque no nos llevábamos bien al principio, al terminar quinto año nos hicimos amigos...- y les contó más o menos lo mismo que les había dicho Denisse, aunque sin el melodrama con el que ella lo había hecho y con algunos detalles más- Hace unos días le pedí matrimonio nuevamente y ha aceptado- terminó más de media hora después. Los chicos sonrieron y lo felicitaron muy felices- Nos casaremos en dos semanas- anunció al final

¿En dos semanas?- preguntó Denisse- ¿No te parece que es muy poco tiempo?

Es el necesario- respondió Sirius- Será una ceremonia muy sencilla, en Grimmauld Place, con unos pocos invitados, solo las personas importantes para nosotros...

Eso está bien- dijo Steffany- ¿Se casan el 15 de noviembre entonces?

Así es- respondió Sirius contento- Harry, Steffany, a Susan y a mí nos gustaría que ustedes fueran los padrinos, ¿qué dicen?- los dos se pusieron muy contentos

Por supuesto- dijeron al mismo tiempo. Estuvieron conversando un rato más hasta que Sirius se dio cuenta de que pasaba de la una de la mañana, así que los mandó a dormir prometiendo escribirle a Dumbledore para pedirle permiso para que fueran a su boda. Los tres se despidieron de él, se pusieron el hechizo de invisibilidad y regresaron al castillo

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_- dijo Harry luego de que envió a Saz a apretar el nudo del sauce- Filch está cerca de la torre de astronomía y Madam Pomfrey está dormida- añadió luego de revisar el mapa- Tenemos campo libre, vamos...- entraron sigilosamente al castillo y se despidieron de Denisse luego de quitarle el hechizo de invisibilidad. Antes de dar la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, Harry revisó de nuevo el mapa- Es raro...- murmuró mirándolo mientras Steffany daba la contraseña al verificar que en la sala común no había nadie

¿Qué es raro?- preguntó Steffany cuando ya estaban adentro

Mira esto...- Harry le señaló con el dedo la sección del mapa que indicaba la habitación de los chicos de séptimo año de Gryffindor- Los chicos están despiertos, y todos alrededor de _MI_ cama. Algo están planeando...

O algo hicieron- añadió Steffany- No puedes quedarte aquí toda la noche, amor, será mejor que subas. Tienes la justificación de Dumbledore, no creo que tengas problemas con eso...

Tienes razón- dijo Harry abrazándola- Steffany, sé que te prometí que trataría de que estuviéramos juntos el mayor tiempo posible, pero con todo lo que ha pasado...- Steffany lo calló poniendo su mano sobre sus labios

No tienes que disculparte- le dijo suavemente- Te entiendo, a mí tampoco me gusta que no estemos juntos gran parte del tiempo, pero es necesario. Recuérdalo...

Sí, lo sé- suspiró él- Pero te compensaré, lo prometo- añadió besándola- Buenas Noches

Buenas Noches, cariño- se dieron un último beso de despedida y Harry subió hasta su habitación. Tal como lo había visto en el mapa, sus compañeros de habitación estaban alrededor de su cama.

Yo les advertí que no era una buena idea- dijo Neville, sin notar la presencia de Harry

¿Qué no fue una buena idea?- preguntó Harry entrando a su habitación y sobresaltando a sus tres compañeros... Un momento, ¿tres?..- ¿Dónde está Ron?- hubo un silencio como respuesta- No importa, ahora, ¿les importaría apartarse de mi cama? He tenido una larga reunión con el director y estoy realmente agotado...

La verdad, Harry...- empezó a decir Neville

¿Sí?

Lo sabrás tarde o temprano- dijo Dean- Ron sospechó que tú y Black andaban en algo raro, así que quisimos revisar tu baúl y...- allí estaba, esa era la razón por la que los tres estaban tan preocupados y por la que Ron no aparecía

Entiendo...- dijo Harry, estuvo a punto de dirigirse al baúl para dar el contrahechizo, pero recordó que Ron tendría oxígeno por tiempo indefinido, así que decidió darles una lección a él y a sus otros compañeros de cuarto- Pues me temo que tenemos un grave problema...

¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó Seamus- Simplemente aplica el contrahechizo y sácalo de allí, debe ser muy simple para ti...

Lo sería si hubiera sido yo quien puso el hechizo de protección en el baúl- respondió Harry- Pero no es así. Para empezar, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo en que pusieran ese hechizo en mi baúl, pero mis tutores de encantamientos y de D.C.L.A.O. insistieron. _"Tienes que estar precavido"_ me advirtieron. Y cuando les pedí el contrahechizo, se negaron a dármelo diciendo que lo primero que haría al llegar aquí sería quitarlo. "_Si alguien queda atrapado será porque lo merece_", añadieron. Y la verdad es que algo de razón tienen: nada se les ha perdido en mi baúl...

Puede que tengas razón- admitió Seamus- Pero ahora debemos sacar a Ron de allí...

¿Alguno de ustedes sabe el contrahechizo?- preguntó Harry

Si lo supiéramos ya lo habríamos sacado de allí, Potter- dijo Seamus enfadado

Un momento, que yo no tengo la culpa de que a ustedes se les haya dado por curiosear en mis cosas. Pues bien, a menos que Hermione sepa algún contrahechizo, tendremos que acudir a un profesor- los otros tres se miraron

Hermione...- dijo Dean- Debió habérsenos ocurrido antes... Voy a buscarla- salió del cuarto para regresar minutos después con una Hermione en bata y de muy mal humor

¿Se puede saber que ocurre ahora?- preguntó- Deberían estar en la cama todos...

Tenemos un pequeño problema- dijo Seamus

Yo no lo llamaría "pequeño"- dijo Harry- ¿Saben? Conozco a Ron, y debe estar desesperado allí dentro...- Hermione despertó por completo

¿Dentro?- preguntó extrañada- ¿Dónde está Ron?- vio los rostros culpables de tres de los chicos- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- ninguno respondió- ¿Alguno de ustedes piensa decírmelo?

Lo haré yo- dijo Harry- Resulta que a dos de mis antiguos tutores se les ocurrió que cualquiera podría ponerme una trampa en mi baúl, así que le pusieron un hechizo contra intrusos, este hechizo hace que cualquiera que no sea yo que abra mi baúl quede atrapado dentro, no me enseñaron el contrahechizo porque dijeron que yo lo quitaría, lo que ahora es un problema, porque, al parecer, a Ron se le ha ocurrido vigilar mis pasos esta noche y seguramente quiso tener la ayuda de un par de artículos que tú y yo conocemos, así que...

¿Quieres decir...- empezó Hermione preocupada- que Ron está atrapado dentro de tu baúl?

¡Bingo!- dijo Harry tranquilamente

¿Y lo dices así, tan tranquilo?- preguntó entre enfadada y asustada- Ron puede estar asfixiándose allí dentro...- Harry se estaba empezando a cansar de esa situación

¿No me acusaron de que no me preocupaba por ustedes?- preguntó- Pues ahora sus acusaciones tendrán un fundamento. Te sugiero que busques a un profesor, preferiblemente a Snape, aunque no les guste la idea, ese hechizo lo puso el mejor auror de los que trabajan para la federación- eso era cierto, había sido Sirius quien había puesto el hechizo- y solo él o Dumbledore podrán quitarlo. Acabo de ver al director y ahora estará profundamente dormido, así que solo les queda una opción...

Eso es lo que tú te crees...- dijo Hermione- Todavía nos queda otra alternativa- la vieron salir como un relámpago de la habitación. Pasaron veinte minutos y la vieron regresar acompañada de alguien más...

¿Profesor Lupin?- preguntaron todos extrañados

Ya no soy su profesor, chicos, llámenme Remus- dijo él- Aunque me gustaría saber la razón por la que tú, Hermione, me has traído con tanta urgencia...

Ron está atrapado en el baúl de Harry- dijo ella- Y no sabemos como sacarlo de allí...

¿Atrapado en el baúl de Harry?- preguntó Remus- ¿Cómo fue eso?

Aquí vamos de nuevo...- suspiró Harry- En la federación pensaron que alguien podría poner una trampa en mi baúl, así que le pusieron un hechizo para evitar a los intrusos, no me enseñaron el contrahechizo porque sabían que lo quitaría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Tuve que ir al despacho de Dumbledore y regresé hace unos minutos, econtrándome con que a ellos- indicó a Seamus y a Dean- y a Ron se les había ocurrido seguirme y para eso necesitaban un par de artículos que tres de nosotros sabemos, y uno de los cuales está conmigo- añadió indicándoles el mapa

Así que Ron quiso abrir tu baúl y quedó atrapado en él- completó Remus, todos asintieron- Harry, ¿tienes alguna idea de qué hechizo pusieron en el baúl?

No, para cuando me di cuenta, ya lo habían puesto- eso también era verdad

Bien, primero intentaremos con el más simple- pero, obviamente, no era el más simple; poco a poco los hechizos fueron subiendo de dificultad, hasta que, casi una hora después, Remus se dio por vencido- Es inútil, chicos, ya no se me ocurre ninguno más...- dijo preocupado

Tendrán que ir a ver al director entonces- dijo Harry, todavía muy tranquilo- Porque yo no puedo sacarlo de allí- añadió metiéndose en la cama. A Remus le sorprendió la tranquilidad con la que Harry tomaba el hecho de que su mejor amigo (no sabía de su pelea) estaba encerrado en su baúl, donde había muy poco espacio para alguien de la estatura de Ron y, en consecuencia, muy poco oxígeno. Pero decidió indagar eso después, ahora lo preocupante era que seguramente las reservas de oxígeno se habían acabado hace tiempo y Ron no podría respirar, eso si estaba aún vivo... Esto no lo expresó en voz alta para no preocupar a los chicos, aunque todos ellos parecían darse cuenta de la situación, todos excepto Harry, quien dormía tranquilamente en su cama.

Harry tiene razón, será mejor que uno de ustedes vaya a buscar a Dumbledore- dijo al final- Yo no puedo quedarme porque les causaría problemas, pero avísenme cuando hayan logrado sacar a Ron- los demás asintieron y Hermione lo acompañó hasta la sala común- En cuanto se presente la oportunidad quiero hablar contigo... y con Ron

¿Sobre qué?- preguntó Hermione, aunque creía saberlo

Sobre Harry, sobre lo extraño que está desde que regresó... Seguramente lo notaron también- Hermione estuvo a punto de decirle que no habían hablado con Harry desde su regreso, pero Remus ya había tomado un puñado de polvos flu y se había ido

_Así que no son sólo ideas nuestras_- pensó- _Ya pensaré luego en eso, ahora será mejor que vaya a buscar al director_- salió por el retrato muy apremiada

En el Nº 12 de Grimmauld Place, varias horas después...

Cariño, un pájaro extraño se acaba de posar en tu escritorio...- le dijo Susan March a su prometido, que estaba muy inmerso en los últimos informes que le habían llegado sobre la ubicación de los mortífagos fugados recientemente de Azkaban, tan inmerso que no pareció escucharla- Sirius, ¿me estás escuchando?- silencio- Sirius...- nada- ¡BLACK!- Sirius saltó de su silla desperdigando todos los documentos en el suelo

Por todos los cielos, Sus, casi me matas de un susto...- dijo él recogiendo los papeles

Tú tienes la culpa por no escucharme, ¿qué es esa cosa que está posada en tu escritorio?

¿Qué?- preguntó Sirius fijándose en su escritorio- Ah, eso: es Ra, el fénix de Harry...

¿Harry tiene un fénix?- Sirius asintió, mientras desataba una carta de la pata del fénix- ¿Y que hace aquí?

Harry lo utiliza para enviarme mensajes. Sé lo que estás pensando: podría utilizar una lechuza, pero Harry muy pocas veces se ha comunicado conmigo por su lechuza

¿Por qué?

La lechuza de Harry llama demasiado la atención, cualquiera podía haberla seguido y dar conmigo enseguida, por eso hace tres años utilizaba las del colegio. Ahora no hay tanto peligro, pero Harry utiliza a Ra para comunicarse conmigo y a su lechuza para escribir a sus antiguos compañeros, es más conveniente. Aunque me extraña que venga tan pronto...

¿Qué tiene de extraño? Casi no ha escrito desde que entró a clases...

Sí, pero es que anoche hablé con él...

¿A qué hora?

Me conecté con ellos a media noche, terminamos de hablar poco antes de que llegaras

¿Ellos? ¿Harry y quién más?

Harry, Denisse y Steffany, me comuniqué por la red flu, los cité en la Casa de los Gritos...

Sirius...- empezó a regañarlo Susan

Sí, ya sé que no te agrada la idea de que salgan de la torre en medio de la noche, pero yo le pedí permiso a Dumbledore, y necesitaba hablar con ellos...

Podías haber utilizado la chimenea de la sala común...

No es buena idea, una vez estuvieron a punto de sorprendernos cuando hablaba con Harry en la sala común, hace tres años también...- Susan se tranquilizó un poco

¿Y cómo están?- preguntó

La verdad es que, de los tres, la única que se encuentra perfectamente es Denisse...

¿Y eso?

Steffany está triste porque su hermano acaba de descubrir quien es en realidad y se ha negado a escuchar sus razones- Susan comprendió. En aquellos meses, Sirius le había puesto al tanto de lo que había ocurrido con la vida de su ahijado

¿Y Harry?-preguntó. Sirius dio un largo suspiro

Harry... Harry está más o menos en la misma situación: quienes fueron sus mejores amigos durante cinco años lo rechazaron sin darle tiempo de explicarse. Él finge que ya no le afecta, pero yo lo conozco, Sus, y sé que aún está dolido... Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo

Harry tiene diecisiete años, Sirius, ya no es un niño.

Sí, ya lo sé. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que, si no fuera por mí, James y Lily...

No fue tu culpa, Sirius, métetelo en la cabeza de una vez...

Sí, es lo mismo que me ha dicho Harry un montón de veces...

Entonces deberías convencerte de ello de una vez por todas- terminó Susan- Anda, veamos que dice Harry en su carta...- Sirius la abrió y leyó en voz alta:

_Querido Sirius:_

_Antes que nada, tranquilízate, no ha ocurrido nada de gravedad, solo he escrito para avisarte que el Prof. Dumbledore me ha echado una reprimenda hoy y... bueno, tengo que admitir que me lo merezco, pero la situación se presentó y no pude evitarlo._

_¿Recuerdas ese hechizo anti intrusos que pusiste en mi baúl? Pues adivina qué... ¡Funcionó! ¿Qué como lo sé? Pues sencillo: cuando llegué a la torre de Gryffindor, mis compañeros de habitación estaban aún despiertos. Al principio me extrañó, pero luego me explicaron la razón: al parecer Ron había sospechado algo así que había decidido seguirme, pero para eso necesitaba "tomar prestados" el Mapa del Merodeador y la capa de mi padre, intentó forzar la cerradura de mi baúl y... bueno, el resto ya te lo imaginarás._

_La verdad, estuve a punto de abrir el baúl y reclamarle por haber intentado forzarlo, pero recordé que el hechizo hacía que el intruso tuviera oxígeno indefinido y decidí darle una lección. Total, para el caso que iba a hacer a mis reclamos... A los chicos les dije que el hechizo no lo había puesto yo (eso es cierto) y que no sabía el contrahechizo; (eso sí fue mentira) luego fueron por Hermione para ver si lo sabía, pero no ella no tenía idea de cómo abrir ese baúl. Entonces añadí que los únicos que tal vez pudieran abrirlo eran Dumbledore y Snape, para luego sugerirles que fueran a buscar a este último, ya que el director estaba dormido. Hubieras visto la cara que pusieron ante la idea... Pero Hermione añadió que tenían otra opción y bajó a la sala común, regresó veinte minutos después... acompañada de Remus. Tengo que admitir que esto no me lo esperaba, pero ya había empezado con el juego y tenía que seguirlo, así que entre todos volvimos a explicarle la situación. Deberías haber visto su cara al ver la sangre fría con la que yo supuestamente tomaba la situación... _

_En fin, se pasó una hora lanzando todos los contrahechizos de cerradura que se sabía y tampoco le atinó. Al final tuvo que venir Dumbledore (era obvio: si Remus no podía, Snape menos) y él sacó a Ron. Gryffindor perdió veinte puntos y Ron está castigado, pero, como ya te dije, yo también me llevé lo mío, por parte de Dumbledore y de Steffany. Al parecer, Dean había despertado a todas las chicas de séptimo al ir a buscar a Hermione..._

_Bueno, eso es todo, espero que todo esté bien por allá. Saluda a Susan de nuestra parte, con cariño:_

_Harry_

¿Qué te parece?- preguntó Sirius- Durante dos años pensé que Harry no había heredado casi nada del carácter de su padre, y ahora resulta que tiene ideas más retorcidas que James...

¿Seguro que tú no tienes nada que ver con esto?- preguntó Susan suspicazmente

Sus, Harry ya se mete en suficientes problemas sin mi ayuda, no quiero imaginarme que pasaría si yo empezara a darle ideas...- Susan sonrió

Sería un desastre andante, como James y tú- dijo- Al menos no es nada malo. Por lo que dice en su carta, le hablaste de mí anoche...- Sirius asintió- ¿Y qué dijo?

Los tres se pusieron muy contentos cuando les dije que íbamos a casarnos- respondió sonriendo- Y Harry y Steffany aceptaron ser nuestros padrinos...

¿Hablaste con Dumbledore para que les diera permiso de venir?

Aún no, pero no creo que se oponga...- luego, cada uno continuó con su trabajo y al final de la tarde Sirius escribió la respuesta a Harry y la ató en la pata del fénix, quien en un estallido de llamas apareció en el cuarto del requisito, donde llevaba las cartas a su amo. Minutos después, Harry entró allí junto a Steffany, los dos con la túnica de quidditch de Gryffindor

No estuvo tan mal- dijo Harry recostándose cansado, pues acababan de salir del entrenamiento- La coordinación entre ustedes ha mejorado- le dijo a Steffany

Sí, creo que Ginny ya se dio cuenta de que, si inmiscuía nuestros problemas personales en el juego, haría más daño al equipo que ha mí, lo mismo que Ron...

Pero él sigue enfadado- añadió Harry- Ni modo, ya se le pasará- entonces reparó en el fénix- Mira, Ra ya regresó...- fue hasta su mascota y tomó la carta que venía atada a su pata- Puedes descansar Ra...- el fénix desapareció

¿Qué dice Sirius?- preguntó Steffany

No es de Sirius, es de mi madrina- respondió Harry mientras leía la carta- Dice que le alegra mucho que seamos sus padrinos de boda y que está deseosa por volver a verme luego de dieciséis años. No menciona mi carta...

Pero seguramente la leyó con Sirius- dijo ella- Aún sigo pensando que llegaste un poco lejos

Pero no sigues enfadada, ¿verdad?- preguntó él sonriendo y besándola

Sabes que no puedo enfadarme contigo por mucho tiempo- respondió. Se quedaron varios minutos en el cuarto de los requisitos hablando y escribiendo la respuesta a la carta y luego bajaron los dos juntos al comedor. Allí, cenaron tranquilamente y luego fueron a sus dormitorios

La siguiente semana transcurrió con normalidad, con la única novedad de que el inicio del torneo de Magic Cards se retrasaría por cuestiones de seguridad, incluso se hablaba de la posibilidad de cancelarlo, aunque oficialmente no se había dicho nada; pero a Harry no le preocupaba el torneo por el momento, ya que estaba muy ocupado en los entrenamientos de quidditch para el partido contra Slytherin. Por fin, la tarde del sábado llegó y todo el equipo estaba listo para saltar al campo...

Bien, llegó la hora- dijo Harry- Salgamos y demos lo mejor de nosotros, si lo hacemos como en los entrenamientos no será tan difícil. Adelante...- todos montaron en sus escobas y salieron al campo

¡Y AQUÍ VIENE EL ELQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR LIDERADO POR SU CAPITÁN, HARRY POTTER!- empezó a narrar el comentarista, un muchacho de cuarto año de Ravenclaw- YA LOS DOS EQUIPOS ESTÁN EN EL CAMPO Y MADAM HOOCH TIENE LA QUAFFLE...

¡Capitanes, dense la mano!- ordenó la profesora de vuelo. Harry y Draco Malfoy se dieron las manos y se soltaron enseguida- ¡Quiero un juego limpio!...

¡Y EL PARTIDO COMIENZA, GINNY WEASLEY CON LA QUAFFLE, SE LA PASA A PANNES, PANNES SE LA PASA A BLACK, QUIEN SE LA DEVUELVE A WEASLEY, ELLA AVANZA... ESTA MUY CERCA DE LOS AROS... ¡UNA BLUDGER LANZADA POR UNO DE LOS GOLPEADORES HACE QUE PIERDA LA QUAFFLE, QUE ES TOMADA POR BADDOCK DE SLYTHERIN, ESTE SE LA PASA A ZABINI, ZABINI DISPARA...UNA BUENA ATRAPADA POR PARTE DEL GUARDIÁN DE GRYFFINDOR...- el partido siguió así durante mucho tiempo, sin que ninguno de los equipos lograra marcar...- HA TRANSCURRIDO CASI UNA HORA DEL INICIO DEL PARTIDO Y EL MARCADOR SIGUE EN CEROS... AHORA STEFFANY BLACK, DE GRYFFINDOR, TIENE LA QUAFFLE... AVANZA HASTA LOS AROS... DISPARA Y ¡¡SI!! ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR! DIEZ A CERO A FAVOR DE LOS LEONES... AHORA ES ZABINI QUIEN TIENE LA QUAFFLE, SE LA PASA A MC. DOUGAL... MC. DOUGAL SE LA PASA A BADDOCK, LOS TRES CAZADORES AVANZAN HASTA LA META... BADDOCK SE LA DEVUELVE A ZABINI, ESTE DISPARA Y... ¡GOL DE SLYTHERIN!... EL PARTIDO ESTÁ DIEZ A DIEZ... PANNES TIENE LA QUAFFLE, SE LA PASA A BLACK, ELLA SE LA DEVUELVE, PANNES AVANZA HASTA LA META... ¡UNA BLUDGER LOGRA GOLPEAR A PANNES EN EL BRAZO...- una vez que los dos equipos habían marcado, el juego se puso más agresivo, los golpeadores no dejaban de enviar las bludgers a los cazadores, lo que para los buscadores era una ventaja, ya que no interferían en su trabajo. Cuando, a las dos horas de partido, el marcador estaba 30 a 20 a favor de Slytherin, Harry logró ver un destello dorado cerca de la mitad del campo y, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, orientó su escoba hacia allí y tomó la rebelde pelotilla dorada en sus manos- ¡HARRY POTTER HA ATRAPADO LA SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR GANA 170 A 30...- toda la afición de Gryffindor estalló en vítores y regresaron gritando de alegría al castillo. Harry y Steffany iban detrás del grupo cuando alguien los detuvo...

Potter,- dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras detrás de ellos- necesito hablar contigo...

Adelántate a la sala común,- le dijo Harry a Steffany- yo te alcanzo allí

Está bien, nos vemos luego- y siguió caminando en dirección al castillo

Muy bien, Malfoy, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Hablar sobre Steffany...

Mira, si vas a venir con la típica monserga de "_te quiero lejos de mi hermana_" puedes ir ahorrándotela. Nadie me va a alejar de Steffany, mucho menos tú...

Me lo imaginaba...- dijo Malfoy- Al parecer no te bastó lo del departamento de misterios, ¿verdad Potter?

Lo que ocurrió esa noche no es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy...

Tienes razón, no lo es, pero sí lo es la seguridad de mi hermana...

¿Te importa su seguridad pero no sus sentimientos?- preguntó Harry- Esa no te la crees ni tú, Malfoy, así que ya deja el teatro...

¿De dónde sacas la idea de que no me importan los sentimientos de Steffany? Es mi hermana, Potter...

¿Y por eso la haces llorar?- preguntó Harry- Sí, Malfoy, llorar, y si yo no te he hecho pagar cada una de sus lágrimas es porque le prometí que no te daría tu merecido por más que te lo ganaras. Deberías dejar ese estúpido orgullo Slytherin a un lado y escuchar sus razones

¿Acaso tú las conoces?

Sí, las conozco, las conozco y la comprendo. Ahora, si eso es todo lo que tenías que decirme, me voy...- empezó a caminar hacia el castillo

¿Y si Él la descubre, Potter?- preguntó Malfoy haciéndolo detenerse- ¿Has pensado en lo que ocurrirá cuando el Señor Tenebroso la descubra? Lo hará tarde o temprano, sobre todo con mi padre de regreso...

Si ustedes no abren la boca, Voldemort no tiene porqué enterarse- respondió Harry- Puede que tu padre descubra su identidad, pero no sospechará de su relación conmigo. ¿O crees que estamos ocultando nuestra relación por gusto?- ciertamente, ese no era el momento para decirle a su rival que estaba casado con su hermana- Si lo que estabas pensando es divulgarla, te sugiero que recapacites, dejes tu rencor hacia mí a un lado y pienses en la seguridad de Steffany, ya que dices preocuparte tanto por ella...- dicho esto, fue al castillo y se dirigió directamente a la torre de Gryffindor, donde se había armado una gran fiesta. Harry no tardó en olvidarse de Malfoy y se unió a ella, aunque no se pudo acercar a Steffany por más de dos horas, porque ella estaba hablando con varias personas y, en el momento en que se quedaba sola, alguien lo acaparaba a él. Al fin, cuando ya pasaba la media noche, perdió la paciencia y no pudo aguantarse más, así que se zafó de los que estaban a lado suyo y se acercó a su esposa, que estaba sola

Ya era hora,- le dijo ella cuando se sentó a su lado- pensé que te habías olvidado de mí...

Sabes que eso es imposible- indicó Harry- Quiero acercarme a ti desde que llegué...

Sí, lo sé, solo estaba bromeando- bajó la voz y le sonrió- Jugaste muy bien hoy...

Tú también jugaste excelente- indicó Harry, tomando disimuladamente su mano- Steffany...

¿Si?

Quiero que nos veamos esta noche... solos- susurró

¿Dónde?- preguntó ella inmediatamente

En el cuarto del requisito- respondió- Conociendo a McGonagall, debe estar por venir y enviarnos a todos a dormir. Dejaremos pasar un tiempo, diez minutos yo, quince tú, pondremos en nuestras habitaciones el hechizo que ya sabes y luego bajaremos. Te espero allí...- Steffany asintió y siguieron hablando con normalidad.

Tal como Harry predijo, media hora después llegó su jefa de casa y los envió a todos a la cama. Harry subió tranquilamente a su habitación y se puso su pijama, cuando se aseguró de que todos sus compañeros estaban dormidos, lanzó en su cama un hechizo que simulara que estaba allí, se puso su ropa, tomó su capa de invisibilidad (esa noche no tenía ganas de aplicarse el hechizo) y el mapa y salió de su habitación rumno al cuarto del requisito. Una vez allí, pasó tres veces ante la entrada con una idea fija en su mente y entró. Sonrió satisfecho al comprobar que el cuarto estaba tal como quería: era una réplica exacta de su habitación en el Valle de Godric. Steffany entró minutos después y se quedó asombrada...

¿Te gusta?- preguntó Harry

Amor... esto es genial- dijo ella abrazándolo

Quería que te sintieras como en casa- indicó Harry mientras la apretaba contra sí

Es perfecto, Harry- sonrió ella- Te amo...

Y yo a ti...- respondió Harry empezando a besarla- Te quiero con toda mi alma... No tienes idea de cuanto añoraba tenerte así... solo para mí- añadió llevándola hasta la cama

Claro que tengo una idea...- dijo ella- La tengo porque yo deseaba lo mismo...- desde ese momento, ya no hicieron falta las palabras. Los dos se dejaron caer en la cama, sintiendo que la pasión los consumía...

OK, ANTES QUE NADA LO SIENTO MUCHO POR LA DEMORA, PERO HE TENIDO MUCHAS COSAS QUE ME HAN MANTENIDO OCUPADA MÁS UNA TERRIBLE FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP. AÚN SO SÉ CUANDO BAJE EL OTRO, PERO ESPERO QUE SEA PRONTO. BYE

JESSY POTTER

(MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA)

P.D.: LAMENTO NO RESPONDER A SUS REVIEWS, PERO NO ME HA DADO TIEMPO, PROMETO TRATAR DE HACERLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP.

25


	9. Capítulo 9

Capitulo Nueve

El sol entró por la ventana del viejo castillo, iluminando a la joven pareja que dormía plácidamente en una amplia cama, abrazados el uno al otro. Los primeros ojos en abrirse fueron los de él, al principio estaban desorientados, pero luego se puso las gafas y pudo ver mejor. Miró a su lado y sonrió, allí estaba ella: su esposa, su amiga, su amante, su mundo… Recordó la apasionada entrega de la noche anterior y sonrió aún más; desde aquella vez en la torre de astronomía a principios de curso, no habían tenido oportunidad de estar juntos debido a sus clases y al papel que tenían que desempeñar: dos estudiantes comunes y corrientes que mantenían una "amistad" muy sólida… Nadie sospechaba que eran una pareja de casados y mucho menos el encuentro secreto de la noche anterior. Miró a su lado al sentir un movimiento y vio que Steffany empezaba a despertar

Buenos Días, Sra. Potter- la saludó sonriendo- ¿Qué tal tus sueños?

Maravillosos- respondió ella sonriente también- No podrían ser de otra forma contigo a mi lado- Harry la besó suavemente- ¿Sabes? Extrañaba esto: tú y yo juntos… Sin temor a las miradas indiscretas, ni a que nos descubran… Podría quedarme así todo el día

Pues no es una mala idea- sonrió Harry

No digo que lo sea, pero hoy tenemos salida a Hogsmeade…

¿Otra vez?- preguntó Harry- Pero si fuimos la semana pasada…

Sí, pero esa se vio arruinada por el ataque de los mortífagos. Además, los participantes de los otros colegios no conocen el pueblo. Si no vamos podrían sospechar…

Me estoy cansando de esto, Steffany- dijo Harry- Me estoy cansando de tener que escondernos incluso para darte un beso…

No tiene que seguir así- respondió ella- Yo también estoy cansada de esto, Harry, por eso quiero proponerte algo…

¿Qué se te ocurre?

No lo ocultemos. Estoy consciente de que no podemos decir que estamos casados, pero podemos ser una pareja común y corriente… La pareja que éramos en el instituto

Las cosas son diferentes, Steffany, en el instituto no había hijos de mortífagos que le pudieran hacer saber a Voldemort de nuestra relación. Allí estabas a salvo…

Harry, hazme un favor…- dijo ella, Harry notó que estaba enfadada

¿Cuál?

Deja de sobreprotegerme. No sé si lo recuerdas, pero sólo soy 4 días menor a ti…

Steffany, no te estoy sobreprotegiendo…

¿Ah no?- dijo ella- ¿Y entonces que se supone que estás haciendo? Piensas que soy débil, y que debes protegerme de todo lo que hay a mi alrededor…

Eso no es cierto y tú lo sabes

No, Harry, no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que no podré soportar mucho tiempo más fingiendo que no hay nada entre nosotros, estar lejos de ti con miedo a que nos descubran- en sus ojos empezaban a brillar algunas lágrimas- Dime la verdad, Harry, ¿Soy un estorbo para ti? ¿Te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo?- él la abrazó

Hay muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento, Steffany- le dijo suavemente- Pero te puedo asegurar que el casarme contigo no es una de ellas- la miró a los ojos- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, lo más importante de mi vida. Por eso tengo tanto miedo de perderte…

¿A qué viene eso ahora?- preguntó ella más calmada- Ya lo hablamos, ¿recuerdas? Yo te dije que podía cuidarme sola y tú lo aceptaste, a regañadientes, pero lo aceptaste…- pareció recordar algo y se quedó unos segundos en silencio- Debí haberlo imaginado…

¿Qué?

Harry, hasta hace poco tiempo tú aceptabas que podía cuidarme sola. De hecho, ayer antes del partido no habías cambiado de opinión al respecto. Eso me lleva a concluir una cosa: Draco te ha metido ideas en la cabeza- Harry no respondió- No puedo creer que le hayas hecho caso…

En parte tiene razón: el estar cerca de mí te pone en peligro

¡¿Eso fue lo que te dijo!- preguntó enfadándose otra vez- No puedo creer que haya llegado tan lejos solo por su orgullo…

Te ruego que no me hagas volver a repetir esto, pero tu hermano se preocupa por ti…

Lo conozco, Harry, han pasado doce años pero no ha cambiado mucho; y sé que lo que te dijo ayer no tiene solo que ver conmigo, sino también con él: no puede soportar que tú estés cerca de mí y él no…

Pues si estás alejada de él es su culpa no tuya- dijo Harry, luego la besó- ¿Me perdonas?

En cuanto me digas que es lo que tengo que perdonarte…

El ser un idiota. Tienes razón: en mi afán de no perderte te estoy sobreprotegiendo…

No tengo nada que perdonarte- dijo ella sonriendo- Yo exageré un poco las cosas- Harry la besó largamente- Harry, ¿en verdad te estás cansando de vernos a escondidas?

Sí, cuando se me ocurrió la idea no pensé que sería tan difícil… No pensé que nos veríamos tan poco, ni que te extrañaría tanto… Vamos a ponerle un remedio a esto

¿Cómo?

Como tú lo sugeriste. Me importa un bledo lo que diga tu hermano, nos amamos y no tenemos que avergonzarnos por eso. Hoy iremos a Hogsmeade y les diremos a todos que allí nos hicimos novios, así no levantaremos sospechas. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

Me parece bien- respondió sonriendo- Ahora será mejor que bajemos, así podemos decir que nos despertamos temprano y bajamos al comedor. Traje algo de ropa…

Yo también- añadió sacando un bulto de la mochila que llevaba con él. Luego de unos minutos, los dos estaban fuera del cuarto de los requisitos y sus mochilas encogidas dentro de sus bolsillos- ¿Vamos al comedor?

Vamos- convino Steffany. Los dos caminaron juntos hasta el Gran Comedor y fueron directamente hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, donde no había todavía nadie, así que se sentaron juntos a hablar- Debo ir a la tienda de Madam Malkin,- comentó Steffany- no tengo una túnica para la boda y es la única oportunidad que tengo…

Pero si tú te ves hermosa con todo lo que te pongas- le dijo Harry sonriendo

Pero es que no tengo nada, Harry- respondió ella luego de sonreírle también- Cuando estuvimos en el Callejón Diagon me compré una túnica de gala, pero esa es para la fiesta de Navidad en la federación…

¿Tenemos que ir?- preguntó Harry con tono de molestia- Por lo que he escuchado…

Las fiestas de la federación son aburridísimas, lo sé; pero, quieras o no, eres un funcionario, así que tienes que asistir…- Harry suspiró resignado

Sí, lo sé, lo bueno es que irás conmigo- añadió sonriendo de nuevo

Así es, y como tu esposa debo lucir bien- dijo ella- Y en la boda de Sirius no podemos quedarnos atrás, por eso me compraré una hoy…- no pudieron seguir hablando, porque sus compañeros empezaron a llegar y la mesa poco a poco se fue llenando.

Luego del desayuno, los dos caminaron juntos hasta el vestíbulo para luego ir al pueblo. Tal como había dicho Steffany, al primer lugar al que fueron fue a la Tienda de Madam Malkin, donde luego de varios minutos, Steffany escogió dos túnicas de gala muy bonitas. Luego se dedicaron a recorrer el pueblo juntos, sin rumbo fijo. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, estaban frente a la Casa de los Gritos…

¿Sabes?- dijo Harry- Aquí fue donde conocí a Sirius…- su esposa lo miró extrañada

Pero si ya lo habías visto antes- dijo ella- En el callejón cerca de la casa de tus tíos, durante los partidos de quidditch…- Harry asintió

Sí, pero entonces aún creía que era un asesino- le explicó- Fue en esa casa donde descubrí la verdad, donde supe que era inocente…

Ya entiendo. ¿Y aquí se veían cuando estabas en cuarto?

No, era arriesgado. Si alguien nos veía entrar aquí, sospecharía enseguida. Se supone que la casa está embrujada… Con Sirius nos reuníamos en un lugar más apartado- siguieron caminando por varios lugres del pueblo, entrando el algunas tiendas

Toda esta actividad me ha abierto el apetito- dijo Steffany horas después

Vamos a las Tres Escobas, allí podemos almorzar- ella asintió y allí se dirigieron

El lugar estaba lleno, debido a que era hora de almuerzo. Tuvieron que esperar varios minutos hasta que pudieron encontrar una mesa vacía. Por fin pudieron sentarse en una que estaba en un rincón y, un momento después de que se sentaran, una mesera fue a tomarles su orden.

Cuando ya habían terminado de almorzar, el local estaba menos abarrotado que antes, incluso había mesas pequeñas vacías, así que los dos se quedaron tomándose unas cervezas de mantequilla. Cuando decidieron irse, Steffany le pidió a Harry que la esperara mientras ella iba al baño, a lo que él asintió. Estaba pendiente de su regreso cuando sucedió algo inesperado…

¡Harry!- lo llamó una voz femenina, él volteó a ver… "_Es lo único que me faltaba"_ pensó

Hola Cho,- dijo con una sonrisa fingida- no esperaba verte por aquí…- ella se sentó

Quise darme una vuelta por aquí- dijo- Vaya coincidencia, ¿verdad? Vine a Hogsmeade precisamente el fin de semana que tenías salida…

Si, que casualidad…- dijo Harry. Inesperadamente, Cho lo abrazó

¡Ay, Harry!- dijo- No sabes como me sentí cuando dijeron que habías muerto…- en ese momento, Harry vio a Steffany salir del baño. Ella lo miró un segundo y luego salió

Lo siento, Cho…- dijo separándose de ella- Debo irme…- como ya había pagado, salió inmediatamente y trató de encontrar a su esposa. Diez minutos después, la vio caminando de regreso al castillo, tuvo que correr mucho para alcanzarla- ¡Steffany, espera!- ella lo ignoró- Steffany, puedo explicártelo…

No necesito que me expliques nada, Harry. Sé muy bien lo que vi…- le dio una cachetada- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto! Esta mañana decías que me amabas y ahora…

Steffany, escúchame…

¿Para qué? No quiero escuchar más mentiras, Harry, no quiero saber nada más de ti- y lo dejó allí parado, con la mano aún en la mejilla.

Durante la semana, las cosas no mejoraron, cada vez que Harry trataba de hablar con Steffany, esta lo evadía y se reunía con cualquiera de sus compañeros. Cuando estaban en el comedor, a Harry le pareció ver una gran satisfacción en el rostro de Draco Malfoy, lo que lo hizo sospechar que la aparición de Cho en Hogsmeade no había sido tan "casual" como ella había dicho. Por fin, la tarde del jueves tuvieron libre al final de la tarde y Harry decidió que hablaría con su esposa sin importar donde y con quien estuviera. La buscó en el mapa y vio que estaba a las orillas del lago. Era la oportunidad perfecta, tomó su capa invisible y no se la quitó hasta que estuvo a unos pasos de ella

Steffany…- ella empezó a irse, pero Harry la tomó del brazo

¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Que me escuches- ella iba a irse de nuevo- Por favor, es lo único que te pido…

¿Para qué, Harry? Lo que vi fue muy claro: estabas abrazado con otra

Fue ella la que me abrazó a mí…- trató de explicar Harry

Pues tú no te veías muy a disgusto…

Me sorprendió, me abrazó unos segundos antes de que tú salieras y no me dio tiempo de soltarme, en serio- la miró a los ojos- ¿En realidad me crees capaz de engañarte después de lo que ocurrió la noche del sábado?- ella rompió a llorar- No, por favor no llores…

Es que soy una tonta…- dijo ella- Debí… debí escucharte desde un principio… Pero me dejé llevar por los celos y…- él la interrumpió dándole un beso en los labios- ¿Debo interpretar eso como que me perdonas?- preguntó sonriendo cuando se separaron

¿Tú que crees?- preguntó el besándola de nuevo.

Caminaron juntos alrededor del lago hasta que el sol empezó a ocultarse, entonces regresaron lentamente hasta el castillo para la cena. En el vestíbulo se encontraron a Draco, Ron y Hermione, que los miraron sorprendidos de que estén juntos y como si los últimos días no hubieran pasado. Ellos pasaron sin hacerles caso y fueron directamente hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se reunieron con sus compañeros para la cena. Luego de que terminaran, estaban a punto de salir cuando la Profa. McGonagall los llamó

Sr. Potter, Srta. Black, el director desea verlos en su oficina, la contraseña es "_pastel de calabaza"_- los dos asintieron

Iremos enseguida, profesora- añadió Harry. Fueron hasta la gárgola y dieron la contraseña. Una vez frente a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore, tocaron suavemente

Adelante- los dos entraron- Buenas Noches

Buenas Noches, señor- saludó Harry- La Profa. McGonagall dijo que quería vernos…

Así es, quería avisarles que mañana estarán eximidos de las dos últimas clases de la tarde y así podrán ir a Londres

Gracias profesor- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

No es por nada, Richard y Denisse irán con ustedes. Podrán irse desde aquí con los polvos flu- los dos asintieron- Otra cosa, a los profesores les hemos dicho que en la federación han requerido su presencia todo el fin de semana, así que, mientras estén de regreso para la primera clase del lunes, pueden volver el momento que deseen- los dos asintieron- Eso es todo, pueden retirarse, los espero mañana. Buenas Noches

Buenas Noches, profesor- dijeron los dos antes de ir a la torre de Gryffindor. Como allí no había nadie, se sentaron en un sillón junto a la chimenea

¿Regresamos el lunes en la mañana?- preguntó Harry- Ya terminamos la tarea, y la que nos den mañana podemos hacerla en Grimmauld Place

Es una buena idea- acordó ella- Así podemos estar más tiempo juntos- añadió sonriendo

Todo el tiempo que quieras…- dijo Harry mientras la besaba- Te amo…

Y yo a ti… Más de lo que te imaginas- se besaron de nuevo

Será mejor que subamos…- dijo Harry luego de unos minutos- Buenas Noches, mi niña

Buenas Noches, Harry- dijo ella antes de subir a su dormitorio. Los dos se acostaron con una sonrisa en los labios y se durmieron enseguida.

El día siguiente pasó con normalidad. Los dos se levantaron de muy buen humor y fueron juntos a sus clases, en donde Draco los miraba con el ceño fruncido. Como habían estado tomados de la mano todo el tiempo, para la hora del almuerzo todos sabían que eran pareja. Salían del almuerzo para su doble clase de pociones cuando una voz los llamó…

Steffany, debemos hablar- ella se dio la vuelta y vio a su hermano, solo…

Te espero en clases- le dijo Harry antes de irse

¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Steffany cuando estuvieron solos

¿Se puede saber que es lo que pretendes al andar besuqueándote con Potter frente a todo el colegio?- preguntó enfadado

En primer lugar, yo no ando "_besuqueándome_" con Harry frente a todos- respondió ella- Si tú o tus amigos nos han visto, es porque nos están espiando. Y, aunque así fuera, eso no es asunto tuyo…- su hermano iba a decir algo, pero ella no lo dejó- Segundo, Harry y yo mantenemos una relación y no tenemos porqué avergonzarnos de ella. Realmente Draco, me sorprende que tú me estés hablando de esto, cuando eres el menos indicado…

¿Y eso por qué?

Por la relación secreta que mantienes con Ginny Weasley- Draco enrojeció

No sé de que me estás hablando…- dijo

Sí que lo sabes,- respondió Steffany sonriendo- lo sabes muy bien, así que no te vengas a hacer el tonto conmigo. Harry me ha dicho que los Weasley son muy celosos, así que deberías preocuparte por ellos en vez de andar metiéndote en mi vida

Lo mío con Ginny es diferente- argumentó él

¿En qué?

Potter a ti no te quiere sinceramente…

No hables de lo que no sabes, Draco. Si de algo estoy segura, es del amor de Harry

¿Te ama tanto que se encuentra con otra en Hogsmeade?- preguntó con burla

¿Cómo sabes tú de eso?- preguntó Steffany suspicaz, no recibió ninguna respuesta- No sé si lo sabrás, pero soy legrimente, Draco, así que lo averiguaré de todas formas

Eso no es cierto…- dijo él, pero segundos después supo que estaba equivocado…

¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer eso!- preguntó Steffany enfadada- De todas las bajezas que he sabido que has hecho, Draco Malfoy, esta es la peor de todas…

Teffy, lo hice por tu bien…

¡¿Por mi bien! Pues aquí tienes una muestra de lo que es mi bien…- y, antes de que él pudiera evitarlo, le lanzó tal puñetazo en el ojo derecho que este empezó a volverse negro…

¡¿Acaso te volviste loca!- preguntó su hermano irritado- ¿Desde cuando eres tan violenta?

¡Desde que mi idiota hermano olvidó que soy siete minutos mayor a él y que me he cuidado sola desde que tengo cinco años!- respondió ella igual de enfadada y sin mostrar una pizca de arrepentimiento- Y te lo advierto de una vez: vuelve a meterte en mi vida y esto será solo el principio. Porque, aunque no lo creas, todavía no me has visto enfadada. Y créeme, no te conviene hacerlo- dicho esto, tomó sus cosas y se encaminó a las mazmorras, con su hermano tras ella. Cuando llegaron, abrieron lentamente la puerta y asomaron sus cabezas

Malfoy, Black, pasen antes de que empiece a quitarles puntos- dijo una voz fría, los dos miraron hasta el escritorio y se encontraron con un Severus Snape muy enfadado- Que sea la última vez que los dos llegan tarde, vayan a esa mesa y pónganse a trabajar- tal como era su costumbre, Snape había reorganizado todas las parejas de la clase: a Hermione la había puesto con Millicent Bulstrode, a Neville con Blaise Zabini y, como sabía que no se llevaban bien, a Harry con Ron- Sr. Malfoy, ¿qué le ha ocurrido en el ojo?

Venía muy distraído y he tropezado con una armadura, profesor- respondió Draco

Esa- dijo su hermana en voz baja mientras sacaban sus ingredientes- fue la excusa más patética que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

Ahora soy el hazmerreír de la clase, y todo por culpa tuya…- dijo él mientras empezaban a preparar la poción que estaba escrita en la pizarra

Debiste pensar en las consecuencias antes de meterte en lo que no te importa. ¿Sabes? Estoy pensando en liberar a Harry de la promesa que me hizo de no darte tu merecido…

No te subestimes, hermanita, he probado el puño de Potter y el tuyo es más fuerte…

Pero yo, Draco, soy una dama, y no es propio de una dama golpear a todos los patanes entrometidos que se cruzan en su camino…

Y no es propio de una Malfoy juntarse con quien arrastró el nombre y la reputación de su familia por el piso

Tres cosas, Draco: primero, el apellido Malfoy empezó a arrastrarse hace años, cuando nuestro padre se unió a Voldemort y luego soltó esa chorrada de "_me tenían bajo el imperius_"; Segundo, a causa de eso, la reputación de la familia ha estado por los suelos durante dieciséis años y Tercero, renuncié voluntariamente al apellido Malfoy hace varios meses. Si en algo no mentí, Draco, es en mi apellido, porque es el verdadero…

Definitivamente, tú te volviste loca- le dijo su hermano- Ningún Malfoy, en toda la historia de la familia, ha renunciado a nuestro apellido voluntariamente

Pues yo lo hice, y no me avergüenzo de ello.

Has perdido completamente el juicio…

Eso es cuestión de opiniones. Y será mejor que dejemos el tema y nos concentremos en lo que estamos haciendo…- como sabía que no lograría sacarle ni una palabra más, Draco le hizo caso y se concentró en su poción el resto de la clase.

Luego de que Snape les ordenara entregar sus pociones y salir de la clase, Harry y Steffany tomaron sus cosas y fueron hasta la torre de Gryffindor, donde subieron a sus dormitorios, tomaron sus equipajes, que estaban listos desde la noche anterior, y fueron juntos hasta el despacho de Dumbledore. Entraron y vieron que Richard y Denisse ya estaban allí

Hola- saludaron los dos- Los estábamos esperando

Tuvimos que subir por nuestras cosas- explicó Harry- ¿Nos vamos ya?

Sólo los esperábamos a ustedes- respondió Richard- El Prof. Dumbledore dijo que no podía estar aquí para despedirse pero que no faltaría mañana a la boda- todos se acercaron a la chimenea y tomaron un poco de polvos flu-¿Quién va primero?

Yo- respondió Denisse lanzando los polvos al fuego, que inmediatamente se puso verde- ¡A Grimmauld Place, Nº 12!- y desapareció, enseguida la siguieron los demás y, pocos minutos después, todos estaban en el estudio de la mansión Black, que estaba desierto

¿A alguno de ustedes se le ocurrió avisarle a Sirius que vendríamos temprano?- preguntó Richard, que fue el último en llegar

Creí que ustedes se lo dirían- les dijo Denisse a Harry y Steffany

A nosotros nos avisó Dumbledore, así que pensamos que él lo haría- respondió Harry

Pues nos equivocamos todos- dijo Steffany- Y no remediaremos nada quedándonos aquí- los cuatro tomaron sus cosas y salieron al vestíbulo, donde tampoco había nadie

¿Ustedes creen que si le quitamos la mordaza a la vieja loca nos diga donde están?- preguntó Denisse

¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra!- exclamaron Harry y Steffany

Está bien, está bien, solo era una sugerencia…

¿Hay alguien allí?- preguntó una voz masculina, sorprendiéndolos

Ya ven como no es necesario- dijo Denisse- Somos nosotros, tío Sirius…

No los esperaba hasta la hora de la cena- dijo Sirius apareciendo ante ellos con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué no avisaron que vendrían temprano?

Una pequeña confusión- respondió Harry

Ya veo- dijo Sirius- Susan está en la oficina, regresará en un momento. Vengan, les enseñaré sus habitaciones- los cuatro lo siguieron hasta el segundo piso- Harry, Steffany, esta es la suya- dijo abriendo una puerta- Descansen, les avisaré cuando llegue Susan…

Gracias Sirius- dijeron los dos. Entraron, cerraron la puerta y pusieron sus equipajes junto a la cama

¿Me lo vas a decir?- preguntó Harry

No hay nada que decir- respondió Steffany, sabiendo a lo que se refería- Mi hermano es un idiota, aunque eso lo sabes mejor que yo…

Sí cariño, lo sé. Pero tú siempre has tenido mucho autocontrol, así que no imagino que pudo haber hecho tu hermano para hacerte enfadar de esa manera…

Meterse en nuestras vidas…

Eso ha estado haciendo desde que supo quien eres. Se más específica… ¿Tiene algo que ver con que tú y yo estuviéramos distanciados hasta ayer?

¿Tú sabías que Draco tuvo que ver en eso?

Lo sospechaba, por la cara de satisfacción que tuvo durante toda la semana…

Pues tus sospechas son ciertas: el muy idiota averiguó que tú sentías algo por esa Chang y le pidió a Hermione que le escribiera avisándole que tendríamos salida a Hogsmeade y después hacerme creer que tú la habías citado allí…

¿Él te confesó todo eso?

No directamente, pero tú sabes que yo tengo mi forma de enterarme las cosas…

En otras palabras: utilizaste legrimencia con tu hermano…- ella asintió- Se te debe hacer muy fácil, el Prof. Dippet dijo que hay una conexión natural entre los gemelos…

Es pan comido,- respondió ella- pero no la utilizo muy a menudo- su rostro se ensombreció- No sé que hacer con él, Harry, he tratado mucha veces de decirle la verdad, de explicarle la razón de mi huída, pero no entiende razones…

Ya recapacitará, mi amor,- dijo él abrazándola- solo es cuestión de tiempo…

No, Harry, no es solo cuestión de tiempo. Hoy me di cuenta de que Draco está realmente empeñado en separarme de ti, no sé que hará después…

No pienses en eso- dijo él besándola- Tu hermano es orgulloso, pero no creo que ese orgullo sea más fuerte que los lazos que los unen…- en ese momento, tocaron a la puerta y ellos se separaron- Adelante- la puerta se abrió y Sirius entró por ella

Susan acaba de llegar- dijo- Pero si están cansados pueden bajar después…

No te preocupes, bajaremos ahora- dijo Harry, Steffany asintió. Los dos salieron de la habitación siguiendo a Sirius hasta la sala, donde se encontraba una mujer de cabello negro y corto- Tú debes ser mi madrina…- dijo Harry al verla- Me da gusto conocerte…

Harry…- dijo ella abrazándolo y sonriendo entre lágrimas- Mira nada más como has crecido… ¿Sabes? Eres la viva imagen de tu padre, excepto en los ojos…

Tengo los de mi madre, lo sé- dijo Harry sonriendo- Susan, ella es Steffany, mi esposa

Me alegra conocerte, Susan- dijo Steffany sonriendo. Susan la abrazó a ella también

A mí también me da gusto conocerte, querida- dijo- Veo que Harry supo escoger muy bien a su esposa… Lily estaría muy contenta- los cuatro se sentaron y empezaron a hablar de varias cosas, minutos después se les unieron Richard y Denisse y siguieron hablando hasta que Sirius dijo que debía hablar con Harry así que se lo llevó al estudio mientras los demás iban a disponer la mesa para la cena

Bien, ¿para qué soy bueno?- le preguntó Harry a su padrino

El caso es este- respondió Sirius abriendo un cajón de su escritorio- Susan y yo salimos mañana en la noche en un viaje de dos semanas y tú, como mi asistente, tendrás que quedarte a cargo del departamento por ese tiempo…

Te agradezco la confianza, trataré de no defraudarte. Aunque será un poco difícil dirigir a las Fuerzas Especiales desde Hogwarts…

Puedes quedarte aquí durante ese tiempo. Dumbledore encontrará alguna excusa…

¿Y darles a Ron y a Hermione más razones para que sospechen? No, eso sí que no. Ya han estado fisgoneando bastatnte. Estaré bien, no te preocupes, adecuaré el cuarto de los requisitos como una oficina…

Allá tú- dijo Sirius sacando unos pergaminos- Esta es la lista de los prófugos de Azkaban y su ubicación, según ha llegado la información enviada por los agentes…

Según esto, han sido vistos en Pequeño Hangleton todos,- dijo Harry leyéndolos- pero existe la posibilidad de que visiten sus lugares de residencia…

Así es. Tengo agentes vigilando las casas de todos, incluyendo la mansión Malfoy. Narcisa no está allí, pero tengo la sospecha de que aquí hay gato encerrado…

Estaré atento a cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal en esa casa- dijo Harry- Créeme, una de mis prioridades es que Lucius Malfoy regrese a prisión. No tanto por mí, sino por la tranquilidad de Steffany…

Lo sé. Bien, estos son los nombres de los agentes encargados de la seguridad de las principales ciudades del Reino Unido. Ellos están advertidos de que los informes deben dártelos a ti, así que no te sorprendas si recibes varias lechuzas al día. Una advertencia: últimamente se les ha metido en la cabeza un asalto a la mansión Ryddle. Digan lo que digan, no les concedas la autorización…

Por supuesto que no lo haré- dijo Harry- Un asalto a la mansión Ryddle es un suicidio…

Me gustaría que eso lo entendieran ellos. No entiendo como es que encuentran divertida la idea de enfrentarse a Voldemort en persona…

Eso no es nada extraño. Todos los alumnos del Instituto tienden a seguir la carrera que les parece más emocionante, piensan que es divertido… Este año, sin ir muy lejos, hubo cuarenta y siete aspirantes en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras…

¡¿Cuarenta y siete!- preguntó su padrino asombrado- ¿En qué están pensando esos muchachos, por todos los cielos? Por favor Harry, dime que no lograron ingresar todos…

No lo hicieron, no te preocupes, lo consiguieron solo doce. Uno de ellos está en Hogwarts

¿Y tú como lo ves? ¿Realmente tiene vocación?

Sí, la tiene. He visto su desenvolvimiento en nuestro grupo de defensa y sé que está en esto porque realmente le gusta y no por tendencias inconscientes de suicidio…

Me alegro. Sería bueno que hablaras con Madam Sinclair para que, si no te basta con la ayuda de Steffany, puedas contar también con la suya…

¿Te parece prudente? Después de todo, está en entrenamiento…

No será siempre, sólo en caso de que lo necesites. Por ejemplo, si a Voldemort se le ocurre atacar en grande mientras estemos fuera…

Puede ser- señaló Harry. No siguieron hablando más porque Susan entró al estudio

No puedo creer que lo pongas a trabajar apenas llega- le dijo a Sirius- Tendrán que dejar eso para más tarde, porque la cena ya está lista

No hará falta, Sus, ya terminamos- añadió Sirius mientras él y Harry se levantaban. Los tres salieron del estudio y fueron hasta el comedor, donde Steffany, Denisse y Richard los esperaban, ya con la cena servida.

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquila. Luego de la cena, todos se reunieron en el estudio y se pusieron a hablar hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando Susan dijo que lo mejor era que fueran a dormir ya que al día siguiente se tendrían que levantar muy temprano. Los seis fueron hasta el segundo piso y se despidieron antes de dirigirse a sus habitaciones, donde se quedaron dormidos enseguida.

Al día siguiente, toda la casa era un caos completo con seis personas yendo de un lado para el otro preparando el salón para la boda, que tendría lugar a medio día. Pero lo que más trabajo les estaba costando era tranquilizar a los nerviosos novios… Por un lado estaba Susan, quien estaba convencida de que Sirius se arrepentiría de casarse en cuanto la viera ya que, según ella, estaba gorda y su vestido de novia le sentaba fatal; a Steffany y a Denisse ya se les habían acabado los argumentos para convencerla de lo contrario. Pero Richard y Harry tampoco lo tenían fácil con un enfadado y nervioso Sirius; enfadado, porque Harry había decidido despertarlo esa mañana de la misma forma en que lo había hecho él cuando se casó con Steffany: con un balde de agua fría, lo que a Sirius no le había hecho ninguna gracia, y nervioso porque, al igual que Susan, estaba convencido de que ésta se arrepentiría del matrimonio en cualquier momento, por lo que paseaba de un lado para otro de su habitación.

Luego de ayudarlos a arreglarse para la ceremonia, los chicos fueron hasta sus habitaciones a cambiarse. Cuando Harry entró en la suya, Steffany ya se encontraba allí y observaba las tres túnicas de gala que había puesto sobre su cama, al parecer tratando de decidir cual ponerse. Harry se acercó sigilosamente y la abrazó por detrás, sobresaltándola

¡Harry!- se quejó- No vuelvas a hacer eso…

No pude resistirme- dijo él sonriendo y volteándola para besarla

Sí, eso es lo que siempre dices- respondió ella sonriendo también- Mejor hazme un favor…

¿Cuál?

Escoge una túnica por mí- respondió- Yo no logro decidirme…

La celeste- dijo Harry luego de unos segundos

Gracias- dijo ella tomando la túnica- Regreso en unos minutos- añadió entrando al baño. Harry también tomó de su equipaje una túnica de gala azul oscuro y se la puso. Estaba frente al espejo tratando de que su cabello se quedara en su lugar cuando su esposa salió del baño- ¿Qué tal me veo?- preguntó

Preciosa- respondió Harry dándose por vencido- Tanto, que no pienso separarme de ti durante todo el tiempo que dure la fiesta…- añadió abrazándola

¿Sólo durante la fiesta?- preguntó ella coqueta

No, tampoco pienso soltarte en toda la noche- respondió Harry- Pero ahora será mejor que bajemos al salón, porque los invitados seguramente ya empezaron a llegar…

Tienes razón, vamos- los dos bajaron y vieron que en el salón estaban Richard y Denisse con varias personas, entre ellas Michael Hastings, quien enseguida se acercó a ellos

Harry, Steffany, ¿cómo están?- los saludó

Buenas Tardes Michael- saludó Harry- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo llegaste?

Hace unos minutos nada más, ¿y ustedes?

Pasamos la noche aquí- respondió Harry- El Prof. Dumbledore nos dio permiso para faltar las dos últimas horas de clase, así que vinimos ayer en la tarde…

Me alegro por ustedes, así pudieron descansar mejor- poco a poco, los demás invitados fueron llegando al salón y, media hora después, estaban todos

Será mejor avisarles a Susan y a Sirius que ya llegaron todos- dijo Steffany

Tienes razón- dijo Harry- Vamos- los dos subieron y esta vez intercambiaron los papeles: Steffany fue a la habitación de Sirius y Harry a la de su madrina, encontrándola muy nerviosa…- Ya es hora, Susan, los invitados esperan…

Bien,- dijo ella tomando el ramo- vamos- tomó el brazo de Harry, los dos salieron de la habitación y fueron hasta una que quedaba a un lado del salón, donde Denisse entró luego de unos minutos…

Ya está todo listo- dijo- Pueden entrar…- y salió enseguida. Harry le ofreció a su madrina el brazo y los dos entraron al salón, al final del cual los esperaba Sirius.

Steffany y Denisse habían decorado el lugar esa mañana y les había quedado muy bien: de las paredes ascendían enredaderas verdes con enormes flores de las cuales se desprendían dulces fragancias tocándose entre ellas en el centro del techo, unos bancos rústicos de madera que a los bordes colgaban unos ramilletes de campanillas que al roce con el viento sonaba como campanas y tocaban el suelo, unas hadas casi humanas volaban por el aire desprendiendo polvillos que hacían a la gente relajarse. Harry llevó a su madrina hasta Sirius y luego fue a sentarse junto a Steffany, entonces la ceremonia comenzó…

¿Recuerdas nuestra boda?- le preguntó Harry en un susurro a su esposa mientras transcurría la ceremonia, ella sonrió

Cómo olvidarla… Fue el día más feliz de mi vida…- Harry la besó

Y de la mía también…- los dos se miraron llenos de amor, sin dejar de sonreír

…y yo los declaro marido y mujer- dijo el curamago terminando la ceremonia- Puede besar a la novia…- Susan y Sirius se dieron un tierno beso y dos de las hadas se posaron sobre ellos y formaron con sus polvillos dos anillos cruzados.

Después de la ceremonia se armó una fiesta en la casa, fiesta que comenzó con el tradicional vals, el que los novios bailaron emocionados, sin dejar de mirarse…

¿Sabes?- le dijo Susan a su esposo- Lily tenía razón…

¿En qué?- preguntó él

En que no hay que forzar al destino, "_Lo que tiene que ser, será_" decía…

Que frase más rara…- comentó- Pero tiene razón, nosotros somos ejemplo de eso. Porque si no fue el destino el que nos reunió otra vez, entonces no sé que fue…

¿Nueva York?- preguntó en son de broma, y los dos se echaron a reír, recordando el día en que se habían vuelto a ver…

_** Flash Back **_

_Había salido temprano ese viernes, temprano del que sería su último día de trabajo. Como ocurría a menudo en una de las muchas empresas multinacionales que tenían su oficina en el inmenso rascacielos, ésta se había cerrado y ella quedado sin empleo, le habían dado una liquidación, claro, pero ahora estaba desempleada; aunque no le sería difícil encontrar otro, otro tedioso y aburrido empleo como habían sido los que había tenido los últimos diez años. Y es que lo de oficinista no era lo suyo, no le gustaba pasarse el día encerrada en una oficina entre papeles y computadores… _

_Como no le apetecía regresar aún a su solitario departamento, fue a dar un paseo por Central Park, para despejarse un poco. A pesar de vivir más de diez años en Nueva York, aún no se acostumbraba a esa ciudad. No sabía si era porque había crecido en un pueblo tranquilo en Inglaterra, pero le parecía demasiado ruidosa y llena de gente. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta por donde iba hasta que chocó con otra persona…_

_Lo siento,- se disculpó- iba distraída…_

_No hay cuidado…- esa voz… No, no podía ser… Levantó la mirada- ¿Susan?_

_Sirius…_

_**Que sorpresas da la vida…**_

_**encontrarte en plena calle,**_

_**fue una chispa en mi equilibrio,**_

_**dinamita que estalló…**_

_Los dos se quedaron estáticos, sin poder creer lo que veían frente al otro. Para ella no había duda: era él, el mismo cabello negro, los mismos ojos azules que la miraban asombrados… Estaba tan igual y tan distinto a la vez, se notaba que Azkaban había dejado sus huellas, pero seguía siendo Sirius,_ su _Sirius… A quien no había dejado de amar_

_**Te encontré un poco más flaco**_

_**Fue mirarte y derrumbarme;**_

_**te creí asunto olvidado**_

_**Otra vez, me equivoqué…**_

_No pudo evitarlo, lo abrazó…_

_No… no puedo creerlo…- dijo sonriendo- ¿Cuándo saliste?_

_Hace cuatro años- respondió él- Aunque al ministerio no le hizo ninguna gracia…- empezaron a caminar por el parque- Creo que aún siguen buscándome…_

_¿Buscándote?- preguntó extrañada- ¿Por qué? Si se comprobó tu inocencia…_

_No dije que se hubiera comprobado mi inocencia- la interrumpió- Me escapé…- ella lo miró entre sorprendida y enfadada- Sí, ya sé que te prometí que no haría ninguna locura- añadió al ver que iba a hablar- Pero tenía que salir de allí, por Harry…_

_Harry…- dijo sonriendo- ¿Cómo está?_

_En estos momentos, de Luna de Miel… Se casó hace una semana_

_¡¿Qué! ¡Pero si apenas tiene diecisiete años…!_

_¿No has escuchado el refrán que dice que para el amor no hay edad? Además, Steffany es una buena muchacha, y están muy enamorados…_

_Tienen que estarlo, para casarse antes de terminar la escuela…- decidió cambiar de tema- ¿Y tú, Sirius, cómo has estado?- "_¿Se habrá casado también?_" se preguntó._

_Preocupado por Harry- respondió- Tiene una capacidad para meterse en problemas…_

_¿De quién lo habrá heredado?- preguntó socarrona_

_No en la clase de problemas en que nos solíamos meter nosotros- respondió seriamente- Sino en unos que involucran heridas e intentos de asesinato…_

_Sirius, no estarás hablando en serio…- le dijo algo asustada_

_Jamás he deseado tanto que fuera una broma, Sus, su vida no ha sido fácil… Pero eso es una historia muy larga para contarla ahora. Dime, ¿tú como estás? Seguramente te casaste…_

_No, no me he casado- "_…ni siquiera he tenido otro novio después de ti_" añadió interiormente_

_**¿Cómo te va, mi amor? ¿Cómo te va?**_

_**Era en silencio la pregunta entre tú y yo…**_

_**¿Eres feliz, mi bien? Sin engañar…**_

_**Porque, a mi puerta, el amor nunca volvió**_

_¿En serio?- preguntó_

_¿Tan increíble te parece?_

_Sí, la verdad sí… Pero me imagino que tendrás novio_

_No…_

_¿Novia?_

_¡Black!- Sirius rió_

_Sigues siendo la misma, Sus, hasta tu expresión cuando te enojas…_

_Pues tú tampoco has cambiado: sigues siendo el mismo payaso de siempre…_

_Sí, eso dicen- miró su reloj- Vaya, se me está haciendo tarde. Me alegró verte de nuevo, Sus…_

_A mí también, Sirius,- dijo ella- a mí también- se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y cada cual tomó su camino. _

_**¿Cómo te va, mi amor? ¿Cómo te va?**_

_**Era en silencio la pregunta entre tú y yo…**_

_**¿Eres feliz, mi bien? Sin engañar…**_

_**Porque, a mi puerta, el amor nunca volvió**_

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le había dicho que aún lo amaba? "_Por la misma razón que hace veinte años, March,_ pensó mientras caminaba hacia su departamento, _porque cuando estás frente a Sirius Black tu personalidad Gryffindor se va por el caño…_" Las palabras de su mejor amiga se le vinieron a la mente en ese momento: "_No hay que forzar al destino Sussie, lo que tiene que ser, será…_" Pero aún así, no podía dejar de preguntarse que hubiera pasado si se lo hubiera dicho… _

_**Fue un encuentro tan pequeño,**_

_**que no pude sincerarme**_

_**y decirte: "te he extrañado**_

_**cómo nunca imaginé"**_

_El teléfono empezó a sonar apenas entró en su departamento, decidió ignorarlo, pero quien quiera que estuviera del otro lado de la línea era muy insistente, así que contestó…_

_Bueno…_

_¿Sus? Soy yo…_

_¿Sirius?- preguntó sorprendida- ¿Cómo averiguaste mi número?_

_Cuando tropezamos se te cayó una especie de carnet, iba a dártelo, pero entonces me di cuenta que eras tú y empezamos a hablar así que se me olvidó…- miró la solapa de su chaqueta y vio que le faltaba la identificación que le daban en el edificio. Sonrió, tal vez Lily tenía razón sobre el destino…- ¿Susan, estás allí?_

_Sí, Sirius, muchas gracias por encontrarla… ¿Puedes venir a devolvérmela cuando puedas?_

_Tengo una propuesta mejor- dijo él- ¿Por qué no cenas conmigo esta noche y te la doy?- sí, definitivamente Lily tenía razón sobre el destino_

_¿A las nueve?- preguntó_

_Ocho…_

_Ocho y media y es mi última oferta…_

_Bien, a las ocho y media entonces. Tengo tu dirección aquí, hasta las ocho y media…_

_Hasta las ocho y media, Sirius…- y los dos colgaron_

_Y allí estaba de nuevo, nerviosa como una chiquilla ante la idea de una cita con Sirius. Habían pasado dos horas desde que habló con él y seguramente debía estar por llegar, así que se dijo que lo mejor era calmarse antes de que llegara, porque seguramente notaría su nerviosismo. Se miró en el espejo y vio que aún tenía colgado al cuello su anillo de compromiso, el que le había dado Sirius hace dieciséis años… Se lo quitó con cuidado y lo guardó justo antes de que sonara el timbre. Fue hasta la sala aún nerviosa y abrió la puerta…_

_Buenas Noches, Susan- saludó Sirius, estaba con ropa muggle y traía un ramo de flores- Toma, espero que te gusten…_

_Están muy lindas, Sirius, gracias- dijo sonriendo- Espérame un momento, las pongo en agua y podremos irnos- fue hasta la cocina, buscó un jarrón, lo llenó tres cuartas partes y puso allí las flores para llevar el jarrón a la sala y dejarlo allí- Listo…_

_Bien, vamos entonces- le ofreció el brazo y salieron juntos del edificio. A Susan le sorprendió ver el flamante auto negro en el que Sirius había venido- Es alquilado- explicó mientras arrancaba_

_Pronto estuvieron sumergidos en el intenso tráfico nocturno de Nueva York, aunque Sirius se las arregló para salir de él y dirigirse a las afueras de la ciudad. Luego de varios minutos, llegaron hasta un restaurante elegante, pero sencillo a la vez. Los dos bajaron y entraron al lugar_

_Buenas Noches- saludó un camarero- ¿Tiene reservación?_

_Sí,- responde Sirius- Sirius Black- el hombre revisó una lista_

_Sí, Sr. Black, por aquí por favor…- lo siguieron hasta una mesa apartada y el hombre les entregó la carta- Volveré en un momento por su orden…- y se fue_

_Vamos, puedes preguntármelo…- dijo Sirius luego de que se marchara_

_¿Tan evidente es?- preguntó Susan algo sonrojada_

_¿El que te estás preguntando cómo es que voy por allí tranquilamente siendo un fugitivo?- cuestionó sonriendo- Lo supe desde que te lo dije…_

_¿Y me vas a responder?_

_Sí, la respuesta es muy sencilla: logré comprobar mi inocencia ante la Federación Internacional de Brujos; pero el ministerio aún no lo sabe…_

_Orgullo Gryffindor…- comentó ella riendo- Aunque a decir verdad, Sirius, pensaba que al salir de Azkaban harías algo más… impulsivo_

_¿Cómo buscar a cierta rata traidora y matarla con mis propias manos?_

_Por ejemplo- su expresión se volvió preocupada- Sirius… no lo hiciste, ¿verdad?_

_No, no te preocupes, aunque ganas no me faltaron…- ella suspiró aliviada_

_No te lo tomes a mal, pero él no se merecía que tú te convirtieras en asesino por su culpa_

_Algo parecido nos dijo Harry…_

_¿Nos?_

_A Remus y a mí- no pudieron seguir hablando más, porque en ese momento regresó el camarero, les tomó la orden y luego de unos minutos regresó con la comida._

_La cena transcurrió tranquila, los dos dejaron el tema de Pettigrew y hablaron de diferentes cosas, del trabajo de Susan y de la vida de Harry, en la que estaba muy interesada. Aunque ninguno mencionó la relación que los había unido en el pasado, los dos la tenían presente; pero ninguno se refirió a ella porque pensaban que para el otro no tenía importancia…_

_**Desde entonces, como espuma,**_

_**creció el miedo a quedar sola**_

_**Porque no he encontrado a alguien**_

_**que me llene igual que tú**_

_Terminaron su cena y se quedaron hablando aún. Poco después, una melodía lenta empezó a sonar y una que otra pareja fue a la pista de baile…_

_-¿Bailamos?- preguntó Sirius levantándose, ella aceptó._

_**¿Cómo te va, mi amor? ¿Cómo te va?**_

_**Era en silencio la pregunta entre tú y yo…**_

_**¿Eres feliz, mi bien? Sin engañar…**_

_**Porque, a mi puerta, el amor nunca volvió**_

_Desde el momento en que sintieron la cercanía del otro, el mundo dejó de existir para ellos. Sólo eran los dos, igual que hace dieciséis años. Sin que se dieran cuenta, llegó el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron y ninguno pudo (ni quiso) apartarla. Lentamente, Sirius acercó sus labios a los de Susan y los rozó suavemente…_

_¿Sabes?- le dijo al oído- Cuando estaba en Azkaban, tú fuiste el único recuerdo hermoso que no pudieron quitarme los dementotes…_

_Sirius…- murmuró ella emocionada_

_Mis sentimientos no han cambiado, Sus, ni un instante…- ella iba a decir algo, pero él no la dejó- Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto, menos después de dieciséis años… Pero tú estás libre y yo también, podemos darnos otra oportunidad…- la besó de nuevo, esta vez más largamente- Te amo, Susan, y quiero ganarme tu amor de nuevo…_

_No necesitas ganarte nada, Sirius,- contestó ella sonriendo- mi amor por ti nunca se ha ido… Incluso se ha fortalecido en todos estos años…_

_El mío también, Sus,- dijo él mientras la abrazaba- el mío también- los dos sonrieron y se besaron de nuevo…_

_**Porque el tiempo ha sido aliado**_

_**madurando este querer**_

_**No debimos separarnos,**_

_**fue un error, ahora lo sé…**_

_Casi tres meses después…_

_Susan, hay algo que quiero preguntarte…_

_¿Qué ocurre? Estás nervioso…- estaban en el restaurante donde se habían reconciliado, aunque técnicamente no era una reconciliación, ya que nunca se habían peleado. Sirius había ido a Londres esa tarde para invitarla a cenar- ¿Sirius?_

_Sus…- metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una cajita- ¿Aún quieres casarte conmigo?- la emoción la invadió, Sirius le había comprado un anillo idéntico al que le había dado antes_

_Claro que sí, Sirius- contestó emocionada- Claro que sí…- él tomó su mano y le puso el anillo antes de besarla tiernamente_

_Si no te gusta podemos cambiarlo…- dijo refiriéndose al anillo_

_Está perfecto… Es idéntico al otro, al que me diste antes_

_Lo sé, escogí ese modelo a propósito…- ella tomó la cadena que tenía en el cuello y le mostró lo que tenía allí- Aún lo conservas…_

_Jamás se me ocurrió deshacerme de él…- él le quitó la cadena y sacó el anillo_

_¿Te importaría llevar los dos?- ella negó sonriendo y él le puso el otro_

_¿Sabes algo, Black?- preguntó Susan sonriendo_

_¿Qué?_

_Esta propuesta de matrimonio te salió mejor que la anterior…- respondió divertida_

_Muy graciosa, March,- siguió él con la broma- muy graciosa…- los dos rieron antes de darse un tierno beso_

_**¿Cómo te va, mi amor? ¿Cómo te va?**_

_**Era en silencio la pregunta entre tú y yo…**_

_**¿Eres feliz, mi bien? Sin engañar…**_

_**Porque, a mi puerta, el amor nunca volvió**_

_** Fin Flash Back **_

La fiesta fue estupenda, todos estaban muy animados y se olvidaron de Voldemort, sus mortífagos y todo lo demás por un tiempo, decididos a disfrutar de ese día. Harry no podía dejar de sonreír al ver a sus padrinos, que por fin habían logrado realizar el deseo que dieciséis años antes no pudieron por culpa de un traidor. Ya estaba bien entrada la noche cuando los novios decidieron partir hacia su Luna de Miel, no sin que antes Susan arrojara el ramo, que por segunda vez fue a parar a manos de Denisse…

Ya lo ves amigo,- le dijo Harry a Richard luego de que partieron- la suerte está de tu parte…

Si por mí fuera ya nos hubiéramos casado- dijo él- Pero Denisse insiste en que quiere terminar su carrera antes…

Es lo mejor- dijo Harry- ¿De qué les serviría estar casados si ella está en el instituto y tú en Hogwarts? Además, así tienes tiempo para preparar a tu padre…

Ni cien años son suficientes para preparar a mi padre. Por ahora ya le he dicho que tengo novia y que planeamos casarnos en uno o dos años…

¿Y qué ha respondido?

Qué yo sé lo que hago, pero que al menos me digne avisarle cuando me case…

¿Aún no sabe quién es tu novia?

Sí y no. Le he contado mucho sobre ella, pero no le he dicho su nombre ni el de su padre…- en ese momento, uno de los aurores de la federación se acercó a Harry y se lo llevó aparte

Señor,- dijo- acabamos de recibir un llamado de emergencia. Quien- Usted- Sabe y sus mortífagos están atacando Azkaban y los aurores británicos no pueden contenerlos

¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Harry alarmado

Completamente, hay cuatro hombres vigilando la prisión…

Avisa a todos los hombres, que vayan allí de inmediato- el auror asintió mientras Harry se acercaba a su esposa- Tenemos un problema…- le dijo en voz baja

¿Qué ocurre? Te ves preocupado…

Voldemort está atacando Azkaban, debo acudir de inmediato…

Voy contigo- lo dijo en un tono muy firme, así que Harry supo que no podría convencerla de que no fuera- Les explicaré a Richard y a Denisse, ellos se encargarán de los invitados

Minutos después, casi doscientos hombres se aparecían en Azkaban, todos llevaban el uniforme de las Fuerzas especiales de la federación. Enseguida vieron que habían llegado demasiado tarde, la prisión estaba devastada, había varios aurores heridos y muertos y la mayoría de los mortífagos había escapado

¡Rodeen la isla…!- ordenó Harry- Acabo de poner un hechizo antidesaparición, nadie podrá salir de aquí si no es nadando…- los aurores obedecieron- Steffany…

¿Sí, Harry?- preguntó ella acercándose

Es hora de usar la magia elemental… Encárgate de que la huída por el mar sea imposible…

Está bien, ¿a dónde irás tú?

A arreglar un asunto pendiente… No te preocupes por mí- se dieron un fugaz beso y se separaron. Harry caminó hasta el centro de la isla, donde vio a varios enmascarados lanzando hechizos inflamables a un ala firme de la prisión. Inmediatamente, hizo un hábil movimiento con la mano y alejó el fuego… Los mortífagos voltearon y lo apuntaron con sus varitas, pero uno de ellos los detuvo

¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo con voz fría- Un elemental… No se ha tenido noticias de uno desde hace siglos, y además te atreves a desafiarme. ¿Acaso no temes el poder de Lord Voldemort?- como Harry se había subido la capucha de su capa al llegar, Voldemort no sabía que se trataba de él…

¿Temerte a ti?- preguntó- ¿A un media sangre resentido que reniega de su origen?- los mortífagos se agitaron y Voldemort se puso furioso

¡¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme!- gritó- ¡CRUCIO!

¡Magnus Scudum!- dijo Harry agitando su mano alrededor suyo, cuando la maldición iba a tocarlo, fue absorbida por un escudo invisible- No va a ser tan fácil…- entonces empezó una intensa batalla, Harry utilizó todos sus conocimientos de Magia Antigua en ella, ya que Voldemort no debía saber su identidad, todavía no. Los mortífagos miraban asombrados como alguien se enfrentaba directamente a su señor y sin ninguna desventaja. Voldemort tenía un profundo corte en el brazo a causa de un hechizo de Harry y los dos estaban muy concentrados, pero entonces apareció otro mortífago…

¡Amo!- gritó- ¡No podemos desaparecernos y el mar está furioso!- aprovechando su distracción, otro de los mortífagos lanzó una gran roca contra Harry, que cuando se dio cuenta quiso esquivarla, pero la roca cayó en su pierna, rompiéndosela

Esto no se acaba aquí…- dijo Voldemort- Volveremos a enfrentarnos…- dicho esto, hizo un movimiento con la varita. Con Harry herido, la energía del escudo antidesaparición había disminuido considerablemente, así que no le fue difícil a Voldemort romperlo y desaparecer con sus mortífagos.

¡Señor Potter!- dijo uno de los aurores acercándose-¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Sí, estoy bien- entonces notó que el mar había vuelto a la calma- ¡Ay, Merlín…!

¡HARRY!- gritó alguien, Steffany venía corriendo hacia él- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Nada, sólo estoy cansado…- se volvió a los aurores- Lleven a los aurores ingleses hasta San Mungo y los prisioneros a un lugar seguro. Si hay heridos entre los nuestros, que sean atendidos de inmediato. Mañana espero un informe de los jefes de grupo, a las dos de la tarde en Londres, ahora retírense- todos se fueron y Steffany lo ayudó a ponerse de pie

Regresemos a Londres- el tono de su voz le indicó a Harry que estaba enfadada. Los dos agitaron sus varitas y se aparecieron junto a Grimmauld Place, fueron hasta la casa y entraron- ¡Richard! ¡Denisse!- llamó Steffany, sus amigos aparecieron enseguida

¡Por Merlín!- exclamó Denisse al ver a Harry apoyado en su esposa y con el lado derecho de la túnica empapado en sangre- Richard, llévalo hasta la sala por favor, voy por mi equipo- dicho esto, ella y Steffany fueron al segundo piso mientras Richard lo llevaba a la sala

¿Es mi idea mía o Teffy está enfadada?- preguntó luego de acomodarlo en un mueble

Está enfadada,- respondió Harry- y mucho. Trataré de hablar con ella mañana…- en ese momento, apareció Denisse con un maletín

Tienes suerte de que Tío Sirius me regalara esto como recompensa por mis buenas calificaciones- dijo mientras se acomodaba frente a él- _¡Diffindo!_- la túnica se rasgó dejando ver una pierna ensangrentada- ¡Merlín…! Esto está peor de lo que me imaginaba- apenas lo tocó, Harry hizo una mueca de dolor- Me temo que tendrás que aguantártelo, tendré que acomodarte el hueso y eso sí va a doler…- se puso unos guantes de goma y tomó la pierna de Harry- Bien, ahora tienes que demostrar que mereces estar en la casa de los valientes…- con un hábil, aunque doloroso para Harry, movimiento de manos acomodó la pierna- Ya está… No fue tan malo, ¿verdad?- preguntó quitándose los guantes

Fácil es decirlo…- se quejó Harry- Aunque admito que me siento mejor…

¿Lo ves? Ahora a cerrarte la herida, pero primero voy a limpiártela…- sacó un frasco lleno de líquido púrpura y se lo puso en la herida, luego de limpiarla, la cerró con un golpe de varita- Debes mantenerla en reposo, así que tendré que enyesártela…

¡Oh no! ¿Es necesario que lo hagas?

Sí, me temo que sí. Y escúchame bien, Harry Potter, este es el trato: serás un buen chico y mantendrás tu pierna enyesada hasta el viernes…

Denisse, tengo entrenamiento de quidditch dos veces a la semana…- la interrumpió Harry

…o dejaré que Madam Pomfrey se encargue de tu recuperación- prosiguió ella sin hacerle caso- Tú decides…- Harry dio un bufido de frustración

Cuidaré de mi pierna hasta el viernes…- accedió

Muy bien,- agitó la varita e hizo aparecer un par de muletas- ahora ve a tu habitación, y suerte con Steffany- Harry tomó sus muletas y, lentamente, subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Se sorprendió al ver que Steffany lo esperaba despierta junto a la cama

Cariño…- ella se dio la vuelta y le dio una cachetada

¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando!- le reclamó furiosa- ¡Un asunto pendiente, eso me dijiste! ¡No mencionaste que ibas a enfrentarlo!

Amor, tenía que hacerlo…

¿Por qué? ¡¿Tienes idea del miedo que tuve cuando me di cuenta de que era él con quien te enfrentabas! ¿De cómo me sentí al darme cuenta de que estabas herido?- se dio la vuelta para ocultar sus lágrimas. Lentamente, Harry se acercó a ella

Lo siento…- susurró abrazándola por la cintura- Tengo que reconocer que, en cuanto sentí su presencia, no pensé en nada más que en enfrentarlo, sentí que _debía hacerlo_… No sé muy bien porqué, fue… un impulso

Un impulso…- repitió ella- Te enfrentaste a un mago que ha estado buscando tu muerte durante dieciséis años por un impulso… Harry Potter, eres un idiota…

Lo sé…- dijo él mientras la abrazaba más- Pero soy el idiota más afortunado del mundo, porque te tengo a ti…- ella se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó

Tuve miedo…- sollozó junto a su pecho- Tuve tanto miedo de perderte…- Harry tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó

Nunca,- dijo mirándola a los ojos- escúchame bien, nunca me vas a perder. Eres lo más hermoso que tengo, y no voy a dejarte jamás…

Harry…- no pudo añadir nada más, porque los labios de él capturaron los suyos en un tierno beso, que fue suave al principio, pero poco a poco fue ganando intensidad hasta convertirse en uno lleno de pasión, la misma pasión con que los dos cayeron en la cama…

Buenos Días, mi amor…- dijo Harry al siguiente día

Buenos Días- lo saludó Steffany- ¿Cómo amaneció tu pierna?

Ya no me duele, pero Denisse dijo que tengo que mantenerla en reposo toda la semana…

Me gustaría saber como es que logró convencerte de eso…- dijo ella sonriendo

Fácil: es eso o Madam Pomfrey se encargará de atenderme…

Ahora entiendo, ya me extrañaba que te hubiera convencido tan fácilmente…

Los dos se quedaron hablando en su habitación algunos minutos más y después decidieron bajar a desayunar, reuniéndose con Richard y Denisse en el comedor. Los cuatro desayunaron con calma y luego Richard y Denisse se fueron a dar un paseo por Londres mientras Harry y Steffany hacían su tarea, lo que no les tomó mucho tiempo. Ya en la tarde, Harry se reunió con los otros aurores y entre todos analizaron la batalla de la noche anterior. Esta había generado muchas pérdidas: muchos aurores británicos habían muerto y la prisión había quedado destruida, cuando Sirius se enterara se iba a armar la buena…

El domingo decidieron salir los cuatro por Londres, en donde pasaron todo el día. Dieron un largo paseo por el centro visitando varios lugares y cenaron en uno de los restaurantes que encontraron. Ya entrada la noche, los cuatro se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para regresear al siguiente día temprano a Hogwarts

**Holaa todos, quiero decirle que lamento mucho la tardanza, pero ya estoy aquí con un capítulo que estoy segura que les va a encantar porque le he puesto de todo: peleas, batallas y hasta un mini song fict, que por cierto esta basado en la canción "Como te va mi amor?" de Pandora, espero que les haya gustado. No se cuando vaya a publicar el siguiente porque ahora estoy metida en los otros ficts y en uno nuevo que se me ocurrió (si, otro, POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE MI IMAGINACIÓN SE ECHE A VOLAR EN LAS NOCHES) prometo publicar lo mas pronto posible, así que tengan paciencia porfa**

**Eso es todo, besos**

**Jessy Potter**

**MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA**

21


	10. Capítulo 10

Capitulo Diez:

Entonces, esas son las órdenes- decía Harry a sus hombres- Mantengan sus puestos y, cualquier novedad, me la comunican a Hogwarts. Quiero un reporte diario, ¿entendido?

Sí, señor- dijeron ellos

Bien, eso es todo- tomó sus muletas y fue hasta la chimenea, donde lo esperaban sus amigos- Ya estoy listo, ¿nos vamos?

No estás listo- dijo Denisse- Tú no puedes ir por la red flu con la pierna en ese estado. Fabrica un traslador y ve a Hogwarts con él…

Yo voy contigo- dijo Steffany, sus amigos asintieron y se fueron. Harry fue hasta el escritorio de Sirius, tomó un rollo de pergamino y lo transformó en un traslador que los llevaría directamente al despacho de Dumbledore. Cuando llegaron, vieron que el director estaba solo

Buenas Tardes, profesor- saludó Harry

Bienvenidos- dijo él- Veo que tuvieron inconvenientes- añadió al ver a Harry con muletas

Algunos- dijo él- Supongo que sabe del ataque a Azkaban anoche…

Así es. Cornelius está en grandes apuros tratando de averiguar quienes fueron los salvadores de los pocos aurores que le quedaban en pie…

Fue una suerte que cuatro de nuestros hombres estuvieran vigilando la prisión- dijo Harry

Han hecho un excelente trabajo- acordó- Pero ya hablaremos luego. Ahora deben apresurarse si no quieren llegar tarde a clase…- los dos asintieron y salieron del despacho. Fueron hasta la torre de Gryffindor, dejaron su equipaje, tomaron sus libros y bajaron. Afortunadamente, se les había ocurrido llevar el uniforme a Londres y ponérselo antes de regresar, ya que llegaron al aula de transformaciones segundos antes que la Profa. McGonagall

Buenos Días- saludó ella- Sr. Potter, ¿qué le ha ocurrido?

Tuve un accidente en Nueva York este fin de semana- mintió él- Pero el sanador me dijo que estaré bien para el viernes- la profesora aceptó la excusa y empezó la clase

El día transcurrió normalmente, excepto por la incomodidad para movilizarse que tuvo Harry debido a las muletas. Afortunadamente, Neville y Steffany se quedaban con él y así no llegaba solo a clases. Sin embargo, durante el almuerzo notó la mirada furiosa de Draco Malfoy sobre él, la que fue explicada cuando Neville le comentó que se había hablado mucho sobre la salida de los 2 el fin de semana y de las historias que se habían inventado. Harry imaginó que a su cuñado no debió hacerle gracia el que Steffany y él pasaran el fin de semana solos fuera del castillo.

Todo parecía indicar que la cena de esa noche iba a ser como cualquier otra hasta que vieron llegar a Hermione algo intranquila y sentarse a la mesa, mientras los hermanos Weasley se quedaban en la entrada del comedor junto con Draco Malfoy. Los tres estuvieron hablando un rato, con Draco y Ginny algo sonrojados y Ron riendo, pero ese buen humor duró apenas unos segundos, ya que después pareció caer en cuenta de algo y su rostro se puso rojo de furia…

¡¡¿QUÉ TÚ Y ÉL QUÉ!- todo el comedor dirigió sus miradas hacia donde venía el grito, pero ninguno de los tres pareció darse cuenta…

Debieron buscar una forma más sutil de decírselo…- comentó Steffany

¿Tú sabes a que se deben los gritos?- preguntó Harry

Por supuesto- respondió ella- Draco y Ginny están saliendo desde hace más de un mes y, según parece, se lo acaban de decir a Weasley…

¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Hermione

Draco dedica todo el tiempo que puede a seguirme los pasos, no veo la razón por la que yo no pueda hacer lo mismo…- respondió tranquilamente

¡¡NO QUIERO SER RAZONABLE!- seguía gritando Ron- QUIERO QUE DEJES EN PAZ A MI HERMANITA, MALFOY…- con esta frase, el secreto que era de conocimiento sólo de los implicados y tres estudiantes de Gryffindor, pasó a ser de dominio de todo el colegio. Aunque eran tres quienes hablaban, Ginny y Draco lo hacían en voz tan baja que nadie los escuchaba, lo que no ocurría con Ron- ¡¡NO ME IMPORTA SI NOS ESTÁN MIRANDO! QUIERO QUE TE ALEJES DEL HURÓN…- ante esta aseveración, todo el comedor estalló en carcajadas, lo que hizo enfadar a Draco, que a pesar de eso no gritó, aunque sí dio inicio a una larga discusión, esta vez los dos en voz baja. Fue hasta tal punto que Ron le lanzó un golpe a Draco, el cual le respondió y entonces la cosa se puso peor. La pelea habría seguido si el plantel entero del profesorado no hubiera entrado al comedor en ese momento, justo cuando los dos habían ya sacado sus varitas…

¡Weasley! ¡Malfoy!- gritó Dumbledore, los dos escondieron sus varitas- Creo, señores, que ya están lo suficientemente mayores como para estar dando un espectáculo de esta clase. Veinte puntos menos para cada uno y detención por una semana, ésta estará a cargo de sus jefes de casa. Ahora vayan a sus mesas- los dos obedecieron

Ahora sí la armaron la buena- le dijo Hermione a Ron cuando éste llegó a sentarse junto a ella- El Prof. Dumbledore tenía razón para enfadarse, eres un prefecto, y Draco un premio…

Hermione, no ahora- la interrumpió Ron mientras se ponía en el ojo la funda de hielo que había convocado-¿Y se puede saber a ti qué te hace tanta gracia, Potter?- le preguntó furioso a Harry, que estaba aguantándose la risa. Él no respondió y siguió comiendo

Después de esa noche, parecía que la amistad entre Ron y Draco se había roto. Si bien no habían vuelto a la rivalidad que tuvieron durante cinco años, ninguno de los dos se dirigían la palabra y se ignoraban el uno al otro durante las clases. Draco y Ginny habían seguido con su noviazgo, lo que ponía más furioso a Ron, y las únicas veces que el pelirrojo le dirigía la palabra a su hermana era para tratar de convencerla de que "recapacitara", por lo que también en esas ocasiones terminaban discutiendo.

Harry por su parte, había aprovechado un momento de receso y subido hasta el séptimo piso para adecuarlo como oficina permanente, lo que hizo rápidamente. Pero también se dio cuenta de que existía el riesgo de que cualquiera la descubra así que puso un hechizo para cerrarla, lo que provocó el enojo del Ejército de Dumbledore, ya que se quedaron sin lugar para entrenar. Hermione, después de varias investigaciones, supo de qué hechizo se trataba, pero también se dio cuenta de que le era imposible romperlo, así que decidieron buscar otro lugar para sus reuniones. Como ahora no tenían que actuar clandestinamente, no le fue tan difícil.

Lo que sí provocó extrañeza en todos es la cantidad de lechuzas que llegaban diariamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, nunca eran menos de cinco y todas iban dirigidas a la misma persona: Harry Potter. Afortunadamente para él, Ron estaba demasiado ocupado buscando formas de separar a Draco de su hermana y Hermione tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón para que alguno de los dos les pusiera atención y empezaran a investigar.

Una de las primeras cartas que recibió Harry fue de Sirius: como era de esperar, estaba enojado, pero se había tranquilizado mucho al ver que habían salido victoriosos y Voldemort se encontraba furioso tratando de descubrir su identidad, especialmente la del elemental que se había "atrevido" a desafiarlo. Lejos estaba de saber que él y su peor enemigo eran la misma persona. Por otra parte, el fin de la pelea Weasley– Malfoy llegó un viernes casi dos semanas después, y de una manera tan inesperada como dolorosa, la cual involucró también a Steffany…

Sr. Malfoy, Srta. Black- dijo Severus Snape al final de la última clase del día: D.C.L.A.O.- ¿Pueden quedarse un momento? Necesito hablar con ustedes…

Sí, profesor- dijeron los dos. Steffany estaba nerviosa: había estado evitando a su profesor de pociones desde que supo, por medio de Richard, que su hermano le había dicho quien era, pero no podía desobedecer una orden tan directa

Siéntense- ordenó- Bien, el asunto es importante así que no vamos a ir con rodeos: Steffany, sé quien eres, me lo dijo Draco hace unas semanas, pero eso no es por lo que los he hecho quedarse. Se trata de su madre…- Steffany tuvo un mal presentimiento

Mamá está en Grecia- dijo Draco- Se fue hace más de un año…

Regresó hace unos días- explicó Snape

¿Regresó?- preguntó Draco extrañado- ¿Dónde está? No pudo haber ido a la mansión…

Narcisa está en San Mungo, muy grave, los sanadores han dicho que no le queda…

¡No!- lo interrumpió Steffany, sabiendo lo que iba a decir- Ella no… ella no puede morir…

Teffy tiene razón- dijo Draco consternado- Mamá no puede morir… Podremos hacer algo…

Lamentablemente, no se puede hacer nada- dijo su profesor- A Narcisa le diagnosticaron cáncer terminal hace dos años, ha estado luchando contra la enfermedad desde entonces…

¿Por qué no nos lo dijo?- preguntó Draco- ¿Por qué calló? La hubiéramos ayudado…

No se lo dijo a nadie, Draco- siguió explicando el mayor- Yo apenas me enteré ayer, cuando me mandó a llamar desde San Mungo, está en sus últimas fuerzas…

Quiero verla…- dijo Steffany llorando- Hablar con ella… Al menos por un momento… No me importa si me expulsan… Necesito verla…

¿Quieres acallar tu conciencia?- le preguntó Draco- ¿Y qué excusa piensas utilizar para salir del castillo? ¿Vas a decir la verdad por primera vez en tu vida?

¡Cállate!- le dijo ella- ¡No tienes derecho a juzgarme! ¡No conoces mis razones!

¡Egoísmo! Esa es tu razón, querías…

¡Ya basta los dos!- los interrumpió Snape- Conseguí permiso para que los dos vayan a San Mungo, pero lo harán con calma- los dos asintieron- Bien, este traslador los llevará hasta allí, Narcisa está en la sexta planta: enfermos incurables graves- los dos asintieron y tocaron el traslador. Éste los llevó hasta la recepción del hospital

Buenas Tardes- dijo Draco a la recepcionista- Buscamos la habitación de Narcisa Malfoy…

¿Sus nombres?- preguntó ella

¿Qué?

Sus nombres. La Sra. Malfoy tiene restringidas las visitas, sólo pueden pasar a verla su hijo y su sobrina. Esas fueron las órdenes del Profesor Severus Snape

No tiene…- empezó Draco enfadado

Draco Malfoy y Steffany Black- lo interrumpió Steffany, adivinando el escándalo que estaba a punto de armar su hermano- Yo soy su sobrina y él su hijo

Bien. Habitación 614, última planta- los dos asintieron, subieron los largos tramos de escaleras hasta la habitación que les dijeron. Los dos entraron y avanzaron hasta la cama

Mamá…- murmuró Steffany al borde de las lágrimas, Narcisa abrió los ojos

Draco…- dijo reconociéndolo a él primero, luego se fijó en su hija- ¿Steffany? Mi pequeña… ¿De verdad eres tú?- ella se lanzó a abrazarla

Perdóname, mamá…- dijo entre lágrimas- perdóname…

Mi pequeña…- dijo ella con ternura- No tengo nada que perdonarte… No tenías otra opción… Hiciste lo correcto…- tomó las manos de sus dos hijos- Jamás creí… que volvería… a verlos juntos de nuevo… Mis niños…- apretó la mano de Draco y miró a su hija- Steffany… espera afuera… necesito hablar con tu hermano…- ella asintió y salió de la habitación. Media hora después, Draco salió con los ojos enrojecidos…

Quiere hablar contigo…- le dijo con voz trémula. Ella asintió y entró

Acércate, Steffany...- pidió su madre, ella obedeció- Doce años… has crecido tanto…- sonrió débilmente- No le has dicho a Draco porqué te fuiste…- ella negó con la cabeza- Debes hacerlo… No ahora… Deja pasar un tiempo… Pero es necesario que lo sepa…

Lo sé…- dijo ella- Mamá… debí buscarte antes, tenía los medios para hacerlo…

Hubieras perdido el tiempo… Yo no quería… que me encontraran…- tomó las manos de su hija entre las suyas y notó la argolla de matrimonio en la mano izquierda- Te has casado…- dijo sonriendo, Steffany asintió entre lágrimas- ¿Eres feliz? Dime la verdad…

Sí, mamá, soy muy feliz…- dijo sonriendo débilmente entre las lágrimas

¿Lo amas?

Mucho, y él me ama a mí… Al principio tuve miedo, miedo a que me rechazara por ser quien soy; pero no le importó… Nos casamos hace poco, hace cuatro meses…

El brillo en tus ojos me dice que no mientes… Me alegro por ti… Tú eres feliz… y tu hermano… está en el buen camino… Puedo morir tranquila…

No mamá, no digas eso… No me puedes dejar ahora…- pero ella ya no respondió, sus ojos se fueron cerrando y su respiración se hacía más lenta- Mamá… No, por favor… Te necesito… Mamá… ¡DRACO!- llamó con urgencia, su hermano entró enseguida

Madre…- dijo sollozando- Por favor, no te vayas…

Hijo…- dijo Narcisa con su último esfuerzo apretando las manos de los dos- No culpes… a tu… hermana… tu padre…- no pudo terminar la frase, porque la vida se le fue del cuerpo

¡NO!- dijo Steffany abrazándola- Mamá… por favor no me dejes…

Teffy… vámonos- le dijo Draco, que estaba más tranquilo que ella

¡Déjame en paz!

No podemos hacer nada… Debemos irnos…

¡No! No quiero apartarme de ella…

Eso debiste haberlo pensado hace años…

Draco, no ahora…- lo interrumpió Snape entrando a la habitación- No es momento para reproches, a ella no le hubiera gustado- el asintió, pero siguió mirando enfadado a su hermana

No debiste volver…- le dijo- Estuvimos bien sin ti durante doce años…

Tal vez tú lo hayas estado- le respondió su hermana sin apartarse de su madre- Y, estoy segura, tu padre también lo estuvo; pero ella no, le hice tanta falta como ella a mí…

Sí, claro, la extrañabas tanto que no le escribiste ni una sola carta…

Si lo que estás buscando es hacerme sentir culpable, no lo conseguirás…- dijo ella secándose las lágrimas- Tuve mis razones, mamá las conocía y las comprendía…

¿Lograste encontrar una excusa para tu egoísmo?

¡Draco, basta!- lo interrumpió su profesor- Creí que la muerte de tu madre podría unirte a tu hermana, pero veo me equivoqué. Al menos respeta su dolor…

¿Cuál dolor? Ella es incapaz de sentir dolor, mucho menos por su familia- miró a su hermana con rencor- Escúchame bien, Black, no quiero verte en el entierro…

¡Draco!- le reprochó el mayor- No puedes hacerle eso a tu hermana…

La ceremonia será privada- siguió él sin hacerle caso- Únicamente para la familia, y _mi hermana _dejó de pertenecer a ella hace meses- dicho esto, salió de la habitación

Hablaré con él,- dijo Snape- lo haré recapacitar…- Steffany negó con la cabeza

Es inútil, usted lo conoce mejor que yo…

Steffany, deja las formalidades a un lado. Por si no lo recuerdas, soy tu padrino

Lo sé, pero también lo eres de Draco, y estás más unido a él que a mí…

Eso se debe a que no hemos sabido de ti por años…

¿También tú vas a reprochármelo?

No. Si dices que tuviste tus razones, es porque las tuviste. ¿Se las dijiste a tu madre?

No fue necesario, ella siempre las supo…

¿Alguien más lo sabe?

Sí: se lo dije a Harry hace casi un año

Potter… ¿Acaso no sabes que fue él quien envió a Lucius a Azkaban?

Sí, él me lo dijo, y al hacerlo me dio la mejor noticia que pudiera recibir

Steffany…

Es la verdad. Y te diré algo más: no tengo una noche de tranquilidad desde que supe que escapó de Azkaban. Draco tuvo razón en lo que dijo hace rato: ya no soy una Malfoy, renuncié al apellido de mi padre hace meses, y me alegro de haberlo hecho…

Entonces Draco también tuvo razón al decir que Potter te metió ideas en la cabeza…

Harry no tiene nada que ver en esto. Pero tú y Draco piensan lo peor de él desde hace seis años, así que no trataré de convencerlos de lo contrario…- dicho esto, le dio un último abrazo a su madre- Adiós mamá…- dijo llorando y salió de la habitación

Salió del hospital sin saber a donde dirigirse, no quería regresar a Hogwarts, donde sabía que estaba su hermano. Luego de unos minutos de reflexión, decidió ir a la mansión Black. Agitó su varita y se apareció en la plaza cerca del lugar. Caminó rápidamente hacia la casa y tocó. Luego de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió

Sra. Potter- dijo la auror que le abrió la puerta- No la esperábamos…

Lo sé,- dijo ella entrando- fue un viaje de último momento. ¿Sirius está?

No, aún está en Nueva York. Pero la Sra. Black acaba de llegar, ¿desea hablar con ella?

Sí. Dígale que la espero en el salón, por favor- la auror asintió y Steffany fue hasta el salón. Su mirada fue hasta el tapiz que, inútilmente, habían tratado de quitar meses atrás- _La noble y ancestral casa de los Black_- repitió- Para lo que nos sirvió al final el apellido…

¿Steffany?- dijo Susan entrando al salón

Hola, Susan- dijo ella

Querida, has estado llorando… ¿Le ocurrió algo a Harry?

No, Harry está en Hogwarts. Es mi madre… acaba de morir…

¡Oh querida!- exclamó Susan abrazándola- Lo siento, en verdad lo siento…

No es justo, Susan…- sollozó Steffany- No la había visto en doce años… y cuando la vuelvo a ver… la pierdo casi enseguida… la pierdo para siempre…

Pero la viste…- la consoló Susan- ¿Hablaste con ella?- Steffany asintió- Entonces te llevas ese consuelo. Piensa que la hiciste feliz en sus últimos momentos… ¿Harry lo sabe?

No… Severus nos pidió a Draco y a mí que nos quedáramos al final de la clase de hoy y nos dijo que mamá estaba en San Mungo muy grave…

¿Pero qué ocurrió? ¿Fue un ataque o…?

Le diagnosticaron cáncer terminal hace dos años. No se lo dijo a nadie, imagino que no qui-so preocupar a Draco. Severus lo supo apenas ayer- en ese momento, Sirius entró al salón

¿Steffany?- preguntó preocupado- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Le ocurrió algo a…?

Harry está bien- lo interrumpió Susan- Es Narcisa, murió hace un momento…

Pequeña, lo siento- dijo abrazándola- Creí que tu madre no estaba en Inglaterra…

Y así era, pero regresó hace unos días. Le detectaron cáncer hace dos años, pero no se lo dijo a nadie y resistió sola hasta ahora…

Entiendo… ¿Cuándo será el entierro?

No lo sé, y no necesito saberlo realmente. Draco me prohibió ir…

¡¿Qué!- preguntó Sirius furioso- ¡No puede hacerte eso!

No quiero manchar la memoria de mi madre armando un escándalo con eso, Sirius- dijo Steffany- Logré despedirme de ella y eso es lo más importante para mí…

¿Estás segura? Detesto tener que decir esto, pero si le dices la verdad a Snape, tal vez él…

Draco ya lo hizo, hace algunas semanas, y él me ofreció tratar de disuadirlo, pero será inútil. La muerte de mi madre ha aumentado el rencor de mi hermano…

¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?- preguntó Susan

Debo regresar a Hogwarts. A Severus y a Dumbledore les costará mantener mi salida en secreto y ya han hecho bastante con permitirme ver a mi madre…

Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que desees- dijo Sirius- Hablaré con Michael y…

Te lo agradezco- lo interrumpió- Pero quiero regresar a Hogwarts, necesito distraerme y las clases son lo mejor para eso por ahora…

Como quieras. Pero en cuanto llegues no vayas a la sala común, busca un lugar donde puedas estar sola. Llévate a Ra y envíale a una nota a Harry para que se reúna contigo allí

Lo haré- se puso la capa, hizo que el fénix se posara en su hombro y activó el traslador que la había llevado a San Mungo. Al llegar a Hogwarts, se aplicó el hechizo de invisibilidad y fue al séptimo piso. "_Necesito pensar_" pidió "_Necesito un lugar donde pueda tener tranquilidad_" pasó tres veces por el lugar y una puerta apareció. Entró enseguida. Pidió pluma y pergamino, escribió una nota y la ató a la pata del fénix- Llévasela a Harry- el fénix desapareció.

Harry había estado intranquilo durante toda la cena. Steffany se había quedado en las mazmorras y no había regresado aún. Él también sabía que Snape estaba enterado de la verdad, así que estaba seguro de que su esposa había sido llamada para hablar de eso. Fue a su dormitorio con esa incertidumbre y estuvo acostado en su cama sin poder dormir durante mucho tiempo, hasta que Ra apareció ante él con una nota en la pata. Como el fénix había estado con sus padrinos, se sorprendió de ver que era de Steffany, decía: "_Reúnete conmigo en el cuarto del requisito. Steffany_" Salió rápidamente de la cama y fue hasta allí

¿Steffany?- dijo entrando- Amor, ¿qué ocurre?

¡Harry!- dijo ella lanzándose a sus brazos- Menos mal que me quedas tú…- añadió llorando

Siempre estaré contigo, amor- dijo él- Dime que ocurre…

Mi madre… Ella…

¿Qué le ocurrió a tu madre?- dijo Harry preocupado. Ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco Draco Malfoy había llegado a la cena- ¿Podemos hacer algo por ella?

No… Mi madre murió… La perdí para siempre, Harry…

Mi amor…- dijo Harry abrazándola más- Lo siento… ¿Qué ocurrió?

Tenía cáncer, pero no se lo dijo a nadie… Debí escribirle, Harry, debí mantener el contacto con ella… Si al menos no hubiera sido tan cobarde…

No tenías opción. Piensa en lo que le hubiera hecho Lucius de haber descubierto tus cartas

La habría matado hace tiempo…- admitió ella- Mamá me dijo lo mismo…

¿Lograste hablar con ella?

Sí, Severus nos envió a San Mungo a Draco y a mí…

¿Le dijiste a tu hermano la verdad por fin?

Mamá me pidió que no lo hiciera ahora. Pero no creo que quiera escucharme después…

Steffany…- dijo Harry notando que su tristeza había aumentado- ¿Qué te hizo esta vez?

No tiene importancia…

Para mí la tiene, ¿qué fue esta vez?

Me… me prohibió ir al funeral…- Harry frunció el ceño- Harry, por favor no hagas nada…

Steffany, él no puede hacerte eso…

Lo hizo, Harry, y en verdad no tiene importancia… Logré despedirme de mi madre, y eso es más importante para mí que los reproches de Draco…

Así que fue eso… ¿Dónde está ahora?

¿No vino para acá?

No, y Snape tampoco

Severus se quedó en el hospital, y supongo que Draco fue a la mansión Malfoy…

¿A la mansión Malfoy?

¿Ahora te das cuenta por qué no me importa que me haya prohibido ir al funeral? Yo no puedo regresar a ese lugar, Harry, no volveré nunca…

Lo entiendo. Ahora trata de descansar, hoy ha sido un día agitado…

No sé si pueda dormir…

Necesitas hacerlo… ¡Dobby!- el elfo apareció

El Sr. Harry Potter llamó a Dobby, ¿en qué puede Dobby ayudar al Sr. Harry Potter?

Ve a la enfermería, busca a Denisse Black, la enfermera asistente, y pídele una poción para dormir sin soñar, dile que es para Steffany. Y no dejes que Madam Pomfrey te vea…

Sí, Sr. Harry Potter…

Denisse va a querer matarte por despertarla a esta hora- comentó Steffany sonriendo débilmente cuando el elfo se fue- Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Se lo explicaré mañana. Ahora lo importante eres tú…- minutos después, Dobby apareció

Dobby ha traído la poción para el ama y un mensaje de la Srta. Black para Harry Potter…

Gracias, Dobby- dijo él tomando la poción y dándosela a Steffany- Tómatela toda, amor

¿Te quedarás conmigo?- preguntó ella mientras la tomaba

Sabes que sí. Ahora descansa, amor…- ella sonrió y se quedó dormida enseguida. Harry se volvió al elfo- ¿Qué dijo Denisse, Dobby?

La Srta. Black se enfadó mucho con Dobby por despertarla tan tarde, pero Dobby le explicó el pedido de Harry Potter y la Srta. Black dijo que Harry Potter deberá tener una muy buena razón para despertarla y que esperaba que en la mañana se la dijera…

Iré a verla mañana. Gracias por todo, Dobby, puedes regresar a dormir…

Sí, Sr. Harry Potter…- y desapareció.

Al día siguiente, Harry despertó temprano y esperó un momento hasta que Steffany lo hiciera. Luego los dos fueron hasta la torre de Gryffindor, se ducharon, se cambiaron de ropa y fueron a la enfermería a ver a Denisse, quien estaba muy enfadada con Harry por haberla despertado tan tarde la noche anterior, pero el enfado se le pasó cuando supo la razón y se preocupó nuevamente por la salud de su prima, quien les aseguró nuevamente a ella y a Harry que se encontraba bien. Luego fueron a desayunar antes de ponerse a trabajar en su tarea.

No vieron a Draco ese día ni tampoco los dos siguientes, por lo que Steffany supuso que estaría aún en la mansión Malfoy preparando el funeral de su madre. Por "_El Profeta_" supieron que el funeral de Narcisa fue al día siguiente, además estaba el hecho de que tanto Snape como Ginny se habían ausentado ese día. Steffany por su parte, había leído la noticia en el diario y se había encerrado por horas en el cuarto de los requisitos, únicamente con Harry de compañía. Allí, a solas, soltó todo el dolor que sentía por la pérdida de su madre, hasta que por fin pudo tranquilizarse y bajar con Harry hasta el gran comedor.

El lunes en la tarde, cuando Draco regresó, vieron a Ron acercarse a él y hablar entre ellos. Al final de la conversación, todos pudieron ver que la amistad entre ellos se había reanudado y, efectivamente, desde ese día todo volvió a ser como antes. El nuevo cuarteto dorado se veía más unido y reanudaron las indirectas y las miradas furiosas entre ellos y Harry, quien no se quedó atrás devolviéndoles las mismas e ignorando los comentarios.

Sien embargo, Harry no olvidó que el aniversario de su compromiso con Steffany se acercaba y, con ayuda de Dobby, le preparó una sorpresa en el cuarto de los requisitos. Es así, que el primer jueves de diciembre en la noche, tenía a su esposa con los ojos vendados rumbo a ella…

Harry…- preguntó intrigada- ¿A dónde me llevas?

Tranquila, amor…- respondió él- Es una sorpresa…

¿Qué es?

Si te lo dijera, ya no sería sorpresa…- dijo él sonriendo. La tomo de la cintura por detrás y la guió hasta el cuarto del requisito- ¿Lista?- preguntó cuando estuvieron frente a él

Sabes que sí…- Harry abrió la puerta y le quitó la venda de los ojos. Steffany se quedó maravillada al ver una mesa iluminada con velas y servida para dos personas…

¿Qué te parece?- preguntó Harry

Es… es maravilloso- respondió ella sonriendo- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

Fue fácil, Dobby me ayudó… ¿Pasamos a la mesa?

Cenaron sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro con amor, mientras Dobby les servía en silencio. Cu-ando terminaron, el elfo los dejó solos y ellos empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música que empezaba a sonar en la habitación, al mismo tiempo una lluvia de pétalos de rosas caía del techo, pero no llegaba a tocarlos. Steffany le sonrió a su esposo…

Te amo…- le dijo- Gracias por hacer todo esto por mí…

No tienes que agradecerme,- le dijo Harry- tú mereces mucho más que esto…- acto seguido, tomó su rostro y la besó- Yo también te amo, mi niña, con todo mi corazón…- siguieron bailando y disfrutando de la compañía del otro durante mucho tiempo más, hasta que Harry notó que pasaban de las dos de la mañana- Tenemos que regresar a la torre,- dijo con pesar- ya es muy tarde y mañana tenemos clases…

Es verdad- aceptó Steffany con resignación.

Los dos salieron de la habitación y fueron rápidamente hasta la torre de Gryffindor, sin soltarse de la mano. Cuando llegaron, la sala común estaba vacía y pudieron despedirse con libertad. Lo que no sabían, era que Draco había estado de ronda en el sexto piso cuando pasaron por allí y no le agradó nada el verlos juntos y a esa hora de la noche. Esto los chicos no lo supieron hasta el siguiente día, cuando nuevamente Steffany fue abordada por su hermano

¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó ella cuando estuvieron solos

Saber dónde estabas a las dos de la mañana de hoy…

¿Dónde puedo estar a esa hora, Draco?- preguntó ella, aunque adivinó de lo que hablaba su hermano- En la torre de Gryffindor, por supuesto…

¿Estás segura?- preguntó suspicaz

Si ya sabes la respuesta, Draco, ¿para qué me lo preguntas?

¡No utilices legerimencia conmigo!

No la utilizo, no ahora al menos. Lo adivino por la expresión de tu rostro…

¿Y me vas a responder?

¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga, Draco? ¿Qué estuve con Harry? Pues sí, estuve con Harry, en un lugar que no es de tu incumbencia y por una razón que tampoco lo es

Steffany, ¿te estás acostando con Potter?- preguntó enfadado

¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

Respóndeme, ¿te estás acostando con él sí o no?

Y si así fuera, ¿qué?- respondió Steffany desafiante- Eso no es asunto tuyo…

¡Claro que es asunto mío! ¡Eres mi hermana!

Creí que habías dicho que no lo era. Y ahora escúchame bien, Draco Malfoy, porque no pienso repetirlo: lo que Harry y yo hagamos no es asunto tuyo ni de esos tres entrometidos. Todo tiene su límite y mi paciencia ha llegado al suyo: primero me acusas sin fundamentos y no escuchas mis razones, luego tratas de separarme de Harry con un truco barato, indigno de un Slytherin debería añadir; es verdad que yo fui lo suficientemente tonta para creérmelo, pero eso es otro punto. El caso es, Draco, que ya me cansé de tus tonterías, si continúas espiándonos a Harry y a mí, yo haré lo mismo con Ginny y contigo y estoy segura de que Weasley tendrá más razones que tú para enfadarse si yo le cuento todo lo que veo…

No serías capaz de eso- dijo Draco con temor. Nunca había visto a su hermana tan decidida

¿No? Créeme, Draco, no te gustaría saber de lo que soy capaz…- y añadió:- Cuando quieras saber mi verdad, búscame- dicho esto, reemprendió su camino hacia el comedor, donde la esperaba Harry en la mesa de Gryffindor

¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó él cuando Steffany se sentó

Draco nos vio anoche- respondió ella- Y me preguntó si "_me acostaba_" contigo…

¿Y tú qué le respondiste?

Que ese no era asunto suyo- Harry sonrió

No debió agradarle esa respuesta- dijo

No, pero no tengo que rendirles cuentas sobre nuestra vida privada

No le habrás dicho eso…

¿Por qué no? Y también le dije otras cosas, que tampoco le agradaron, pero ya me cansé de sus tonterías. Si quiere hablar conmigo, que me busque…- Harry sonrió y apretó suavemente su mano por debajo de la mesa, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y los dos siguieron comiendo

Pero, al parecer, Draco no se conformó con las palabras de Steffany, sino cambió de táctica y recurrió a un mejor recurso: su hermana le había dejado muy claro que no volvería a hablar con él del tema, así que decidió tomárselas con Harry, pero no directamente, ya que sabía que él tampoco le haría el menor caso, sino buscó la ayuda de la única persona en el colegio que, según él, sabía su secreto: su profesor de pociones. Es así que, esa tarde, el joven Gryffindor fue llamado por Snape luego de su última clase

¿Quería verme, profesor?- preguntó Harry cuando la clase se había ido

Así es, Potter, quiero hablar contigo…

¿Hay algún problema con mis calificaciones, profesor?- preguntó inocentemente

No. Y eso es lo que me extraña: tus calificaciones, Potter, son buenas… demasiado buenas

Tuve buenos tutores, profesor…

¿Tan buenos que te enseñaron en seis meses los conocimientos de dos años?

Las clases eran intensivas, señor. Además, no es lo mismo enseñar a un grupo numeroso de alumnos que a uno pequeño. Para mis tutores, yo era su único alumno; excepto la de transformaciones, que compartía con Steffany…

Y también es de ella de quien quiero hablarte, Potter. ¿Sabes quién es?

Sí, profesor…

¿Sabes que renunció a su apellido por ti?

En eso se equivoca, profesor…

¿Qué?

Steffany no renunció a su apellido por mí. Cuando lo supe, ella ya había tomado su decisión. Y no es que yo haya tratado de hacerla cambiar de parecer…

¿Por qué lo hizo entonces?

Por la misma razón por la que huyó hace doce años. Y eso, profesor, es algo que usted debe preguntarle a ella- añadió antes de que lo interrumpiera

¿Cuáles son tus intenciones, Potter? ¿Planeas usar a Steffany para vengarte de Draco?

¡Por supuesto que no!- respondió Harry ofendido ante la insinuación- No es que sea de su incumbencia, profesor, pero nuestra relación comenzó antes de yo supiera quien es…- Snape alzó las cejas con incredulidad- No me importa si me cree o no, Steffany y yo sabemos la verdad, la amo y no voy a dejar que nadie intervenga en nuestra relación. Y, si no tiene nada más que decirme, profesor, me voy- tomó sus cosas y se marchó. Como no estaba de humor para la cena, fue hasta la torre de Gryffindor, donde lo esperaba Steffany

¿Qué ocurrió?- le preguntó. Como estaban solos, podían hablar con tranquilidad

Snape piensa que te estoy utilizando para vengarme de tu hermano…- respondió

¡¿Qué!

Lo que escuchaste. Yo le dije que habíamos empezado a salir antes de que supiera quien eres, pero no me creyó; añadí que no me importaba si lo hacía, que te amaba y que no dejaría que nadie interviniera en lo nuestro…- Steffany lo miró asombrada

¿Le dijiste todo eso?- Harry asintió- ¿Y cuantos puntos perdiste?

No lo sé, no le di tiempo para decírmelo, lo dejé con la palabra en la boca…

Muy bien, ¿quién eres tú y qué hiciste con mi Harry?

Graciosa- dijo Harry sonriendo, Steffany rió antes de que la besara

En serio, Harry- dijo ella cuando se separaron- No puedo creer que le dijeras todo eso…

Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirle aún, pero no se trata de perder todos los puntos de Gryffindor en una sola noche…- rieron de nuevo y siguieron hablando un momento más, hasta que los otros alumnos empezaron a llegar a la sala común

Las semanas fueron pasando y todo transcurría con normalidad en el castillo, las clases se hacían cada vez más intensas debido a la cercanía de las vacaciones y los profesores estaban muy estrictos debido, según ellos, a que los EX.T.A.S.I.S. estaban cada vez más cerca. Muchos hacían planes para las navidades y más de un miembro del Ejército de Hogwarts les preguntó a Harry y Steffany si querían pasarlas juntos. Ellos, muy sentidos, decían que ya tenían planes y que iban a pasarlas en Nueva York; argumento que, en realidad, tenía algo de verdad.

Y así, entre exámenes y tareas, llegó el día en que los alumnos estaban en el vestíbulo esperando que los carruajes vinieran por ellos para llevarlos a la estación de Hogsmeade, desde donde partirían hacia sus hogares. Steffany sufrió una gran impresión cuando vio a la caravana de carruajes acercarse. Al verla pálida, Harry se preocupó:

Amor, ¿estás bien?- preguntó

Sí, son… esas cosas…- respondió ella estremeciéndose

Te entiendo- dijo él abrazándola- Es escalofriante, pero no hay más remedio que acostumbrarse. Ven, subamos al carruaje…- los dos lo hicieron y el carruaje partió hacia la estación

El viaje desde Hogsmeade hasta Londres transcurrió con normalidad. Harry y Steffany ocuparon uno de los compartimentos finales del tren y allí se les unieron algunos de los chicos del grupo durante el día. Una vez que el tren se detuvo en Londres, se despidieron de sus amigos, se abrigaron bien y salieron de la estación hacia un callejón apartado, desde donde se aparecieron en Grimmauld Place y caminaron hasta la Mansión Black.

Apenas abrieron la puerta, los dos se sintieron por fin en casa y todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaron en ese momento: la casa se veía mucho mejor que la única vez que Harry había pasado la Navidad allí antes y se notaba que sus padrinos se habían empeñado para que pareciera un verdadero hogar. Las cabezas de elfos habían desaparecido definitivamente y varias guirnaldas adornaban el recibidor y el salón…

¿Cómo habrá conseguido esto tan pronto?- le preguntó Steffany a su esposo

Más fácilmente de lo que creen- respondió Susan sonriendo mientras bajaba las escaleras- Me alegra que estén aquí por fin. ¿Qué tal su viaje?

Largo, pero tranquilo- respondió Harry mientras saludaba a su madrina- ¿Y Sirius?

Debe estar por llegar. Richard y Denisse llegaron en la tarde y están en sus habitaciones, sugiero que ustedes hagan lo mismo. Les avisaré cuando esté lista la cena.

Gracias, Susan- los dos tomaron sus maletas y fueron hasta la misma habitación que habían ocupado unas semanas antes. Acomodaron sus cosas y luego bajaron a la sala, donde los esperaban Richard y Denisse.

Por fin llegan- dijo la última- Los estuvimos esperando toda la tarde…

Sabían que vendríamos en tren- argumentó Steffany- Sería sospechoso si no lo hiciéramos…

Sí, ya sabemos- añadió Richard- Yo iba a venir en el tren, pero mi padre se opuso…

¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry

Dijo que los estudiantes se comportarían "peor que lo de costumbre" conmigo allí…

Tal vez tenía razón- dijo Steffany riendo, al igual que los otros tres- ¿Él pasará las navidades en Hogwarts, como todos los años?

No, las pasará con la Orden, como los dos anteriores. En Privet Drive, creo

Me gustaría saber cómo harán para ocultar a tanta gente en el vecindario- comentó Steffany

Será más fácil que aquí,- respondió Harry- al menos allí pueden aparecerse- siguieron hablando unos minutos más, hasta que Sirius llegó de la federación por la chimenea

¡Por Merlín!- dijo entrando- No entiendo como una ciudad puede alborotarse tanto en navidad… Hola chicos,- saludó sonriendo- ¿qué tal su viaje?

Largo, pero agradable- respondió Harry saludándolo- Tu día no fue tan bueno, por lo que veo… ¿Tan mal están las cosas en la federación?

Ese lugar es un desastre en las fiestas, al igual que todo Nueva York, muggle y mágico

Los americanos son demasiado entusiastas, ya te lo he dicho- comentó Susan entrando y saludando a su marido- Despreocúpate, el alboroto no se repetirá hasta unos meses…

Eso espero, otra semana como ésta y terminaré muerto…

Deja de quejarte, Black, y vamos a cenar…- pasaron al comedor, donde la cena ya estaba lista, y empezaron a comer mientras hablaban de diferentes cosas

Y al final,- dijo Harry- ¿cuándo será la fiesta de la federación?

El 25 de diciembre- respondió Sirius- Y no podrás librarte de ella, Harry,- añadió adivinando la pregunta que seguía- Michael y varios funcionarios esperan tu asistencia…

¿Por qué?- preguntó molesto

Por tu última hazaña en Azkaban, supongo, quieren felicitarte por eso…

No lo hice yo solo- se quejó Harry

Ya lo sé, pero tú dirigiste la operación

A propósito de Azkaban,- dijo Steffany cambiando de tema- ¿van a reconstruir la prisión?

No lo sé- respondió Sirius- La federación tiene una prisión más segura, pero, si el ministerio atrapa a los mortífagos antes que nosotros, no podremos intervenir

Entiendo- comentó Harry- De todas formas, hay que estar alertas a cualquier señal

No creo que Voldemort vuelva a Hogwarts- dijo Susan- Debe estar planeando otros ataques

Eso espero- dijo Harry- No nos caería mal un poco de tranquilidad, para variar- siguieron cenando con tranquilidad mientras hablaban de distintos temas.

Los siguientes días pasaron en un frenético entrar y salir del departamento que Sirius tenía en Manhattan. Como los dos adultos estaban aún trabajando, los chicos se habían instalado en él hasta el 24, cuando todos regresarían a Londres para pasar la noche buena allí. Es así, que, mientras los adultos trabajaban, los más jóvenes se dedicaban a recorrer las tiendas de la ciudad buscando regalos para sus amigos. Fueron a tiendas tanto mágicas como muggles y se divirtieron en grande comprando, especialmente Denisse y Steffany.

La mañana de Noche Buena, fueron todos temprano a Londres y empezaron a preparar la Mansión Black para la cena. Gracias al trabajo que habían hecho Sirius y los chicos desde abril, ésta era mucho más agradable de lo que fue antes. Las cabezas de los elfos habían desaparecido de las paredes definitivamente y prácticamente no había nada en la casa que recordara a los antiguos Black. De lo único que no habían podido deshacerse, para gran disgusto de Sirius, era del retrato de la vieja Sra. Black; pero eso estaba arreglado debido a que Denisse había cumplido su promesa y le había dibujado una mordaza en la boca a su abuela, por lo que sus gritos ya no se escuchaban por toda la casa y, gracias a las cortinas, su presencia pasaba desapercibida

A las ocho de la noche, el comedor de la mansión estaba radiante y listo para recibir a sus invitados. Dumbledore había accedido a prestarles a Dobby esa noche, así que las tres mujeres habían preparado todo con la entusiasta ayuda del elfo. Luego de unos minutos de espera, los seis habitantes de la casa estaban sentados a la mesa disfrutando de una deliciosa cena. Después de esto, fueron todos hasta el salón, donde se abrieron todos los regalos que habían recibido y pasaron un momento muy agradable. Después, antes de irse a dormir, empezaron a hablar de diferentes temas…

Esta es una pregunta para todos:- dijo Denisse- ¿Cuál es el mejor regalo de navidad que han recibido y cuando?- Sirius fue el primero en responder

Esa es fácil: séptimo año, en Hogwarts. Susan y sus madres- dijo mirando a Richard, Denisse y Harry- se pusieron de acuerdo y me regalaron mi motocicleta…

Y Lily se arrepintió de haberlo hecho unos años después…- añadió Susan

¿Por qué?- preguntaron los jóvenes

Por una tontería…- respondió Sirius

Una imprudencia, querrás decir…

¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Harry

Dimos un paseo…

¿Quiénes?- volvió a preguntar su ahijado

Tú y yo, fue mientras tus padres hacían las compras de navidad…

¿Harry?- preguntó Steffany- Pero entonces él era un bebé aún…

Tenía casi cinco meses- le restó importancia Sirius- Además, le gustó mucho.

¿En serio?- preguntó Harry sonriendo

Ya lo creo- respondió Susan- Desde entonces, cada vez que escuchabas el ruido de una motocicleta, te ponías a llorar para que te dieran un paseo…

Y Lily, al final, tuvo que ceder…- terminó Sirius

¿Y el Sr. Potter que decía?- preguntó Richard

Que, en cuanto aprendiera a caminar, iba a reemplazar la moto por una escoba...- respondió Sirius, haciendo reír a todos.

Nos hemos desviado del tema- dijo Denisse- Te toca responder a ti, Harry

Tuve dos: en primero y en tercer año. Sirius me regaló una escoba. Y, en primer año, Dumbledore me envió la capa invisible de mi padre…

¿Conseguiste la capa de James en tu primer año?- preguntó Susan- No quiero saber que hiciste durante cinco años en Hogwarts…

No fue nada terrible, te lo aseguro- Susan lo miró fijamente- Bueno… Sí, estuvo el dragón, pero fue sencillo, nada peligroso…

¿Qué dragón?- preguntó Sirius interesado

Hagrid consiguió un huevo de dragón en un juego de cartas y nosotros tuvimos que deshacernos de él para que no le cause problemas…

¿Y lo dices tan tranquilamente?- preguntó Susan- Será mejor que no me cuentes el resto…

Sí,- convino Harry- será mejor que no lo sepas… Cariño, te toca responder- le dijo a Steffany

Fue cuando tenía cuatro años- dijo ella melancólica- Mi madre me dio el medallón que le había dado su abuela- se sacó del cuello un medallón dorado muy antiguo- Mi padre jamás lo supo, porque se hubiera enfadado, pero siempre lo he llevado conmigo…

Siguieron hablando animadamente hasta muy entrada la noche. Contando anécdotas de Hogwarts y de sus años en el instituto, algunas de las cuales hicieron fruncir el ceño a Susan, pero terminaron divirtiéndola de todos modos. Sirius aplaudió mucho la broma que los chicos habían hecho en el instituto el año anterior y lamentó que no se les hubiera ocurrido a él y a los Merodeadores hacerla en Hogwarts, con lo que recibió una mirada de fingido reproche de Susan

Y así, llegó la noche que Harry tanto temía: la de la fiesta de la Federación Internacional de Brujos. Harry sólo había asistido a una fiesta en toda su vida: el Baile de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos, hace tres años ya, y esta no le traía muy buenos recuerdos, así que fue necesaria toda la persuasión de su Steffany y de sus padrinos para convencerlo de asistir.

Vamos, Harry- trataba de animarlo Steffany mientras se preparaban- No será tan malo…

Seré el centro de atención- se quejó él- Y sabes que eso no me agrada…

Fuiste el centro de atención en el Baile de Navidad en Hogwarts hace tres años…

Por eso te digo que no me agrada…

Y también lo fuiste en la fiesta de nuestra boda, lo fuimos los dos…

Eso es diferente- dijo Harry sonriendo- El día de nuestra boda fue el más feliz de mi vida, y nada hubiera podido arruinarlo- ella sonrió también y lo abrazó

Será solo una noche- lo consoló- Pasará rápido, ya lo verás

Eso espero… Vamos, Sirius y Susan deben estar esperándonos- los dos salieron de la habitación y se reunieron con sus padrinos para luego ir hasta el auto de Sirius y partir rumbo a la fiesta de la Federación, en el Pent House del edificio que ésta tenía a las afueras de la ciudad y donde funcionaban sus oficinas. Llegaron en poco tiempo y entraron. Cuando ingresaron al salón, Michael Hastings fue a recibirlos sonriente

Bienvenidos- les dijo- Me alegra que hayas podido venir, Harry, hay unas personas que quieren conocerte…- se excusó con Sirius y llevó a Harry a una mesa, donde un grupo de hombres estaba reunido- Señores, Harry Potter y su esposa…- todos se pusieron de pie y les estrecharon la mano, luego Hastings los presentó a todos y estuvieron hablando un rato, hasta que por fin pudieron ir y reunirse con Susan y Sirius.

¿Y bien?- preguntó él- ¿Qué tal te fue?

Digamos que bien- respondió Harry- Al menos fue corto…

No te esperances en eso- le dijo Susan- Hay decenas de personas en este lugar y todas querrán conocerte. Espera y verás…

Susan no se equivocó. Apenas corrió la voz de que Harry estaba en la fiesta, se formó una fila de personas frente a su mesa que querían conocerlo, así que casi no tuvieron tiempo de conversar a solas. Fue después de dos horas que Harry por fin pudo sacar a bailar a Steffany…

Creí que no te gustaba bailar…- dijo ella

Contigo es diferente- respondió Harry sonriente- Además, era la única forma de librarnos de toda esa gente…- una pareja se puso junto a ellos y estuvieron hablando un rato- ¿Lo ves?- preguntó cuando se hubieron ido- Ni aún así lo consigo…- Steffany rió

Es mejor que te acostumbres, cariño. Recuerda que hay una fiesta todos los años

Lo sé, pero confío en que la situación mejore con el tiempo…

Vamos, Harry, no es tan malo. Después de todo, la estamos pasando bien…

Es verdad. Casi no tenemos un tiempo para nosotros en Hogwarts… Quiero disfrutar este tiempo contigo al máximo- le dio un beso en los labios- Y pensar que aún faltan seis meses…

Pasarán rápido, ya lo verás. Luego le pediremos a Sirius dos meses de vacaciones…

Y haremos un viaje…

¿Un viaje?- preguntó ella extrañada

Sí, un viaje- respondió decidido- ¿Qué te parece París?- Steffany sonrió…

¿París?

Sí, dicen que es la ciudad del amor. ¿No te parece un buen lugar para celebrar nuestro primer aniversario? O puede ser Venecia, o Roma…

No, París me parece perfecto, siempre he querido conocer esa ciudad…

La fiesta transcurrió con la alegría y entusiasmo característicos de la época, de tal forma que, cuando terminó, vieron que ya pasaban de las tres de la mañana, así que se despidieron de todos y regresaron al departamento de Sirius, puesto que en Londres el sol había salido hace tiempo y no podrían dormir con tranquilidad.

Harry,- dijo Steffany cuando iban a acostarse- ¿lo de París iba en serio?

Por supuesto- respondió él- Será nuestra segunda luna de miel, la primera no fue muy tranquila que digamos…- su esposa sonrió con el recuerdo

Es verdad;- dijo- pero, de todas formas, fue maravillosa

Claro que lo fue- convino Harry abrazándola- Cada momento contigo es maravilloso… Aunque ahora sean tan pocos- añadió con tristeza

Acabará en seis meses…

Serán los seis meses más largos de mi vida…- comenzó a besarla

Lo sé- dijo ella mientras iban hacia la cama- Mientras tanto, debemos aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que estamos a solas- Harry la besó mostrando su acuerdo, mientras empezaba a quitarle la túnica…

Los días que faltaban para que se terminaran las vacaciones pasaron rápidamente, de tal forma que, casi sin que se dieran cuenta, llegó el día en que tenían que partir de nuevo a Hogwarts. Como parecía ser costumbre, Harry y Steffany llegaron al andén 9¾ y fueron a un vagón enseguida, evitando de esa forma ser vistos y pasaron inadvertidos para todos excepto para Neville y Luna, que fueron a visitarlos un momento.

Ya en Hogwarts, durante la cena, Dumbledore anunció que el campeonato de Magic Cards se iniciaría en unas semanas y que los horarios y la lista de los participantes se expondrían dentro de pocos días en cada una de las salas comunes. Además, advirtió, las salidas a Hogsmeade estarían muy vigiladas debido a que el ministerio temía otro ataque mortífago al pueblo. Luego de esto, todos fueron a sus salas comunes a descansar.

Al día siguiente, séptimo año de Gryffindor y Slytherin tenían Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, por lo que Hagrid los internó en el bosque diciéndoles que tenía preparada una sorpresa para ellos. Las "sorpresas" de Hagrid eran conocidas por todos, así que caminaron con cautela, más aún al ver el entusiasmo de su profesor. Llegaron hasta un grupo de árboles y Hagrid se dirigió a ellos

Bien. Muchos opinan que no debería mostrarles esto, pero ustedes no son unos bebés, ya están en último año. Síganme…- caminó con la clase tras él- Conozcan a Norberto…

¿Norberto…?- preguntó Hermione por lo bajo- No puede ser lo que yo creo…

Es Hagrid, ya lo conoces- le dijo Harry a su lado- Me pregunto como consiguió traerlo de regreso…- pero no pudieron seguir, porque todos ahogaron un grito: frente a ellos, en una gran jaula de madera, se encontraba un inmenso dragón

Norberto es un ridgeback noruego de seis años de edad- explicó Hagrid orgulloso- Este nació aquí, en Hogwarts, pero fue enviado a Rumania cuando era un bebé

Sí, como no- dijo Harry por lo bajo- Un bebé que medía más de un metro…

La clase continuó con Hagrid explicándoles las distintas cualidades de los dragones, especialmente las de Norberto. Muchos se sintieron aliviados cuando la clase terminó y pudieron alejarse de él para ir a los invernaderos para su clase de herbología

**HOLA A TODOS:**

**BIEN, AQUÍ ESTÁ EL DÉCIMO CAPÍTULO DEL FICT. NO ES MUY INTERESANTE, PERO TRATARÉ DE MEJORAR EL PRÓXIMO, LO PROMETO. OTRA VEZ, LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA, PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE NO TENGO DEMASIADO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR, DE TODAS FORMAS TRATARÉ DE AVANZAR EN TODOS MIS FICTS AHORA QUE ESTOY DE VACACIONES. PARA LOS LECTORES DE "LA UNIÓN DE LOS HEREDEROS…" DEBO DECIRLES QUE ESTOY POR MUY BUEN CAMINO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ASÍ QUE ESPERENLO PRONTO.**

**OTRA COSA QUE DEBO DECIRLES A LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FICT ES QUE, COMO SABEN, MI INSPIRACIÓN SE VUELVE LOCA A VECES Y EN UNA DE ESAS SE LE OCURRIÓ EL INICIO DE LA CONTINUACIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA, QUE POR CIERTO SE LLAMARÁ "SIETE AÑOS DESPUÉS, LA TERCERA GUERRA" Y POR EL MOMENTO ESTÁ PARALIZADA, LO ESTÁ DESDE HACE TIEMPO LA VERDAD, PERO YA TENGO CASI DOS CAPÍTULOS Y ME GUSTARÍA SABER SI QUIEREN QUE LOS PUBLIQUE AHORA O LO HAGO LUEGO DE QUE TERMINE ESTA, USTEDES DECIDEN, DEJEN SU OPINIÓN EN LOS REVIEWS.**

**TAMBIÉN LOS INVITO A LEER MIS OTROS FICTS:**

**Harry Potter y los Cuatro de Hogwarts: **Harry regresa a casa luego de su 4 año y se encuentra con una grata sorpresa en casa de sus tíos. Pero una tragedia le quita esa alegría y lo lleva a descubrir varias cosas de su pasado y de su familia... TERMINADO. http/ Potter y la Unión de los Herederos de Merlín: Continuación de "HARRY POTTER Y LOS CUATRO DE HOGWARTS" Quidditch, boda y la sorpresa de los fundadores http/ que cambian vidas: Universo alterno, basado en el principio del tercer libro. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Harry hubiera conocido a Sirius la noche después de inflar a Tía Marge? Los dejo con la incógnita http/ vida diferente: Universo Alterno: James sobrevive al ataque de Voldemort, pero se convierte en un fugitivo al igual que Sirius y tienen que huir a Francia. Sin embargo, un ingenioso plan y un soborno a los Dursley le permiten tener a Harry a su lado sin que Dumbledore se entere. Todo va bien hasta el ataque de los dementotes en el verano, entonces Harry deberá volver a Francia y afrontar su destino y su deber. http/ 


End file.
